Lost History
by CrystalxRose
Summary: "291 years seems like a lot when you think about it. And trust me; I have all the time in the world to think about it." When The Goddess of Nature meets The Spirit of Winter, things start to get intense. Shoved in a bag and tossed through a magic portal, Atheia and Jack's lives are changed forever. But what happens when lost history of the two immortals is recovered?
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone!  
Thanks for viewing my story, it's my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it.  
Just so you know, this fanfiction DOES follow the storyline of ROTG, so there will be spoilers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (though it would be awesome if I did...)  
**

* * *

**Prologue:**

I remember waking up. I remember…how hot it was. The air, I couldn't breathe. The ground felt scorched and charred beneath my body. I wanted to get up, and get away from this place, but I couldn't move anything. I couldn't even open my eyes. I could hear voices and the crackling of…something. The screams, the eye-piecing screams, they just kept repeating, and they wouldn't stop. Just before I was about to let the hot, unbreathable air and the darkness consume me once again, I heard someone scream out one single word. I lost consciousness as that lone word kept running throughout my thoughts; _Atheia._

* * *

I woke up again, but this time I could move. I opened my eyes to what seemed to be a forest; a black and burnt forest. I sat up from the blackened ground, dusting soot off my surprisingly untouched skin. My thoughts flashed back to that word that was screamed before I lost consciousness; Atheia. What did that mean?

_"It is your name."_ A voice said in my head.

I glanced up and the bright light of the full moon, giving it a confused glance but my pondering look turned into a smile as the moon's comforting, white glow settled around me. I looked down at myself to find I was wearing a soot-covered loose white shirt, tucked into brown baggy pants. I realised I had no shoes on, but instead I was wearing a dark, hooded cloak that reached my ankles.

The calming light of the moon shifted to a stick that looked taller than me, with a hook at the end of it. It looked like a shepherd's staff. I slowed inched towards it and cautiously prodded it with the end of my foot. As it made contact with my toe, the staff glowed a soft green. Titling my head to the side in confusion, I picked the wooden staff up in my hand. It glowed a brighter green, making the engraved swirls on it light up. I dropped it out of surprise and the staff shot out a green burst of light. It skimmed across the soot-covered earth, making bright flowers and green grass spring up from wherever it touched. The green light smashed into a burnt-down tree, causing it to light up an emerald green colour. When the blinding light faded, a massive gold tree stood in place of the once burnt tree, healthy and in full bloom.

"Huh…" I said aloud as I bent back down to the staff. I weighed in my hands, grinning with excitement as I saw the swirls and patterns of the staff light up at my touch. I straightened up with the staff, still gripping in horizontally with two hands. I gave the stick a quick glance, then flipped it vertically and plunged it into the ground. Ripples of green light washed over the forest as the sooted, black ground spouted bright green grass, along with beautiful red, yellow and blue flowers that glowed silver in the moonlight. I jumped up and down with glee and ran throughout the soot-covered forest.

I shouted whoops of joy and laughter as I touched my staff towards burnt trees, making them full of life again and ran it along the blackened ground, making it sprout blades of grass and flower buds. The winds suddenly rushed around me, lifting me up into the air. I smiled with glee and held my arms of to my sides to balance, but I lost control of it. Screaming as I fell, I tried to think of flying again, and I stopped falling. Breathing a sigh of relief, I looked around from my height in the sky, my eyes spotting a village. I grinned and focused on the wind, trying to navigate myself there. I almost got there with no falls. _Almost. _I had gotten to the edge of the village and was floating about two metres in the air when I realised I didn't know how to land, and with that thought, I plummeted to the ground, my staff falling on top of my head.

"Ouch…" I said as I rubbed my head. I untangled myself from the black cloak I was wearing and picked up my staff. Dusting myself off, I laughed and rushed into the village.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully to the woman across from me. She ignored me which I found a bit rude, but I shook it off, thinking she might just be having a bad day. "Hi sir!" I called out to a man walking with a young boy towards a small cottage. I stood still, a little taken back as both the man and the child ignored me. _What is wrong with these people?_ I shook my head, as if to clear the thought. I turned around to see a small, blonde, little girl clutching a small doll to her chest. She appeared to be crying. My eyes softened at the poor girl as I approached her.

"Hey, are you ok?" I went to lay my hand on her shoulder, but it slipped through her body. My arm was covered in a blue light as my hand went through her shoulder, as if I was a ghost. I jumped back, breathing hard as I tried to fight the nausea and shock that swept over my body. I felt a new wave of nausea as another person walked through me. I gasped and fell to the floor, clutching my stomach. No one looked over at me, to them; nothing looked out of the ordinary. _They can't see me…_I thought with dread. I picked up my dropped staff and flew away from the village. I found myself flying back to the forest where I first awoke. I touched ground and walked around aimlessly, thoughts running through my head. I realised that wherever I walked flowers seemed to spout. They seemed to mock me with their colours. Scolding, I walked on, trying to ignore both the flowers and the depressing thoughts rushing around my head.

I came across a clearing and in the middle stood a beautiful lake. It seemed so…peaceful. I sighed and watched the pale light of the moon dance across the watery surface. My eyes glanced up at the moon, and I gripped my staff tighter. "Why did you put me here?" I asked up to the moon, tears springing to my eyes. "Who am I? What do you want me to do?" I breathed deeply waiting for an answer.

After a minute or two of deathly silence, the moon glowed brighter, and a voice spoke in my head: _You are Atheia, the goddess of nature. Find Jack Frost. He is your answer to everything…_

"Wait…what? What do you mean? Who's Jack Frost?" I cried at the white glow of the moon.

Silence was the only answer.

* * *

**This is the first chapter (or prologue if you want) of my story.**  
**Please leave me reviews, and if you like it so far favourite and follow!**  
**Updates are soon to come! And I only own what you don't recognise in the movie.**

**Have a great day!  
**

**_CrystalxRose_  
**


	2. Chapter 1 - Assembling of the Guardians

**Hey Everyone!  
Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (otherwise I wouldn't be here making fanfictions for it...)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Assembling of the Guardians:  
**

**(3****rd**** POV)**

**291 Years Later - North Pole:**

North slammed down the lever for the Northern Lights; the meeting signal for the other Guardians. He let out a big sigh. If Pitch really was back, then all four of the Guardians were in trouble.

He leaned against the railing, staring at the globe whist waiting for the other Guardians. Nothing else had happened since he'd sent out the meeting signal, but he kinda wanted something to happen again, just to making sure he wasn't imagining it. His turquoise orbs danced across the globe, searching for any shadows or flickering lights of the believers, but in futile; everything looked as normal as it should be.

After a few minutes, the door slammed and Tooth flew in, followed by a couple of her mini fairies. "North, are you okay? What's the matter?"

The Guardian of Wonder put a smile of his face, shrugging off his worries and turned to grin at the female guardian. "It would be best if we wait for other Guardians, yes?"

Tooth gave a small smile, before turning towards her mini fairies and calling out instructions for the teeth collecting.

Not long after, a hole opened up in the ground, followed by a furious-looking Pooka. "This better be good North!" Bunny cried as he hopped into the meeting room. North was just about to greet him when the last arriving guardian came through the open roof top.

"Ah, Sandy, thank you for coming," North said in his Russian accent as the golden man flew down to the floor. Golden sand pictures appeared above the obviously annoyed guardian, and North sighed. "I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you here unless it was **_serious_**." At North's worried look, Tooth quieted her chattering fairies and everyone turned towards the Guardian of Wonder.

"The boogeyman was here! At the pole!"

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?" Tooth cautiously asked.

"Yes! There was…black sand covering the globe," North continued, gesturing towards the sphere in the middle of the workshop. "And then a shadow…"

"Wait, wait, hold on I thought you said you saw Pitch?" Bunny asked, holding a bare Easter egg in one hand and a paintbrush in the other.

North sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Err, well…not exactly…"

"Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" Bunny asked, smirking towards The Guardian of Dreams. The little man gave a small shrug as a golden question mark appeared above his head. "Yeah, you said it Sandy," Bunny said, turning his attention towards painting the Easter egg.

"Look," North sighed, looking over to the uninterested Bunny. "He's up to something very bad…I feel it…in my belly!"

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Bunny said, turning back towards the Russian man. "You summon me over here **_three days before Easter _**because of your belly?" He cried, jabbing his paintbrush into North's stomach. "Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas…"

"Ah, Bunny," The jolly man interrupted, plucking the half-painted Easter egg from the Pooka's paws. "Easter is not Christmas."

The Pooka looked shocked for a second before breaking out into an unamused laugh, flattening his ears against his head. "Here we go…"

Sandy floated on the side watching the two Guardians fight over which holiday was more important. Noticing that an elf was drinking from his cup, he pulled away from the side, causing the elf to fall of the floor. Suddenly catching sight of moonlight seeping through the opened roof top, Sandy turned in shock towards the other three Guardians, quickly realizing no one had noticed the arrival of MiM.

He frantically jumped around, gesturing towards the moon and desperately trying to grab the attention of the other guardians. Whistling didn't work, and flashing his golden charades didn't help either. At one point, Tooth had turned to him. "Am I right Sandy?" The golden man smiled with glee while showing an arrow pointing towards the moon, happy he finally got someone's attention. Unfortunately, the fairy took it the wrong way, and turned her attention back towards her mini fairies.

Sandy sighed with exhaustion before his head jerked back towards one of the elves, who was trying to drink the last remains of his discarded egg nog. Floating over to the elf, Sandy pick it up by it hat and shook it, ringing the bell and grabbing the attention of the other Guardians. After a moment of silence, the Guardian of Dreams dropped the elf. Creating an image of the moon above his head, he gestured towards it, and then towards the open roof top.

North turned towards the roof. "Ah, Man in Moon!" Looking back towards Sandy, he asked "Sandy, why didn't you say something?" At those words, the Guardian of Dreams' ears blew sand from anger, but North didn't notice. "It's been a long time old friend. What is big news?"

The moon's light glowed onto the floor, forming into a silhouette of the boogeyman himself. Bunny's eyes widened as he turned towards the Guardian of Wonder. "It is Pitch…" He mumbled. North tapped his stomach and gave Bunny an '_I told you so'_ look before continuing.

"Manny, what must we do?"

All four guardians turned towards the moon-lit spot on the flooring as part of it descended into the ground and a large crystal slowly rose up from the missing spot on the floor. "Uh, guys, you know what this means?" Tooth asked, fluttering around the glowing crystal.

"He's chosen a new guardian!" North said, looking at the crystal in disbelief.

"What? Why?" Bunny cried.

"Must be big deal, Manny thinks we need help…"

"Since when do we need help?!"

"I wonder who it's gonna be?" Tooth asked eagerly. A four-leaved clover appeared above Sandy's head. "Maybe the leprechaun?"

"Please not the ground hog. Please not the ground hog…" Bunny muttered.

After a few moments, the moonlight dulled, and shown on the crystal was a teenage boy no older than eighteen. He wore a hooded jacket and a devilish smirk and in his hand he held a staff.

"…Jack Frost." North muttered. A couple of Tooth's mini fairies fainted at his words.

"Uh…I take it back, the ground hog's fine…" Bunny said.

Tooth hovered with a dreamy look on her face. Noticing the other guardians were looking at her, she joined in the conversation. "Well…as long as he helps to…protect the children…right?"

"**_Jack Frost?!_**" Bunny exclaimed. "He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts! He's an irresponsible, sel…" Bunny's words cut off as the crystal began to glow again.

The image of Jack Frost disappeared and in his place stood a womanly figure. Waist-length, wavy locks of hair covered her shoulders and a soft smile covered her face. She wore a spaghetti-strapped top, denim shorts and around her neck was a dark cloak that reached her ankles. In her right hand she held a staff, identical to the one that Jack had held in the previous image.

All the guardians stood dumbfounded for a couple of minutes, staring at the new glowing image on the crystal.

"Who is **_that?!_**" Bunny cried.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, this chapter's kinda boring, it's just a filler chapter.**  
**Atheia will be appearing in the next chapter though, I can assure you, this was mainly just to introduce her to the Guardians.**  
**But, anyway, leave me a review about this, and if you like the story so far favorite and follow!**

**Have a good day!**

**_CrystalxRose_  
**


	3. Chapter 2 - Meet Jack Frost

**Hey Everyone :D  
Here's Chapter 3, it's a little bit longer this time YAY!  
Chapter 4 will be even longer, so look out for that ;D  
Thank you to everyone who's favourited, followed and reviewed so far, I really appreciate it :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (these are really beginning to piss me off)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Meet Jack Frost:**

**(Atheia's POV)**

291 years seems like a lot when you think about it. And trust me; I have all the time in the world to think about it. Being an immortal, I hadn't aged since I became 'The Nature Goddess', so I looked no more that 17, despite being around for 291 years old. Sighing, I jumped down from my newly grown oak tree and down onto the forest floor.

Ever since I had woken up in that once black and burnt forest, it always felt like home. I've nurtured it, not once in 291 years has it snowed or faced a natural disaster, and I intend to keep it that way. Those nature sprites would have to go through me and my magic stick to even get a glimpse of this forest. Smirking at that thought, I trudged through the forest greenery, the mid-spring wind whipping at my waist-length, chocolate-brown locks.

Pushing through the bright, green vegetation, I came across a snowy clearing, the one I found the night I became Atheia. In the middle of the clearing, the beautiful lake stood frozen. I grumbled. The winter spirits could be such pains. Have they yet to realize its not their season anymore? Scanning the frozen waters with my mossy green eyes, I stabbed my staff in the ice, sending ripples of green magic across the surface, instantly melting the frozen water.

"That's better," I said, smiling at myself as I dusted my palms off. Suddenly, a cold blast of air came down upon the clearing, and I had to grab my bare arms to try and protect them from the cold. _Maybe it's not a good idea to just wear a spaghetti strap top and denim shorts with these winter sprites flying about. _Shivering, I tried warming myself by wrapping my dark cloak around my arms. I glanced back to the lake, growling with anger as I saw it had frozen up again. Throwing my hands up in the air in defeat, I jumped into the air and made my way towards the small town of Burgess.

Hovering in the air, I flew above the wooden fence of a small boy's house. Glancing at him, I noticed he had wavy, chocolate brown hair that matched his brown eyes. He looked about eight, and he had a book clutched in his hand. I tilted my head to read the title; Mysterious Times. I smiled at the boy as he turned towards two other kids, both boys, who appeared to be twins. They looked roughly the same age as the brown haired boy. I perked up my ears and listened into the conversation from my viewpoint in a tree.

"You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!" The brunette boy cried, looking at the two siblings.

"Yeah right Jamie, that's what you said about **_aliens_**!" The one boy said, exaggerating the word.

"…and the Easter Bunny!" the boy known as Claude said.

"Hey, look the Easter Bunny is real." Jamie shot back.

"Huh…a believer…" I mumbled to myself. I shook my head to clear the thought. Even if he was a believer, it's not like he'd know about Atheia from the Greek legends, who controlled nature. No one ever remembered me, not even the Greeks! They only remember _Demeter _and _Gaea_; jeez, I was the one that did all the hard work! Then again, I probably shouldn't have messed with those shrines. Sighing, I jumped down from the tree branch, using my staff to clear some ice away from the pathway I was walking on so my bare feet didn't freeze. Making flowers spout from random patches on the grass, I walked along, admiring the snowy landscape.

Yeah, it might be cold and wet and annoying when it fell during the wrong seasons, but hey, I can't deny the fact that it is very beautiful at times.

I started walking away from Jamie's house and further in towards the town. Walking along the side of the busy road, I peered into some shops, watching people go about their business. Of course, none of them could see me, but it felt nice when I could at least _pretend _they could.

Suddenly, a cold blast of air rippled down the street, icing the road, and sending a kid along on a sled with it. "Jamie!" I cried, recognizing the brown haired boy as he slid along the iced path, followed by a flying form, no doubt a winter spirit. I jumped into air, catching up to the winter spirit and flying alongside him.

"What are you doing?!" I cried at him as we flew along, which caused the boy to lose focus and almost send Jamie into a truck.

"Trying not to kill the kid!" He shot back, only glancing at me for a second before turning his attention back to the kid, using some blue, glowing stick to ice the roads.

"Oh, for the love of Hades…" I cried, looking back towards the cars that were skidding along the iced roads. I turned around in the air so I had my back to the winter sprite and Jamie, and focused all my energy onto the roads, melting the frozen water. Satisfied with my work, I turned myself back round so I was flying forward…right into a statue.

Landing on the snow covered ground, I laid there dazed as the pain radiated from my forehead. I slowly stood up, grasping my head in pain whist leading on the statue with my free hand. "I'm gonna have a mother of a headache later…" I mumbled to myself.

My eyes widened as I looked around for the young boy and the winter spirit. Hearing voices, I peered over the statue to see Jamie safely walking over towards his friends, victoriously holding up a fallen tooth. I saw the red couch on the other side of the statue. Pretty easy to put two and two together.

My eyes snapped to the attention of the winter spirit, who seemed to be complaining as the group of kids started walking off. Still grasping my head in one hand and my staff in the other, I peered over the statue more to glance at the complaining winter boy.

"What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the tooth fairy; that was me!" I heard him protest as he glided over to stand in front of the group of walking children. "What a guy got to do to get a little attention around here?" The boy abruptly stopped complaining as the excited Jamie took no notice of him and walked right through him.

My eyes widened with disbelief as the winter spirits body glowed blue from where the young mortal had walked through him. He sighed, looking up in the sky, obviously hurt and seemingly unsurprised that the young boy couldn't see him. The winter sprite was just about to jump into the air to fly off when I walked out from behind the statue, grabbing his attention.

"They don't see you either?" I asked uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact with the winter spirit. I rubbed my arms, trying to protect them from both the coldness of the weather and his un-breaking gaze.

He was silent and after several painfully awkward seconds of silence I brought my mossy green orbs up to meet with his ice blue ones. For the first time that day I actually got to see what he looked like.

The winter spirit looked around my age, despite his messy, silver mop of hair and pale white skin. He seemed about a head taller than me and was wearing a blue hooded jumper with frost etched across the neckline and the sleeves, along with brown pants. Like me he wore no shoes, and in his hand he grasped a wooden stick, which had frost encircling it.

"You can see me?" He questioned, mostly in disbelief.

I brought my eyes away from the identical blue staff and back up to his icy orbs. "No shit Sherlock…" I commented crossing my arms over, cringing and undoing the action when his eyes flashed a tinge of hurt. I looked down at the flowering ground beneath my feet, avoiding eye-contact. _What are you doing?! _Part of my brain shouted to me. _This guy is the first person that has been able to talk to you for 291 years, and you act like a total ass!  
Hey, no duh! Bad people skills! You get that when you haven't talked to someone in forever! _The other part shouted.

I scowled both parts of my mind to shut up. I looked back up to the winter spirit, hoping he still wasn't upset at my harsh tone of voice. But I didn't expect him to be **smiling.** He rushed towards me bouncing off so many questions.

"What's you name? How are you? This is amazing!" He rushed around, laughing with joy as he flew around my head. He finally came to stop in front of me and grasped my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. I stiffened from the cold, and he obviously noticed. He cleared his throat and pulled away. I grabbed my arms and ran my hands over them to warm them up, trying not to shiver.

"You're cold as!" I cried and he softly chuckled at the comment.

"Sorry, I'm not used to people seeing me," He smiled at me, and I returned it.

"It's okay; it's not like I don't know what you mean." After a while of silence, the winter spirit turned back towards me.

"I never caught your name," He smirked, twirling his staff between his fingers.

I gave a small smile and held out my hand towards him. "Atheia."

He took my hand and shook it. It was cold, but I ignored the feeling. "So, you're a spring spirit?"

I let out a laugh. "More like 'Greek legend Goddess'," I said, rolling my eyes and making air quotes.

"Where are my manners?" He said, bowing low in a mocking matter. "It is a pleasure meeting you Miss. Atheia," he said, grasping my hand and gracefully kissing the top of it.

"Oh please," I replied, yanking my hand from his grasp, rolling my eyes again and laughing at the winter spirit's smirk. "Besides, I never caught **_your _**name."

The winter spirit leaned against his stick, still smirking. "What makes you think I'm gonna give it to you?"

I copied his position with my staff and glanced into laughing eyes. "I'm a Greek Goddess, what makes you think I won't blast you on the spot?"

The winter spirit held his hands out in front of him, with his hooked stick in his right one. "Sorry **_your highness_**," He dragged out the words, still smirking. "I didn't know that my name meant so much to you, but even then…" He walked closer towards me until I could feel his cold breath on my face. "…you shouldn't make death threats."

I could feel my cheeks burn red as the spirit laughed and backed away from me. Crossing my arms over my chest, I huffed, only making him laugh louder. "Come on, out with it."

"Fine, fine…" The winter spirit sighed as he circled around me, avoiding eye contact. He stopped, and turned to look me in the eyes. "My name's Jack."

My breath caught in my throat and I started coughing, earning a confused look from Jack. "Ja-Jack who?" I choked out.

"Jack Frost."

* * *

**Ooooo, so I let you on little bit of a cliffhanger ;)**  
**Yeah, sorry, you'll see that I tend to do that a lot...hehehe sorry.**

**Oh, and I wanna point out here because I didn't mention this before, this is NOT a JackxOC fanfiction.  
There will be slight crushes and friendship fluff, but that is it.  
Besides I've already got something planned so I can't have them falling in love. (NOT telling though) ;)  
Originally I was going to do a JackxOC one, but I thought it might be a little bit boring, so I changed it up a bit.**

**Anyway, thank you for checking out my story! Please leave me Reviews, and if you like it so far Favorite and Follow!**  
**Updates are soon to come, and I only own what you don't recognize in the movie (sorry I forgot to mention that in the last chapter)**

**Have a great day!**

**_CrystalxRose_  
**


	4. Chapter 3 - Kidnapped

**Hey Guys :)  
I've decided to upload chapter 3 early, cause I'm such a nice author ;)  
Nah, kidding. But I do hope you enjoy it.  
Disclaimer For the...4th time now, I do not own Rise of the Guardians. (Dreamworks is one lucky company...) I onlu own what you don't recognize in the movie.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Kidnapped: **

**(Atheia's POV)**

I could feel my head spin as my mind repeated the name I hadn't heard for 291 years. The headache from before didn't help either. I clutched my aching head and fell to my knees, immediately feeling Jack at my side. I couldn't hear anything, and I had my eyes squeezed shut as I tried to block out the moon's repeating phrase from my head;

_You must find Jack Frost. He is your answer to everything…_

I screamed for the pain to go away. I collapsed fully onto the floor shivering as my head pounded agonizingly from the winter spirit's name. I tried to block my ears, but the voices kept penetrating into my skull. All of a sudden, the voices just…stopped.

I opened my eyes, breathing heavily as I noticed Jack was holding my shoulders. I looked up towards his worried, ice blue orbs as he looked down at me. I was still shivering, but partly from the winter spirit's cold touch.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, looking down at me, only letting go of my shoulders when I nodded. He helped me sit up, his hand pressed to my back as I sat hunched over my legs, my arms wrapped around them. "What happened?"

I was torn between telling him the truth, or blaming my headache. "…I don't know." I finally answered, mentally shaking my head at the unconvincing reply.

If Jack noticed, he didn't press on. "Can you stand?" He asked, pulling himself up and extending his hand out towards me.

"I think…" I replied, taking it and letting him pull me up, only to collapse into his chest with his arms underneath mine as a wave of nausea overcame me.

"Or not…" He mumbled as he took on my weight. He looked around, his face brightening as he thought of an idea. "I'll fly you to the lake, just hold on…" He said as he tried to properly pick me up.

My eyes widened as he said that and I pushed off him, facing him. "Nuh uh Frosty, there's no way…" I never got to finish as another wave of queasiness rushed over me and I fell back into Jack's arms.

"Yes there is…" I could practically feel Jack's smirk on me as he lifted me up bridal style. "Now, just hold on."

The winter spirit launched into the air with me in his arms and we flew across the small town of Burgess. Soon enough, we came across the familiar clearing, with the still-frozen lake in the middle. Laying me on a bare patch of grass, I saw Jack groan as he saw the frozen lake.

"Damn, I shouldn't have frozen it earlier…" I heard him mumbled.

"**You** froze that lake?" I shouted accusingly, dazedly pointing in what I hoped was his direction. "Do you know how draining it is to unfreeze that all the time?" I heard him give a small chuckle, as I groaned in defeat and laid back onto the grass.

"Do you think you could do it again?" I sat up and glared at him. He held his hands up it the air, innocently glancing back at me. "Hey, I just want to give you something to drink."

I rolled my eyes and concentrated onto a small part of the lake. I was able to make a hole. I leaned back breathing heavily from the work. Soon, Jack came up to me, his hands cupped with the water.

"Thanks. Wait, you're a winter spirit, wouldn't have the water just…froze at your touch? How were you able to keep the water in its liquid state?" I asked as he tilted the water into my mouth.

He chuckled, brushing his hands dry over his jumper. "Harder that it looks."

After a while, the nausea feeling went away, and Jack and I just sat their in silence watching the glow of the sunset.

"What happened back there?" Jack asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence and turning to face me. "I know you know."

I pursed my lips together in thought, trying to word out what I should say in my head. Finally, I let out a sigh. I sat up whist locking eye-contact with him. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try me," He replied, the smirk appearing on his face again.

I bit my bottom lip in worry. _He's gonna think your crazy…_That little voice ran through my mind. I started to twirl my cloak around my fingers, avoiding his eyes and looking at the ground. Jack seemed to notice my uncomfortable state, and he waved his hand, as if to brush it away.

"Don't worry about it," He said with a smile, and my face broke out into a smile of relief that he wasn't going to press on the subject. Jack stood up, and after brushing his hands from the dirt, he stuck his hand out to pull me up. "Besides, you can always tell me later."

He must have noticed my face fall because he broke into a fit of laughter. I just sat on the grass glaring at him as he clutched his sides, still laughing. I scolded and crossed my arms, turning my head away as my face started to warm from embarrassment. Luckily, the winter spirit was too busy laughing to notice my reddened cheeks. After a while, the winter spirit's laughter died down, resulting into a mild chuckle as he wiped a tear from his eye.

He stuck his hand back out for me to take. "Sorry, but your face was priceless," He said during chuckles. I turned my head to face him with my arms still crossed and a scowl on my face. He raised an eyebrow and motioned towards his hand for me to take. "I'm not gonna wait here forever you know."

He still had that stupid smirk on his face. Sighing with defeat, I turned around fully and took his hand, letting him pull me up. Dusting off my clothes, I searched around for my staff, which I found abandoned in the snow. As I picked it up, the staff glowed a soft green and melted the snow clinging to it, making it run down the wooden staff in droplets.

Coping Jack's smirk, I turned to him. "That's what'll happen to you Frostbite, if you **ever** mention this again," I pointed my glowing staff at him on the emphasis of ever.

Holding his hands up in defeat Jack mumbled "Okay, okay, just stop with the death threats."

I rolled my eyes, before my eye caught Jack's stick. I now realized it was in fact a staff, identical to my own, but instead of glowing a soft green, it glowed an icy blue at his touch. I noticed that Jack was eying my own staff, probably thinking similar thoughts. "Nice staff," I muttered.

"Likewise."

I walked around, melting puddles of slush around the clearing, much to Jack's annoyance. My thoughts drifted towards the events of today, and they replayed in my mind as I melted the snow around the area. My eyes widened as I recalled the small brown-haired boy from that afternoon.

"Jamie!" I gasped, jumping into the air and leaving Jack behind. I started heading towards the boy's house, which, thankfully was next door to the lake.

By then, the sky had fully darkened, and the street lights were turning on. Outside the boy's two storey house, I peered into a window on the second-floor. Inside, the small boy was on his bed, jumping around a small blonde-haired girl, holding an action figurine. I noticed a recently-drawn picture of Jamie flying on his sled with his friends watching hanging up on the wall. I smiled at Jamie as he explained the sled ride he had that afternoon to the little girl, who started back at him in awe.

"You didn't really think I'd kill the kid, did ya?" Jack whispered in my ear, making me jump. I turned to him, giving a small smile. He had his hood up, which covered his snow-white hair and part of his face.

"I really didn't know what to expect Frosty," I smirked, pulling the hood of my cloak over my head. I turned back to Jamie and the little girl, noticing that Jamie was gesturing towards the gap in the front of his mouth, where his tooth was missing. I raised my eyebrow up at Jack, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his hood. I shook my head with a small chuckle, before turning back to the window.

"…you wanna help me Sophie?" I heard as Jamie turned to the blonde-hair girl. "We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!" I smiled as Sophie as she kept repeating 'Hide! Hide!' as she jumped around in excitement on the young boy's bed.

I turned towards Jack, only to find that the winter spirit wasn't there. Titling my head in confusion, I floated up towards Jamie's roof. I found Jack walking around on the rooftop, glancing up at the moon every once and awhile. As I walked closer I noticed he was talking to the moon. Glancing at the white orb for a moment, I turned my attention to Jack's words.

"I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me," The winter spirit cried in frustration, glancing up at the moon. Not seeming to get an answer, Jack gripped his staff tighter. "**You** put me here," He accused, his eyes seeming to glimmer with tears as they refected the light of the silent moon. "The **least **you can do is tell me…tell me why,"

The moon didn't seem to say anything because Jack's shoulders slumped forward in defeat. I glanced up at the moon, feeling part angry and part betrayed. The moon never seemed to answer any of my own repeating questions either, instead it just replied with its un-ending white glow.

Turning back towards Jack, I padded quietly over to him. Noticing his depressed state, I laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to me, and I saw unfallen tears in his eyes as he forced a small smile. Feeling tears brim to my own emerald orbs, I pulled Jack in to hug. He seemed taken back at first but nonetheless, he wrapped his own arms around me in a tight embrace, which, surprisingly wasn't cold or uncomfortable.

After a while, I pulled back, glancing into the winter spirit's eyes and giving him a small smile. "Better?" I asked, tilting my head to the side whilst placing my hand back on Jack's shoulder.

He gave a small chuckle, meeting my eyes again. "Thanks."

I gave him a bigger smile, patting his shoulder before removing my hand. "Your welcome."

Before Jack could reply, a stream of golden sand flew past, emitting us in a golden glow. I looked to Jack who pushed his jacket hood back. Both of our faces were smiling in excitement. Giggling, I jumped down to the street, where the golden sand danced across the roads. Pushing my own hood back, I stared at the glowing sand in awe as Jack jumped down to join me in the streets. Grinning, he reached his hand up to the sand, his hand swimming in it as a dolphin morphed from the disrupted sand. Gingerly, I reached up to do the same, laughing with joy as a beautiful stallion manifested from the floating sand. My horse galloped around Jack's dolphin, which flipped around and over the golden stallion.

I gave a soft smile as the two animals disappeared back into the stream of golden sand. I watched as the stream separated into many, dancing into the windows of children.

I started walking along the streets, with Jack following at my heels.

"Oh, by the way," I turned towards Jack, who held his staff out, pointing it towards a tree. He lightly tapped the staff against the truck, which resulted in patterned frost to dance across the surface of the bark. "That's what'll happen to you Sunshine, if you **ever **mention what happened earlier again," He said with a smirk, mocking what I said that afternoon.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Really? Sunshine?"

He walked up to me. "Yeah, what are ya gonna do about it?" He asked; the smirk still plastered on his face.

I looked down and shook my head with amusement. "Look, Frosty, if I was gonna –" I looked up, only to be interrupted by a face-full of snow. I heard Jack laugh as I wiped the cold substance from my face. He was rolling on the ground, clutching his sides in laughter. Smirking, I shot a green ball of light from my staff at him. In seconds, he was wrapped up like a Christmas present in thick, green vines, each one sprouting a couple of multi-coloured flowers.

The act caught Jack off guard, and he just stared at the thick, rope-like vines in confusion. This time, I burst into laughter, using my staff to keep me from falling to the ground. Jack just grumbled and squirmed, trying to wriggle out of the vines as I laughed.

Still giggling, I said, "You know, the more you struggle the tighter they get." Jack then sighed with defeat, making his head fall back into the snow.

"Are you gonna help me then?" He asked.

"Awww, but you look so cute when you're wrapped up like a Christmas present," I said, realizing my mistake too late as Jack smirked at me.

"So you **_do _**think I'm cute?"

My face twisted into a menacing glace, which I shot at him. "I will leave you here." I growled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, now, can you please get me out of here?"

Glancing him over, I sighed and motioned the vines to go away. They sunk into the ground, and Jack stood up, watching in awe as the vines submerged into the earth.

"Okay, that's cool," Jack muttered, and we both burst into laughter. Suddenly, I heard something move behind us. Jack seemed to notice to, and we both jumped into the air, guiding the wind towards the moving shadow. We both jumped down into an alleyway, glancing around for any sign of movement, while we had our staves poking out defensively.

"Ello mate," Jack and I turned towards the large figure standing in the shadows. He seemed to be twirling something between his fingers as he leaned against the wall. "Been a long time, blizzard of '68 I believe," He figure stepped out of the shadows pointing a boomerang towards Jack. "Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

I tilted my staff down in awe as I started at the figure, which happened to be a gigantic bunny. He seemed to be about 6 ft 1, and he was covered with patterned greyish-blue fur, except for his face and stomach, as that was covered in white fur.

"Bunny!" Jack cried, leaning on his staff. "You're not still mad about that, are ya?"

"Yes…" The pooka paused as he flipped his boomerang menacingly, before breaking out into a grin. "But this is about something else," The large bunny glanced down at the boomerang. Still smiling, he muttered; "Fellas…"

I whipped around to see two yetis come out of the shadows. They grabbed Jack by his arms and shoved him into a red sack. I could hear his mumbled protests from inside the bag. One of the yetis glanced at me, before motioning me to the bunny.

"Yeah, you heard North's orders, bring the girl too," The large bunny tapped his foot on the ground, opening a hole up. "See ya back at the pole," He said, before jumping through. The yeti grabbed me by the arms, while the other opened the sack.

"Hey, put me down!" I shouted, though it was pointless as he ignored me. He shoved me in the red sack, causing my body to twist to an uncomfortable angle and my forehead to smack into Jack's chest.

"Well, this is awkward," He mumbled, causing me to scowl and attempt to slap his arm, which was kinda hard considering my hand was squashed underneath his back. The sack seemed to spin, and all I could hope is that I wasn't going to die. I clenched my eyes shut as Jack and I plunged through the air.

* * *

**Well, there ya go!  
Next chapter Atheia meets the Guardians****, what do you think is going to happen? :)  
Only I know for sure...MUAHAHAHA!** **But good news! The chapter will most likely be uploaded by Friday night. (Thursday morning for the U.S)**  
**Once again, I thank you guys for Favouriting, Following and Reviewing, it always makes me smile when I get a new email. :)  
To anyone who is new to the story, please leave a review, and be sure to Favourite and Follow is you like it.**

Have a good day :)

**_CrystalxRose_**


	5. Chapter 4 - We're Not Guardians

**Hey Guys!  
Okay, as I promised; here's chapter 4.  
Hope you like it :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of The Guardians (oh what I wouldn't give to own it though...)

* * *

**Chapter 4 – We're Not Guardians**

**(Atheia's POV)**

After a while of spinning around and shouting, Jack and I landed uncomfortably on the ground. Squirming about a bit, I looked up at Jack and whispered; "Where are we?"

"I don't know," He murmured back.

Outside, I could hear hushed whispers as someone opened the sack. Since Jack was closest from the opening, he crawled out.

"Ah, there he is," I heard someone boom in a Russian accent. "Jack Frost!"

"Wow…you've got to be kidding me…" Jack mumbled under his breath, barely audible to me. I crawled further away from the opening as Jack was yanked fully out of the sack. "Hey, hey, put me down…" Jack protested, and as I peeked through the opening, I saw the two yetis from before gently place Jack back on the ground.

"I hope the yetis treated you well." I noticed the Russian accent belonged to a large man with a while beard. He was dressed in a red outfit, with 'Naughty' and 'Nice' tattoos on both his arms. He had a large smile on his face. The kind of smile that was welcoming, but at the same time said something like; _we've got you now._

"Oh yeah," Jack replied, as he kicked up his staff and rested it on his shoulder. "I love being shoved in a bag and tossed through a magic portal."

"Oh, good!" The Russian man said, obviously missing the sarcasm. "That was my idea."

After a while of mesmerized staring, I realized no one had noticed me yet. I glanced around the room, looking for any signs of escape routes. I realized I was in some sort of meeting room. I firstly noticed a large fireplace which covered the back wall where everyone was standing, along with podiums that held up the roof. On the other side of the room, controls covered the railing and over the side stood a giant globe, covered with small, gold, blinking lights. Above the globe, I noticed an open roof top, and grinning with relief, I felt around for my staff…only to figure out it wasn't in the bag with me. Grumbling under my breath, I scanned the room, spotting the wooden stick a couple of metres away from me.

I gave a quick glance to the other people in the room. The Russian man was still talking to Jack; our kidnapper was fiddling with a boomerang, a fairy with multicolored feathers covering her body was talking to a couple of mini versions of herself; and a small, golden man was snoozing next to the Russian guy. In other words, no one was looking my way.

I slowly inched myself out of the sack, my hand outstretched towards the rod. My body was half-way out of the sack and my staff was almost in my hand and still, no one noticed me. Just when my fingers barely grazed the polished wood, two furry hands picked me up from under my arms.

"No, damn it!" I cried, as I was pulled away from my staff. My outburst caused everyone's heads turn my way.

The yeti presented me in front of everyone, shouting garbled nonsense I couldn't understand. I sighed in defeat, slumping in the yeti's large hands. Jack just smirked at my helpless form, and I shot him a glare that simply told him to shut up.

The Russian man gave me a look of surprise and somewhat **_awe_**, stroking his chin while observing me. "So **_you're _**girl in image…" I gave the jolly man a look of confusion and he laughed, waving off the comment with his large hand. "Never mind…what's your name child?"

"It's Atheia, and I'm not a child," I looked at the yeti still holding me up. "Uh…can someone tell this guy to put me down?"

The large man chuckled again, giving a nod to the yeti. He laid me on the ground and I brushed myself off. I looked around and, spotting my staff off to the side, I walked over to it and picked it up, twirling the smooth wood in my hand. I noticed the whole room, minus Jack, were staring at me in amazement.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Uh…mind telling me **_your _**names?"

"Oh, of course!" The large man grinned. "I'm North, over there is Bunny," He said motioning to the large Pooka, who was still looking me over. I brushed off his gaze and turned back to North. "This is Sandy," He gestured to the little man on the floor, who smiled and gave me a small wave. I repeated the action politely. "And this is…"

"Toothania, but call me Tooth." The feathered fairy interrupted as she flew up to me, holding out an arm. I hesitantly shook it, staring at awe at the beautiful multicolored feathers that covered her body. A couple of mini fairies flew up to my face and squeaked a greeting. I gave them a grin as they flew around my head. "Oh my, your teeth look beautiful," Tooth admired as she flew closer.

I turned my attention away from the mini fairies and back to Tooth, a puzzled expression written on my face. "Wait, what? My teeth?"

"Open up, so I can get a better look at them." Tooth exclaimed as she stuck her fingers into my mouth, inspecting my teeth. I gave a confused look at the fairy and then at Jack, who was smirking in the corner.

I raised an eyebrow at him and in response he just laughed. Eventually, North noticed my discomfort. "Tooth, fingers out of mouth."

"Oh, sorry," She sheepishly chuckled as she flew away from me.

Jack walked up to me, the smirk still on his face. Bending down to me, he whispered in my ear; "She did that to me too."

"Oh…" I mumbled. Looking off to the side, I noticed that Bunny was still looking me over, a slight glare visible on his face. Getting slightly annoyed, I walked over to him, much to his surprise. "Look Furball, can you stop staring at me? Its weirding me out…"

The Pooka gave me a look of surprise, before hardening back into a glare. He pulled out his boomerang again and began sharpening it with his claws as I walked away.

I turned to North, grabbing his attention as he finished talking to Sandy. "Hey, North, not that it's great **_finally_** meeting all of you," I said with a hint of sarcasm, getting the attention of the whole room. "But, why am I here?"

Sandy put his hand up, a smile appearing on his features. A series of sand pictures appeared above his face, changing at a quickening speed that I could keep up with. My eyes just stared blankly at the little man as he used hand gestures to describe whatever pictures he was creating above his head. Jack crouched down to his level, trying to understand the pictures, but it seemed like he was having trouble also.

"Uh…that's not really helping us, but, but thanks little man." He mumbled.

Jack stood up. "We must have done something really bad to get you four together." The winter spirit froze a passing elf as the paced the wooden floors of the room. He turned back to North, a smirk plastered on his face. "Hey, am I on the Naughty List?"

North laughed for a while. "On Naughty List?" His voice turned serious as he pointed an accusing finger at the winter teen. "You hold the record." Shrugging off the imitating voice, he continued. "But no matter, we overlook, now we are wiping clean the slate." North brushed his arm over the word 'Naughty,' to prove his words.

Jack's smirk widened. "How come?"

"Huh, good question," Bunny said, copying Jack's smirk. He gave a quick glance my way, and I returned it with a glare. _There was something I did not like about this Bunny…_

"How come?" North repeated, ignoring Bunny's comment. "I tell you how come, because now, you are Guardians!"

My eyes widened as I realized the _oh-so-jolly _Guardian was also referring to me. Two of the yetis held up flaming torches as the elves around our feet started playing mini-trumpets. A couple of Tooth's fairies holding a flower chain flew up to me, attempting to place it on my head. Jack seemed to have a similar problem; except Tooth's mini fairies were trying to put a snowflake-patterned band around his neck. We both backed up into one of the yetis, who laid a 'comforting' paw on each of our shoulders.

I could feel the anger of all this burning up inside my chest. I just felt so rushed and annoyed. I also felt highly claustrophobic for once in my life; everyone just felt too close, and I didn't like it. "Hey! North! Quit it!" I shouted.

"This is the best part!" North cried, ignoring my complaints. He strode along with the army of elves that were playing marching music by his side. The yeti's that were holding the flaming torches were advancing on us, and Jack and I were forced shoulder-to-shoulder. I looked over to see one of the yetis hand North a large, golden book. I looked up at Jack with somewhat fear-filled eyes, and he looked down at me with his own alarmed orbs.

I couldn't take it anymore. My grip on my staff was causing blisters to form on my palm and green sparks danced dangerously around the hooked end. I couldn't breathe, and the build-up in my chest was infuriating. Just when I was gonna smack North upside the head with the end of my staff, Jack slammed down his own on the floor, causing a cold wind to whip throughout the room and frost to form on the polished wood of the floor, making the elves around our feet slide along with it.

After a couple of seconds of painfully awkward silence, I spoke up. "What in **_Hades _**makes you think we want to be Guardians?"

Silence. Then North laughed. He laughed so loud that I actually stood there dumbfounded. I mean, I didn't expect him to **_laugh_**. Jack seemed pretty surprised too. We made quick eye contact, before turning back to the recovering North.

"Of course you do," North said. "Music!"

The elves picked up their trumpets again and began to play at the Guardian's word.

"No music!" Jack shouted over the racket, causing one of the elves to throw down his trumpet in anger. "This is all very flattering," Jack continued as he paced the room. "But you don't want me; you're all hard work and **_deadlines_**, I'm snowballs and fun times."

"Yeah, and I'm all about flower-growing and creating things," I added, backing up to lean again the table Jack had perched on. I brought my emerald green eyes back up to the stunned four. "We're not Guardians."

Bunny laughed. "See? That's exactly what I said!"

Tooth, on the other hand looked worried. She flew over to us, saying "Jack, Atheia…I don't think you guys actually realize what we do." She glanced at the globe. Fluttering over to it, she motioned towards the blinking lights. "Each of those lights is a child…"

"A child who believes," North added, gazing at the globe. "And good or bad; naughty or nice, we protect them."

I stared at the globe in awe, my eyes flicking over the seven continents, counting the seemingly endless glowing dots scattered thought-out them. Mumbling and grunting pulled me out of my thoughts, and I turned to see Jack with Tooth's fingers plunged into his mouth.

"Tooth," North grumbled. "Fingers out of mouth."

"Sorry," Tooth guiltily chuckled. "They're beautiful."

I smirked at Jack as he jumped down, rubbing his jaw. He glanced at me for a second, before sticking his tongue out at my amused expression. I gladly repeated the action.

"Ok, no more wishy-washy!" North boomed, making both our heads jerk towards him. "Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

"You mean the boogeyman?" Jack asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes!" North cried, gesturing to the globe. "When he threatens us, he threatens them as well!"

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" Jack exclaimed, turning to walk away. I went to follow him when North's words made me stop in my tracks.

"Pick? You think we pick? No! You were chosen, like we were all chosen! By Man in Moon."

"What?" Jack and I asked simultaneously, turning our heads back to face the Guardians.

"Last night, he chose you both," Tooth added.

"Maybe…" Bunny said.

"Man in Moon?" Jack said, turning to look up at the open roof top where the moon's light came through into the room. "He talks to you?"

"You see you cannot say no, it is destiny…"

I followed Jack's view, turning to look up at the bright glow of the moon. "But why wouldn't he tell us that himself?"

Jack ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys? Cooped up in some…some hideout, thinking of…of…"

"…new ways to bribe kids?" I added, anger hinting at my words.

"Yeah, that's **_not_** for us!" Jack shouted, turning his infuriated gaze onto the moon.

"No offense," I added, coming up to stand near Jack's side.

"Hang on, how is that not offensive?" Bunny cried, taking a menacing step towards us. "You know what I think?" Bunny said, turning back to the other Guardians. "I think we just dodged a bullet here. I mean, what do these clowns know 'bout bringing joy to children?"

Jack chuckled under his breath. "Uh, you ever heard of a snow day?"

"Or spring break? I joined, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, it's no 'hard boiled egg'," Jack smirked as he used air quotes. "But kids like what we do."

"But none of them believe in ya, do they?" Bunny challenged, taking a couple more steps closer to us. Jack's smirk faltered and my glare hardened; the Pooka had hit a soft spot in both of us. I could see the green sparks appear at the hooked end of my staff again as my grip tightened on the smooth wood. "See, you're both invisible," He continued, as a smirk grew on his face. "It's like you don't even **_exist_**."

I couldn't stop myself. In a flash, my staff was pressed up to the Pooka's neck, the sparks still dancing around the end of it. "How dare you say that, you pathetic excuse for a Furball," I hissed, pushing my staff harder against his neck. Bunny's expression didn't even waver, he even seemed **_amused_**.

"Atheia! Calm down," Jack called, pulling my attention away from the Pooka. I gave him a confused glance but nonetheless, reluctantly lowered my staff. Jack just gave a grin. "Besides, the Kangaroo's right."

I giggled, and the 'Kangaroo's' smirk quickly changed into a scowl. "Wait, what? What did you call me? I'm not a Kangaroo mate."

"Oh, and this whole time we thought you were," Jack said, walking closer to Bunny. "If you're not a Kangaroo, **_what are you_**?"

Bunny walked closer until he was right up in Jack's face. "I'm a Bunny," He growled. "**_The Easter Bunny_**…and people believe in me."

Jack stared up at Bunny, hurt filled in his eyes as I narrowed my own glare with the Kangaroo. As my anger grew, the sparks on my staff seemed to grow larger and brighter. Sandy seemed to notice as he pulled at North's pant leg.

North lowered he head slightly, making eye contact with both of us. "Atheia, Jack, walk with me."

* * *

**Well, there ya go :)  
I hoped you liked this chapter, I tried to make it interesting; I was curious; what if Atheia didn't like Bunny? Look what happened... ;)  
Oh and I would like to say a big THANKYOU to storygirl99210 and Luna Frost for leaving reviews, not to mention my first reviewer AijaTheBailaora****, I feel really honoured that you took the time to review on my story :)** **Also, t****hanks goes to all my followers and favourites! Hugs to you all :D** **You've all really inspired me to continue with this story.**  
**As always, please leave me a review, and if you're new to ****this story please Favourite and Follow if you like it so far :D  
Updates are soon to come, and I only ****own what you don't recognize in the movie!**

******Adiós**!

**_CrystalxRose_  
**


	6. Chapter 5 - Our Centers

**Hey Guys :)  
YAY! I got the next chapter up :D  
Once again, enjoy, and I hope you like it :)  
By the way, if you're wondering why this chapter is in Jack's POV I decided I should swap POV's between Atheia and Jack cause I realized that later on in the story I would need to do that. So every once and a while a chapter will be in our favourite winter spirit's POV :D  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Our Centers:**

**(Jack's POV)**

"No offense North," I stated, standing next to him as the elevator stopped and he opened the door, walking out. "But what you do, it's just not our thing."

"Man in moon says it is your thing," North replied in his usual booming voice, turning his attention towards one of the yetis off to the side.

I turned back towards the elevator, seeing Atheia was still awkwardly standing inside. "You coming?" I asked, grinning at her uncomfortable state. She brought her emerald eyes up to mine, before nodding and stepping out of the little cage-like elevator.

We both stared wide-eyed around the workshop, glancing around as the yetis hauled many types of toys around, whist others flew above our heads. I glimpsed at Atheia's expression, my grin widening as I saw her awe-struck look, her eyes flicking over to every last detail of the workshop. I turned to North, quickly realising that he had plunged into the crowd of yetis, not giving a second glance our way.

"Hey, slow down," I cried, pulling Atheia along with me as I hurried to up to catch up with the guardian. Pulling up beside him, I mumbled; "I've been trying to bust in here for years, I wanna good look!"

"V'hat do you mean 'bust in'?" North cried, giving me a quick, worried glance.

"Whoa, don't worry; I never got past the yetis," I smirked as I saw a familiar one with his fist clamped into his hand. "Oh hey Phil."

I heard Atheia giggle behind me, and I looked around my shoulder. She was grinning up at me, and I flashed her my signature smirk in return.

"Keep up you too, keep up!" I heard North shout over the noise of the workshop.

Atheia and I quickly jogged up to his side, getting momentarily distracted as we glanced at the many yetis that were building all different types of toys. Puzzled, I looked towards North, who acted like it was totally normal.

"I always thought the elves made the toys," I mumbled towards the guardian.

He grinned and bent to Atheia's and my level, whispering in our ears as we approached a few elves holding Christmas lights. "We just let them believe that."

Atheia and I stopped and gazed at the elves holding the Christmas lights, who I now noticed one was wrapped up in them. He gave a quick nod to the others, and they plugged the lights in, electrifying the wrapped-up elf. "Very nice," North muttered in the direction of the elves. "Keep up good work."

We passed a yeti who was concentrating on painting a blue robot, stacks of them piled up next to him. He was adding the few finishing touches when North walked past. Barely giving him a glance, she shouted "I don't like it! Paint it red!"

"Vhwata?" The yeti cried, a shocked look written on his face. He groaned, and slammed his head onto the table.

I looked towards Atheia to see her bottom lip bit in sympathy as she looked at the rejected yeti. I smiled, pulling her away from him. "He'll be fine," I whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes and walked ahead of me towards North. Smirking, I ran to catch up with them both.

The guardian turned a corner and opened the door, motioning for us to step into his office. Atheia walked in first, and I saw her gawk at the insides of the room. I stepped in after her, examining the office. The room seemed to be completely made of ice. The far wall was a complete window, showing the falling snow outside. In front of it was a desk with an ice-sculptured train track, though the actual train was no where in sight. Multiple slabs of ice blocks covered the floor, and to the side stood a decorated Christmas tree.

An elf stood to the side, holding a platter of fruitcake. North took it from his hands, making the elf fall to the floor. "Fruitcake?"

"Er…no, thanks," I replied and Atheia shook her head in a 'no' gesture when the guardian looked her way.

North had a dead-serious expression written on his face. He tossed the fruitcake away, and I heard the glass shatter as it fell to the ground. Cracking his knuckles, he took a couple of menacing steps towards us.

"Now we get down to Tacks of Brass."

Atheia visibly tensed up, whereas I looked at North in confusion.

"Tacks of…?" My mumbled whispering was cut off as I whipped my head around to see the door slam and lock itself shut.

I turned back to North to question what was going on, only to widen my eyes and back away as the guardian stomped closer. Atheia and I backed up to the locked door, locking our fear-filled eyes with North's turquoise ones and he came closer.

"Who **_are_** you, Jack and Atheia?" Atheia and I stood shoulder-to-shoulder against the door. We looked up to North as he stopped right in front of us, leaning down to glare in our faces. "What are your centers?"

"Our centers?" I asked, leaning in to glare back at the guardian.

"If man in moon chose you both to be Guardians, you two must have something very special inside." North leaned back, rubbing his chin. Eying something off to the side, he smirked at us, before walking over to the shelf. Picking up a wooden nesting doll, he turned back to us. "This is how you see me, no? Very, big, intimidating, but if you get to know me a little," North handed me the doll, still smirking. "Well, go on."

I placed my staff against a nearby table, eying North suspiciously. Atheia came up to my side, looking at the doll over my shoulder as I pulled off the first half.

"You're downright jolly?" I asked, smirking up at the Guardian.

"Ah, but not just jolly!" He continued, as I pulled off the heads of each one, handing them to Atheia. "I am also mysterious…and fearless…and caring. And at my center…" North smiled as I pulled apart the last doll, tipping the contents of it into his palm.

"There's a tiny wooden baby," I sighed, rubbing my forehead. _What was the point of this again?_

"Look closer, what do you see?" I picked up the smallest doll, examining it in my hands.

"You have big eyes," Atheia stated from over my shoulder.

"Yes!" North cried, turning his attention to Atheia. "Big eyes! Very big, because they're full…of wonder." He said the last part softly, looking at us both. "That is my center; it was what I was born with!" North paced the room, looking back at us as the toys in the room seemed to come alive. "Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything. Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air!" North led us out to the workshop, following a particular toy that had flew out of the door. "This wonder is what I put into the world, and what I protect in children. It's what makes me a Guardian." Atheia and I smiled as we watched the toys in the workshop fly around our heads. I brought my attention down to the doll still in my hand. "It's my center, what is yours?"

I sighed. "I don't know," I said, my voice grim.

North turned to Atheia, silently asking with his eyes. She replied with a depressing look. The guardian managed a smile, before wrapping my fingers around the wooden doll. I looked up at him, and he gave a single nod. I tightened my grip on the doll, before giving a small smile and shoving it into my pant's pocket.

Atheia's head suddenly jerked towards the window, and I could just make out the squeaks and colours of Tooth and her mini fairies flying off. Before I could ask North what was going on, Bunny and Sandy came from around the corner, looking grim.

"We've got a problem mate, trouble at the Tooth palace."

"V'hat happened?"

"We're not sure, her fairies weren't very specific."

"Well then we shall help her out," North said, walking back into his office to grab his coat and fur hat as I grabbed my staff. "Everyone to the sleigh!"

"Wait, what? A sleigh?" Atheia asked, looking bewildered.

My face must've looked pretty shocked too. "So, let me get this straight. We're playing Rescue the Magical Tooth Palace…while riding a sleigh?"

Everyone seemed to ignore Atheia's and my complaints as we all stormed down the hallway. "Hey, you guys realise Jack and I can fly right? Can't the rest of you just take one of those portal thingies?" Atheia asked, jogging to catch up to the other guardians who were speeding ahead of her.

North pushed open some large wooden doors with ease, shouting out to the yetis that were working in the ice-caved room.

"North, hey! What is wrong with you guys?" I shouted, trying to get the guardian's attention. "For the last time, there is no way Atheia and I are climbing into some, rickety, old…" My voice trailed off as the yetis pulled open two more large doors on the left side of the room.

"…sleigh," Atheia finished off for me.

We both stared in awe as the yetis guided out about eight reindeer, aligned in lines of four. The reared up and whined in protest, snorting into the yeti's faces. Atheia and I laughed, but our expressions turned awestricken as we saw what the reindeer were pulling out behind them. In short, it was probably the most awesome thing I ever saw. Atheia's and my eyes widened as the sleigh came into view.

The sleek design of the sleigh was captivating. Its wings folded out from underneath, gleaming a bright, Christmassy red. The sides reflected their golden colours as the end of the sleigh folded out to display several rows of seats. The sleigh finally sunk down to our level, resting in the curves of the blades at the bottom.

It was deadly quiet as North looked to us with a smug grin on his face. My mouth hung slightly open, and Atheia's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of her head.

"Can I keep it?" Atheia asked, looking up at North with innocent puppy dog eyes, making her sound like she just found the cutest stray dog while walking along the street.

North laughed. "Sorry, it's my sleigh." He replied, giving Atheia a large pat of the back, causing her to stumble forward and her face to twist into a painful grimace.

North turned to look at me, the smug grin still on his face. I glanced towards Atheia, who suddenly had a big smile on her face and was nodding like crazy. "Okay, one ride; but that's it," I said, jumping into the sleigh.

Atheia giggled, bouncing in after. Sandy followed, and North shook his head in amusement. "Everyone loves the sleigh," He hopped into the front seat, grabbing the reins. Looking over to Bunny he boomed; "Bunny, what are you waiting for?"

"Uh, I think my tunnels will be faster mate, and safer…" Bunny replied in a worried tone, tapping his back foot on the edge of the sleigh.

Scoffing, North grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Get in, and buckle up!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seat belts?!" Bunny cried, searching the seats of the sleigh.

"Ha! That was just expression!" North replied, tightening his grip on the reins. "Are we ready?" A yeti seemed to protest, shaking his paws. "Let's go!" North cried, ignoring him and shaking the reins.

The reindeer charged forward with a burst of speed. Atheia shouted a cry of joy from her chosen spot on the sleigh; perched on the edge on the opposite side from me. We made quick eye-contact as the sleigh was pulled forward, and she laughed from the pure rush of it. Bunny's claws scratched the painted wood, and I smirked down at his terrified form.

"Out of the way!" North cried as we plunged into the ice tunnel.

Atheia's squeals of joy and Bunny's terrified shouts echoed around the tunnel as we slid up the sides of the passageway. The reindeer jumped from side to side, making the sleigh lurch around and causing Bunny's nails to scratch longer marks down the sides of it.

North laughed hysterically. He pulled a lever down, making the sleigh speed up faster. The reindeer ran up along the side of the tunnel, turning the whole sleigh and it's passengers upside down.

"I hope you like the loop 'de' loops!" He cried, giving a quick glance back.

"Hell yeah!" Atheia cried, followed by another whoop of joy as Sandy put his hands up in a silent cheer.

"I hope you like carrots…" Bunny murmured, his cheeks bulging.

As the sleigh slid out the opening, Atheia and I looked over the sides, watching as it rattled the wooden planks of the launch pad. The sleigh flew off the edge and into the air, the reindeer pulling it along. I let out a cheer, and Atheia replied with one of her own. She glanced over the side, smiling with glee as I perched myself at the back of the sleigh.

"Whoa!" I cried, admiring the view as the sleigh flew off higher into the air. Bunny groaned loudly behind me and I turned to him. "Hey Bunny! Check out this vi-ahhhh!" I cried as I **_purposely _**fell of the edge of the sleigh, landing expertly on the ski-like ledge on the bottom. I saw Atheia look down at me with a grin on her face, and I put a finger to my lips. After hearing Bunny have a panic attack on top of the sleigh, I saw his mossy eyes peer over the side. "Awww, you do care," I mocked, giving him my signature smirk.

He grumbled. "Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!" I heard Atheia's giggles from above and I flew up and over the edge, plonking myself back into a seat.

"Hold on everybody! I know a short cut!" North cried, pulling a snow globe from under his coat.

"Oh, oh stroot!" Bunny cried, his voice quivering with fear. "I knew I should've taken the tunnels!"

"I say," North smirked, looking over at Bunny's terrified figure while rolling the snow globe in his hand. "Tooth Palace."

North threw the snow globe into the sky. Atheia and I gazed at it in amazement as the delicate snow globe smashed, opening up into a portal. North cracked the reins and the reindeer plunged into the spinning vortex, pulling us along with them.

* * *

**Yes, yes I know. This chapter was boring, uneventful and overall: Bleeh.**  
**I'm so sorry! I promise the next chapter will be better, you should know what happens if you've seen the movie ;)  
Oh, also, I would like to say again THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed! I was soooo happy; I was smiling for ages when I got the emails.  
I'm also gonna do some shout outs, cause apparently you guys like that ;)**

_**Review Responses:**_

**Slightly Crazy Author: Yeah! I decided to make it a bit different by making her a goddess, a little confusing, but I hope you're able to keep up with it :) You can thank Rick Riordan for the idea :D**

**Guest (A fan): Thanks :) I like Bunnymund too, but you're right, he can be an ass sometimes. I thought it would be interesting if the Goddess of Nature disliked the Spirit of Spring.  
**

**Guest: I'm happy that you like my writing :) And I do tend to upload every second day or so, so you can look out for that :)  
**

**0ren: Good :D I was worried that the friendship between Atheia and Jack was too quick; but I tend to think of it as she was told by MIM that he would answer her questions, so she wants to stay around him. But, yeah, he would be an awesome friend also. I do also notice I get rare reviewers, but I guess that makes me all the more happier when I see a new email :)**

**Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, and thank you to all who Favorited and Followed; you guys are the best! :D  
As usual, please leave me a review, and if you're new to this story, please Favourite and Follow if you like it so far!  
Updates are soon to come, and I only own what you don't recognize in the movie!**

**Cya Later :D**

**_CrystalxRose_**


	7. Chapter 6 - An Encounter with Pitch

**Hey Guys! :D  
I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry this is late guys! I was busy!  
*hides from angry readers*  
I'm serious! I had family over and all my friends wanted to spend time with me because we all start school again next week! Not cool...:/  
So, in hopes that you _forgive me_ *hint, hint* I made this chapter extra long! I hope you're happy; I pulled an all-nighter to finish it!  
And also, just to warn you now: since I'm going back to school soon, chapters will most likely take longer to be posted because of pointless things like homework and assignments. Sooooo...yeah, that sucks. Trust me, I hate it too.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians (One day I will though! Muhahahahaha!)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – An Encounter with Pitch**

**(Atheia's POV)**

For a couple seconds, the sleigh and its passengers were flying through a whirlpool of light. Swirls of blues, pinks and yellows engulfed the sleigh in their colours, and I stared in amazement at the gorgeous sight. Seeing the end of the portal, North cracked the reins, and the reindeer shot forward and out the end of the portal with a burst of speed.

The other side of the portal opened up to a mountainous range. Flying through the air, the reindeer ran towards the peaks, half-hidden by the misty clouds floating in the pink, sun-setting sky.

Jack and I ran up to stand on either side of North. Squinting, I could make out black dots near the horizon, seeming to get closer. I looked to North, a worried expression blossoming on my face as I realized he noticed them too.

"V'hat?" He mumbled, narrowing his eyes at the approaching dots.

When they got closer, I realized they weren't just black dots. Slamming into the sleigh as they ran past, I noticed that they were black horses. They galloped in the air, dashing off to the side every once and a while and attempting to knock the sleigh off track. I tightened my grip on the sleigh, my eyes flicking over to each passing stallion; there could be thousands of them out there. I ducked as to the side as one ran pass my head.

Bunny came up to the side of the sleigh, looking over the edge as the horses ran past. One particular stallion tried a head on approach and ended up slamming and dissolving into dust as it hit a makeshift umbrella Sandy had created.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" Jack cried, staring over the side of the sleigh.

I followed his gaze to see a stallion catch and swallow a nearby tooth fairy, locking it away with the ones that it had already caught. I noticed about two dozen captured tooth fairies trapped inside the horse's see-through ribcage, squeaking frightful pleas.

Jack leaped up in the air, snatching a tooth fairy away from the grasp of a passing stallion. He heavily breathed in fright, before falling back into the sleigh. Bunny, Sandy and I stood staring at him as he opened up his hand, a curled up mini fairy sitting on his palm.

"You okay Baby Tooth?" He asked.

Baby Tooth nodded and squeaked out a reply, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw she was okay. Jack gave me a reassuring smile, before hiding the mini fairy in his hoodie.

North led the sleigh into a crack in the side of a mountain. Jack and I looked over each side of the sleigh as it plunged into darkness to make sure they're weren't any more stallions hiding in the shadows. North dogged the man-made stalactites that hung down from the ceiling in the cave as we drove further into the mountain. Taking a turn, the guardian drove the sleigh through another open crack in the mountain. The sleigh flew over the tall and awe-striking buildings of the tooth palace, dodging the architecture and passing stallions.

Normally, I've would've stood there for about ten minutes, just gawking at the pink and gold buildings of the Tooth Palace, but my mind was hot-wired right now and I was more focused on kicking these stallions' butts. Once again noticing the green sparks on the end of my staff, I narrowed my eyes at them, before turning my attention to a passing horse. Leaping up into the air, I slashed the stallion with the end of my staff.

I hovered in the air in a shocked daze. Falling back into the sleigh, it was only when I hit the seats that my eyes tore away from the scene. I looked up towards everyone, who all (except North who was too busy driving the sleigh) were looking down at me in shock. My dazed expression turned into a massive grin as I jumped up from my seat.

"Did you **_see _**that?!" I cried, jumping around the sleigh.

"B-but, that **_thing_**! You slashed through it with your staff…!" Jack cried.

"…and then it glowed green…" Bunny continued. Sandy conjured up the image of an explosion above his head, his eyes widening with shock as he gestured to it.

"I know!" I cried, laughing a bit out of relief and somewhat disbelief. I ducked as a couple of stallions galloped above my head.

North grumbled under his breath. "Here, take these," He mumbled, passing the reins over to Jack. Looking over at them for a second, his face lit up like a Christmas tree as he took the reins from North.

The guardian jumped up to the front of the sleigh as Jack cracked the whips, urging the reindeer to go faster. Inching along the front of the sleigh, North grabbed his double swords and slashed through a passing horse. A couple of capsules along with a handful of black dust fell into the sleigh; all that remained of it.

I looked towards the capsules in confusion whereas Bunny's eyes widened. "They're taking the teeth!" He cried. My eyes widened as I looked up to the passing stallions, now noticing similar capsules were bouncing around in their rib cages.

I glanced down at Sandy, who had picked up some of the black dust that had fallen on him off his robe. He rubbed it in between his fingers, looking over to Bunny and I, an unspoken question in his eyes.

Jack had looked back over to us at Bunny's outburst, and wasn't noticing the building in front of him. "Jack, look out!" I cried, pointing towards the golden structure.

He turned back, crying out as he barely dodged the building. Loosing control of the sleigh, we turned and crash landed on a circular platform, the sleigh tipped up on its front. I climbed out, and shaking away the nervousness building up in my stomach, I looked up to see Tooth stressfully zipping about.

"Tooth!" North cried, jumping out of the sleigh after me, followed by the others. "Are you alright?"

"They…they took my fairies…" She mumbled, flying around the buildings of the tooth palace. "And the teeth! All of them!" Tooth sunk to the floor, and I could see the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. "Everything is gone…everything."

North, Bunny and Sandy jumped up the platforms to stand by her side. Sandy laid a comforting hand on Tooth's shoulder as she miserably hung her head. Jack and I still stood on the circular platform near the sleigh, and I felt really awkward considering the situation. I mean, I barely knew Tooth, but at the same time I really wanted to comfort her; I just didn't know how.

Jack came up to stand near my side, giving me a weak smile. Leaping up from behind his hoodie, Baby Tooth flew out in the open, squeaking happily and zipping over to her mistress. I let out a small smile as Tooth's face immediately lifted as the mini fairy flew over to her.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Tooth cried, cupping Baby Tooth in her hand whist petting her with her thumb. "One of you is alright."

My head jerked up and I tightened my grip on my staff as a dark, eerie voice ran through-out the palace.

"I have to say, this is very exciting; the big four all in one place," The voice centered above the guardians, and we all gazed up to see a man peer over the side of another platform of the tooth palace.

The only source of colour on the man's face was probably his golden eyes, which contrasted against his grey skin. He wore a full-length black robe which covered his body and he had his dark hair slicked back. He gave an evil grin down to the guardians, and it took all my mental strength not to cower. "I'm a little star struck. Did you like my show on the globe North? Got you all together…didn't I?"

The man gave a grin as he walked around the platform, ducking behind a golden structure as Tooth flew up to him. "Pitch! You've got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" She cried, zipping around the structure, only for him to not be there.

"Or what?" The voice echoed around, before Pitch appeared from behind a different structure on the opposite side of the guardians. "You'll stick a **_quarter _**under my pillow?" The man held up his hands in a sarcastic '_I'm so scared' _gesture.

"Why are you doing this?" North asked softly, trying to go for the sympathy technique, despite him pointing his sword at Pitch on the word 'you'.

"Maybe, I want what you have; to be believed in." Pitch simply replied.

Jack's and my eyes widened at his answer. We both made quick eye-contact, before turning out attention back on the boogeyman; pointing our staffs threateningly at the sound of his voice.

I saw Pitch's form melt into the shadows, and his voice echoed around the Tooth Palace again. "Maybe, I'm tired of hiding under beds!"

"Maybe, that's where you belong!" Bunny cried in the direction of his voice.

I heard a sigh, before Pitch's form materialized underneath the platform Bunny was standing on.

"Go suck an egg, rabbit." He said, before melting back into the shadows. Bunny ducked down to grab him, clutching only air as the shadows melted away.

Jack and I stood back to back, our staffs out menacingly as the shadows danced around on the circular platform we were standing on.

"Hang on, is that…Jack Frost? And who's with him? Little **_Atheia _**isn't it?"

I shivered as Pitch said my name; it was creepy how easily my name rolled off his tongue. The echoing only made it worse.

"How in **_Hades _**do you know my name?" I growled, my eyes flicking over the architecture of the palace, looking for any signs of Pitch.

"Ah, Hades, good friend of mine; too bad he's locked down in the Underworld, unable to help me, no thanks to you four **_Guardians_**," His voice echoed around, making it hard to determine where he actually was. "How I know your name, you ask? It's quite simple really."

Pitch appeared on the platform above where Jack and I were standing, locking eyes with me. His cold, golden eyes were unlike Sandy's, whose were filled with love and kindness. Pitch's eyes held hate, evil, and worse of all; **_revenge_**. "You can't know someone's fear without knowing their name."

Pitch melted back into the shadows and I felt a wave of dread overcome my body. Pushing the feeling away, I tightened my grip on my staff as I searched for Pitch's echoing voice.

"Since when are you all so chummy, anyway?"

"We're not," Jack replied from behind me, his icy orbs searching for the boogeyman.

"Oh, good," Pitch said as he formed in front of us, leaning against another part of the palace. "A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you two, but I'm guessing you would be used to that by now." Jack's and my defense stance faltered as Pitch muttered those words, walking off without a second thought.

"Pitch!" Bunny cried, jumping off the platform and bolting towards the grey man. "You shadow-sneaking ratbag! Come 'ere!"

Without a glance back, Pitch dissolved, reforming on top of another platform. Taking Bunny's dumbfounded state to her advantage; Tooth grabbed one of Bunny's boomerangs that hung around his shoulder. She cried out whist flying up to the boogeyman, only to stop dead as a stallion materialized by Pitch's side, rearing up at the fairy's approach.

Tooth gasped as flew away slightly as the stallion whined and snorted, rearing up in excitement. Baby Tooth squeaked in fright and flew behind Jack.

"Whoa!" Pitch cried to the horse, holding his hands up to calm the stallion. "Easy girl…easy," He patted the horse, grabbing some dust from its body and holding it out for us to see. He chuckled, locking eyes with Sandy. "Look familiar Sandman?"

Sandy held out a ball of dream sand in his palm, looking down on it, before glaring up at Pitch. My eyes widened as I realized that the stallion was not made out of dust. It was made from sand; Sandy's **_dream _**sand.

I gazed back up at Pitch in shock, whereas he merely chuckled. "It took me a while to perfect this trick; turning dreams into nightmares," He said, whilst petting the nightmare next to him, which snorted in anger towards us.

Tooth flew the rest of the way down to the platform beneath her, landing next to Bunny. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"Don't be nervous, it only riles them up further. They smell fear, you know?"

"What fear? Of you?" Bunny laughed, taking the boomerang from Tooth's hand and pointing it at Pitch. "No one has been afraid of you since The Dark Ages!"

"Oh, the Dark Ages," Pitch mumbled, a happy smile on his face. "Everyone frightened; miserable. Such happy times for me, oh the power I wielded!" His smile turned into a growl as he said the next part. "But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with you **_wonder _**and **_light_**; lifting their hearts, and giving them **_hope_**. Meanwhile everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream. 'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of. There's no such thing as the **_boogeyman_**.'" He growled at the guardians, glaring each one of them in the eye. "But that's all about to change."

I looked around; noticing the paint from Tooth's palace seemed to peel off. I glanced off to the side and saw as a golden podium start to crack around the edges. Bits and pieces of architecture crumbled as Pitch's grin grew wider.

"Oh, it's happening already."

"What is?" Jack asked, glancing around at the crumbling platforms.

"Children are waking up, and realizing the Tooth fairy never came," Pitch jeered, smirking down at the helpless guardian. "They're such little things, but to a **_child_**…"

"What's going on?" I questioned, gazing at Tooth. Her face held a world of hurt; I couldn't imagine what she would be feeling.

"They…they don't believe in me anymore," She mumbled.

Jack and I gazed at her in disbelief, before turning our attention back to Pitch.

"Didn't they tell you two? It's great being a guardian! But, there's a catch," He smiled down, quickly glancing at Tooth's form, before locking eyes with Jack and I. "If enough kids stop believing, everything you friends protect; wonder, hopes and dreams, it all goes away…" He smirked, looking down at the guardians. "…and little by little, so do they." Chuckling, he looked down as the faces of the guardians fell at his words. "No Christmas, or Easter or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness…and me. It's your turn, not to be believed in."

Bunny launched the boomerang in Pitch's direction. He repeatedly had to dodge it as it kept coming for him. Finally having enough, he jumped onto the nightmare stallion. The nightmare ran off the end of the platform, racing towards the ground with the guardians at his heels.

Giving a quick look towards each other, Jack and I gave a nod and ran off the side of the platform, staffs in hand. Bunny launched Easter eggs Pitch's way, and they exploded in a variety of colours, causing Pitch's form to duck, dive and twist through the bombs. Landing on the edge of a lake, we all held our weapons out, looking around the area.

North dropped his swords, a look of disbelief on his face. "He's gone."

"What do ya mean he's gone, mate?" Bunny cried.

"Well, you can't see him, no? He's not here!" North boomed.

Tooth fluttered over to the side, a miserable look on her face. She felt to her knees, picking up one of the surviving tooth containers. She ran her finger along it, and I could see tears in her violet eyes threatening to fall.

I pushed the noise of North and Bunny's bickering out of my head and padded over to Tooth. I knelt down near her and wrapped her in a comforting hug. "I'm sorry about the fairies," I whispered as I pulled away to sit next to her. Jack came over to us, kneeling in front of Tooth as well.

Tooth gave a weak smile at the mention of her fairies. "You should have seen them; they put up such a fight."

Glancing down at the golden tooth containers, Jack brought his eyes back up to Tooth, a questioning look in his eyes. "Why would Pitch steal the teeth?"

"It's not the teeth he wanted; it's the memories inside them."

"What do you mean?" I asked Tooth as she gave me a quick glance.

"That's why we collect the teeth; they hold the most important memories of childhood."

Tooth turned her head to look at a painting on the wall behind her. Getting up, she fluttered over the lake, glancing up at the wall. I followed her, hovering above the lake by right side as Jack walked along, freezing the lake to stand by her left.

I looked up at the painting, seeing the largest was an image of Tooth and a group of children holding out their teeth towards her. The other images were pictures of the mini fairies along with different types of symbols; though I didn't know what of.

"My fairies and I watch over them, and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them," Tooth continued, gazing up at the painting. "We had everyone's here; your's too," She said, gesturing to both of us as she laid a hand on each of our shoulders.

My whole body tensed up as Tooth uttered those words; _your's too._ My mind was running a mile a minute and shock radiated through out my body.

"M-my memories?" Jack and I choked out simultaneously.

"From when you were young," She said as she backed away to face both of us. "Before you became Jack and Atheia."

Jack and I made quick eye contact; it was obvious both of us were shocked and didn't have a clue as to what Tooth was taking about.

"But, we weren't anyone before we became Jack and Atheia…" I mumbled.

"Of course you were," Tooth said as she flew a little closer. "We were all somebody before we were chosen."

I eyes widened as a million thoughts ran through my mind. My palms felt sweaty and my heart was beating so fast that I thought it might burst out of chest. I tried to steady my breathing as a felt a rush of emotions. _Shock? Happiness? Fear? _Heck, I couldn't care less.

"What?" I heard Jack murmur. He sounded as shocked as I felt.

"You should've seen Bunny," North laughed, causing Bunny to turn and scowl at him.

"The night at the pond…" Jack started.

"…and the forest…" I added.

"Well, I just thought…"

"…I assumed…"

"Are…are you saying, that I had a life…" Jack said, getting worked up.

"…before all of that?" I finished.

"With a home?"

"And a family?"

Normally, I would've figured out now that it was kinda creepy how I was finishing Frosty's sentences so easily, but I was too excited about what Tooth was saying to worry about my 'super cool' sentence-finishing powers.

Tooth stared at us in disbelief. "You guys really don't remember?"

I turned to Jack, a disbelieving look on my face. He looked up at me, his eyes filled shock. "All the answers were right here…" I breathed out.

Jack turned to Tooth, a grin on his face. "If we find out our memories, we'll know why we're here."

I rushed around in the air, the feeling of joy sweeping through me at the thought of seeing my memories. _What would they be like? _I suddenly got a cold feeling. _What if I had a bad life? _I pushed those thoughts from my mind; I had to figure out why I was here, even if it meant reliving bad memories.

"You have to show us them!" I cried, flying over to a ledge, with Jack following at my heels.

A look of sympathy appeared on Tooth's features. "I can't, Pitch has them."

Jack wasn't going to give up. A look of determination swept over his face as he couched down, pointing his staff at her. "Then we have to get them back!"

Tooth looked like she was about to say something else before a few feathers were plucked from her body. She let out a gasp watching them fall, and I looked up to the wall to see the painting slowly disappear.

"The children…we're too late."

"No! No! No such thing as too late!" North cried. He hummed to himself, before his face brightened and he swung one of his swords near Bunny's face. "Idea!" He laughed, as Jack and I leaned on our staffs, grinning as North triumphantly shouted; "**_We _**will collect the teeth!"

"What?!" Tooth shouted in disbelief.

"We get teeth; children keep believing, **_in you_**."

"We're talking seven continents! Millions of kids!"

"Give me break; do you know how many toys I deliver in one night?" North asked, a smirk on his face as he twirled his swords.

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny perked up.

"And Jack, Atheia. If you help us, we will get you your memories back." North said as he knowingly smirked our way. I gave one look, grinning as Jack nodded his head. Crouching down to Jack's level, I matched North's smirk with one of my own.

"We're in."

* * *

**There you go guys! :)**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**Please leave me a review for this chapter, even if it's just to tell me I suck for getting the chapter out late! I enjoy any feedback! ;)  
With that thought, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys all make me smile :D**  
**On with the responses!**

_Review Responses:_

**0ren: OH, thank gosh! I was really hoping that it didn't sound dragged out or anything! Hehe, glad you liked the part between North and Atheia ;D I though I should add Atheia's open thought of the sleigh. :) Also, I get what you're saying about Spring and Winter, they are pretty similar 'fun wise' when you think about it like that :D Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Gwen: Thanks :D Glad you like it!  
**

**storygirl99210: Nah, she isn't. I decided to not make it a romance fic. Besides, I've got something else planned...muhahaha! ;)  
**

**JustPlainOldMe: Thanks for your lovely review! I'm glad you think it isn't fast or slowly paced, I was going for that ;) Nah, being serious I was actually worried it was dragged out, so that's a relief! Also, I'm glad you like the idea of Atheia being a Greek goddess :) I was reading MOA when I got the idea for the story, so you can thank Rick Riordan for the idea :)  
**

**haz: Glad you do! :D  
**

**Guest: Your review made me laugh ;D And when you look at it like that, it does made sense! She'd probably hate something that's not natural, e.g: a 6f 1 tall bunny ;)  
**

**Again, thank you everyone who reviewed! I also send my thanks to the people who have favourited and followed this story :D  
I shall send virtual cookies to all of you! :D:D:D:D  
As usual, leave me a review, and if you're new to this story please Favourite and Follow if you like it so far :)  
Updates are (hopefully!) soon to come, and I only own what you don't recognize in the movie!**

**Have a great day guys!**

**_CrystalxRose_  
**


	8. Chapter 7 - Collect the Teeth

**Hello Everyone! :D  
YAY! I'm not a week late this time :D I'm so proud of myself!  
Anyway, I'm freaking out cause I go back to school on Tuesday! NOT FAIR!  
Goodbye, late nights, sleep-ins and actual** _**freedom!**_ **This completely and utterly sucks!  
But, no matter, I'm pretty sure you don't want to listen to me ramble, enjoy this chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of The Guardians (now that sucks almost as much as school does...)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Collect the Teeth**

**(Atheia's POV) **

I laughed in delight as I jumped into the sleigh. Tooth jumped in after me, plopping herself into a seat beside me. She beamed at me; all her sadness and misery gone, replaced with one emotion; hope.

The others piled into the sleigh; North took the front, Sandy sat behind me, Jack sat in front of Tooth and I and Bunny took the other spot next to me, clutching the side of the sleigh.

North cracked the reins, and the reindeer launched into the sky. I smiled as the wind rushed through my chocolate-brown locks, and Sandy's hands went up in a chiming sound as his mouth upturned into a smile. As normal, Bunny clutched the sides of the sleigh in fear, his claws scratching along the paint. Jack smirked at him, before telling him how painful the fall would be if he _happened _to fall from our height in the sky. Tooth scowled at Jack and Bunny's face seemed to turn a slight green colour, but it was kinda hard to tell from under all his fur.

"Where to, Tooth?" The jolly, Russian man called, looking back slightly to glance at the fairy.

Baby Tooth squeaked at her mistress with a happy grin, and Tooth nodded. "Asia."

"Then let's go!" North cried as he pulled out a snow globe, muttering to it under his breath.

Bunny groaned, where as Jack and I grinned. North threw the snow globe, causing it to shatter and twist into a swirling portal. Cracking the reins, North urged the reindeer into the portal. They dashed in, pulling us along with them.

* * *

I ran along the rooftops, leaping from house to house as everyone peered into windows, looking for any sign of fallen teeth. I grinned as I saw one peer out from under a little girl's pillow, and, quickly making sure no one noticed me, I dashed in through the open window. Plucking the tooth off the bed, I gave the sleeping girl a quick smile, before flying out the window to catch up with the others.

When we stopped off in India, we realized that the sleigh wouldn't really be the most subtle mode of transport. So, we all improvised; North leaped through chimneys, Sandy flew on his dream-sand cloud, Bunny hopped over the rooftops, Tooth used her wings and Jack and I asked the wind to guide us.

I put the tooth in the sack Tooth had given me, before hiding it under my cloak. I smirked; no one knew how much teeth I had gotten, and it was hilarious. Everyone else thought I only had a couple, but I at least a couple _dozen_. Seeing Jack, I grinned, before leaping over the rooftops to catch up with him.

"Hop to it rabbit!" I heard him shout over to Bunny as they ran along the rooftops beside each other. "I'm trying to keep ahead!"

Bunnymund laughed as he jumped across the rooftops. "Yeah, right. Ya' know I'd tell ya to stay outta my way, but really what's the point? Cause you wouldn't be able to keep up anyway." He smirked at Jack, ready for a race with the winter spirit.

I flew up beside Jack, grinning as he pointed his staff out to Bunny. "Is that a challenge, Cottontail?"

"You don't wanna race a rabbit, mate," Bunny grinned, before jumping along the rooftops at a faster pace, leaving Jack behind.

Shrugging off his surprised state, the winter spirit turned to me, a crooked smirk on his face. "Let's win this race."

Before Jack could race after the Bunny, I flew in front of him, stopping him and causing the winter spirit to hover before me. I gave a semi-evil grin and he replied with a confused gaze.

"Sorry, Frosty, you're on your own," My smile grew wider as Jack's puzzled expression deepened. Pulling out my bag of teeth, I smirked Jack's way as his mouth dropped slightly. "After all, I can't have you holding me back," I shook the bag, before putting it away. I looked at Jack, twirling my staff between my fingers. "I've got a race to win."

"A race? Is it a race?" I heard North cry as he popped up from different chimneys. "This is going to be **_epic!_**" I zoomed away from the two, leaving a dumbfounded Jack and an ecstatic North.

I laughed as I twirled in the air, flipping about and running across the rooftops. When I was kidnapped by Bunnymund and brought to the Guardians, I never had the chance to really _fly_. Sure, the wind helped me get from place to place, but it was such a nice feeling to pretend I was free. I flew up to the clouds, before slowing stopping and letting gravity take control. Falling down towards Earth face-first, I closed my eyes and smiled as the wind whipped through my hair and my dark cloak wrapped lovingly around me. Eying the approaching roof, I pulled up, skimming across the tiles and ducking into a nearby window as I saw a flash of white from the corner of my eye.

Jumping through the window sill and onto the floor, I brought my eyes up to meet the one and only Jack Frost. He smirked up at me as I jumped through the window, and brought his hand up showing a bright, gleaming tooth. Glaring at him, I sent a bolt of green towards him, which ended up slamming into the roof.

Jack grinned victoriously. "Ha, you missed."

I only smirked back at him as a storm cloud appeared above his head. "No I didn't."

Jack's grin of victory fell as rain poured out of the storm cloud and onto Jack's body, soaking the winter spirit. The little boy in the bed didn't wake; neither the boy nor his room was affected by the down pour of rain. If its soul purpose was to annoy the hell out of Jack; mission accomplished.

I grinned and walked up to the soaked winter spirit, his glare barely visible under his matted-down silver hair. I plucked the tooth out of his fingers, giving him a smirk as his blue eyes met up with my emerald ones.

"Oh, Jack, you didn't think I just controlled rainbows and flowers did you?"

Jack brushed his damp hair out of his eyes, giving an evil grin as stared up at me. "Game on, Sunshine."

And that's how it was. It suddenly became war, not just between me and Jack, but everyone else too. As we crossed the globe, the fight for the most teeth got more and more intense. At one point in China, Jack had frozen my feet to the floor. (I swear I've got frostbite now). Another time, somewhere in Russia, I had to chase after Sandy when he stole a couple of teeth from my bag when I was trying to get back at Frosty for icing my feet to the floor. And I swear, I'm gonna kill Bunny if I fall into another one of his rabbit holes and end up in Australia again.

Meanwhile, Tooth was as hyper as she's ever been. She zipped around, squealing as she named the different types of teeth that were hiding in the children's homes; I guess four hundred and forty years does that to you.

When we finished with Asia and Europe, we all met Tooth back at England. Everyone held up the bags of teeth, and I gave a side-ways look at Jack, grinning as I saw mine was bigger that his was.

"Wow!" Tooth cried as she and Baby Tooth gazed at the five sacks held up at her. "You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!"

_Wait, what? _Everyone's victorious look faltered at her words. I looked over to the others, who all gave a Tooth a wide-eyed look.

Her face fell as she stared at our faces. "You guys have been leaving gifts, right?"

I sheepishly chucked, rubbing the back of my neck. Sandy started to nod, but then changed his mind and shook his head. Everyone visibly cringed, and I dropped my head with a sigh.

So that's how we ended up back in Asia. After grabbing a handful of coins each, we all ducked and weaved through the countries, jumping into the rooms of the children who lost their teeth, leaving the gifts behind. After a while, we ran out of change, and then it became a race to see who gave the best gift. At one point, Sandy and I walked in on North setting up a Christmas tree, laughing at us as he plugged the lights in. Scowling, I leaped out the window and flew into a little girl's room.

I gazed at the girl's floral decorated walls, along with the flower artwork hanging up on them. Glancing at the little girl, I grinned as I saw her mouth sightly agape, a blank spot missing from where her front tooth was. I pulled out one of my remaining quarters, looking between it, the girl and the floral designs on her walls. Smiling, I tossed the quarter away, before pulling out my staff and shooting a small ball of green on her bedside table. As the glow faded, I grinned at the bouquet of full-bloom red roses, before flying out the window.

* * *

After a bit more traveling in the sleigh, North led us into a tiny, yet familiar town; _Burgess. _I looked out of the sleigh to see my home forest still intact. Giving a small sigh of relief, I sat back down and watched as Tooth inspected the teeth in my bag.

"Oh, this one is beautiful!" She cooed, looking down at Baby Tooth. "Look how well she **_brushed_**!"

"How can you tell that one was from a girl?" I asked curiously.

Tooth just gave me a blank look. "You can't?"

My curious look turned into a sheepish smile. "Er…never mind."

After a few more minutes of flying, North landed the sleigh and we all jumped out, dashing into the houses of the children. I visited a couple of children, and I recognized a few from when I had been casually flying about the town. Collecting about ten more teeth, I flew out into the street, my bare feet immediately feeling numb as they made contact with the iced gravel.

Looking up towards the sky, I noticed Sandy's golden form hang out the window for a bit, before floating in. Curious, I slowly floated up towards the two-storey window, smiling as I saw Jack, North, Tooth and Sandy all cramped up in a little boy's room. _Jamie's room, _I noticed as I saw his chocolate-coloured mop of hair peek out from under the quilt he was lying under.

I poked my head through the window, grabbing the attention of everyone inside, minus Jamie of course. "Hey guys," I whispered as I floated the rest of the way in. "Not meaning to be a party pooper, but why are we having a meeting in a little boy's room?"

A hole suddenly opened up, and Bunny's form hopped out, an annoyed expression written on his face. "Oh, I see how it is, all working together, to make sure the rabbit gets last place."

Everyone shushed him and pointed to Jamie, who had groaned and rolled over in his sleep. Bunny had his hands up defensively as they glared daggers at him.

"You think I need help to beat a bunny?" Jack said as he pulled out a sack of teeth from behind him. "Check it out Peter Cottontail!"

"You call that a bag of choppers?" Bunny asked, pulling out a bigger bag. "Now **_that's _**a bag of choppers."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, this is about Tooth!" North said, stepping in between Jack and Bunny. "It's not a competition. But if it was," North dropped an enormous sack of teeth between the two. "I win!"

North began laughing and jumping around the room. I looked towards Tooth who had a slightly frustrated look on her face. I caught her eyes, and rolled mine, gesturing towards North and mouthing "Men."

She giggled, and I reached for the bag of teeth slung around my shoulder. But before I could pass it to Tooth, I heard the click of a flashlight, and a bright light enveloped the room. I stood rigid at the foot of Jamie's bed, and I turned towards his once-sleeping form on the bed, which was now wide awake, gapping at the sight before him.

"Oh no…" I heard North mumble, as he backed away from the foot of the bed.

"Santa Claus?" Jamie mumbled, his eyes wide with shock as he stared at North. He turned towards Bunny, his mouth dropping slightly more. "The Easter Bunny?" He glanced down at Sandy's form standing next to North. "Sandman." His eyes finally turned to Tooth, widening as he saw her figure. "The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

"Surprise! We came!" Tooth, said laughing sheepishly.

"He can see us?" Jack gasped, taking a step forward towards the boy. My eyes widened as a smile grew on my face. _If he could see me…_

"Most of us," Bunny mumbled, looking over between Jack and I.

Jack's look of hope and my smile melted away as we both realized the boy's eyes were skipping over our forms; only staring at the four guardians.

"Uh, you guys? He's still awake," Tooth murmured, tearing her eyes away from the awe-stricken boy.

"Sandy, knock him out," Bunny said, glancing towards Sandy, who had his hand wrapped around his fist. Jamie gave a look of confusion to the golden man, and Bunny rolled his eyes. "With the dream sand, ya gumby!"

Everyone's attention suddenly turned towards the growling sound in front of Bunny as a greyhound hopped onto the foot of Jamie's bed. All eyes widened at the dog as it locked eyes with Bunnymund.

"No stop, that's the Easter Bunny!" Jamie cried, crawling towards the growling dog. "What are you doing Abby? Down."

"Alright, nobody panic," Bunny said as he slowly lowered his teeth bag onto the floor.

"But that's a…um, that's a greyhound," Jack said, smirking towards the Pooka. "Do you know what greyhounds **_do _**to rabbits?"

"Well, it's a pretty safe bet he hasn't met a rabbit like me," Bunny said as Sandy conjured up a ball of dream sand.

I saw Jack eying an alarm cloak. I had seen one it action, and it wasn't pretty. I caught Jack's eye, shaking my head in a '_no' _gesture. He only smirked and lowered the hooded end of his staff towards the alarm trigger.

"6 ft 1, nerves of steal, master of Tai Chi and…" Jack hit the alarm clock, causing it to ring out a deafening noise, panicking the greyhound. Bunny's eyes widened in fright as the greyhound snarled louder. "Cricky!"

Bunny yelled out in fright, before bouncing around the room as the greyhound chased him. I ducked out the way of the two animals, sending a couple glares Jack's way. Everyone was crying out, and Sandy launched the ball of dream sand towards the greyhound, which ducked around it. The ball headed towards North, and he dodged out of the way, only for it to hit Tooth and Baby Tooth. They both sighed, a dreamy smile on both of their faces before they plummeted towards the ground, golden sand pictures of teeth floating above their heads.

My eyes widened at the sight. _Okay, note to self: do not get hit by that stuff. _I watched in fear as the ball of golden sand rebounded off Tooth and bounced off the walls. I ducked and weaved through Bunny, Abby and the golden ball of sand. The dream sand reflected off a picture still on Jamie's wall and hit Bunnymund. He collapsed, pictures of carrots dancing above his head. The dream sand also crashed into Abby, who fell to the floor, sand bones floating above her head.

The golden ball finally crashed into North, who looked up at the candy canes dancing around his head. "Candy canes…" He mumbled, before falling back onto Jamie's bed. Jamie launched up into the air, in which Sandy grabbed him and sent a pinch of dream sand his way, knocking him out.

I lowered my defensive stand, letting out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding in as everyone around me slept soundly. I walked up to Jack and slapped him on the arm. "You idiot!" I cried glaring at him. "You could've gotten me knocked out!"

Jack looked like he was trying to say something, except the words seemed like they were stuck in his throat. I suddenly felt something hit the back of my head, and a small chiming sound filled the air. I slouched, feeling drowsy all of a sudden. My eyelids started to close on their own accord, and I could feel my knees quivering underneath me. I tried to steady myself using my staff as I weakly reached up behind my head, grabbing a handful of…something. I pulled back my hand, opening my palm up and trying so hard to keep my eyes open. I stared down as the golden sand in my hand shone up at me.

I gave a tired glance up at Jack, dropping my hand to my side and letting the remaining dream sand fall to the floor. "God dammit…" I mumbled, before my legs gave underneath me and I crashed into a world of my dreams.

* * *

**There ya go! :D  
I found this chapter surprisingly easy to write, once I found the inspiration it was so fun! :D  
Not like the next chapter I'll have to write...*sniff*  
But anyway! On with the** **responses!**

_Review Responses:_

**storygirl99210:****Thanks :D Glad you did! I shall give you a chapter for your efforts to review ;) Congratulations!**

**grapejuice101:****YAY you liked my chapter! :D:D:D Thanks for reviewing!**

**JustPlainOldMe: Ah, pish posh, responses are easy and fun to do ;) Thanks for your inspiring review, and yes, I have been told I've got good taste in books ;)  
**

**0renginal: You think she's realistic? Awesome! I was going for that! ;) Yes, I try to make my figments of imagination as real as possible, glad you noticed ;) Thanks for the review!  
**

**Thank you to all of my lovely and beautiful reviewers who took the time to leave me a review for last chapter!  
****Thanks goes to everyone who has also alerted and favourited this fic, as I'm pretty sure you know, I do appreciate it ;)  
As usual, leave me a review for this chapter, and if you're new to this story, please favourite and follow if you like it so far!  
Updates are (hopefully!) soon to come, and I only own what you don't recognize in the movie!**

**Until next time, my fellow readers ;)**

**_CrystalxRose_  
**


	9. Chapter 8 - No More Sweet Dreams

**Hey Guys! :D  
**

**Sorry this is late! I just started school and it's been really stressing these first few days!  
I really hope you understand :)  
Nevertheless, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians (Dream Works does...blah blah blah)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – No More Sweet Dreams**

**(Jack's POV)**

I cringed as Atheia's form crashed to the floor, pictures of flowers appearing above her head. Her staff lay abandoned by her side, the wood fading to a dull brown colour as she broke the contact with it.

"Whoops," I mumbled, jumping off my perched spot on top of Jamie's chest of drawers.

Sandy and I were the only ones that remained awake. I watched as everyone lay on the floor with a happy smile on their face. North was starting to snore loudly and Bunny was twitching in his sleep. I grinned as the dream sand candy canes and carrots started to dance together above the two guardians' heads.

"Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now…" I mumbled, slightly biting on my finger as I turned around to look at everyone's sleeping forms.

Sandy gave me a _'really?' _look as he perched the sleeping brown-haired boy up on his bed next to North. Before he could lecture me with his charades, his eyes widened and I turned around to see a couple of nightmares run off into the night.

My mouth slightly dropped open as I rushed to the window, peering out into the night as the sand stallions galloped away. I jumped onto the window sill, turning back to the frozen-stiff-with-shock Sandman.

"C'mon Sandy! We could catch Pitch!" I cried as I flew out into the night.

I turned to the side to see the golden man not with me. I frowned, but hearing a chime, I turned to my other side, grinning as Sandy flew next to me on his golden sand cloud. He winked at me, and we glided across the rooftops, chasing the nightmares in front of us.

I leaped off chimneys, free-falling down near the street as Sandy made contact with one of the nightmares, turning the corrupted sand into a golden stingray. I zoomed through the street after the remaining nightmare, ducking under and over power lines and leaping off the rooftops of houses.

I smirked as I got closer to the galloping nightmare, its sand mane just inches from my fingertips. I jumped from side to side in an alleyway, following the nightmare. Bouncing onto the roof, I shot a ball of blue frost towards the escaping nightmare as it disappeared over another rooftop.

I grinned as the stallion glowed blue before it disappeared from my view. "I…I got it!" I shouted to no one in particular.

Leaping in the air and floating to the roof, I looked around, grinning as I saw the nightmare frozen to the floor. I walked up to it, tapping the blue and black flat surface of the ex-nightmare with the hook of my staff.

"Sandy? Did you see that?" I cried, looking around for the Guardian of Dreams. I turned my attention back to the iced, nightmare pancake on the floor. I bent down on my knees, inspecting the frozen sand. "Look at this thing…" I mumbled to myself, not noticing the walking shadow behind me.

"Frost?" I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned towards the Nightmare King, my eyes wide with shock as I held my staff out defensively. He melted into the floor before I could attack, and I heard his voice echo around the rooftop.

"You know, for a neutral party, you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos," I whipped around to see Pitch standing on a higher roof. "You and that Atheia girl, where is she anyway?"

I grumbled under my breath, remembering the incident in Jamie's room. Pitch only smirked as I held out my staff menacingly.

"This isn't your fight Jack."

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth!"

Pitch gave a confused glance my way. "Teeth? Why would you care about the teeth?" Pitch looked to the side, jumping away as he noticed Sandy's golden form standing next to him, arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. Pitch recovered from his shocked state in a second, grinning at the golden guardian. "Now **_this _**is who I'm looking for…"

The boogeyman barely got to finish his sentence. In a flash, Sandy pulled out a pair of golden sand whips, cracking them in the Nightmare King's direction and causing him to duck through them. After a couple seconds of diving and dodging around the duo of whips, Pitch conjured up a scythe made of corrupted sand and swung it in Sandy's direction. Jumping over the scythe, Sandy cracked his whips again, this time wrapping it around Pitch wrist. The boogeyman gave it a startled look, before the guardian launched him up in the air. Sandy cracked the whip in multiple directions, causing the boogeyman to be flung in to the walls, before hurled down off the roof and into the street.

I whistled, gazing down towards the half-conscious Nightmare King. "Remind me not to get on your bad side," I mumbled towards Sandy as he dusted his hands off and floated down towards the street.

"Okay! Easy! You can't blame me for trying Sandy!" Pitch said as he scrambled away from Sandy as him and I walked towards him. "You don't know what it's like to be **_weak _**and **_hated_**, it was stupid of me, to mess with your dreams," Pitch pulled himself up from the floor, holding out his hand as if to stop the guardian from coming closer. "So I'll tell you what…" Pitch's pleading look turned into a menacing glare as he looked towards Sandy and I. "You can have them back."

I whipped around to see nightmares appear from everywhere; and I mean **_everywhere_**. They morphed from gutters and appeared from behind walls. They glided down from the rooftops and galloped from the street. Some even formed right in front of Sandy and I. We both backed up into each other, turning around to look at the hundreds of nightmares that circled us.

"You take the ones on the left; I'll take the ones on the right?" I offered, looking over my shoulder to the golden man, who cringed in worry at the sight of the nightmares.

I turned back to face a particular nightmare who emerged from the herd of horses, Pitch positioned on top of it. The nightmare trotted closer, coming to a stop in front of Sandy as his dream sand flowed from his hands. Pitch glared down at Sandy and me, his golden eyes attempting to pulse fear into us…and I'm kinda ashamed to admit it was working.

The nightmare gave an evil smirk. "Boo!"

At his word, the nightmares charged forward. Just before they reached us though, I heard the chiming of bells, along with an ear-piercing scream. Everyone froze, and I grinned, looking up to the sleigh flying above us. Well, if you consider flying to be out of control crashing. I noticed locks of brown hair at the front of the sleigh, and I saw Atheia's face emerge from the tangles of her waist-length hair. She was tugging and pulling at the reins, and I noticed a half-wake Bunny, a snoring North and a day dreaming Tooth in the back seat.

"How in Hades do you drive this thing?!" I heard her scream as she attempted to control the rebel reindeer.

"Improvise!" I shouted back at her, ducking as the sleigh scraped along the road before flying into the air again.

The sleigh crashed into a building, and I saw the three guardians being jolted awake. Bunny screamed when he realized where he was, and North shook the sleep from his eyes and snatched the reins from Atheia's grasp.

As the sleigh flew out of view, the nightmares turned on us again. I gave a look to Sandy, and he gave me a nod. He grabbed onto my wrist, and spun in the air as the nightmares funneled around us. The Guardian of Dreams flung me in the air, and I smacked a galloping nightmare as I balanced myself in the wind. I zoomed around in the sky, freezing nightmares. I noticed the now balanced sleigh flying around in the sky with North and Bunny occupying it. Bunny threw his boomerangs and his egg bombs towards nearby nightmares, while North cut them using his double swords. I saw Tooth higher up in the air, slicing threw the horse with her wings, and I noticed Sandy attacking the sand stallions with his whips.

I froze the nightmares as I zipped through the sky, searching from any sign of Atheia. I felt something bump into my back, and I swung my staff in the direction of the figure. My staff clashed with another one, and I looked to see Atheia grinning at me.

"It's always nice to know you're out to kill me," she said, and I smirked as I lowered my staff.

"I can't kill someone with screams as hilarious as yours," I replied, zapping a nightmare as it galloped towards us.

"Yeah, I'm never driving North's sleigh again." Her grin faltered and her eyes widened as she look at me. "Watch out!"

She swung her staff baseball bat style, and I ducked as she smacked something over my head. I turned back in time to see a nightmare burst into a shower of green sparks.

"Nice aim," I said, floating back to an upright position. She grinned and winked at me, before flying over to help Tooth.

I smashed a couple nightmares as they galloped over to me, freezing them and causing them to plummet into the street below. I glanced to each side of me noticing two approaching nightmares, one on either side. I made a split-second decision. Looking towards each side, at the last second, I free fell, causing the sand stallions to crash into each other. Before I could pull up, I fell through another nightmare and caused my staff to fly from my hand.

I looked up, seeing my staff above me. I reached up towards it, cursing as it flew out of my reach as I fell. I twisted and turned through the air, flailing my arms out as I tried to grab my staff. Eventually, I clutched the smooth wood, and I felt my feet land on something. I looked up to see Bunny, and I realized I was standing on the wing of the sleigh.

"You might wanna duck."

I turned to the side to see a boomerang slash through several nightmares, before hurling my way. I ducked just as it flew over my head and into Bunny's paw. He smirked down at me, as he flipped the boomerang and put it back into its holder.

I jumped into the sleigh, making my way to the front to stand next to North. I looked up into the sky; Tooth and Atheia were busy slicing and blowing up a herd of nightmares on one side of the sky, while Sandy was battling a funnel-shaped sand storm on the other side.

"We gotta help Sandy!" I cried at North as I looked up to see the black swirling mass close in on the ball of golden sand in the middle.

North urged the reindeer towards the Guardian of Dreams. The sleigh flew up to the black and gold sandstorm and as we near it, I could see Pitch in the distance wielding and arrow, aimed at…Sandy. My eyes widened, and I went to open my mouth to warn The Guardian of Dreams when Pitch released.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. My heart dropped as I saw the arrow fly through the air. The sleigh didn't seemed to go fast enough, and my breath hitched in my throat as the arrow plunged into Sandy's back. He jerked upwards as the arrow melted into his body, and the black sand spread throughout his golden form.

"**_NO_**!" I shouted as I leaped up into the air, flying as fast as I could towards the fading guardian.

I heard Pitch laugh as the corrupted sand snaked across his body. "Don't fight the fear, little man!"

I urged myself to go faster as Sandy's dream sand darkened around him. "Hurry! Hurry Jack!" I heard North cry over the whining nightmares. I was drained from fighting, but I forced myself to go faster. I pleaded with Wind to take me to him faster, but even Wind seemed to have troubles with my requested speed.

"I'd say sweet dreams," Pitch hissed, staring down at the guardian as the darkened sand now covered him up to his neck. "But there aren't any left."

I was so close. I held my staff out, ready to freeze the nightmares around Sandy. The corrupted sand swirled closer and closer to the guardian. And then…he was gone. The black sand retreated away from the clouds. No gold remained.

"No…" I said in disbelief, stopping in the air as I searched for the guardian. I glared daggers at the smirking Pitch, before letting out a cry of rage and tearing through the air towards the Nightmare King.

Pitch sent a wave of nightmares hurtling my direction. My speed in the sky faltered as I floated in shock and I watched the herd of nightmares gallop towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I braced for the impact. In a matter of seconds, I felt the nightmares on top of me. Sand scratched at my face and hooves trampled my body. But I didn't care. I just felt miserable and angry; I felt **_weak_**. I was **_so close_**; I could've saved him. I could feel a channel of energy race through my staff as the pain and anger built up in me. Not caring about the consequences, I did the only thing I could do; I let it out.

I screamed. I let all the pain and hurtful thoughts out in that scream. I could felt my energy drain away as my staff let all the sparking energy out. I heard crackling in the air and I briefly noticed I wasn't surrounded my nightmares anymore. I weakly opened my eyes to see the entire herd of nightmares explode into dust, falling back to the Earth bellow. I struggled to keep myself in the sky, but I even failed at that.

I plummeted along with the nightmare remains to the ground. I was barely able to keep hold of my staff as I felt warm arms surround my body. I managed to open my eyes to see Tooth's amethyst orbs staring down at me. I felt her place me down in the wooden seats of the sleigh.

"Jack? How…how'd you do that?" She asked me curiously, worry edging her voice.

"I…I didn't know I could," I breathed as I groaned and attempted to sit up.

I noticed everyone being quiet, and I looked up to the sky where Sandy was just a moment ago. My eyes pricked with tears as I finally managed to figure out what happened just moments ago.

Sandy, the Guardian of Dreams, was gone…

…The Nightmare King had murdered him…

…And it was all my fault.

* * *

**There ya go :)**

**Well...that was depressing. :( It was so difficult to write this chapter! But, no matter, I did it, and I hope it's alright :)  
On with the responses!  
**

**_Review Responses:_  
**

**storygirl99210: Glad you did :) That was actually my favourite chapter to write...so far ;)  
**

**JustPlainOldMe: Me? Being annoyed?! ABOUT ANSWERING REVIEWS?! ...okay I've calmed down ;) But seriously, I LOVE replying to reviews; it gives me a chance to talk to all my awesome reviewers! I'll tell you a secret though...your reviews are my favourites! *shhhh! don't tell anyone! * ;) I love your comments and inspiring thoughts and I appreciate that you understand that I don't have that much time on my hands. You are an AWESOME inspirer (? is that a word, lol it is now!) and reviewer, and I look forward to your reviews ;)  
**

**ctem335: You've probably already figured out what she was dreaming about since you read the update ;) And it's a good idea, but I'm not having romance in this story, reasons being you'll have to read on to find out! ;)  
**

**Bearybeary: Same! I found it absolutely hilarious!  
**

**Guest: I'm sorry, I've mentioned this a few times, but I'll say it again because I don't want everyone to get confused; I will not be having romance in the story, since it will be interfering with the plot of the story. There might be slight friendship fluff, but that's all I can afford to have. Again, I apologize. As for you're other question, in my opinion, I think that Pitch would create both genders of the nightmares. 'Stallions' was another word I used so I didn't have to keep repeating 'nightmares' and 'horses' over and over again because that gets boring and irritating for the reader. If you have a problem with it though you can always tell me, I don't mind changing it :) Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Nekolover3: Glad you do!  
**

**Jenny: OKAY OKAY! I UPDATED! Sheesh calm down! ;) Nah, in seriousness, I'm really glad you like it :D For the chapter thing, I guess it might be a glitch because when I went to check it, it was fine. As for what Atheia looks like: She has dark 'chocolate brown' hair that reaches her waist and emerald green eyes. She is around a head shorter than Jack, fairly thin and she has slightly tan skin. She wears a green, spaghetti-strap top and denim shorts along with a black, hooded cloak that reaches her ankles. Also, She walks around barefoot and ****always carries around her staff (looks exactly like Jack's except it glows green instead of an icy blue.) Hope that helps! (I am not commenting on the fact that Jack's your boyfriend...)  
**  


******Thank you guys for reviewing last chapter! You are all awesome!  
As usual, leave me a review, and if you are new to this story please follow and favourite is you like it so far!  
Updates are (hopefully!) soon to come, and I only own what you don't recognize in the movie!**

**Bye!**

_**CrystalxRose**_


	10. Chapter 9 - Guilt and Regret

**HELLO TO ALL YOU GORGEOUS PEOPLE!**

***ducks from various objects* I GET IT! I get it, I'm horrible for not updating for over a week! Bag me out however you like, I know how you feel. But you would not believe how annoying this chapter was to write! My mind was like: "F*ck you! *gives writer's block*" and I was like "NOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL READERS WILL HATE ME IF I DON'T UPDATE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" And then my brain was like: "MUAHAHAHAH!" **

**...**

**Yeah, an interesting story for you guys...but I do have some good news! :D:D:D  
I have chapters 10 and 11 done already! And I'm working on chapter 12!  
The only catch...I wanna see how much you want them ;)  
*ducks from more objects* Hey hey! Geez, calm down, just leave me a review! That's it! That's all I ask for! Even if it's just one word, I just wanna know if you guys are enjoying it! I'm not talking about my frequent reviewers (you guys are awesome!), just the people who have read my story but haven't left one yet. I don't know if you people like my story or not, and the confusion is extremely annoying! Okay? That's all I ask, please leave me a review guys and I'll upload the other chapters :)  
**

**Okay, I've had my say, I've given you a quick story of what goes on it my head, and I'm still holding you up. So, without further ado, I present Chapter 9 of Lost History!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of The Guardians (*sobs*)**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Guilt and Regret**

**(Atheia's POV)**

Sandy's death seemed unbearable for everyone. The sleigh ride was awkward and quiet; no one muttered a word about the incident. Heck, no one muttered a word about _anything_. Even Bunny was quiet about the fact that he was in the sky…and **_that's_** saying something.

When the sleigh landed, the yetis rushed over towards it, mumbling garbled nonsense towards North. When they noticed everyone's grim faces and Sandy's absent form, they quietened immediately and awkwardly moved to the other side of the room.

Jack and the other guardians stepped out of the sleigh and made they're way towards the large doors. It was only when the doors slammed shut behind them that I started to cry. I was wiping my watering eyes when I noticed a few grains of golden sand on the bottom of the sleigh. One by one, the dozen grains of sand darkened, and when they all blackened that I looked up. A couple of the yetis stared at me as my eyes leaked out even more tears. They mumbled out a couple of grunts that probably resembled something like _'Are you ok?'_

"Oh, I'm fine," I managed say through my catch in my throat.

The yetis obviously didn't believe me, and the disbelief probably grew as I wiped the tears that were escaping from my watering eyes. I stepped out of the sleigh and pushed open the large doors that led to the workshop.

When I stepped out the first thing I noticed was that it was quiet. And I mean _deadly quiet. _I looked around, realizing all the yetis had abandoned they're posts. There weren't even any elves around to trip you over. The workshop was abandoned.

I walked through hallways and empty routes of the workshop, for once actually hearing the echo of my footsteps. I didn't really have an area in mind; even if I did I wouldn't be able to find it, so I just kept walking, listening to the somewhat calming silence of the workshop.

Eventually, after walking aimlessly through the workshop for what seemed like hours, I came across what I assumed were guest rooms. Ten wooden doors lined the wall, each one with a little pattern design on the front. I walked along the corridor, looking at each of the symbols. There was a four-leafed clover, a heart, a jack-o-lantern, a bed, a clock, a snowflake, a sun, a leaf and a silhouette of something that looked like a groundhog. On the tenth door was a flower. Giving a curious glance up to the flower, I reached out to turn the nob of the door, which for some odd reason refused to open. I tilted my head to side in confusion and gazed back up to the rose symbol on the front of the door. As if in a trance, I gingerly reached up to touch it. On contact, it glowed green and I heard a soft click from the other side of the door. Hesitantly, I slowly turned the nob again. The door easily swung open with a slight creak, and I poked my head inside.

The room was simple. It had three normal wooden walls along with a glass wall on the opposite side of where I stood. The window-like wall was frosted over, and I could make out the snowy wonderland on the other side of the pane. To the right of the room stood a bare desk, a wooden chair tucked underneath and pushed against the glass wall was a bed, neatly made. A wooden side table stood on the other side of the single bed, a simple lamp sitting on top. Other than that, the room was bare, and a layer of dust seemed to coat everything.

I gingerly stepped into the room, pushing the door closed behind me. I heard the lock click automatically as I padded over towards the bed, the wooden floorboards creaking under my weight. I brushed the dust off the white sheets of the bed before sitting down. I fully faced the window, my arms wrapped around my legs and my chin propped up on my knee. My eyes danced over the designs of the frosted glass, and I wiped some away to gaze through the window.

I didn't even realize the salty tears started to trail down my cheeks again as the visions from earlier that night burned into my memory. As I gazed out towards the snow-covered earth, my mind kept replaying that horrible moment in my head, like a broken record player.

* * *

_Tooth and I were working together side by side, fighting a herd of nightmares that completely surrounded us. We slashed through what seemed like hundreds. During the fight, we sent each reassuring smiles as we sliced through the growing numbers of the corrupted sand horses. I blasted groups of them, each herd exploding into a shower of green sparks. Tooth sliced the nightmares one by one, either with her razor sharp wings or with her hidden dagger, each one crumbling to dust as she slashed through it._

_"Whoo! Go Tooth!" I shouted, pumping a fist into the air as The Guardian of Memories grinned and repeated the action._

_Almost immediately after uttering the words, I ducked, a nightmare whizzing over my head. It slowed to a stop in the air and turned towards me; snorting in frustration when it realized it missed its target. I gave it a smirk as its glowing eyes glowered at me. It pawed at the floor, preparing to charge. _

_"That's it…" I murmured, though not loud enough for the nightmare to hear._

_ I gripped my staff tighter as the nightmare reared up and charged. The sparks crackled at the hook of the staff and I prepared to swing it as the nightmare advanced closer. I smirked as the nightmare came in range, snorting in anger._

_"See you in Hell!" I cried, as I swung the glowing rod, causing it to cut through the stallion's body. The black sand of the nightmare glowed green, before exploding into a shower of sparks. "Say hi to Hades for me," I murmured as the remains of the nightmare fluttered towards the ground._

_I held my staff up menacingly as I looked at the herd of nightmares in front of me. Strangely, they weren't advancing towards me. I tilted my head in confusion as the herd of nightmare stallions seemed to evilly grin, not at me, but at something behind me. _

_I turned and to my horror, noticed Sandy in the middle of a whirlpool of nightmares, fighting them off in vain as the swarm grew bigger and bigger. But that's not what terrified me. Hiding in the shadows, I barely noticed the Nightmare King watching Sandy's futile fight against the nightmares. He grinned evilly, and I noticed he was conjuring up a corrupted sand arrow, aiming it at Sandy._

_My eyes widened in horror as I almost dropped my staff in shock. Ignoring the herd of nightmares behind me, I scrambled through the wind, asking it to help me get to Sandy. _

_"SANDY!"I shouted, trying to get the Guardian's attention. _

_Unfortunately, my cry fell upon deaf ears. Frustrated and scared as hell, I urged Wind to get me there faster. After several terrifying seconds, I eventually reached the swirling storm of nightmares, each one snapping at me as I tried to break through the barrier of black sand. Irritated, I flew up so I hovered above Sandy and the whirlpool of nightmares. _

_"SANDY!" I cried again, this time getting his attention._

_The Guardian of Dreams turned to me, a reassuring, yet confused smile on his face. My eyes widened in panic as I realized that the Guardian was paying attention to me and not the blackened arrow that was aimed at his now perfectly vulnerable back._

_I was about to utter a warning just as Pitch let go of the arrow. My breath hitched in my throat as the arrow glided through the air and disappeared in Sandy's back. _

_The Guardian jerked upwards in shock. He looked me straight at me and gave me a fearful and pained look. Tears pricked my eyes and my heart dropped to my feet as I saw a hint of accusation glimmer in his golden eyes._

_"Don't fight the fear, little man!" Pitch laughed, as Sandy turned to face the Nightmare King. I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming as sand from the wound in Sandy's shoulder blades started to spread through out his entire back._

_"Oh and thank you Atheia," Pitch's voice jeered as it echoed throughout my head. I gripped my head in agony as his voice boomed throughout my thoughts. "It makes it so much easier for me to kill my enemies when they aren't paying attention towards me." _

_His laugh echoed through my head, and I pushed both of my palms against my ears to try and block out his voice, unintentionally letting go of my staff in the process. I clenched my eyes shut as Wind's gripped loosened on me and I plummeted towards the earth. I felt my feet slam onto a floor, and I fell back into what I guessed were the seats of the sleigh. I opened my eyes and picked up my abandoned staff from the floor, cradling the smooth wood in my arms. I curled into a ball in the back of the sleigh as Pitch's words echoed through my mind._

_"I'd say sweet dreams…but there aren't any left."_

* * *

My head jerked up as I heard soft knocking at the door of the room. Uncurling from my position on the bed, I curiously looked towards the closed door as I wiped stray tears from my cheeks. Sliding off the bed, I walked over to the door as the person on the other side knocked again. I grabbed my staff, which stood abandoned near the door way as I cleared my throat. I turned the nob and peaked through the open crack in made. Jack stood on the other side, leaning against his staff. When he saw me he gave a small smile. I noticed his normally mischievously filled eyes now held a look of somewhat depression.

"Hey, I was coming to check up on you," He said awkwardly, while leaning on his staff. "Uh, can I come in?"

I hesitated for a second, before opening the door wider for him, giving him a slight nod. Jack causally walked into the room, glancing around.

"So…you okay?" He asked, turning to me.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," I lied, avoiding eye-contact with the winter spirit.

"You sure?" He asked, walking closer. "You seem tense."

_'Yeah, I feel tense alright; Sandy's dead because of me!' _I didn't say that though. Instead, I turned my attention towards my staff, using my free hand to trace the green swirls that were dimly glowing on the wooden surface of it. I didn't notice the depressed frown that automatically overtook my features, but Jack sure did. Jeez, you'd think after 291 years I'd learn to hide my emotions? Nope!

"Is it because of…" Jack coughed as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "…recent events?"

I looked up into his icy blue orbs. The gleam in his eyes that was normally filled with curiosity, fun and mystery was gone, and was replaced with a look of sadness and genuine concern. He gripped my shoulders so I wouldn't look away.

"Please tell me what's wrong. I heard you crying before, so don't just tell me you're okay; it's obvious you're not."

"Seriously, what's up with you?" I joked, attempting to steer away from the topic of conversation. "Since when are you so compassionate?"

"Ever since my best friend started crying and won't tell me why," Jack deadpanned, letting go of my shoulders and crossing his arms across his chest.

I cringed. _So much for that... _I looked away from his piercing orbs and turned to the window. The fluffy snow swirled and danced around in the wind, eventually settling on the white, snow mounds. Through the corner of my eye, I saw Jack raise an eyebrow at me. I sighed, turning back to him and staring into his worrisome orbs.

"Sorry, it's just been…a rough night," I said, leaning on my staff.

The winter spirit eyed me for a little bit longer, probably attempting to find any sort of lie in my excuse. Well, it's not like it was a complete lie; it just wasn't the total truth….

Eventually, after a couple seconds of painfully awkward silence, Jack sighed, leaning on his staff. "Yeah, I guess it has," He looked into my emerald eyes, giving me a small smile.

I forced a smile on my face in return, trying to ignore the feelings of guilt swirling in my stomach. Before anyone could say anything else, Bunny scrambled up to the still-open door frame, causing our heads to jerk in his direction.

"Trouble in the globe room; you gotta see this!" He breathed, sending a panicked look our way. He gestured towards the hallway, and Jack jumped into the air to follow him.

"You coming?" He asked, noticing I hadn't moved.

"Yeah, you go, I'll catch up," I said, gesturing my hand towards the door. He gave me a questioning look, before muttering an _'ok' _and disappearing down the hallway.

When I was sure he had disappeared, I turned back to the view out the window. Holding back tears, I cupped my hand together and clenched my eyes shut, conjuring up the power in my palms. I felt something soft and light appear in my hands and I opened my eyes to a deeply green coloured leaf about the size of my two cupped hands. Before my eyes, a thin line of green magic etched over it, creating a humanly figure. I walked over to the pillow of the single bed, placing the leaf memorial down just as the glowing lines finished off the silhouette of Sandy's figure. Scrawled at the bottom in curved writing were the words: _Sandy; Guardian of Dreams. _A single tear slid down my cheek as I swirled my hands around, conjuring up exactly fifteen, yellow roses, tied off with a blue bow. The bouquet floated in the air for a couple of seconds, before descending down and placing itself next to the memorial leaf.

"I'm sorry Sandy," I muttered to myself, glancing out the window again, hoping he might magically appear on the other side of the frosted glass. Sighing, I took one last glance at the leaf memorial and the bouquet of flowers before jumping up into the air and zooming off towards the globe room, asking Wind to shut and lock the door behind me.

* * *

"North! What happened? Is everything okay?" I asked when I reached the globe room. I inwardly cringed at everyone's grim expression, before my eyes caught sight of the globe. I gasped as I noticed the giant decrease of the golden lights that would normally have been covering the globe. Now, hundreds seemed to go out in mere seconds. "The believers…"

"Look how fast they're going out," Tooth cried out in an almost painful way.

"Its fear," Jack mumbled, floating over to the globe and hovering above Asia. "He's tipped the balance."

"Well, what are we going to do? We can't let them all die out!" I cried, but North and Tooth just replied with sad and defeated looks.

My eyes widened at the two guardians as there shoulders slumped in defeat. It was then that I realized that Pitch was right; the believers did take their toll on the Guardians. It was obvious that they were getting weaker and weaker as each light went out. I opened my mouth to say something probably really awe-inspiring when Bunny beat me to it.

"Ey, buck up ya sad sacks!" He cried, hopping over to stand in front of all of us. "We can still turn this around! **_Easter _**is tomorrow, and I need your help." A wide grin spread across my face as Jack curiously floated down from the globe. North and Tooth's expressions brightened at Bunny's words, and with a smile, he continued. "I say we pull out all stocks and get all those lights flickering again!"

Jack, Tooth, North and I exchanged looks, nodding towards each other.

I turned towards Bunny with the biggest grin on my face. "Let's do it."

The Pooka smiled back, and a look of determination swept over North's features as he walked over to the wooden doors.

"Bunny is right!" North declared, pushing open the old, wooden doors with ease.

The rest of us followed him out, with me hovering over the jolly guardian's shoulder. North led us to the wooden elevator I had seen on my first day at the workshop, and we all squeezed in it as it started to descend to the lower floors of the workshop.

"As much as it pains me to say old friend," North continued as the elevator stopped on the lowest floor. "This time Easter **_is _**more important than Christmas," North kicked open the gate and we all walked out of the tiny elevator towards the stables.

I looked over to Bunnymund to see his mouth drop open and his eyes to nearly pop out of his head. "Hey, did everyone hear that?!" He cried, looking around as if to find someone who denied him. I giggled at the Pooka, before jogging up to the others.

"We must hurry to the Warren! Everyone to the sleigh!" North cried, before stopping short as Bunny hopped in front of him.

"Oh, no way, mate. My Warren, my rules. Buckle up," He said with a smirk as he tapped his foot on the ground.

North's eyes widened as we all stood still for a terrifying moment. "Shostakovich!"

I felt the ground under me give way, and the Guardians, Jack and I fell. I screamed as I slid along my mossy surface of the tunnel, slipping and falling on my stomach. I could hear Jack laughing behind me, and I flipped my body around to see him sliding up the sides of the tunnel with ease.

"Show off!" I yelled, struggling to keep a hold of my staff while attempting to stand up, only to fall back down again.

I saw Bunny hopping along behind Jack, winking at me as we all slid down the tunnel. Eventually, the ground of the tunnel gave way, and I was launched into the air for a couple of seconds, before landing on the grass.

_Yep, note to self: learn how to freaking tunnel surf. _I groaned as I stood up, using my staff as support as I brushed some of the moss off my shorts.

North laughed as he struggled into a sitting position. "Buckle up…is very funny."

"Welcome to the Warren!" Bunny cried, as a couple of egg statue things came to stand next to him. I stood, gazing at the Warren with wide eyes as I scanned every inch of the area I was in.

Suddenly, Bunny straightened up, pulling me out of my trance. He turned around, ears pricked up and twitching. "Something's up…"

I turned towards another tunnel, which seemed to have an army of eggs running out of it. I gave them a quick, confused glance before turning my attention back to the tunnel as high-pitched noises started coming from it. Bunny pulled out his boomerangs as did North with his swords, both pointing their weapons towards the tunnel. Jack and I stuck out our staffs defensively as the noises seemed to get closer and the egg statues' heads rotated around, showing an angry look towards the tunnel. Bunny let out a battle cry and we all charged forwards with our weapons out, only to abruptly stop as a little girl emerged from the darkness of the tunnel, clutching a couple of the eggs to her chest.

Instantly, I recognized the small girl. I gazed at her in confusion as one, emerald green eye stared back at us, the other one hidden under her messy, blonde bangs. Her mouth was agape as the eggs squirmed in her arms.

"Sophie?"

* * *

**There ya go!**

**I really felt the feels in this, and I wrote it! Again, apologies it took forever for me to get this on paper (? or the computer ?), it was really being a bitch to write! Next chapter is The Warren! Remember...you have to prove to me that you want it ;)  
**

**On with the responses!**

_**Review Responses:**_

storygirl99210:** Ahahaha! Sorry, I'm evil, the Warren chappie is after this one! Remember, review if you want it sooner!**

booklover1598:** Thanks! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

JustPlainOldMe:** Thanks, I'm happy you liked it, like this one, it was a little difficult to write, but I appreciate your patience. I also thought it would be hilarious if Atheia tried to drive the sleigh, ya know, considering her first reaction to it ;) **

Guest/Jenny: **No problem! I love talking to my reviewers! Glad you liked the chapter! "Best Authors Ever"? Awww really? *blushes* Thank you! Happy to be of service! ;)**

Guest:** No problem! I really don't mind, it helps make this story better! I absolutely hate confusion when it comes to my stories, so I'm glad I cleared that up for you. But if you ever get irritated by it, just tell me and I'll edit it :) I'm glad you like fluffy friendships too! They're so adorable! But keep and eye out for clues in the story, I'm sneakily planting little clues of her identity through out the story, see if you can spot them! Guess if you have an idea! ;)**

ctem335:** I'm sorry that there's no romance, but after this story I've got a little plot bunny written down for a romance story, which I might start after I finish this, I hope you could read it when I publish it! I'm glad you like my story, update for more :D**

**Well that's all from me folks! Remember to review for more, and if you're new to this story please favourite and follow if you like it so far!  
Updates are soon to come, and I only own what you don't recognize in the movie!**

**Farewell all you lovely people! **

_**CrystalxRose**_


	11. Chapter 10 - The Warren

**Hey Guys, sorry this is a little late!**

**I was kinda hoping to get this out by Monday, but then I found out this was horribly edited, and I had to fix it up.  
The worst part is there _still _might be some mistakes I've overlooked by accident, so if there are, please ignore them! I apologize in advance!  
But anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of The Guardians (these get really pointless after a while...)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The Warren**

**(Atheia's POV)**

"What is **_she_** doing **_here_**?!" Bunny cried, turning towards the other guardians.

The little toddler dropped the eggs in her arms, crying out in delight as she spotted a cowering elf behind North's leg. She soon lost interest in the other people occupying the area as she jumped over towards the elf, chasing it around North's legs.

"Uh…snow globe?" The jolly guardian sheepishly chuckled, patting down his coat.

"Crikey! Somebody do something!" Bunny cried frantically, waving his boomerangs around in panic.

"Hey, don't look at us," Jack said, gesturing to me as he put his hands up in surrender, his staff in his left hand. "We're invisible, remember?"

I gave a light chuckle as Sophie managed to grip onto the elf's hat, dragging it along the floor as it desperately attempted to wriggle out of her grasp. The guardians looked down at her as she cried out "Elf!" repeatedly, dragging the being across the pavement.

"Don't worry Bunny! I bet she's a fairy fan!" Tooth said, flying into the girl's view. "It's okay little one!"

Sophie immediately lost interest in the elf as she eyed Tooth with a mesmerized look. Noting it had being released, the elf scrambled away from the girl, taking its place back to cover behind North's leg. Sophie's visible eye widened as Tooth's form fluttered in front of her.

"Pwetty…" she mumbled, her emerald eye sparkling with adoration.

"Awww!" Tooth said, softly smiling down at the toddler as her grin widened. "You know what? I've got something **_for_** you! Here it is…" The Guardian of Memories opened her clenched hand to reveal a couple of teeth, the gums still attached. She pushed them around in her palm, grinning wildly at Sophie. "Look at all the pretty teeth! With little blood and gum on them!"

Sophie appeared shocked for a small second, before glancing up at Tooth with an unreadable look. Her eyes darted between the teeth and Tooth's ecstatic expression, before she burst into tears, screaming and running away from the confused Guardian.

At the sight, I burst into laughter, grabbing the attention of the guardians as I leaned myself on my staff to avoid falling over. Jack soon joined in, and we both clutched our stomachs in laughter as the guardians looked at us with stunned expressions. Sophie, oblivious to it all, was running around the Warren, chasing a couple of eggs as they retreated to under one of the stone egg statues

"Blood and gums?" I said through a fit of giggles, wiping a tear from my eye as Jack and I slowly calmed down.

"When was the last time you actually **_hung out_** with kids?" Jack asked, floating over to one of the egg statues as Sophie gleefully padded over to it.

"Peek-a-boo!" She shouted, giggling as the eggs waddled out in fright.

"We are very busy bringing **_joy_** to **_children_**! We don't have time…" The jolly guardian paused as the little toddler ran past him, her arms outstretched towards a couple of multicolored butterflies that was just flying out of her reach. "…for children?"

"If one little kid can ruin Easter, then…" Jack mumbled, swirling his hand around and morphing a snowflake. "…we're in worse shape that I thought."

The snowflake glided in the wind, catching the toddler's attention. She giggled, chasing the snowflake as it floated over towards the guardians. Bunny gave in a confused, cross-eyed look before it lightly landed on his nose, instantly melting on contact. Bunny's nose twitched as wisps of blue light emitted from the melted snowflake. His confused glance brightened into a smile as he hopped over to the little toddler, who was now curiously inspecting one of the flowers in the Warren.

The grinning Pooka grabbed the attention of Sophie, who smiled brightly at the large rabbit, her emerald eye gleaming with joy. "You wanna paint some eggs? Yeah?" Bunny asked the girl, holding out his hand and motioning towards the archway that led out towards the rest of the Warren.

"Okay!" She cried gleefully, placing her small hand in the Pooka's paw. They both basically skipped out through the archway, the other two guardians following.

I stood with my mouth agape through out the whole thing. _'Okay, what just happened?'_ I turned to look at Jack, who floated down from the egg statue with a knowingly smirk plastered on his face. He landed on the grass, watching Bunny guide the little girl, Tooth and North out to the rest of the Warren. Looking back and forth between Jack and Bunny, I rolled my eyes and blew my bangs out of my face, giving a small smirk his way.

Walking up to him, I elbowed his arm, tearing his attention away from the rare scene in front of him. "I saw what you did there," I said, replying to his smirk with my own.

He shrugged, looking back to Bunny as he watched him tickle the toddler, causing her to fall back into a pile of eggs. "The guy needed to lighten up."

"Well, are we going to just stand here or are we going to get a better look?" I laughed, as I grabbed the winter spirit's wrist and plunged through the archway.

As we came out from the other side, Jack and I gaped at the sight in front of us. Hills sprouted lush, green grass along with bunches of multi-coloured flowers and different species of trees grew along the sides of the stone cliffs that separated the each section of the Warren. But what was fascinating were the millions of eggs that waddled down the hills, ducking under several stepping stones, and moving towards where they needed to go. A variety of colours swarmed the area, flowing like multicolored rivers.

My eyes widened, as I gleefully leaped into the air, zipping around the different sections of the Warren. I flew around, laughing as I leapt over the stepping stones and zipped past the blossoming trees. I noticed vibrantly coloured flowers that lined the edges of pathways, with little, pale eggs walking down them. I floated down, hovering slightly above them as I watched with curiosity and wonder as the flower petals opened and closed, coving the white eggs with coloured powder. Grinning, I flew over to a purple river, watching the little eggs jumping into the violet liquid as I skimmed my fingers along the glossy surface of it. Spotting a familiar yeti, I grabbed a pile of plain eggs and I flew over to sit next to him.

"Hey Leo," I said, grinning in his direction as he gave me a happy grunt in return. "Mind if I join you?" I gestured to the pile of eggs I placed between the yeti and I.

"Oagwraf." He rolled his eyes when I gave him a confused look and placed a paintbrush in my hand. He picked up a paint set and placed it between us, like what I did with the eggs.

"Thanks," I said, hesitantly dipping the paintbrush into the bucket of forest-green paint.

The yeti grunted in return, going back to painting a nearly-finished egg. Dipping the paintbrush into the red paint, he stuck his tongue out in concentration as he added a couple more stokes to the egg. When he finished, he held the scarlet-coloured egg up to me, grunting happily. Just as I was about to praise him on the egg, Bunny hopped by, a squealing Sophie riding on his back.

"Too Christmassy, mate. Paint 'em blue."

"Vhwata?!" Leo cried, gesturing towards the pyramids of other crimson-coloured eggs, before letting out a groan and slamming his head on the grass.

I cringed in sympathy, connecting the similarity between the blue robots and the red eggs. I slightly chuckled at the irony, before slightly nudging the yeti, catching his attention. His golden orbs stared up at me from over his shoulder, and I gave him a smile as I handed the yeti my half-finished egg. He eagerly sat up and, dipping the paintbrush in the green paint, delicately started working on finishing the egg.

Smiling, I picked up a new egg and my paintbrush and, after hesitation, decided to dip it into the light blue paint. I softly started to coat the pale eggshell with the paint, lightly circling the middle before slowly making my way towards the top and bottom of the egg, ignoring the smudged paint on my fingers. After every white patch had been covered, my hand unconsciously guided my paintbrush into the tub of dark blue paint and coated the bristles of the paintbrush, all while my eyes stayed glued to the coated eggshell. Without thinking, I placed a single, dark blue dot on the egg, and from that I arched out several jagged, blue lines. After making several arched lines across the light blue, coated surface, my senses came back to me in a wave. In shock, I cried out and dropped the paintbrush. I watched it with a somewhat stunned expression as it rolled slowly down the hill, smudging the grass. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leo turn to me, giving me a concerned look before going back to painting his thirtieth green egg, adding it to the pyramid of others. I breathed heavily, turning my head from the paintbrush to the egg that I still had grasped in my left hand.

My shocked expression turned to a one of curiosity as I inspected the painted eggshell. The wet paint was slightly smudged from my fingertips, but I could still recognize what the design was supposed to be; cracks. The dark blue brush strokes were arched and jagged, spawning from a spot near the middle of the egg. My eyes scrunched up in confusion as I examined my spontaneous design for the egg. Due to the colours, the painting seemed to be cracks in ice. At that thought, I felt a wave of familiarity overcome me. I heavily breathed, losing my attention of the egg as I searched through my mind; I knew I had seen something like this, but where?

_'Cracks…cracks…cracks…where have I seen cracks in the ice?'_ I recalled seeing several splits in the pond when I went to melt it, but that didn't reassure me. I lifted the egg to inspect it some more when I felt two hands clamp down on my shoulders.

"**_Ahhh_**!" I shrieked, flinging the egg away and reaching for my staff. I spun myself and the rod around, abruptly stopping as my staff came within an inch of Jack's smirking face. Growling, I smacked my staff on top of his head.

"Ow!" He cried, flopping fully onto the grass and reaching for the spot where I hit him.

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" I grumbled, sitting back down on the grass, leaning my elbow on my knee and propping my up chin with my hand.

"I still scared you," He smirked, crossing his legs and facing me, his hand still rubbing the top of his head. "It was so **_easy_** to scare you too! You know how hard it is for me to scare people? I give off the cold in **_waves_**! How could you not know I was there?"

"Hey, you caught me at a bad time; I was busy looking at…" I trailed off, my eyes widening as I leaping up into the air, hovering just above the ground as I searched through the lush grass.

"Busy looking at what?" Jack asked, giving me a curious look.

I ignored him, dropping down on my hands and knees, sifting through the grass. After several minutes, I gave an exasperated sigh and flopped down on my back.

"Damn those eggs and their unnatural little feet!"

I sighed again, covering my eyes with my arm. It's okay…it probably was just a weird design you randomly thought of…you've seen it a bunch of times anyway. But no matter how many times I repeated that in my head, I couldn't help feeling that it wasn't just a coincidence. I removed my arm, and seeing Jack floating above me, I groaned and sat up. He gave me a questioning look, before I waved him off.

"Never mind, let's find the other guardians," I gave him a reassuring smile, before turning to Leo. "Come on Leo, we should go now."

At my words, all the well-constructed pyramids of green eggs collapsed, and each little egg waddled down the pathway. Leo still grasped onto one, adding a few finishing touches before placing the green egg on the ground, letting it toddle off towards the rest of the group. Jack flew ahead, while Leo and I strolled down the pathway, following the coloured eggs. The yeti and I chatted, though it was kinda hard with me not being able to understand a word he said.

"Vhwya ka idosodg?" The yeti mumbled turning my way as we walked along the path.

"Err…yeah, I had fun too." Leo face palmed, turning away from me. He didn't say another word the whole way.

Eventually, we met up with Tooth and North, and we all walked out of the archway, where I noticed Jack and Bunny sat crouched at the edge of a cliff. I took a moment to gaze at the billions of multicolored eggs that walked off in a vibrant wave of colours towards seven differently designed tunnels, before joining Jack and the other guardians, crouching next to Tooth.

"Aw, poor li'l ankle-biter," Bunny said, gazing at the small toddler curled up in his arms. "All tuckered out."

"I love her," Tooth said softly, gazing lovingly at Sophie as Baby Tooth chirped in agreement. "I think it's time to get her home." Tooth held her arms out, letting Bunny place the sleeping toddler in them.

"How 'bout I take her?" Jack asked, straightening up.

"Jack, **_no_**! Pitch is out there –"

"And he's no match for this," Jack held out his staff as he countered Tooth.

"Which is why we need you here…with us," Bunny mumbled, gesturing to the group.

"Don't worry; I'll be as quick as a Bunny!"

The guardians looked at each other, seeming to have a silent discussion about considering letting Jack go.

"We, if he's going than I am too!" I shouted, making everyone turned to me. They looked like they were going to argue against it when I piped up; "Hey, I'm not gonna let **_this guy_** freely fly about with Easter tomorrow; I don't want another repeat of **_The Blizzard of '68_**…" I said, sending a sharp look Jack's way.

The winter spirit nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as the guardians stared at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bunny with a slight fearful look in his eye. I knew I hit a soft spot when I said that; yeah, sure, I was pissed at Jack for the Blizzard of '68 because it was the middle of spring at the time, I can only imagine how Bunny felt since it was on his day.

The guardians seemed to have a mutual agreement, and Tooth sighed in defeat, handing Sophie to Jack.

"Okay, you **_both_** can go, but be back soon, and stay safe."

* * *

**There ya go! :D**

**It was actually fun to write this chapter, I enjoyed it :)  
So...about Atheia...anyone know what's going on? ;) If you have an idea, review about it, I'm curious about your guesses...  
On with the responses!**

**_Review Responses:_**

**storygirl99210: Thanks, I thought I should add something; throughout the whole chapter I had that idea stuck in my head. Also, the roses she put beside them had an actual meaning. Fifteen roses say 'I am so sorry, please forgive me.' and the yellow colour of the rose symbolizes friendship. The colour blue (of the ribbon) means trust, peace and loyalty. Cool, eh? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**booklover1598:**** Cool! I'm ****glad you did! **

**JustPlainOldMe:**** Thank**** you! :) I'm so happy someone understands. You're just as awesome, you know that right? Christmas? And your Birthday? Rolled into one? *blushes* you flatter me. :D I'm glad you enjoy this story. Hoped you liked the chapter!**

**Thanks you guys for the reviews, I really enjoy them! Review for more! :D If you're new to this story though, follow and favourite if you like it so far!  
Updates are (hopefully!) coming soon, and I only own what you don't recognize in the movie!**

**Cya soon!**

_**CrystalxRose**_


	12. Chapter 11 - Truths and Mistakes

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'M BACK! :D:D:D**

**Gosh guys! I'm soooooo sorry I've been away for so long!**  
**Over two weeks! TWO FREAKING WEEKS! Why? Why do you put up with me?**  
**Now for the list of excuses: I'm really sorry, I had writer's block and schoolwork didn't help either. It was really annoying not being able to get this stuff down. I'd tell myself WRITE WRITE WRITE, but everytime I tried to structure it, it would be horrible and I would delete it. So, I'M SO SORRY! But I have good news! I've been able to have time to write the next couple of chapters! So, the next one will probably be out by Wednesday or Thursday! :D YAY!**

**But anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

**Disclaimer: As many of you know (since I've had to repeat it 12 times now...) I DO NOT own Rise of The Guardians!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Truths and Mistakes**

**(Jack's POV)**

One thing was certain…Sophie had a tight grip.

Atheia laughed the whole way to Burgess as I struggled with the little toddler. Baby Tooth sat on my shoulder, trying to loosen Sophie's arms that were wrapped around my neck in a death grip. Instead, the toddler let out a yawn and snuggled into the crook of my neck, tightening her grip. I let out un-manly squeak as her little arms slowly and painfully squeezed the life out of me. I immediately stopped to float in the air as I turned behind me to grab Atheia's attention.

"I could use a hand here," I squeaked out towards The Nature Goddess, who took another glance my way and hunched over in a fit of giggles as she floated in the air next to me.

I huffed, or at least attempted to as Sophie's arms tightened. Baby Tooth even seemed to be laughing as she fluttered over to the back of my neck, attempting to pry the hands apart. Atheia let out a couple more giggles, before floating closer to me and bending down slightly to Sophie's ear. She blew in it, causing the toddler to squirm and reposition herself in my arms. She removed her arms from my neck and curled up in my arms, grabbing onto the front of my hoodie and snuggling her face into the cloth of it. I let in a big gasp of crisp air as Atheia backed away from me, a smirk visible on her face.

"You may now thank me," Atheia said, mocking a bow my way.

"In your dreams," I said, rolling my eyes and flying off towards Burgess.

I distantly heard her laughter from behind me as she flew to catch up.

After flying around in the cold winds for about another half and hour, I eventually spotted the Bennett house. Atheia, Baby Tooth and I flew through one of the open windows on the second floor, quietly landing on the carpeted floor of the toddler's room. I gently placed Sophie on the single bed as Atheia went to grab a blanket from the other side of the room.

I turned to the window before I heard a thump. I whipped my head back round to see Sophie slumped on the floor, her lips apart as she let out quiet snores. Atheia glared at me as she held a flowery blanket in her hand, and Baby Tooth let out a couple of squeaks of apology. We all jerked up as a woman's voice called out from the hall.

"Sophie? Is that you?"

Atheia looked from the blanket in her hand to the toddler on the floor. As the woman's shadow came closer, she threw the quilt quickly over the girl and rushed over to the open window. I spotted a plushie on the ground, and threw that next to her as well, before jumping out the window next to Atheia, shutting it quietly behind me.

"We should get back," I said sheepishly, as Atheia gave me a relieved grin.

**_'Jack!'_** My head jerked up as I heard a young girl's laughter echo throughout the city of Burgess. I squinted as I scanned the empty streets, looking for any sort of movement. Nothing. _'Did I just imagine it?'_ I turned towards Atheia to see her face scrunched up in a confused glance as she looked towards the streets of the quiet town of Burgess, whereas Baby Tooth just chirped in puzzlement. I turned and went to fly off in the direction of the Warren when I heard it again.

**_'Jack!'_** My eyes widened as I whipped my head around to look at Atheia.

"Do you hear that?" I asked her, and she vigorously nodded.

The voice called out again; louder this time, and Atheia and I took off in the direction of the cheerful sound. We flew slowly, looking down towards the streets and straining our ears out for the voice. After a bit of futile searching, we hovered in the air, glancing around.

**_'Jack!'_** Both our heads turned towards the sound of the voice. We looked up to the hills where a few houses stood. The wind rustled softly, pulling autumn-coloured leaves along with it. I took off in the direction, not waiting for Atheia.

I floated towards the ground, and half walked, half flew around the forest of leaf-less trees. **_'Jack?'_** I turned my head to an open clearing. Hesitating for a second, I slowly walked around the last couple of trees towards the field, ignoring Baby Tooth's tugs on my hoodie. A half-broken, bed structure stood alone on the grassy field, covering a dark hole. I peered down, only seeing darkness. Bringing my staff up, I stuck it down on the structure, breaking some pieces off the bed. They fell down through the hole, and I heard them clatter at the bottom. Before I could jump through, I felt the wind around me swirl, and I heard a pair of feet land softly on the grass.

"Jack?" I turned towards Atheia, who had a slight fearful look in her eye. "We should get back; they'll be waiting for us."

I went to reply, but the voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned back to the hole, and without giving a glance back, I jumped through.

"Jack!" Atheia's voice echoed from behind me, but I ignored it as I padded through the dark hole, the light from my staff only enabling me to see just in front of me. I crouched low, holding my staff out defensively as I made my way through the tunnel. I heard Atheia shout after me again, and I was vaguely aware of Baby Tooth's chirps and tugs on my hoodie. "Jack!" Atheia's hand clamped over my shoulder, forcing me to half-turn towards her.

'Relax, we have time!" I hissed to her, shrugging off her hand.

I heard her growl from behind me, and she grabbed my shoulder again, turning me fully around. In the light of both our staffs, I saw her narrow her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something when a voice interrupted her.

**_'Atheia!'_** Atheia's eyes visibly widened as she looked over my shoulder, towards the sound of the voice. It wasn't the same as the one I heard though. It was a male's voice, and it held a tinge of teasing and laughter as it shouted the name.

I felt Atheia's hand fall from my shoulder as she walked towards the opening of the tunnel. I followed slightly behind her as the end of the tunnel became closer; ignoring Baby Tooth as she repeatedly kept tugging on my hoodie.

Atheia and I gaped at the surroundings of the dimly lit cave as we stood on the cliff-like end of the tunnel opening. Crumbling buildings and pillars braced against partial dirt walls as sunlight seeped in through the minority of thin cracks in the soil. Pathways of solid black concrete lined the sides of the cave, branching out into different archways that led to who knows where. Dangling from the ceiling on rusting chains were hundreds of black, jagged bird-like cages. Squinting closer, my eyes widened as I recognized the billions of winged sprites chirping out to me and Atheia.

I floated up, jumping from cage to cage, attempting to quiet down the excited fairies. "Shh! Shh!" I murmured, cringing as they chirped louder at my presence. "I'm gonna get you out as soon as I –"

**_'Jack? Jack!'_** I trailed off as I looked down to the billions of golden teeth cases, glinting off reflections in the light. They piled up golden mountains, and I gazed down at them in disbelief as I felt my fingers lose grip on one of the cages of mini fairies.

"…as I can…"

I groaned as I landed in the closest mountain pile of teeth containers, scrambling to the top as I sifted through the golden boxes. I grabbed onto the closest memory case, grumbling and flinging it away when it obviously wasn't mine. Each box had an accurately painted picture of the child and their name neatly written under it. Throwing each and everyone away to the other piles, I jerked up when I heard a deep voice echoing throughout the cave.

"Looking for something?"

I cried out in anger as I gripped onto my staff and flung around, shooting a ball of frost at the shadow of the Boogeyman. His chuckles bounced off the walls of the cave as I leapt off the mountain of memory cases, landing swiftly on the cold marble staircase as I bolted after the shadow. I jumped onto the railing and slowly walked across it, looking around as I held my staff out.

"Don't be afraid, Jack…" The voice taunted, erupting into another chuckle. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Spotting the King of Nightmares, I leapt off nearby pillars, gracefully landing onto a shadow-drenched bridge. He had his back faced to me as he walked along the pathway, his footsteps echoing as they made contact with the floor.

"Afraid?" I laughed, taking a couple steps closer to Pitch. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe not…" Pitch agreed, taking a couple of steps forward, not even glancing my way. "But you are afraid of something…"

"You think so huh?" I asked, glaring at his back as I walked closer to the Nightmare King, holding out my staff defensively.

"I know so!" Pitch looked over his shoulder, giving me a smirk as his voice echoed off the walls. "It's the one thing I always know…people's greatest fear." He turned slightly towards me, his hands clamped behind his back as his smirk grew wider. "Your's is that no one will **_ever_** believe in you."

My face fell slightly as the truth of his words hit me. I was about to throw a retort back at him when the floor beneath me gave way. I cried out as I tumbled through darkness, crashing into brick walls as Pitch's voice echoed around me.

"And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why."

My shoulder slammed painfully into the smooth marble floor. I gave a small groan before scrambling up onto my knees. Running my hands along the floor, I gave a sigh of relief as I gripped onto the smooth wood of my staff. Lifting myself up, I bolted into an archway, trying to follow the amused laughter as it rang in my ears. Fumbling through the darkness, my hands ran against a grainy, crumbling, brick wall. I cried out in shock when the laughter appeared from behind me, and I whipped around, backing up into the wall as I glared at the golden eyes that melted into the outline of Pitch's form in the shadows.

"Well fear not," The smooth, persuading voice said, as if it was actually trying to reassure me. "For the answer to all you questions…is right here."

A grey hand stuck out from the shadows, clutching a memory box. My face fell into a look of curiosity as I gazed at the picture of a little boy with chocolate brown hair and matching coloured eyes. His lips were upturned into his signature smirk and his eyes held a mischievous look in them. Scribbled on the bottom, in fancy, golden writing were the words: Jackson Overland.

"Do you want them Jack?" Pitch said, his face appearing in the dim sunlight. "Your memories?"

My eyes were glued to the golden case gripped in his hands. I slowly reached out for it, wincing and hesitating as thoughts of duty and responsibility somehow crawled into my head. Pitch saw the pause and laughed, melting back into the shadows. Shaking away the thoughts, I flew to the other side of the room, bouncing off pillars and walking down the marble stairs, following the taunting voice of the Boogeyman.

"Everything you wanted to know, in this little box…" The cruel voice laughed again as I bolted down the stairs after it. "Why did you end up like this? Unseen, unable to reach out to anyone…"

I glanced fearfully behind me as his shadow melted with the walls around him, causing me to defensively point my staff at the moving shadows.

"You want the answers so badly; you want to **_grab_** them and **_fly_** **_off_** with them, but you're afraid, of what the guardians will think. Afraid, you'll disappoint them."

My eyes stung as Pitch kept talking. I would be lying if I said they weren't true, but lying is what I was good at. I gritted my teeth, leaping through the shadows to follow his echoing voice.

"Well, let me ease your mind about one thing, they'll never accept you, not really…"

Thoughts of doubt entered my mind. _'What if he's right? They never talked to you before, why would they now? They only came to get you because they needed you! You're only a toy to them, and once they're bored with you, they'll fling you away just like everyone else…'_

I gripped my hair, pulling at it as if it would ease the painful thoughts in my mind. "Stop it! **_Stop it_**!" I shouted, urging for the echoing in my head to stop.

"After all," I jerked up as Pitch's voice lingered in front of me. "You're not really one of them," The Nightmare King emerged from the shadows, and at his sight, I pointed the crooked end of my staff at him, only inches from connecting with his chest.

"You don't know who I am!"

"Of course I do!" Pitch exclaimed. "You're Jack Frost! You make a mess wherever you go, why, you're doing it right now…"

The rattling sound of metal caught my attention, and my free hand shot in front of me, wrapping around the smooth case of the memory box. My eyes landed on the swirling design of the golden container, before widening in realization.

"What did you do?" I asked, looking up to glare at Pitch as he started to back away into the shadows.

"Not the point Jack, what did **_you_** do?" Pitch let out a chuckle, before completely dissolving into the darkness.

I let out a cry of rage and ran after him through the archway. I stumbled through the darkness, my staff letting off a bright, blue light. Halting to a stop when Pitch didn't appear in front of me, I turned, slamming my shoulder into a rock wall. I took a couple of steps back in confusion, before ramming back into it again.

"Baby Tooth!" I cried, slamming my hands onto the intricate designs of the rock wall.

I glanced around the walls in fear, before my eyes caught the signs of colour.

**_'Happy Easter, Jack…'_** Pitch's voice echoed though the tunnel, just as light poured through. Broken multi-coloured eggshells littered the ground, expanding through out the tunnel. Before I could explore more of the tunnel, another voice echoed in my mind.

**_'Jack? Where are you? Why did you leave me?'_** My eyes widened as I turned back to the stone wall that cut me off from Pitch's cave.

"No…" I ran my hands along the rock, searching from hidden handles or grooves in the stone. "**_No_**!" I cried, slamming my fists against the jagged stone repeatedly until the sides of my hands bled. "**_Atheia_**!"

* * *

**Muhahahahahaha! I'm SO evil! ;D But you can't kill me, otherwise I can't get the next chapter up.  
I'll just say this...some of you guys have given me a couple of evil ideas...;D HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I can't stress this enough guys; PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know if I'm doing a good job! I'll give you a cookie...? (::)**  
**As for my frequent reviews, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Please, review again! ;) On with the responses!**

**_Review Responses:_**

**grapejuice101: I updated! Yay! Sorry it took so long though :( So, you say you have a bad feeling Pitch will kidnap her...? Heh heh...surprise? I WON'T GIVE ANYTHING AWAY! HAHAHAHAHA! You'll just have to keep reading! ;) Aren't I lovely?**

**storygirl99210: Yes...yes they are... ;) But it won't be how you think! At least...I hope...I'm not predictable am I? Gosh, I hope not...thanks for reviewing! :D**

**booklover1598:****Yes, it was cute, wasn't it? But, I think you might have found this to be less cute...heh heh...whoops? Sorry, but you'll have to expect some darker chapters...yay...(note the sarcasm).**

**JustPlainOldMe:**** *evil grin* I'm NOT telling...hahahahahaha! Glad you liked the chapter! As for this one, I hoped you liked it as well! Sorry it's more along the storyline, but next chapter we'll see Atheia! Wondering what that's gonna be like? Only I know! Hahahaha! Gosh, I'm so mean...but don't worry! You'll only have to wait a couple of days! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Well, that about does it. Again, please review guys! You don't know how much just a small comment means to me!****If you're new to this story, follow, review and favourite if you like it so far!  
Updates are coming soon, and I only own what you don't recognize in the movie!**

***inserts farewell***

**_CrystalxRose_**

**_(P.S HOLY POPPING BUBBLEGUM! I JUST REALIZED THIS STORY IS EXACTLY 2 MONTHS OLD! THAT IS SO COOL! THANKS GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!)_**


	13. Chapter 12 - A Futile Offer

**WOOOOOO! What's up guys?!  
GUESS WHAT?! I UPDATED!  
...Okay, now that I think about that that's kinda obvious...  
But, no matter. He's chapter 12 guys, as promised!  
Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians (if I did I would be writing MUCH better fanfiction...)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – A Futile Offer**

**(Atheia's POV)**

I hunched over in the dark room, tears threatening to spill out of my stinging eyes. I let out a cry of rage as I pulled on my shackled wrists again, wincing as the billions of grains of nightmare sand scratched and burned at my wrists. I felt something warm trickle down my arm, and I looked up to see a crimson drop of liquid slide down from my wrist. I could feel nightmare sand seep into the now open wound, and I let out a cry of pain as I slumped forward to my earlier position.

After the pain momentarily subsided, my eyes lifted as I examined the room. The only problem was…there really wasn't much to see. Dark, stone walls trapped me in the stale, dusty room. I was sprawled out on the smooth, black marble floor, and my hands were tied behind my body with nightmare sand, which latched onto my staff, separating it from me. The only light that came through the room was a small patch of sunlight, not any bigger than a twenty cent piece, which seeped in through a small hole in the roof. There was no colour at all, and I **_hated_** it. There were no calming blue colours from Jack's staff, no vibrant yellow and green colours from Tooth's multi-colour feathers, no Christmassy colours of red from North's clothing, no golden, glowing dream sand, heck; I even missed the grey shade of Bunnymund's fur. It was better that the ever-lasting darkness that kept me prisoner.

My thoughts were interrupted as I caught movement from the corner of my eye. I whipped my head to the side to see a dark silhouette of a man stretch out across the marble floor, slowing making its way towards me. Laughter echoed through out the black room, and I gritted my teeth as the voice came closer and closer to where I was.

"My, my Atheia. You look absolutely horrible," The Nightmare King grinned as he stepped out of shadows, smirking down at me. I raised an eyebrow, managing to keep my glare up with the Boogeyman.

"Ever looked in the mirror, Pitch? I could quite say the same to you."

The Nightmare King growled, before raising a hand and striking it against my cheek. The sting from the slap caused my teeth to clench. The burning pain started as it radiated from my right cheek, but I barely showed any reaction. Instead, I spat on the Nightmare King's feet. He screeched in anger, before connecting his foot with my stomach. I doubled over in pain, wheezing as the breath was wrenched from my lungs. I coughed heavily, heaving in pain as Pitch's voice hissed above me.

"You shall learn manners, you little wrench, if you know what's good for you!"

I didn't reply, partially because I couldn't. Pitch slightly chuckled at my form, before he started to pace around me.

"You know, you and I could be great together, with your power and my nightmares, we could over take the world…" Pitch seductively coaxed, as his footsteps echoed in the room. "…you would be believed in, by **_everyone_**!" He kneeled in front of me, glaring into my skull as I avoided eye contact. "Join me, and you'll never be alone again."

I let out a chuckle, ignoring the pain as it blossomed in my stomach from the laughter. I looked up, locking eyes with Pitch as I let out a smirk. "Jeez Pitch, really? You slapped me in the face and kicked me in the stomach, and now you expect me to **_join you_**? You seriously have to learn better tactics."

The Boogeyman grumbled, pushing himself upright as he glared down at me. "They'll never accept you, you know."

I chuckled again, gritting my teeth from the pain slightly. "Probably, but it's worth it."

Pitch smirked as he clamped his hands behind his back, strolling out in front of me. "You'll soon find out that's not the case."

I gave him a confused glance as he flicked his hand. The nightmare sand that clutched to my wrists loosed, and I wrenched my hands away from the sand and gazed at my wrists. Several thin, but long cuts decorated them, crimson blood leaking from each one. I grimaced when I noticed grains of nightmare sand buried under the skin of the wounds, and the normally tan colour of my wrists had turned a slight grey colour from the corrupted sand. I heard Pitch chuckle from in front of me, and I hissed in pain as the nightmare sand latched onto my wrists again, a long rope slithering from it towards Pitch. He clutched the nightmare rope and tugged, urging me forward as well as sending a wave of pain from my wrists through out my body.

"Come," He said, tugging on the rope and walking through the shadows.

"Do I really have a choice?" I murmured, wincing in pain as the sand rope scratched against my wounds, before pulling me in the shadows after him.

* * *

The first thing I was aware of once I stepped out in the shadows was the sound of high-pitched chirping and something feathery rubbing against my cheek. I shook the dizziness from my eyes, grinning madly as Baby Tooth fluttered in front of me, a look of depression but slight relief on her face as she realized it was me. I was about to say a greeting to the little fairy when a grey hand shot out of the shadows, wrapping itself around the small, colourful body of Baby Tooth. My eyes widened as Baby Tooth's shrieks of fright were cut off as Pitch walked out of the shadows, squeezing the little body it his hand.

"Insolent pest," He muttered, tightening his grip on the fairy, who let out a choked squeak.

"**_Stop_**!" I shouted, tugging on the shackles around my wrists to grab The Nightmare King's attention. Ignoring the pain as drops of blood descended down my hands, I glared at Pitch as he gave me a look of confusion, the mini fairy still in his grasp.

"Let. Her. Go! She's done nothing to you!" I shrieked.

Pitch looked between Baby Tooth and me, before giving a chuckle and tossing the small, frail body over to me as if it were a mere object. I caught the little fairy in my hands, cupping the small body in fright. Baby Tooth's mismatched eyes weakly opened and I gave a small smile at the mini fairy, before gently propping her on my shoulder. I felt the little, feathered body snuggle into the hood of my cloak, and I looked up to glare daggers at Pitch, who only smirked as he tugged me through the dark and dimly lit lair.

"You know you're wrong about the fact that she's done nothing to me," Pitch's smooth voice echoed off the walls, sending chills down my spine. "The sprites and their mother have been reducing belief in me as soon as they were born."

"Oh? Then why did you let her go?" I asked, jogging up to walk next to the Boogeyman so he wouldn't have to tug on that stupid nightmare rope.

"She could be useful…"

At my confused look, he broke into a chuckle. I shook off the cold feeling of fear that came with his laugh, following him down a staircase. I raised my shoulder slightly, tucking Baby Tooth further into the crook of my neck as Pitch and I walked out of an archway.

I noticed that we were in the same room that Jack and I were when we first walked into the cave. Tears pricked my eyes at the thought of Jack, but I blinked them back as Pitch led me down another staircase, towards the towering boxes of memories. _'He did not ditch you…he went to get help. He did not ditch you…he –'_

**_'Atheia! Come on!'_**The male voice called out, interrupting my thoughts. His voice was coated in a mocking tone, and I could hear the laugh at the end of his call. It sounded…so familiar…but I couldn't quite put my tongue on it. My lips turned downwards into a frown of confusion as Pitch led me closer to the mountains of teeth containers.

"Why are you taking me here?" I asked, glancing at Pitch with a puzzled look.

The Nightmare King laughed, pulling me closer to the glinting, golden memory boxes. "Why, I'm doing something the guardians never bothered to do…I'm showing you your memories."

My eyes widened as I stopped and stared at the stacks upon stacks of golden teeth boxes. I didn't even notice as the sand cuffs around my hands disintegrated, crumbling down to nothing. Pitch lightly grabbed my shoulders, leading me closer to the memory containers as they glinted in the dim sunlight.

"Now, which one stands out to you?" Pitch said seductively over my shoulder, causing goose bumps to run down my arms. Ignoring the feeling, I scanned my eyes over teeth cases, knitting my eyebrows in confusion when nothing seemed to happen. I opened my mouth to mention the small flaw when the familiar male's voice rang through my ears.

**_'Rose? Rosie?' _** I jerked my head towards the left, squinting at the shadows. Away from the sunlight, sitting far up against the wall, was an abandoned memory box. It glowed faintly, flickering at the boy's playful tone of voice. **_'I know you're out here somewhere Rose!'_**

Pitch laughed from behind me, letting go of my shoulders to walk over to the discarded tooth box. Meanwhile, I stood in a daze off to the side, raking my mind for any sort of memory that concerned the name 'Rose'. I drew to a blank, furrowing my eyebrows further into confusion from the familiar yet alien-like name.

I jumped as a hand clamped over my shoulder, and I turned to face Pitch. He held the glowing memory box in his hand, holding it out to me as he gave an evil smirk. I stared down at the container with wide eyes, examining the little girl on the end. She had hazel eyes and chocolate-brown hair, with bangs pushed over to the right. A childish grin was planted on her face, as if she was in the middle of laughing. Scrawled at the bottom, were the words Atheia Rose. Another word was written, but somehow it had been scratched over, and I wasn't able to make out what it was supposed to be.

My eyes were wide with curiosity as the container glowed brighter. I hesitantly reached out to the box, stopping halfway to glance up at Pitch, who gave me a narrowed eyed smirk in return. Fighting back the wave of curiosity, I pulled back, glaring up at the Nightmare King.

"Why are you doing this?" I accused, pushing down my fear as Pitch burst into laughter. Backing into the shadows, both the glowing box and his form faded. I jerked in different directions as the shadows of Pitch danced around my form, laughing mockingly.

"To show you want you've always wanted; something that the guardians never did and never would have done. They only use you, Atheia. They're only using you so you can defeat me! What do you think will happen once this is all over? Hmm? You really thought they would welcome you with open arms? Like a **_family_**?"

Tears pricked my eyes as Pitch's painful words echoed around in my head. What made it hurt even more was the fact that he was right. I let out a cry of rage as I ran after the dancing shadows, stumbling into another room. I whipped around, defenseless, with no plan whatsoever; I was just that great at these things. My hands clenched at the invisible staff that wasn't with me, and I scowled at the fact of how uncomfortable it was knowing I was completely vulnerable.

Pitch stepped forward out of the shadows, a scowl visible on his face. I backed up against the wall as he walked towards me, his feet echoing on the marble floor. I let out a frightened squeak as he gripped my neck, squeezing it hard enough for it to ache. He glared down into my eyes, a golden fire raging in his own.

"They'll **_never _**accept you. You'll **_never _**be more important than a tool to them. Look at Jack, he comes in, steals his memories, and then **_ditches _**you! You call that caring?" A tear rolled down my cheek as Pitch's grip tightened. "Your only option is to join me, and then we can get revenge on those worthless beings together!"

"**_Never_**!" I cried out through my hoarse throat, bringing my fist up and connecting it with the Nightmare King's face.

He cried out in pain, letting go of my neck as he staggered away. I landed on my hands and knees, gasping for breath as his hand left my neck. I heard him growl, and I felt pain erupt from my stomach as he swiftly kicked it again. I collapsed onto the ground fully, cradling my stomach as the aching spread through my body. Waves of pain repeatedly overwhelmed my body as Pitch's sheer force went into my abdomen, via his foot. My gasps for breath turned to muffled groans of pain as my vision fuzzed around the edges. I looked up at Pitch, glaring as he wiped blood away from his lip. He paced over to me, kneeling down to me with a sneer on his face.

"It seems I didn't quite make my point when I said you should learn manners, but no matter. If you want to act like an animal, I'll treat you like an animal."

I groaned in pain from the quick movement as Pitch grabbed a fistful of my cloak, picking me up along with it. He dragged me through the lair, causing me to scrape my legs across some of the rough floors. He pulled me into the main room, and I could hear the excited chirps of the mini fairies as they saw me.

"Pipe down!" Pitch yelled, tugging me up onto a nightmare cloud. The mini fairies, spotting me in pain, quieted down, muttering worried chirps.

Pitch swung open the door of one of the empty and rusted cages, shoving me inside. I felt the edges of cage cut and scrape my bare skin as I turned to a stop on my side, lying weakly inside with my front facing Pitch. He gave an evil grin, and tossed something into the cage with me.

"In case you change your mind…"

I was vaguely aware of something squeaking loudly, and flying up to Pitch. I shook my head to clear the fuzziness on the picture, and when it cleared I saw Pitch, Baby Tooth gripped firmly in his grasp.

"Baby Tooth," I rasped out, attempting to scramble towards the helpless fairy.

She squeaked in his Pitch's grasp, squirming and attempting to wriggle out of it. Pitch laughed again, tightening his grip on the fairy.

"I knew she would come it handy," Pitch took a final glance at Baby Tooth before looking back down to me. "If you don't mind, I'll be paying your ditcher a visit. Care for me to pass any messages?"

My head smacked down onto the uncomfortable, jagged metal of the cage from exhaustion. I felt my body drift off as my eyes started to close. Pitch's laughed echoed in the background as his footsteps started to disappear.

"Of course not. You must be tired," I could hear the sneer in his voice as his footsteps became fainter. "Sweet dreams, Atheia."

The last thing I heard was Pitch's laughter, before I was plunged into a sea of darkness.

* * *

**Oooooo! Do I piss you off or what? ;D  
Hey guys, just a note, my birthday's coming up! 12 days! 12 DAYS! Eeep! I'm so excited! But, I was wondering, maybe I could get...let's say 75 reviews before then? Pweeeease? It would mean so much to me! I love reading each and everyone of your reviews!  
Speaking of which, on with the responses!**

**TenebrisSagittarius: Awww, really? I'm doing a good job? Thanks! It's just nice to have some new reviewers sometimes, even though I love you all to death ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**As promised, here's a cookie! (::)**

**Evelyn-Springs16: Yeah...hehe, sorry about that...but look! I updated :D:D:D Isn't that worth something? ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And thanks for reviewing; I appreciate it! Here's a cookie (::)**

**storygirl99210: Yes! She is gone! Hahahahaha! ...I'm so cruel to my OC's...Thanks for reviewing!**

**grapejuice101: Hahahaha! Yes! Suffer the wrath of my cliffhangers! ;) Nah, but I did update pretty quick, I mean, compared to my 2 week long break...*cringes* Pitch/OC? Hmmmm, I actually hadn't thought of that...maybe in later chapters? I'll see, but thanks for the suggestion!**

**booklover1598: I updated! Yay! Now we're all happy! :D**

**JustPlainOldMe: You can provide me with many theories and evidence, it still doesn't matter...I'm still not telling you ;) AND WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN SAYING ON NOT WATCHING THIS FREAKING AWESOME MOVIE!? HOW?! WHY!? WHAT?! All of human kind should seriously not torture to that degree to not watch this...:( You have to watch this ASAP! And, I'm kinda sorry I'm spoiling everything :( And the answer to your question...not telling! ;) Hahahaha! Suffer in the suspense! I. AM. THE SUSPENSORER! HAHAHAHAHA!  
Oh wow...I'm mad. ;) And your evidence is quite convincing, I did enjoy reading it ;) DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOUR ANNOYING ME! It's so funny watching everyone go crazy about this ;) AND COOKIE TIME TO YOU TO! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)! Thanks for reminding me! And thanks for your support!**

**Kay, that's everything guys. As usual, please leave me a review if you liked this chapter, and if you're new to this story please favourite and follow if you like it so far! Updates are SOON *hint, hint* to come! And I only know what you don't recognize in the movie!**

**Bubye!**

_**CrystalxRose**_


	14. Chapter 13 - The Doubts of Trust

**Whoooo! Sup Guys :D  
Guess who got sick over the weekend? :/ Yaaaaay...(sarcasm)  
So, I'm home today, and I have to do homework. But do I do that? Psst, no ;) Who cares about homework and assignments? You guys are more important! :D**

**Oh, and I've got a small story for you guys ;)**  
**I was at a sleepover at my friends a couple days ago (before I got sick) and somehow we got on the subject of ROTG. And my friend was like:**  
**"You've got a crush on a fictional character, and you call me sad." And if THAT wasn't bad enough, my other friend was like:**  
**"Really? You like HIM? He's ugly."**

**Me: "..."**

**I almost killed my friends...JACK?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!**

**Heh. Heh. Whoops...;)**

**Also:**

**_PLEASE READ GUYS!:_**

**I've got good news and bad news:**

**Bad news: The next chapter update might not be for another week or more. :(**  
**Good news: It's gonna be EXTRA long! Maybe about 8000 words or so! :D:D:D YAY! Think of it as a thankyou present for sticking with me and my horrible cliffhangers ;)**

**Oh! And my birthday! :D Just another week! YAY! I'm so excited! So, again, maybe I could get to 75 reviews? Please? That would be an awesome birthday present :) I might even upload the chapter on my birthday...:)**

**Oh, and a _BIG WARNING!  
_I've kinda added some really dark shit in this chapter (_the italics_) so, if you have any problems with that kind of stuff, I HIGHLY recommend you skip it. It's not pretty :(**

**But anyway, I think I've held you up enough. Here's the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rise of The Guardians (but I WILL be owning the DVD for it soon! :D:D:D)**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The Doubts of Trust  
(Jack's POV)**

I bounced off the walls of the tunnel and raced through the dark, dirt walls; the smell of moist earth filling my nostrils as I ventured deeper into the tunnel. I grimaced at the coloured eggshells that littered the ground, decorating the floor in a bittersweet array of fluoric painting designs.

My thoughts suddenly drifted to Atheia; when her faced had scrunched up into a look of complete focus as she stroked over one of the colour-less eggs with paint, the soft stokes of the brush creating a life-like image on the small egg. Tentatively, I reached into the pocket of my hoodie, pulling out a blue egg. _The only one that hadn't been smashed…_

I came to an abrupt halt in the air, gazing down at the eggling. It was painted a light, aqua blue, with jagged, darker blue lines spiraling out from a spot near the middle of the egg. I thought back to Atheia; how she had gazed at the egg with such confusion, yet a hint of familiarity, and how terrified she had been when she lost it. I had snatched it off the grass when she wasn't looking, playing along to the fact that it suddenly walked off. It was all fun and games, and I _was _going to give it back to her once we finished dropping Sophie off. I suddenly wondered if she was ever going to see the eggling again…

_Stop it! _I shook my head, mentally jumbling the frightening thoughts in my mind. _You're going to get her. The Guardians will know what to do. They'll help…_ With that thought repeating in my mind, I shoved the egg back into my hoodie pocket, darting further into the damp tunnel.

* * *

After what felt like forever, the end of the tunnel opened up to forest clearing. Glancing around, I saw a number of small kids walking away with what looked like their parents, with crushed looks on their faces. Eyes widening in worry, I leapt over the crowd of disheartened children, ducking under branches and whipping through leaves until I came across another clearing. I floated to the ground, peering over a flowering bush. My ears perking up as I heard voices, I glanced off to the side, spotting two kids slumping over near a picnic table.

"What about that bush?" A girl with brown/red hair mumbled. With a half-hearted look in her eyes, she glanced over to a shrub to her left and gestured it to the other kid beside her.

The other kid, a boy with the same reddish hair, pushed himself off the table and padded over to the bush. On his hands and knees, he glanced under it for a few seconds, before standing and brushing himself off empty handed.

"Anything there?" I girl asked, trying to glance around him.

"Nope." The boy said, his frown deepening. "I'm sorry Claire."

"Maybe he hid them really well this year…?" Claire replied, obviously attempting to grasp onto the last drop of hope she had.

The boy gave an exasperated sigh. "I've checked everywhere; there's nothing."

"Hey! 'Oi!" I jerked my head to see a kangaroo-like figure burst from the bushes on the other side of the clearing, hopping over to the two kids.

_Bunny…_

"Yes there is! There is!" He said, hopping between the two kids. He pulled out an egg, waving it in front of the little girls face. "I mean, these aren't my best looking googies, but they'll do in a pinch!"

"I can't believe it," The little girl mumbled, her head lowering down to her hands that were clenched in her lap.

My face scrunched up in confusion. I looked between the boy and girl, disappointment etched into their faces even though _the _Easter Bunny was standing, _right there._ Wouldn't they be overjoyed? My eyes widened in horror as I realized the terrible truth. _Unless…_

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny…"

The intense look of shock and hurt that scrawled on his face made my stomach wrench in guilt. "W-what?"

Claire pushed herself off the picnic table; Bunny's words reaching deaf ears. She and the boy trudged away, leaving a broken Pooka behind.

"No! No! Not true!" Bunny said, desperation clear in his voice as I slowly stepped out of the shrub, looking at him in pure shock. He hopped up to a brown haired boy, who had dropped his basket and was walking away from the clearing. "I'm right in front of ya, mate!"

The boy pasted through Bunny in an eerie blue light. Bunny gasped, backing away from the boy, who walking away unaffected. The Pooka breathed heavily, his eyes widening in shock, horror and pain.

"They don't see me…" He mumbled, clutching the basket to his chest as he curled into a ball. "They don't see me…"

I looked over to the Pooka as he silently rocked back and forth. I saw Tooth float over to him, laying a comfortable hand on his shoulder. Before I could walk over, a booming voice sounded from behind me.

"Jack! Where were you?" I turned around to North. He grasped the two swords in his hands, a tired and crushed look on his face. He was covered in dirt, and a little blood smudged on his right arm. Dust coated him head to toe, and at closer look I realized the dust was nightmare sand. He shook his head and gritted his teeth, leaning against a sword as he spoke. "The nightmares…attacked the tunnels. They **_smashed _**every egg; **_crushed _**every basket. **_Nothing _**made it to the surface."

He looked back over to me, and I saw something register in his eyes as his eyes flickered around me. He opened his mouth, but before any words came out, a high-pitched sound of a woman's voice pierced the silence.

"Jack!" I turned to see Tooth flutter around to my front. She gave me a relived smile for a few seconds, before it twisted into a look of fear and worry. "Where did you get that?" She said in a worried tone, gesturing to my right hand.

I looked at my hand, seeing the glinting tooth box grasped in it. I hadn't even noticed I was holding it. "I was…"

"Where's Baby Tooth?" She interrupted, glancing around in horror as she noticed the missing sprite.

"It's…"

"**_Where's _**Atheia?" North growled.

My mouth clamped shut at North's words; it felt like he had dumped a barrel of acid over my head. Actually…being coated with acid would have been a better feeling than what I felt now. My skin pricked with goose bumps as a cold shiver went up my spine. It was a weird feeling actually; being cold, but not in a good way. Normally I welcomed cold with open arms; after all, it was part of my element. But this cold clamped around my chest and sent waves of guilt through my body. My bottom lip quivered as Tooth covered her mouth with her hands, backing away from me slowly. North's eyes widened, shock and a look of somewhat disgust radiating through them.

"Oh Jack," Tooth said, tears glistening in her eyes. "What have you **_done_**?"

"**_That's _**why you weren't here? You were with **_Pitch_**?!"

"No! Listen, listen!" I said, looking at them with pained eyes. "I'm **_sorry_**! I didn't **_mean_** for this to happen! But you have to –"

"He has to go."

I turned around to see Bunny standing behind me, an unreadable expression on his face. The blank gaze Bunny gave me sent another wave of cold shivers down my spine.

"What?" I choked out.

Bad move. Bunny's expression twisted into a look of anger. He took a menacing step forward and raised his hand, which was curled into a fist. "We should **_never _**have trusted you!" I cringed and waited for Bunny's fist to connect with my cheek. When it didn't, I peeled my eyes open to see he had dropped it, and was now hunched over, gazing at the ground. "Easter is about new beginnings; new life. Easter is about**_ hope_**, and now it's gone."

I turned to North and Tooth, who just gazed at me with a look of disappointment. Tears pricked my eyes as I gripped something in my hand. I looked down, realizing I had pulled out the wooden baby from the nesting doll North showed me. A bunch of voices echoed in my mind as the bright, wonder-filled eyes gazed up at me.

_Easter is about hope, and now it's gone…_

_If man in moon chose you both to be guardians, you must have something very special inside…_

_How can I know who I am, until I find out who I was?_

_They'll never accept you…_

_None of them believe in you, do they?_

_Jack!_

_Jack, why did you leave me?_

I clenched my eyes shut, gripping the wooden doll tightly in my hand, before letting the small, **_pointless _**object fall from my grip. Not giving the Guardians another look, I leapt through the trees, the leaves ruffling on the wind as I flew away.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person)**

_Atheia ran as fast as she could; her legs weakening and her lungs bursting for the much needed air. She leapt over fallen branches and cut her arms on the sharp twigs of the trees. Thick, oozing blood dripped down the side of her cheek, and a stinging pain radiated from the top of her head. Wiping the crimson liquid from her eyes, she urged herself to run faster. Suddenly, her feet slipped from under her and something wrapped around her neck. She fell to the ground, chocking and gasping for the breath that was knocked out of her lungs. _

_She tore her hands around her neck, feeling only the satin-like texture of her cloak. She twisted around, noticing it had caught on a thick branch. Scrambling closer to it, she tugged on the material, fear multiplying in her chest as the harsh wind whipped at her face and roared in her ears. The forest darkened and clouds rumbled, setting flashes of lightning throughout the sky. The wind swirled around her faster, picking up discarded twigs and leaves and launching them into the air. A low chuckle sounded in her ears, and she tugged harder on the material. Hearing the satisfying tear, she took off again, running from the darkness that was trying to consume her._

_Abruptly, she skidded to a stop, gasping for air and falling to the ground as she tried to scramble away from the humanoid shadow hiding in the trees. The figure laughed, stepping forward to reveal a pale face with wind-swept silver hair and a crooked grin. Her eyes widened at the familiar person._

_"Jack?" She breathed in disbelief._

_"You'd really thought I would let you go?" Jack laughed again, his eyes glinting with evil mischief. _

_"Jack, what are you doing?" She asked worriedly, scrambling further away from the figure as he slowly started to pace towards her._

_"I'd like to think of it as playing a game," Jack smirked, stopping in front of Atheia as she gazed fearfully up at him. _

_Atheia's eyes widened as Jack pulled a sharpened icicle from behind his back. Twirling it, he gave the frightened girl his signature smirk, before sinking the knife-like object into her shoulder. _

_A scream erupted from her mouth and her back arched in agonizing pain. Blood seeped through her shirt as Jack twisted and tugged the blade free. She fell back onto the ground, her shoulder stinging as the thick, crimson blood poured out of her shoulder, coating her in the sticky substance. She let out pained whimpers as the excruciating pain pulsed throughout her body in waves. Jack smirked as he wiped the sticky substance off the icicle with his hand, licking his fingers clean. _

_"The effects should take place soon," was all he said as the icicle melted away in his palms, and he turned to Atheia, a smirk plastered on his face._

_"Wha-what effects?" She shakily replied. _

_Suddenly, she let out an ear-piecing scream, clutching the wound in her hand as swirls of frost spiraled from the injury. The gash in her shoulder darkened to a purplish tinge, and her whole body went numb. Through muffled gasps of pain, she pulled her hand away, screaming when she saw her hand was decorated in a purple liquid. She turned her head, gazing down at the purple wound with shock. She purplish-blue colours darted around her skin, seeping up through her arms and legs in a cold wave. The wound pulsed sharply, emitting another cry of pain from Atheia._

_She slumped, feeling her body lose strength. She hadn't even noticed her eyes had fluttered close, and she struggled to reopen them. Peering though her half-lidded eyes, she saw Jack kneeling beside her, grinning wildly. _

_"Well, that was fun. Don't you think?" _

_"You…you…," The words died out as Atheia's tongue when numb, and her eyes slid shut._

_The echoes of Jack's laughter imprinted in her memory as the darkness swallowed her up in its cold clutches.  
_

* * *

She woke up screaming. Gasping for air, Atheia turned to look at her shoulder. Perfectly normal. She prodded at the skin before leaning back onto the wall of the cage with a sigh. Her eyes still wide from fright, she tried, and failed to steady her breathing.

Gazing around, memories flooded back as she examined the walls of the jagged cage. Pitch. Pain. Voices. Jack.

_Jack…_

She shivered at the mere thought of him, bringing her knees up to her chest. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down, but her fear only worsened when she saw his evil smirk behind her closed lids. Gasping, she opened her eyes, shaking from the realness of the nightmare.

She gazed out through the bars of the cage to the others. Billions of mini fairies sat on the cage bars, staring at her. She gave another shiver and broke her gaze with them, feeling vulnerable and cold with their gaze at the back of her neck.

Her eyes flickered over to the other side of the cage where a golden light flashed in the corner of her eye. Curiously tilting her head, she pulled herself over to it, hesitantly reaching out and grasping the cool metal texture of the tooth box. She gazed at it, twirling it around in her hands as she took note of the swirls and designs on the golden surface of the container. Turing it so it was upright, she gazed down at the coloured patterns that decorated the top of the lid. Slowly, she reached out to touch the mesmerizing patterns…

_If we find out our memories, we'll know why we're here…_

_You have to show us them!_

_I can't; Pitch has them._

_Then we have to get them back!_

_All the answers were right here…_

_I'm doing something the guardians never bothered to do…I'm showing you your memories…_

_They'll never accept you. You'll never be more important than a tool to them. Look at Jack, he comes in, steals his memories, and then ditches you!_

Atheia stopped, drawing her hand away from the diamond patterns, a scowl crossing her face, as thoughts whipped around in her mind.

**_Memories _**_brought them here, not Pitch. Jack's __**selfishness**__ brought them here, not Pitch. Jack's __**determination**__ to discover his life was what got her trapped. It wasn't Pitch's fault! Jack didn't __**care **__enough to save her; all he wanted was his memories. It was because of these __**memories**__, she was __**stuck here**__!_

Angrily, she hurled the memory box to the other side of the cage, hearing the satisfying _clang _of it against the cage's bars. She was vaguely aware of the mini fairies' squeaks of shock as Atheia gritted her teeth, pulling her legs up to her chest.

_It's all his fault…it's all his fault…_

Digging her nails into her legs, Atheia didn't notice the roots of her hair darken down to a shadowy black, and, like a disease, start to seep through her locks, changing the chocolate-brown into a shade blacker than black. Neither did she notice that, the once emerald-green colour of her eyes started changing into a deep purple, just like the cold blood of the wound in her nightmare.

* * *

***evil smirk* And you guys called the ending to the last chapter a cliffhanger...hahahahaha!**

**Yeah, sorry guys, you'll have to wait ;) It just adds to the tension ;) Gosh, I'm so evil ;)**  
**Oh, and I'm considering making another title page for this story on photoshop...hopefully it will be A LOT better ;) But, I'll just have to see :)**

**_AGAIN! PLEASE CAN I GET 75 REVIEWS FOR MY BIRTHDAY GUYS? I'D LOVE YOU EVEN MORE (if that was possible) FOR IT! AND I'LL GIVE YOU MORE COOKIES! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)_**

**Yay! Now for the responses!**

_Review Responses:_

**TenebrisSagittarius: You call that a cliffhanger? *gestures to end of chapter* Now THAT'S a cliffhanger ;) Yes...I'm quite fond of leaving you on cliffhangers it seems...is it bad if I enjoy how you all flip out in the reviews? ;) But, it does encourage me to write more ;) Thanks for reviewing! Here's another cookie :D (::)**

**booklover1598: Who says Jack's gonna save her? *evil grin*  
*whispers in your ear* here's a cookie...(::) *fades away***

**storygirl99210: Hahaha ;) Patience, young one...the time will come ;) And...I can't promise you anything of that sort. But, I can promise you a cookie...(::)**

**Qwerty124:Yes, pitty on my OC. I do tend to torture her a lot...thanks for reviewing! Here's a cookie! (::)**

**JustPlainOldMe: The suspense from my cliffhangers kill you? *glances to the end of this chapter* Oh...heh heh. Whoops? Do you think I could come to your funeral, or will it be something like those 'Kill on sight' things? Yeah...  
Well, I did warn you. I should probably just change my name to The Suspensorer now, shouldn't I? Who cares if it's a word? ;) But yes, even though ROTG wiki is there, nothing can beat this epic movie! You have to watch it! Ya hear me? WATCH. IT! And a 90min test? Ouch! I was actually really close to not updating because of time, but then I thought: "NO! JustPlainOldMe is counting on me! I have to do this!" So, yeah...:D  
And LONG LIVE FANFICTION back to you my friend! True dat! And I don't care if you're sticking with your theory, I'm still not telling ;) But *whsipers* you'll find out in the next chapter...*winks*  
Oh, and by the way, I send my condolences to your IQ numbers; it's not be fun to be hit with stuff. I've had a football pegged at my face once...not cool man...not cool...AND THANK YOU for everything! HERE'S A BUNCH OF COOKIES BECAUSE YOU ARE SO AWESOME! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)!**

**Evelyn-Springs16: Yes...and you shall have another cliffhanger! *throws magical dust in your face* But, I did update semi-fast, didn't I? Though, I'll tell you a secret...I actually forgot about this chapter, all I remembered was the 6.5 thousand something words so far one I'm still currently writing, and then I found this and I was like: "...I'm such an idiot..." Haha, so yeah...that's why this isn't out as earlier as I wanted it to be...*nervously chuckles* But thanks for the review! Here's another cookie! :D (::)**

**9thZFighter: *chuckles* Thanks! Glad you do! And, I'm sorry, it's not really my place to say so...well actually...it kinda is...but I'm still not telling ;) Thanks for reviewing! Here's a cookie! (::) Welcome to the story of awesomeness and (apparently) annoying cliffhangers! :D**

**Well guys that's all! Sorry you're gonna have to wait a while for the next chapter, but, trust me, it'll be worth it! And again REVIEW!**

_**My birthday's coming up and it'll be an awesome present if I could get to 75 reviews!**_

**Thanks a lot for everything guys!**

**If you're new to this story, welcome! Please favourite, follow and review if you like it so far!  
Updates are coming in around a week or so's time, and I only own what you don't recognise in the movie!**

**So long and farewell my beautiful readers, favouriters, and reviewers! Until next we meet!**

**_CrystalxRose_**


	15. Chapter 14 - Memories: Jack

***Appears in a magical poof of dust* ...why hello everyone...*winks*  
*Enormous sigh of relief* I FINISHED! 7700 SOMETHING WORDS GUYS! AND IT'S DONE! This took for freaking ever to finish guys, plus assignments and stuff like that, BUT I GOT IT OUT! I'm so proud of myself! Though I have to admit, I'm not ENTIRELY happy with this chapter...but they say you're your own worst critic, so hopefully it's not a bad as I think. Mind telling me if it is or not in the reviews?**

**(Psst! By the way my birthday's in another two days! :D Think we could get 11 more reviews by then guys?)**

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter, I think I might go and die in that corner from exhaustion...*collapses***

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to think of something else to say here so I'm just gonna say I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Happy?**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Memories**

**(Jack's POV)**

I flew through the cold, frigid winds of Antarctica, the wind howling in my ears and snowflakes stinging my open eyes. I gripped the tooth box tightly in my hand, tempted to just **_drop _**the thing and be done with it, but at the same time not being able to loosen my grip on the memories contained in it.

I let out a cry of anger and annoyance as tears stung my eyes. Landing on an icy cliff, I ran up to the edge, my arm pulled back. As I reached the end, I swung my arm forward…but my grip didn't loosen on the container. I tried again, but if anything my grip tightened.

I let out a groan, dropping my arm back down to my side and raking a free hand through my silver locks, tugging them down to the side of my head as thoughts flew about freely in my mind. All of them; just big jumbled quotes and thoughts, rushing around in my head at a speed too high to even exist, and it was so **_frustrating._**

I pulled my hand out of my hair, looking down at the tooth container. I gazed down at the golden box, examining the patterned top. Tipping it up, I looked at the boy on the front, with a sense of confusion and longing. Sighing, I dropped it down, looking over the cliff to the wintry landscape in front of me.

"I thought this might happen."

That **_voice. _**I gritted my teeth, shoving the memory box into my hoodie pocket as I tightened my grip on my staff. I was twitching with anger as the voice spoke up again.

"They never really believed in you, did they? I was just trying to show you that. But **_I_** understand…"

Letting out a cry of anger, I flung myself around, shooting a bolt of ice towards the voice, grumbling under my breath when he blocked the attack. Shouting at him, I ran down the cliff, a look of rage plastered on my face as I flung myself to the other side of him.

"You don't understand anything!" I cried, flinging another attack his way.

"No?!" Pitch said, blocking the attack with more nightmare sand. "I don't know what it's like to be **_cast out_**…?"

He flung clumps of nightmare sand my way, and I dodged the attacks, flinging my own ice bolts towards him. I cried out, leaping into the air and hurling what felt like half my energy his way, to which he threw up a shield of nightmare sand, blocking him from the massive blow. I jumped down from the air, squinting through the fog for any sign of the Nightmare King.

"To not be believed in?" I swung around to the sound of the voice, squinting at the darker shadow in the fog. "To long for **_a family_**?"

At those last words, I lowered my staff with wide eyes, watching his form clear as the fog dissipated. He stood there, solemnly, his arms at both of his sides, desperation and sadness clear on his face, even as he lowered his eye contact.

"All those years in the shadows, I thought no one else knows what this feels like," He looked up, holding out his arm, a small smile crossing his face. "And now I see that I was wrong."

With wide, yet cautious eyes, I dropped my defensive stance completely, looking at Pitch with a sense of empathy. He stepped forward, circling me, always looking at me even when I dropped my gaze to the icy slopes of Antarctica.

"We don't **_have _**to be alone, Jack. I believe in you, and **_I know _**children will to!"

"In me…?" I breathed in disbelief.

"**_Yes_**!" He laughed lightly, turning me around. "Look at what we can **_do_**!"

I gazed up at an ice sculpture, sharply pointed, reaching up to the sky. Billions of nightmare sand grains glinted in the pale sun, trapped inside the ice, and turning it a sickly shade of a light black. I narrowed my eyes, frowning at the wrongness of it all.

"What goes together better than **_cold _**and **_dark_**? We can make them believe! We'll give them a world where everything…**_everything _**is –"

"Pitch Black?" I finished, raising my eyebrow at him in a knowing look.

He faltered, his mouth agape slightly, realizing his mistake a little too late. "…and Jack Frost too." He grinned, trying to cover up his faltered look from before. "They'll believe in both of us."

"No, they'll **_fear _**both of us, and that's **_not _**what I want." I said, glaring at him for a few seconds before turning around. "Now, for the last time, leave me alone."

"You want to be left alone? **_Done_**." I heard him growl behind me. "But first…"

My head whipped around at the sounds of high-pitched squeaking. My eyes widened as I registered the small, multi-coloured fairy in Pitch's grasp.

"Baby Tooth!" I cried, running to her, skidding to a stop when Pitch's grip tightened.

"The staff Jack!" He cried, tightening his grip even more, choking out a pained squeak from the mini fairy. 'Hand it over, and I'll let her go."

I looked over to Baby Tooth, who had turned her head to me and was letting out squeaks of refusal, shaking her head. I gazed down at my staff, watching the swirls of frost decorate the aged wood. Gritting my teeth, I nodded grimly, flipping the rod and handing it over to Pitch. As soon as it lost connection with me, the spirals of frost melted and dripped off the aged wood, leaving a dull, wooden stick.

"Alright. Now let her go," I growled, holding my hand out for the mini fairy.

Pitch swayed with the thought, shaking his head as he looked down at me in disgust. "No."

I widened my eyes in disbelief, dropping my arm to my side.

"You said you wanted to be alone, so **_be alone_**!"

I didn't even notice Baby Tooth as she sunk her needle-like beak into Pitch's hand. He cried out, shaking the fairy and tossing her off to the side with a grunt, her squeaks and cries echoing around as she was hurled away. I turned to go after her before a deafening _crack _filled my ears. My arms snaked around my waist as pain erupted from my abdomen. I let out groan of pain, my eyes blurring up, but I was just able to make out Pitch, two pieces of the wooden staff in each hand, a triumphant look on his face.

He hurled a clump of nightmare sand at me, knocking me off my feet and slamming my back into an ice wall. My eyes rolled up to the back of my head as I fell, letting out gasps of pain and surprise as I knocked into the ice walls, slamming down onto the cold floor. I gasped for breath, cringing as pain overwhelmed me in another wave. I was vaguely aware of Pitch chuckling from above me, and I weakly opened my eyes, watching him toss down the wooden remains of the snapped staff. I groaned and leaned against the icy crevasse walls, fading into the darkness as my conscious was pulled away from me.

* * *

I woke from a splitting headache. Groaning, I put a hand to my head, my feet scrambling on the slippery ice floor. My eyes widened as memories from earlier that day – or night, I couldn't tell – came rushing back.

"Baby Tooth," I murmured, turning my head to the side, and, spotting the mini fairy half-buried in snow, I struggled over to her, cupping my pale hands around her tiny body. "You alright?"

She let out a few exhausted squeaks. I sighed in relief, covering my hands fully around her, before pulling back in alarm when her high-pitched chirps grew more frightened and panicked. I pulled away my hand in worry, scared of hurting the mini fairy, frowning when she shivered in my palm and let out a sneeze.

"Sorry," I sighed. "All I can do is keep you cold."

Baby Tooth squeaked again, looking up at me with worry. I pulled her up to my face, cradling her as I leaned on the icy walls of the crevasse. "Pitch was right," I mumbled, tears stinging my eyes as I thought of everything. The children, The Guardians, Sandy, Atheia; everyone I let down. "I make a mess of everything…"

Baby Tooth perked up slightly, her crown feathers ruffling as she padded along my palms, walking up my arms and towards my hoodie pocket.

"Hey," I murmured, watching the mini fairy toddle into my hoodie pocket. I sighed again, suddenly feeling an extreme weight of loneliness on my shoulders. I wrapped my arm protectively around my stomach, leaning my side more into the wall, and closing my eyes.

**_'Jack? Jack!' _**I let out a cry of alarm, pushing myself off the wall I was leaning on and scrambling away from the voice. I looked down fearfully, noticing my hoodie pocket glowed gold. I reached in, pulling out the cylindrical tooth box out, along with Baby Tooth, who was sitting on top of it. I gazed down at the glowing box, as the voice of the little girl kept calling out. My eyes flickered to Baby Tooth, who gave a half-smile, laying her hand on the glimmering lid. Staring down at the memory box, I hesitantly reached my hand out, grazing my fingers along the glowing lid. After a few seconds, the diamonds twirled, reflecting a silver light as they parted from the box. The last thing I saw was Baby Tooth's encouraging grin, before the flickering diamonds disappeared, and I was plunged into the images of my long lost memories.

* * *

**_-Memories-  
(3_****_rd_****_ POV)_**

_A young boy, around the age of five, scrambled through the forest, ducking under tree branches and pulling himself over thick logs. He wore a small, leather clock, along with cloth pants and a skin-coloured tunic, and, strangely enough, he was barefoot. Panting, he ducked behind a thick truck, peering around the side of the tree, ignoring his chocolate-brown locks as the wind whipped them in his eyes._

_"Jack? Jack, where are you?" A man, pushing aside twigs and branches, taunted as he came into the clearing. He wore a thick sleeveless, leather vest, buttoned up the front. A black undershirt was visible, and he wore leather pants and buckled boots. His thick, brown locks were windswept, and his bright, blue eyes held mischief as he searched for the grinning boy._

_"I'm over here Papa!" The young boy cried in delight, poking his head out from behind the tree, grinning at his father. The man chuckled, before walking over to the small boy, lifting him up into his arms._

_"Well done Jack!" The man laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. "Let's get home; your mother would be worried."_

**_-Memories-_**

_The scene changed to shown a village, wooden houses lining the streets as friendly people walked along the dirt paths. Young Jack and his father walked, hand in hand, up to one of the cottages near the end of the dirt path. Scraping his boots, the man pushed open the door, stepping in to the warm house._

_"We're home!" The man cried, pulling his son inside with him._

_"Oh thank goodness you're back!" A woman's voice called from the other side of the wall. "Jack wasn't too much trouble was he?"_

_"Nah, Sarah, in fact, he's getting better at hiding; one day, I swear I'm gonna lose him in the forest." The man chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair again as he gave a loving grin down to the boy._

_"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" Sarah chuckled, walking out from behind the wall, a wooden spoon grasped him her hand._

_The woman seemed to be in her late twenties. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, with strands of golden-brown hair falling around her face, framing the oval shape of it. Her hazel eyes glowed with warmth as she looked at her husband. She wore a stained apron over a blue house dress. Glancing down at Jack, she frowned slightly. _

_"James!" She whined. "He's filthy! Jack, did you even wear your shoes?" The woman crossed her arms and looked down at her son._

_Young Jack prodded his toe into the wooden floor, twirling it as he clasped his hands behind his back and looked down at the ground. "Sorry Mama."_

_The woman gave a sigh, a small smile playing at her lips as she bent down to the little boy, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You have to wear those shoes Jack; otherwise your feet will get hurt."_

_The young boy shook his head, gazing up into his mother's eyes. "My feet don't get sore Mama, and besides, shoes feel weird." _

_Sarah chuckled as her son scrunched his nose up at his statement. "Well, you're gonna have to wear them someday."_

_Jack crossed his arms stubbornly, shaking his head. "Nuh uh! I'm never gonna wear shoes!"_

_Sarah looked up to her husband, who only shrugged and gave his wife a crooked grin. She sighed, standing up and placing a hand on her hip. "Well, okay then. But can you at least have a bath?"_

_The young boy seemed to consider this for a bit. "Okay!" He eventually said, turning away from his mother and padding into another room, his parent's giggles and laughs fading behind him._

**_-Memories-_**

_The scene faded to Jack and his mother walking alongside each other as they headed down the dirt path of the street. It was obvious a couple of years went by. Jack seemed to be around eight or nine, his strong arms clutching a straw basket in his arms, containing a couple of vegetables and fruits. Beside him, his mother padded along next to him, visibly pregnant. She laid one hand on her stomach as she walked beside her son, softly smiling._

_Jack stopped abruptly, causing Sarah's head to turn his way in confusion. The boy bent down towards a flowering bush of roses, and, plucking the reddest one with a soft tug, turned around and presented it to his mother. Sarah gave a warm, loving smile, taking the rose from Jack._

_"Thank you Jack, that was sweet," She smiled down to her son, which gave her an enormous grin in return. "What's the occasion?"_

_Jack seemed to ponder on the though, his eyebrows knitting together. After a while, the young boy shrugged, grinning back up to his mother. _

_"Maybe because you're as pretty as a rose?" Jack offered, tilting his head to the side as his mother laughed, ruffling her son's hair._

_After a few minutes of the two walking in silence, Jack turned to his mother. "Mama?"_

_"Yes dear?"_

_"What's my baby sister gonna be like?"_

_Sarah turned to her son in puzzlement. "How do you know it's a girl?"_

_Jack tilted his head in thought, his mouth pulled into a smirk as he stared adoringly at his mother. "I just know."_

_Sarah just laughed, leaving the question unanswered as she and her son arrived at the front door of the cottage._

**_-Memories-_**

_The scene cleared to show Jack, a couple months older from the previous memory, panting heavily as he ran down the dirt path, a wooden bucket overflowing with water grasped to his chest. The water sloshed up the sides, tipping out and soaking the open vest the boy was wearing, but he didn't seem to care. _

_Arriving at his destination, Jack shouldered the wooden door of the cottage open, spilling even more of the water. Practically dragging himself, Jack placed the bucket down on the wooden floorboards of the house, racing into another room in the cottage. Spotting James, the young boy gave an exhausted grin and jogged up to the man. _

_"Father, I got the water, just like you asked!" _

_James stopped his worried pacing, looking down at his son with pride mixed with worry in his blue orbs. "Thanks Jack." _

_The man walked out of the room, and, seizing the pail, walked up to a wooden door on the other end of the house. Cringing when he heard a pain-filled cry from the other side, he knocked on the door._

_"Jocelyn! Jocelyn, we got the water for her!" _

_The man, and Jack, who had come to stand beside him, heard rustling on the other side of the door, before it was opened a crack, revealing an older woman, maybe in her forties, peer out the other side. Her stringy, blonde hair was mattered to the side of her head with sweat, but she gave a warm smile to the two people on the other side. Reaching through the crack, she grabbed the handle of the bucket, bringing it into the room with her._

_"Thanks James. In this hot weather, she needs as much water as possible."_

_"Can I see her?" The man asked desperately, worry etched on his face._

_The older woman frowned slightly. "Not yet, she's still unstable at the moment." Seeing the concerned look grow on the man's face, she grinned a reassuring smile at the man. "Don't worry James, she'll be just fine."_

_Closing the door, James and younger Jack walked away from the door. Slumping down into a wooden chair, James buried his face in his hands, sighing deeply. Jack, worried for his father, padded over to the man, looking up at him._

_"Dad?" The man looked down at his son, not bothering to hide his anxiety._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Mama's gonna be okay, right?"_

_James stayed quiet for a while, only staring down at young Jack as his son's eyes filled with tears. After a while, Jack's father sighed, breaking into a smile as he ruffled his son's hair. _

_"Yeah Jack, she's gonna be just fine."_

_After a while of tense waiting, Jocelyn came from around the corner, a wide grin on her face. James looked up from his hands, and, spotting Jocelyn, got to his feet, a relieved look on his face. He gripped the chair for support, a hand over his heart. _

_"It's a healthy baby girl," Jocelyn grinned, wiping her hands on the apron strung around her neck._

_Jack grinned happily up at his father as he gave a worn out smile in return. Looking up at Jocelyn, he asked "May we see her?"_

_The blonde woman gestured to the room where Sarah was, and Jack and his father rushed to the door. Opening it cautiously, James poked his head through a small crack, followed by Jack. They both stared at Sarah as she laid in a bed, coated with a layer of sweat as she gave an exhausted smile at a little bundle curled in her arms._

_She lifted her head as the two boys entered the room, grinning at them both. Holding out her arms with the bundle in them, she peeled away the blanket from the face of a sleeping little girl. James's heart seemed to melt at the girl's peaceful-looking face, and tentatively, he reached out, cradling the bundle as it snuggled into the man's arms. Jack looked up confusingly at his parents._

_"May I hold her father?" The boy asked, his hazel eyes pleading. _

_The man gave a smile to his son, passing the small girl into the open arms of Jack. Curling them around the bundle protectively, Jack gazed lovingly down at the girl._

_"I told you she'd be a girl mama," the boy murmured, causing Sarah to chuckle lightly. _

_The baby's nose scrunched up, and she opened her small eyes to reveal deep hazel orbs. The girl gave a small gurgle at Jack, reaching up a tiny hand to wrap around the boy's finger. Jack smile grew as he stroked the soft skin of his little sister's hand with his thumb._

_"What should we name her?" Sarah's voice cut through the touching scene._

_Everyone was quiet for a while, before James spoke up. "What about Atheia? I've always liked that name."_

_Jack's nose scrunched up and his eyebrows creased together. He titled his head to the side, examining the giggling baby in his arms. "Atheia doesn't really fit her," He murmured. Turning to his father, he said "What about Rose?"_

_This time, the man tilted his head to the side, whereas Sarah gave a soft smile. "Why Rose?"_

_"Because…she's just as beautiful as one."_

_James grinned, stroking the head of the baby girl lovingly. "Well, how about Atheia Rose Overland? How does that sound?"_

_Jack's grin grew wider. His gaze went back down to the little girl, who gave a toothless grin in return. She gurgled lovingly, her eyes flickering from her brother, mother and father, a look of adoration swimming in her hazel eyes._

_ "It's perfect."_

**_-Memories-_**

_Atheia charged after her brother as he bolted ahead on the dirt path leading to the fields. Almost tripping over her pleated, yellow dress, she scrambled after Jack as he disappeared further into the crowded village._

_"Jack! Jack! Wait up!"_

_The boy slowed down, catching a small glance over his shoulder to the brunette girl pounding after him. He smoothed out his windswept hair as he smirked down at the girl who appeared to be around five. Eventually catching up, she tugged on the brown, tattered pants he was wearing, heavily breathing. Jack grinned down at the girl, ruffling her hair as she gave an annoyed glare up at him._

_"You're not supposed to run that fast Jack!" She pouted, tugging on the tanned straps around Jack's ankles. "Mama said so!"_

_"Aww, c'mon Rosie; lighten up. You know I would never leave you," Jack said, bending down eye-level to the little girl. _

_She frowned at him slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. Chuckling, Jack opened his arms, gesturing for a hug. Atheia stood rigid for a moment, before sighing with defeat and wrapping her arms around the boy's neck. The boy returned the hug lovingly, before standing up and brushing himself off. _

_"Come on; Dad's waiting for us," At Jack's words, Atheia gave an enormous grin and followed him further down the dirt path. After a while of silence, the little girl looked up at Jack, a confused look plastered on her face._

_"Jack? Why don't you wear shoes?" Jack glanced down at his mud-encrusted feet, before grinning back down at his sister._

_"I don't know Atheia; I've just never liked the thought of shoes." Jack proved his point as he scrunched up his nose at the word._

_"Jack!" The little girl whined, lightly pushing his leg. "Don't call me that."_

_"Don't call you what?" Jack asked, smirking back down to his sister's exasperated expression._

_"Atheia! Don't call me Atheia! You know I don't like my first name!"_

_Jack chuckled, slightly nudging his sister back. "Okay, __**Rose**__." _

_"That's better."_

_After a while of walking, joking and teasing, Jack and Rose came to a clearing. He stared in wonder of the wave of white sheep that enveloped the meadows. A few men stood off to the side, sitting on tree stumps, joking and laughing as the looked out to the sheep meadows. Atheia, spotting James, tugged on Jack's pant leg._

_"Jack, I see Dad, lets go!" _

_Rose tugged on her brother's pant leg again, and, not getting a response, turned to look up at him. His eyes flickered with excitement as he saw men of to the side, chasing sheep around, guiding them with long, crooked staffs. She huffed, tugging on the straps around his pant leg more to the direction of their father._

_"Jack? Jack!"_

_"Yeah?" Jack hummed, turning to his sister with a faraway look in his eyes._

_"I. found. Dad," she deadpanned, pointing off to the distance where their father stood. She pulled again, managing to guide Jack towards their father._

_"Hey kids!" James cried, getting off his spot from the tree stump as he walked over to the two children, his arms wide. Rose gleefully ran into her father, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. She whispered something into his ear, giggling and pointing to Jack, who returned to gazing at the meadows._

_James laughed, and, placing Rose on the floor, he walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know, we wouldn't mind a pair of extra hands down here, if you want to help out."_

_Jack turned to his father, grinning with joy and nodding his head enthusiastically. James laughed, ruffling up the already windswept locks of Jack's hair. "Knowing you Jack, you'll be a full-fledged shepherd in no time." _

_Father and son, standing next to each other in a sense of pride, was the last thing was seen, before the memory faded into black._

**_-Memories-_**

_The scene cleared, showing Jack, his hands wrapped around his father's as tears mingled with cold perspiration present on the man's skin. His father gave him a weak, pained smile, softly stroking his chocolate-brown locks. Rose sobbed into her mother's shoulder and silent tears made damp tracks down the Sarah's cheeks. James turned his head painfully, giving the woman a warm smile._

_"Sarah…could I have two minutes…just with Jack?" The man croaked out, earning a small nod from his wife as she, and Rose, walked out of the room._

_Jack looked up to his father, his eyes red and puffy from crying. Outside, a blizzard raged, causing Jack to shiver as coldness seeped into the room. "Yeah Dad?"_

_ "I want you…to take care of everyone…while I'm gone." The man said, between breaths of painful air. "You're gonna have to be…the main man now. And…I want you to have this." _

_Reaching a frail and white hand out to his side, James clutched his fingers around a wooden shepherd's staff, slowly and shakily handing it to Jack. The teenager looked at it in awe, cradling the wood in his hands. Jack gazed back up to his father, tears filling up in his eyes again, but he was able to manage a small smile of gratitude. _

_"I've taught you…everything you need to know…" James took a gigantic gasp of breath, sending Jack into a panic as he jerked upright, scrambling off the stool and standing next to his father's side._

_"Dad? Dad!" Jack cried, grasping his father's hand again as James's heart started slowing. Sarah and Rose came back into the room, fearful looks in their eyes as they crowded around the man in panic._

_James only smiled softly. He gazed into his son's eyes, a look of peace present in his own. "Make me proud…son."_

_With those last words, James drew his last breath, his hand falling limp in Jack's palms. The young teenager could only cry on his father's shoulder, feeling his heart break in two as the family stood in silence, grieving the loss of a father and husband._

**_-Memories-_**

_When the scene cleared, it showed Jack, a loose, black shirt tucked into his tattered pants. He wore his father's open vest, fingering the leather in memory as he walked down the dirt path. A bouquet of white roses was grasped in his hands as he made his way down the dirt path. People dogged out of the way or whispered to the people beside him as he walked, barefoot, in the melting snow. Eventually, taking a turn to the left, he came across the cemetery. Gritting his teeth with self-loathing, he made his way to the back of the burial grounds. Kneeling in the snow, not caring if his pants got soaked, he wiped away dead leaves and slush from a tombstone. Tears pricked his eyes as he read the engraved message on the stone for the millionth time: 'James F. Overland, Loving Father and Husband.' Laying the bouquet against the tombstone, Jack leaned against his legs, staring at the sky._

_"I wish I could've, just done more for you dad. I'm sorry."_

_Jack stayed silent for a long time after those words, just staring blankly at the tombstone. He grasped the wooden, shepherd's staff in his hands, twirling the smooth wood, before eventually getting up, brushing himself off and trudging home._

_When he arrived, he flopped onto the front porch, the staff cradled in his lap as he stared out to the village. He watched little kids as they pushed each other into the melted slush, laughed and crying out in joy as they threw half-melted snowballs at each other. His ears picking up sound coming from behind him, Jack curled the staff closer to his chest, hanging his head low._

_Small footsteps caused the floorboards beneath them to creak as they padded up behind Jack. "Jack?"_

_The teenager didn't respond, causing the person behind him to huff, walking around to face him. "Jack, are you okay?" Jack looked up at Rose, his dreary eyes swimming with self-hatred causing her to grimace. She tugged on his shirt lightly as she stared into his eyes. "Jack, dad wouldn't want you to be upset, you know daddy doesn't like it when you're upset; daddy would want you to be happy."_

_Jack, again, didn't respond. The girl sighed in defeat, straightening up and walking away from the boy. Jack slightly untucked himself from his curled up position when she left, proceeding to twirl the wooden staff between his fingertips. Suddenly, a cold sensation radiated from his forehead, and Jack's head shot up, causing water and slush to fall from his hair. He wiped the substance away, turning to look at Rose, her body still in a snowball-throwing stance as she gave a hopeful grin up at her brother. Jack gave a confused glance at his sister, before angrily getting up and marching over to her. Rose's hopeful smile turned into a look of fear as her brother came closer and closer to where she was standing. Trembling, Rose watched as Jack planted himself in front of her, his nostrils flaring with anger._

_Though, against all odds, Jack broke out into a grin. "I always have the first shot Rose, you know that."_

_Rose tilted her head in major confusion, before breaking out into a grin as Jack bent down and scooped up a handful of slush._

_"I'll give you to the count of three…"_

_Rose gleefully laughed as she ran away from her brother, not even mentioning that he cheated as he ran after her, grinning with joy._

**_-Memories-_**

_The memories flickered by faster, as if they were converted into a T.V, and someone was changing the channels. Jack aged over the years, but a mischievous glint sparkled in each memory. In each one, Jack was either causing mischief, laughing and playing around with his sister, or playing in the snow. Even though winter only came once a year, most of his memories were revolved around the snow, and each one was fonder than the last._

_In one short memory, Jack and Rose were sledding down a steep hill, crying out with joy as the sled slid over the snowy slopes, gaining speed. In another, when Jack appeared around fifteen or sixteen, he and a couple of the village children were in an all-out snowball fight, pelting balls of the solid liquid at each other, laughing hysterically at each other._

_Other memories flickered by too. During spring, Jack ran around the forest with his mother and Rose, playing tag and mocking her when she pouted that he was running too fast. He swung from the trees upside down, pulling faces at his sister when she urged him to come down. This only made the teenager laugh harder as he swung up to sit atop of the tree branch, lightly whacking his sister with the crook of his staff. When another memory flashed by, Jack was messing around with antlers, hiking his kneels up and pretending to be a stag, causing all of the village children to clutch their stomachs in laugher._

_All of his memories seemed joyful and happy after the death of James, until the last joyful memory dissolved into black, and the next one cleared to show Rose, a terrified look on her face, reflected from the anxious, brown orbs of Jackson Overland._

**_-Memories-_**

_Jack cautiously lowered his staff onto the ice, only looking away from Rose for a second, before flicking his eyes back to connect with her wide, fearful orbs. He reached out a reassuring arm towards her._

_"It's okay! It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me," he said, locking his eyes with hers to insure he didn't look at the cracks that spiraled around her ice skates._

_"Jack…I'm scared…" Rose whimpered, her voice wavering as she glanced down to her feet when another 'crack' filled the already-tense air._

_"I know, I know," Jack replied, risking a step towards her, immediately pulling his foot off the ice as another 'crack' sounded in the air. He winced; grinding his teeth together as he quickly studied the ice. He looked back up to his sister, reapplying his reassuring smile. "B-but you're gonna be alright; you're not gonna fall in…uh…" The teenager looked around, raking his mind, and, with a plan in mind, grinned at Rose excitedly. "We're gonna have a little fun instead!"_

_"No, we're not!" The little girl cried, on the brink of tears as the cracks around the ice increased._

_"Would I trick you?" Jack asked, a teasing smile on his face._

_"Yes! You always play tricks!" _

_"Well, alright…" The teenager chuckled admittedly. "But not this time, I promise, I promise, you're gonna be…" Jack, once again, reached out a reassuring hand, gazing into her petrified orbs, with his own hope-filled ones. "You're gonna be fine…you have to believe in me."_

_Rose let out a terrified breath she was holding in, a fight visible in her eyes as she determined whether to believe her brother or not._

_"You wanna play a game?" Jack asked, a grin on his face. "We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play every day. It's as easy as one…" Jack took a step on the ice, wincing as another crack in the ice slithered around his foot. Ignoring it, he balanced all his weight on the foot, grinning and waving his hands around, earning a small giggle from the nine year old. "Two…three!" The teenager cried as he took the last two steps, bending down to the crooked staff that had lain abandoned on the iced surface. _

_"Alright…now it's your turn," he said, holding out the hooked part of the staff towards Rose. "One…" Rose gasped as jagged lines appeared around where she stepped. "Two…" Jack urged, causing Rose to look up at him in terror as she took another step, larger cracks spiraling around her foot. "Three!" Jack cried, hooking the crooked end of the staff around his sister's waist, and, using all his strength, flinging her to the other side of the pond, where she slid freely along the thicker ice. _

_Jack stood up, leaning against his staff as he gave a relieved look over to Rose. From her sprawled position on the ice, the little girl looked up, grinning back at the teenager. Just as Jack took a step forward in confidence, the ice let out the last deafening 'crack', and Jack had only a second to lock his terrified eyes with her, before the ice gave way. Jack was only able to hear his sister cry out his name, before he plunged into the icy waters below._

* * *

**(Jack's POV)**

I let out a gasp, clutching the memory box in a death grip. I looked around for a slight second, remembering where I was, before locking my icy, blue eyes with the mismatched ones of Baby Tooth. She gave him a blank and slightly bored look, as if she expected this type of reaction.

"Did you-did you see that?" I cried, looking at her in disbelief. She shook her head firmly with a slight squeak. Ignoring her, I scrambled over to her and picked her up in my palms, causing several more squeaks from her. "It was-it-it was me! I had a family! I had a sister! I **_saved _**her!"

I chuckled tensely, still shocked from the memories. Eyes widening as I realized something, I looked up to the moon as I shone brightly overhead.

"**_That's _**why you chose me…I'm a-I'm a guardian…"

The moon didn't reply, but I swear it shone a little brighter. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as my thoughts suddenly jumped to Atheia. _Atheia…lost memories…Pitch…the cracked egg…!_

Hastily, I clawed at my hoodie pocket, pulling out the egg. My eyes widened and I took a sharp intake of breath as I examined the design, this time, with a whole new perspective. I sat there in silence, ignoring Baby Tooth as she poked at my palm. My mouth was slightly agape as I rubbed my thumb over the blue, jagged lines tenderly, tears pricking my eyes.

_"Well, how about Atheia Rose Overland? How does that sound?"_

_"It's perfect." _

A chirp from Baby Tooth alerted me from my thoughts. I shoved the egg in my pocket forcefully, placing Baby Tooth on my shoulder as I stood up on the ice.

"We have to get out of here," I murmured, looking up and down the sides of the sleek walls of the crevasse.

Spotting my cracked staff to the side, I slid over to it, grasping a piece of the smooth wood in each hand. Shoving them together forcefully, I focused my energy into the wood. I heard a nervous squeak from Baby Tooth and my eyebrows knitted together in worry. I groaned as I heard the wood scrape against each other as my arms weakened and broke the connection. Determined, I stood up, juggling the pieces of wood in my hands before crushing the ends together. I clenched my eyes together, pushing all the distracting thoughts from my head and focusing my power into the pieces of wood. My head started to hurt and my arms started to ache, but I still kept at it, ramming the pieces of wood closer together. I groaned from the strain, feeling beads of sweat glisten on my forehead. Abruptly, I felt a surge of power blossom in my chest and Baby Tooth's squeaks of encouragement in my ear. I peeled my eyes open, hope bundling within me as a small spark of blue light turned into swirls of frost, spawning from the broken ends. I forced the pieces closer together, straining to keep my focus. After a few agonizing seconds, the swirls faded, leaving a good-as-new, slick staff grasped in between my hands. Grinning with joy and chuckling in disbelief, I hesitantly tapped the crooked end of the staff to one of the walls of the ice crevasse. My eyes lit up in relieved delight as the swirls of fern frost sprouted across the slick ice. Whooping with joy, I leapt out of the cavern, flipping and turning in the chilled wind. With a boost of speed and purpose, I darted off into the direction of Pitch's hideout.

"Thanks Baby Tooth, I owe you one!"

* * *

Jumping down though the hole under the bed and dashing into the dark and dimly lit cavern, I leapt up into the air towards the mini fairies' cages, ripping the doors of a couple open.

"Come on! Let's go!" I cried, annoyed that they weren't rushing out in swarms like I expected. That's when I noticed they were jumping up and down on the cage bars, flapping there wings, but not being able to get more that a couple centimeters into the air. "None of you can fly?" I asked dejectedly, my fears confirmed as they nodded sadly.

Baby Tooth chirped and tugged at my ear lobe, and I turned around to face a dark, rusted globe, covered with around a hundred, rapidly-fading lights. Jumping down from the cages, I swung down to the globe, anxiously gazing at the lights they grew smaller and smaller. "The lights…they're all going out…"

I watched helplessly as the hundred turned to a mere five, and even they started going out. Five turned to four…then to three…then to two…and then one. I waited feebly for the last one to flicker and dull down to nothing. It only surprised me when it stayed strong. I raised an eyebrow in hope, leaping up onto the globe and gazing down onto the town I was most familiar with, and another familiar kid that lived there…

"Jamie!" I cried, a grin growing on my face. Baby Tooth squeaked with joy on my shoulder, before suddenly jerking upright. "What's wro –" My question was interrupted as Baby Tooth clamped her small hands over my mouth, tilting her head in the air, as if she was straining to hear something.

Suddenly, I heard it too; a barely-audible creaking. My eyes widened as my head jerked to the side, as I squinted at a cage, barely visible in the shadows. Hearing the creak and groan of metal again, I leapt into the air, carrying myself over towards the cage. I hovered on the outside, and, squinting through, I barely made out an outline in the shadows. A glinting object catching my eye, I gazed down to a memory box. My eyes widened as I read the name written under the image of a hazel-eyed, brown haired girl: Atheia Rose; the last name had been scratched over and was unreadable. Grinning with joy, I yanked open the door, stepping into the cage.

"Atheia! Atheia it's me, Jack!"

A bunch of thoughts rushed in my mind; I really didn't know what to expect. Maybe a cry of joy? A hug? A slap? A kick? An accusation?

But in all of my immortal lifetime I didn't expect her to chuckle.

And it wasn't the light and cheerful laugh I was used to either. It was dark and eerie, the kind that sends shivers down your spine, winter spirit or not.

"Atheia…?" I took a cautious step forward, pointing the crooked end of my staff out to the outline hidden in the shadows. The figure chuckled again, and I took another step forward.

"Jeez Jack…I expected a better welcome," The voice that called out from the shadows made my breath catch in my throat. The voice was smooth; velvety. It spoke with a tinge of accusation and sarcasm. And what was worst of all, I could tell immediately it was Atheia.

My face hardened into a scowl and I sharpen my position to a defense stance, the crooked end scraping the shadows as I pointed it at the chuckling figure. "Show yourself!"

A grayish tinged finger reached out of the shadows, pushing the end of the staff away to the side. "Pulling threats now are we Jack?"

My eyes widened and I took a couple steps back from shock as the figure stepped out of the shadows.

Dark, purple eyes glowed from the reflective light and midnight-black hair swept over her shoulders. Her skin was covered in black spots, and her hands had turned grey from the wrists down. She was in a tattered and torn dress; if I could even call it that. From the side of her left thigh, the dress had been ripped down to the ankle of her right foot. Around the side of her stomach, a couple of tears in the black fabric had been made as well. It was held up with one strap, the other handing by the front of the dress. Her black lips turned upwards into a wicked smirk; Jack seriously hoped it was lipstick.

"Hello Jack," Atheia said, straightening and grasping her hands together in front of her, an eyebrow arched as she grinned at me.

I couldn't say anything at first, but eventually, I swallowed back my fear and looked up at her, blue eyes locking with dark purple ones. "What has Pitch done to you?"

"Pitch hasn't done anything to me Jack," Atheia's smirk turned to a glare that seemed to pierce me from the inside. "This is your doing."

I opened my mouth object, but was cut off as she continued. "If you didn't come here so **_selfishly_** then none of this would have happened," She growled, taking a menacing step forward. "This. Is. Your. Fault."

It felt like I had been slapped. I took a step back, slightly gaping at her. It's not like any of it wasn't true; in every way it was my fault. But I never expected the words to come from her mouth.

Suddenly, an idea hit me instantly, and I almost found myself grinning. "Wait!" I cried, spinning abruptly and latching onto the memory box in the corner of the cage. Turning back to Atheia, I held them out to her. "Open your memories! It'll help you, trust me."

If she wasn't angry before, she was now. Her eyes narrowed at the slight of the tooth box and her hands curled into fists. She gave a growl of anger and lashed out, knocking the tooth box from my grasp.

"**_I don't want them!_**" She cried angrily lashing out again for me. I ducked quickly and snatched the tooth box, flying off to the side. Her face warped into a look of loathing as she twisted up to look at me. It was then I realized she didn't have her staff with her. I looked down at her with disbelief and hurt before I quickly darted out the cage door and shut it behind me, backing away as her arms reached out to me from inside of the cage. Her hands wrapped around the bars, and her voice scrapped against my ears like nails on a chalkboard. "**_Get back here Frost!_**"

Baby Tooth, who had waited outside, gazed at Atheia with a look of astonishment, sympathy and fear as she attempted to claw out towards me.

"I'll come back for you…" I mumbled, backing away from the cage as her high-pitched wails and cries for revenge throbbed at my ears and burned into my memory. "I'll get help…"

And with that, I turned and dashed out of the dark and gloomy lair, Baby Tooth right on my heels.

* * *

**Well, I'm utterly exhausted but I hope it was worth it, did ya like this one?**

**HAHAHAHA! Yes! Now you know the truth of my OC! Everything makes sense now doesn't it? ;) A couple of you got it ;) Well done...I must say...well done.**  
**Congrats to JustPlainOldMe and 9thZFighter for picking up on the hints. ;)**

**I don't know when I'm actually gonna get the next chapter out, but I'm thinking of putting it in Pitch's POV...but I'm not sure yet. Besides I have assignments and an annoying thing called 'School' that I have to go to...but best thing is I've only got 2 more weeks to get through before I'm on holidays! Sweet, sweet freedom here I come!**

**Birthdays...:/ We do something really weird at our school that if it's your birthday on a weekday you (or your friends) bring balloons...honestly I think it's the stupidest idea ever. Carrying around those things ALL FREAKING DAY? And then you get those random people that wish you a happy birthday ALL THE TIME and after a while you just get sick of it? Yup, my friends are planning to do that for me...oh joy...PLUS they're gonna make my class sing 'Happy Birthday'...and our class sucks at singing 'Happy Birthday'. Does your friends do this to you guys?**

**Anyway, ignore my rant just there, most of you don't read it anyway...yup, that's right! I KNOW YOUR SECRETS! Ahahahaha!  
^Wow...anyway on with the responses!**

**_Review Responses:_**

**TenebrisSagittarius: How bout six days time? ;) Yes, I quite like to keep you hanging ;) To be honest, originally I wasn't planning to turn Atheia dark, but then I was laying in bed half asleep and it was just like "BAM! IN UR FACE!" Thanks for the happy birthday wish! I appreciate your reviews and comments! Have another cookie because you're so awesome! (::)**

**storygirl99210: *bottom lip quivers* B-b-but...you threw away my cookie...*cries* Thanks for the birthday wish! I'll give you a cookie if you promise not to throw it away...*hesitantly gives cookie* (::)**

**booklover1598: Hehe, thanks! That's sweet, and look! I updated! :D Dramatic? Really? Wow...here's another cookie! (::)**

**JustPlainOldMe: Hahaha, I was a little bit confused at first but once I started ready I could immediately tell it was you ;) *pulls out empty pockets* Damn...I haven't got anything, but it's probably for the best, I don't really want to face over-protective parents...heh heh. This chapter was amazing...? *cries* No it wasn't...you lie! I don't know what ineffable means either...and I really can't be bothered to google it XD Pffft, I'm not lazy...**  
**Cliffhangers...;) Ya know ya love em! I love em to, ya know, when they're not pulled on me XD I don't know what it is, but I can't stand to NOT leave you on a cliffhanger...I dunno, it might be my style of writing. But, really, at the end of chapters anything can be a cliffhanger...it's matters how intense it is though ;) And yes...cute albinos for the win! :D I wanna just hug him! *clinges onto Jack* I LOVE YOU JACK! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE! Lol, he'd probably just be looking down at me going 'WTF...' XD**  
**Oh! And thankyou for the birthday cake! I'm touched! A bunch of cookies for you! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)! We can be geniuses together! :D Though I find it hilarious how we both claim we're geniuses yet we fangirl over an animated hottie...my. life. is. awesome. I REGRET NOTHING! :D:D:D Thanks for reviewing again! YOU are awesome! :D**

**9thZFighter: Thanks for the birthday wish! And happy (late) birthday to you! I'm sorry I couldn't get the chapter out! :( I barely just finished it now! But here are some birthday cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)! Hope you like them! Forgive me! :(**

**LITTLE RED FOXX: Hahaha! Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry, I'm planning to finish it ;) Welcome to this epic and random story of love and cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::) Enjoy!**

**Shewolf-skittles-twist14: Really? You love this story? *blushes* Thankyou! And thanks for the Happy Birthday wish! Here's a cookie! (::)**

**dream lighting: Sorry, my story, my rules; I'm making her evil ;) Hahahaha! I can't give anything away though, it spoils the whole point of the build up...so, here's an apologetic cookie. (::) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Well, that's it for me. Btw, I created an 'Atheia' on a website...pity is I can't remember what it was called...damn...**  
**If you wanna see it, go onto flickr and type in my username (CrystalxRose) and it should be there. (Make sure you're searching for people when you put my username, or it won't work.) I would put the URL but NOOOOOOO, fanfiction doesn't like that crap. :( Sorry. I wish you luck if you want to find it...**

**Well, guys as usual, if you're new to this story, please review, favourite and follow if you like it so far!**  
**I don't know when the next update is gonna happen unfortunately, but I DO own everything you don't recognize in the movie!**

**Bye!**

**_CrystalxRose_**


	16. Chapter 15 - A Broken Bond

**Bah! I'm late! AGAIN! This. Freaking. Sucks.  
Trust me guys, I'm just as pissed as you are.**

**Hello! Your EXTREMELY LATE authoress reporting for a chapter update!**  
**I am SO sorry this took forever to get out! I've had school, last minute work for assignments, not to mention a freaking BIG ASS WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS CHAPTER! It seriously DID NOT want to come out. Stupid head. Sometimes I want to take my dumb, dumby head and just...MMMNNNEERR *initiate intense palm punching* Sorry XD I watched Shark's Tale today XD I haven't seen that movie since I was, what, six?**  
**This chapter's not even good anyway! It's a freaking FILLER chapter! A filler chapter! I'm two weeks late and when I DO come back, I shove a filler chapter in your face! God *facepalm* this is so stupid. I'm SOOOO sorry guys!**

**The main story was that I got writer's block, and I was finishing off my assignments and homework so that didn't help either. So, today I thought I would watch Rise of The Guardians (cause it's Easter ;D) and also because it might jog a few ideas. It did *gestures to chapter* obviously, but funnily I found something out. I FANGIRLED throughout the whole thing. I couldn't stop smiling and my heart was racing and I felt like giggling for joy...is this normal or something? I even quoted some of the words AS THEY WERE SAYING THEM! I didn't think it was possible for me. Sure, I absolutely ADORE the movie, but I didn't really think I adored it THAT much. I wasn't even this fan girlish during my Treasure Planet faze (sorry Jim!). I mean seriously! Jack is reborn: grinning. North talking in his Russian voice: giggling. Tooth's fairies and teeth containers stolen: smiling. I FREAKING SMILED DURING SANDY'S DEATH! WHAT THE HELL?! *bangs head repeatidly against the wall* SOMETHING'S. *bang* WRONG. *bang* WITH. *bang* ME! How could I do something like that? That is soooooooo inhumane! I'M SORRY SANDY! I LOVE YOU!**  
**Was it maybe because I knew he was going to be alright in the end? Was THAT why I was smiling? I god hope that's the reason...actually, never mind, I'll just make that the reason. See? I'm a good person...right?**

**But anyway! Sorry guys for the super duper late chapter! *crawls on knees* PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**  
**Hopefully I can get these out more quickly since I'm on holidays now! EEEEEP! :D:D:D YAY!**  
**OH! And HAPPY EASTER GUYS! I hope Bunny brought/brings you lots of chocolate! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Even though it's Easter, Bunny didn't give me ownership of Rise of the Guardians...which, unfortunately, means DreamWorks still owns it. Trust me, I hate it too...**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – A Broken Bond  
(3****rd**** POV)**

Pitch's golden eyes glowed from the darkness as he watched Jack dart out of the lair, presumably to go find the Guardians. The fear radiating off him was probably the most energizing fear he had ever felt, not just because he was a presumed 'guardian,' but because of the person he was both feared _**of **_and feared _**for**_.

Atheia.

It was clearly obvious he had opened his memories. The fear Pitch received in waves from him was too strong for it to be for a friend, even if that friend was Atheia. No, this fear was reserved for family; the family Jack just found out had existed.

It was also clear that the Guardians had assumed the worst and pushed the immortal away as soon as they spotted the memories, just as Pitch has predicted. When the Boogeyman spotted Jack in Antarctica, he had been grinning evilly with the satisfied knowledge that everything was going to plan, but when the young immortal _**refused **_his offer to join him, Pitch was actually–for the first time in several years–dumbfounded. After everything the King of Nightmares had offered, the promise of belief, friendship and power, Jack simply shook his head and walked away. It completely _**baffled **_Pitch to no end why the winter spirit would reject him after everything he had been though: loneliness, confusion, rejection, and when he was offered the medicine to heal the 300 years of pain, he _**turned it down**_.

But, despite the fact that Pitch was surprised, it didn't mean he did not have a back-up plan.

It was a mere quick-second decision to capture Atheia; Pitch had only expected Jack to come to his memories' call. It had taken quite a while to sift through the mountains of teeth containers to find Jack's, and when he did, he managed to get a mini tooth to –unwillingly, by the way– open up a small memory that would lure Jack to the lair. But he didn't expect Atheia to come as well.

So, when Jack had flown off to find his memories, the Boogeyman stifled her cries for help and dragged her to the shadows, efficiently locking her up and telling her to stay quiet. It helped even more that Jack had completely forgot about her.

When Pitch had been able to get Jack to leave, he set to work, spinning convincing nightmares up in his hands, boxing them into separate scenes and managing to smuggle them into Atheia's head. As each nightmare played out in her sleep, he could feel her pain and terror, fueling him in surges of power. Each terrifying nightmare made it easier to spin the next one into a more terror-filled, darker one. At first it started out as mere 10 second sensations of pain and anxiety, when then turned into sensations of falling, drowning, burning and suffocating, and then led onto full scenes in which Pitch included other people, such as the Guardians, Jack and even himself, and spun them into a realistic picture.

Even though it didn't take an awful lot of time to create each nightmare, it had exhausted him. He had to think up of several possibilities to terrify her to the breaking point of madness. He couldn't use the same background or theme for a dream; otherwise what he had planned for her wouldn't work. When the same dream is replayed in a person's head, it can cause awareness for the victim –as Pitch had figured out before– and with that awareness courage could be build and fear could be fought. That was _**not **_an option. Each and every dream had to be unique, and each and every dream had to be terrifying.

The even bigger risk Pitch had to take is to make sure it worked. He had done it before obviously, conjuring up dreams so cruel and convincing that could sometimes make mortals believe they were real. He had sat back in the shadows several times and grinned evilly at the after-effects of his work as mortals were carried away, screaming in terror and shouting "it was real!" as officers shoved them into cars and drove off. With mortals it was easy, but this time the effects had changed slightly.

Mortals and immortals were a little bit different. Immortals are more aware and cautious of the world around them, and their minds are more strongly warded and protected from dangers such as himself. Where mortals are clueless to what laid ahead, pass both scientific and religious explanations of the world, immortals are the people of the impossible, so there wasn't much he could spin into their dreams to drive them to complete madness.

Atheia was no exception; in fact, she was a powerful example. He wouldn't be able to compel her to madness even if he wanted to because, like Jack, it was obvious she had suffered the same amount of pain and loneliness that he had. Besides, even if it was possible to drive her to madness, the after-effects of the process would be almost completely pointless to Pitch and his determination to bring down the Guardians. Atheia, crying in the corner whispering to herself with wide eyes wouldn't generate the maximum amount of fear from the Guardians. No, he would have to crush any hope that they would have left in their useless souls. Less hope meant more fear, and more fear meant more success in his mission.

Eliminating the Sandman was only to lessen the belief in children with the only option of nightmares hiding behind their eyes when they drifted off to sleep; generating grief in the Guardians was only a bonus. Pitch had looked at the death of Sandy like that until he realised that the grief of the Guardians fueled him with power _**along **_with fear; until he realised fear and grief walked hand-in-hand beside each other.

It was only that extra surge of power from the grief of the Guardians that helped him succeed with creating all of the nightmares reserved for Atheia. He had slumped in his chair in exhaustion and relief as he planted every single nightmare in the goddess's head and scheduled them each for a different time. After resting and gathering his thoughts for a while he had gone to visit her where he had captured her. Peering though the shadows that he hid in, he could see some of the early-made visions and feelings had shaken her up slightly, even if she tried to hide them. It was then that he gave her the memory box, which then helped generate the more terror-filled feelings that were visible on her expressions. Then, he had then locked her up in the darkest and most rusted cage he could find, where the real nightmares started to commence.

Even in Antarctica with Jack, he could smell and feel the fear that radiated off her in waves. He could almost hear her crying and feel her shaking under his fingertips; the mere feeling of it was like an addicting drug. It wasn't like Jack's fear; instead, more of a pleasurable one that made him shiver. But then, all of the mind-numbing fear had started to fade. At first, he was bewildered and upset, but then he started to get hopeful at the idea of his plan working. He tried not to, for more reasons than one, but as soon as he ended his 'meeting' with Jack, he had rushed as fast as he could back to the lair, finding something that made him grin at the first sight of it.

Atheia, curled up with her arms wrapped around her legs, a look of not only fear, but a faint sense of hatred scrawled across her expression. Almost all her hair was darkened to a midnight black, with about half of the waist length curls still possessing their original chocolate-brown colour. Her eyes were still green, but not as pure as they originally were as they were flecked with several dark purple specks. After a while of examining her he had gone up to the cage that kept her contained and stared down at her through the bars, a evil smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. She whipped her head to the side and glared at him, but said nothing as he examined her more closely.

"My, my…so I guess my work did pay off…" He had said, causing her eyes to flicker back up to him, causing a look of confusion and more traces of fear to appear in her now purple-flecked orbs.

"W-What do you mean?" She had asked, and he grinned inwardly and the stutter in her voice.

He had gestured his head to the darkening locks of hair, and she had turned in fear to glance at them, only to cry out in shock and attempt to scramble away from them. He had chuckled lightly at her attempts and watched as she tugged on the curls of hair, looking at them in horror. She had turned to look back up at him, terror screaming in her eyes.

"What did you do to me?" She had whispered in disbelief.

He had pulled out a mirror and held it in front of her, enabling her to be able to see her own eyes. Again, she had cried out in horror and panic, causing Pitch to grin in pleasure as the sense of her fear prickled at his skin. She had rubbed her eyes repeatedly and glanced back at the mirror, willing the purple specks in her eyes to fade back to their normal emerald green colour, but the efforts were in vain. Pitch had concealed the mirror once again as Atheia screamed "What is _**happening **_to me?!" at the top of her lungs, rubbing her eyes and shocking the mini fairies into a terrified state.

Pitch had only smirked, tossing a black, torn up dress to her as Atheia scratching at the graying skin at her wrists that she had not noticed before. "Put this on," He had said. "It'll look better with the change."

"What change?!" She had cried, now tugging at her darkening locks of hair, but Pitch wasn't listening. Instead, he had been glancing at his grey, rusted globe, grinning as the lights flickered off faster and faster.

Without another word, Pitch had walked out of the lair, North's workshop in mind as he worded his mockery speech for the jolly, fat man. He had barely noticed the look of horror on Atheia's face or the screams for explanations or her attempts to rid the effects of his work as he had faded into the shadows, disappearing from the nature goddess's sight.

* * *

Now Pitch stood in front of her, drinking the sight of Atheia in. Her hair had fully darkened to midnight black and her eyes were fully coloured purple, absolutely no trace of the emerald green they once were. Her skin was covered in dark spots that the Boogeyman assumed was nightmare sand. She had put on the dress, before or after the change he wasn't sure, and had tied a scrap of cloth from the dress around her head as a bandana. She stared at him with a blank look and glassy eyes, her position similar to the one when he first came to witness part of her change.

Pitch, both cautious and curious, swung open the cage slowly, savoring the creaking sound of the door as it opened. Still, no movement; she didn't even follow him with her blank eyes.

Pitch was astonished at the results of his spontaneous experiment. It's not that he doubted himself that he could do something similar to this, but the fact it worked on one of the most purest hearts he had met, that was shocking. Pitch didn't even think he knew the limit of his strength anymore; he was so use to being weak and restricted, and with the new surges of power, he felt unstoppable. It all felt like Sandy was playing some cruel trick on him; planting him in a world where everything went his way, and any second he felt that is was going to be ripped right out underneath him and he'll be back in his lair, watching the Guardians grow stronger with more believers and being absolutely helpless to stop it.

_No. _Pitch gritted his teeth and he scowled himself. _The Sandman is dead. This is real._

Straightening up, he regarded the Dark Atheia with a formal look. "Atheia Rose Overland. Listen closely and answer my every question."

It was a few moments before Atheia replied in an almost robotic tone. "Yes master. I am all ears."

"Good," Pitch replied, grasping his hands behind his back as he paced around her. "What do you remember?"

"I remembered the Guardians betray me," Atheia answered, a tinge of loathing visible in her voice. "I remember Jack grab his memories and leave me here to rot. I remember you comforting me and showing care and telling me how the Guardians were only using me. I remember believing you."

Pitch was slightly puzzled at her answer, for he would admit that he did none of those things, but brushed off the thought and continued. "What do you want to do right now?"

"Break the Guardians down to their helpless knees and laugh when they beg for mercy. I want to kill them for what they've done to me." Atheia paused for a second. "And take out the last believer."

Pitch smirked at her answer; this was better than he expected. "And when do you want to do it?"

Atheia gritted her teeth, her fists clenching around her torn dress. "_**Now**_."

Pitch's smirk turned to a full-fledged grin as he pulled an elaborately designed knife from behind his back and held it out to Atheia. "Then you'll be needing this."

The knife's blade was curved into what looked like waves, ending at a sharpened point. On the hilt, swirled designs similar to the ones on Atheia's staff were carved into it. When Atheia grasped it, it balanced easily in her hand and the swirls in the hilt glowed a soft purple. The faint moonlight that streamed into the room reflected off the blade, making the blade seem to glimmer with anticipation for contact with its victim. Atheia's black lips upturned into a smile as she gazed back up to Pitch.

"Thank you master."

* * *

However, on the inside view, the humanized soul of Atheia banged against the wall of the dark room in which she was held. "Dammit! No!" She cried, banging harder and hearing the echo vibrate around the room.

She sighed, slumping down to the floor in defeat, and looked up in hatred through the only source of light in the room; the large cinema-screen like hole on the opposite wall that showed her the outside of the world beyond the room she was trapped in.

She had tried several times to escape, only rebounding off an invisible shield and back to the floor. She tried screaming for help, she attempted to control her own movements but all were in vain. The only way to describe it was like watching a movie; seeing every detail of the event but not being able to control it or do anything about it. Whenever her shell moved, the room shook like it was in the middle of an earthquake. Whenever her shell spoke, it echoed around the walls, filling her with more dread and helplessness.

And now she was going to kill the guardians, and she couldn't do anything about it. It frustrated her to no end and filled her with fear. She felt like screaming and whacking her-not-so-self in the head. She buried her head in her arms, mentally forcing her breaths to even out. When they did, she looked back up to the cinema-like screen and grimaced at the deadly knife that her outside self held in her hands.

"You stupid idiot," She mumbled to herself, flopping onto the ground. She wasn't giving up per say, just taking a breather, at least, that's what she told herself. She stared up at the black ceiling, letting her mind wander to a specific scene. Her expression scrunched up into one of confusion as her mind flickered over the memory of when Jack had first seen her in her current state. She remembered him holding out her memory box, telling them they would help her.

_**What did Jack mean when he said my memories would help?**_ Atheia couldn't help but wonder. The look of sheer confidence when he held her memories out to her, it's like he _**knew **_they would save her. How would he know?

_**Unless he already looked at his own…**__**Wait a second…**_Atheia bolted upright, eyes wide and her breath picking up again. He mind raced with possibilities and hope filled thoughts. She tried to remember every single mini detail of when Jack found her. He had seemed happy, she recalled…and full of purpose.

_Open your memories! They'll help…_

"Trust me…" Atheia mumbled as she recalled exactly what he had said. She gaped slightly, putting a hand to her forehead. "You've got to be kidding me…"

_**Memories…my memories…**_Atheia thought, running a hand through her hair. A thought suddenly clicked in her head, and she swore she could hear a light bulb flick on above her head like they did in movies.

"Oh my god…" She mumbled, putting a hand to her mouth as thoughts raced in her head.

Her memories connected her to her head, and her head connected everything together, right? Therefore, it makes sense that if the connection between her soul and head had been severed by Pitch, she couldn't connect with her movements or voice. But what if her _**memories**_ could repair that connection?

"Jack…you freaking genius…" Atheia murmured to herself.

Her eyes lifted to the world outside the room she was trapped in. She could see Pitch open the cage door for her and she could feel the vibrations in the room as her shell walked out. Gritting her teeth, Atheia let out a sigh and clenched her fists and eyes closed as she wove a mental message in her head.

"_**Jack, if you can hear me, this is crucial. Pitch has destroyed my connection with my mind and I can't do anything for myself. What you think is me is not! I believe my memories could help me repair the connection but I can't do it myself. You said it yourself; they'll help, so you have to help me. You have to do this or we might all perish. Please Jack! Please go!"**_

* * *

**So...was this chapter boring as hell or what?**

**Bleeh, I hate the ending to this chapter, but I didn't know how to end it. I kinda wanted to make this filler chapter just to explain Pitch's doing in all of what's been happening here. If you're still confused, basically, Pitch manipulated Atheia's mind and recent memories through nightmares and made her fearful and wary of everything around her. This however, slowly cut the connection between Atheia's soul and mind, and what is left is a creation of fear and darkness made by Pitch. He pretty much build a shell of darkness and hate around the pure soul of Atheia...**  
**Yup...he's an evil bastard. ;)**  
**Don't worry, Jamie and Jack friendship fluffiness will be next! I freaking love this scene...and if I cry while writing it I shall be blaming it on you all! ;) Oh, and just so you know, Atheia still doesn't know that Jack is her brother...mu. ha. ha. ;)**

**On with the responses! :D**

**_Review Responses:_**

**storygirl99210: Can't give anything away! ;) Though I'm pretty sure you've caught onto Atheia's plan...even though she can't really do much...man, that would really suck...I bet my OC hates me! Hopefully she doesn't hack into my account and change something...*tugs at collar nervously* Thanks for reviewing! :D Cookie for you! (::)**

**JustPlainOldMe: Really? *gestures to first few sentences of first review* I do ALL of that? *narrows eyes* You're lying...I don't believe you. I find it impossible to do that, despite the fact that I try. Yeah...cliffhangers...Rick Riordan is like, the king of them. Freaking hell, MOA was a complete bitch, that book took some serious abuse when I finished it...I like pulling cliffhangers, but I don't like them pulled on me ;) Lol PJO/HOO are the best man! Right next to TMI! Fictional characters are the bomb! XD Who needs real life and real boyfriends when you got a book in your hands? ;) Pity many my age disagree...:( Thanks for another birthday wish! ;) How many did you send me in the end? 3? You're too kind! :D And yeah, I did turn 14, hope that doesn't ruin your image of me...heh heh. I really don't care that you checked my profile for my age, after all, that's what it's there for, right? Besides, I stalk the profiles of new favouriters or followers...we can be stalking buddies! :D One of the best author's on this site? ...I shall say again...you lie! I'm sorry, but I can't believe it. But I can tell you that you are one of the most awesomemest (is that a word?) reviewers on this site. And that *pulls off random sunglasses* is the shocking truth. ;) Thanks for reviewing! More cookies for you! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**dream lighting: Heh. heh. Sorry I took a while...even though you kinda asked not to...:( I can't say what happens, it ruins the point of reading the story ;) But, if you squint (not really as much in this chapter though) you can see blossoming trails of where the story leads ;) Unfortunately, though, that's all i can say...thanks for reviewing!**

**TenebrisSagittarius: No you're awesome! ;) - I have a feeling that will blossom into something like a 'yes, no' fight. XD I hate when there are several days with no updates, it gives you nothing to do :/ And don't worry, all your questions will be answered when Atheia discovers her memories; they'll be a big chapter dedicated to that part of the story...unfortunately I have no clue of the amount of chapters it'll take to get there. You'll just have to wait ;) Thanks for reviewing! :D Here's another cookie to satisfy any future hunger needs! ;)**

**booklover1598: Trust me! I hate it too...actually no, I don't. It's freaking hilarious watching you guys go crazy about this ;) But Atheia hates it as well if that makes it any better...she's threatened to blast me down to the centre of the Earth more than once...;) Thanks for reviewing! Here's an apologetic cookie because I'm so late! (::)**

**9thZFighter: Yeah...sorry about that. :/ I'm glad you liked Jack's memories! I was a bit worried at first with adding extras so that comment has reassured me a lot. :D Thanks for reviewing! A well-deserved cookie to you! (::)**

**Guesttt: YES! The element of surprise strikes again! ;) Thanks for reviewing! Here's a cookie! (::)**

**Shewolf-skittles-twist14: Ooooooo yeah! Virtual cookies for the win! ;) Pity my friend doesn't believe in them. I just go "Bitch please" and send her a bunch of them XD You didn't see it coming? Good! It wasn't too obvious then! All though out the story I was carefully structuring it out, so thank god all that work was for nothing! ;) Another virtual cookie to you, my friend, because you are awesome! (::)**

**epicstory: Hello to you too! :D I'm glad you like it! Ya know, past my crazy A/Ns XD I had to make her evil because I am the author and that's what authors do; they piss the reader off to no end so they'll read more XD Just look at Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare, they're like, on my torture-til-they-write-something-nice list. ;) A character? A good idea...but I really don't want to favouritise my reviewers, especially in the middle of the story. I could maybe include you in my next ROTG story though? Just send me a description and I'll smuggle you in! :) But, as much as I love you, I can't let you have Jack...*clinges to him*...he's mine...but you can have a cookie? (::)**

**ParadoxMagic: And more you shall have! *sprinkles magical dust in your face***

**That's it for me guys! Now I'm off to attempt to write the next chapter! Cya!**  
**Oh! Before I go, I request that everyone leaves a review! And if you are new to this story I request that you favourite, follow and leave a review if you like it so far! Also, I only own what you don't recognise in this chapter!**

**Farewell, all you gorgeous people!**

***disappears in a magical poof of dust as a piece of paper falls to the ground***

**_CrystalxRose_**


	17. Chapter 16 - The Last Light

**Hey guys! :D New chapter update!**

**I was actually planning to get this out yesterday, but my family decided we should all go out to the movies and to my cousins and SPEND THE WHOLE FREAKING DAY AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER. :( So I couldn't get this finished and uploaded yesterday like I hoped.**  
**THEN I wanted to get it out earlier today but I was going to my cousins for a 5 day sleepover...so much for that.**  
**But meh. I've gotton it out! :D It is currently 2:05 am in the morning right now and my cousins are all asleep while I finished this! *sheepish laugh***

**As promised, the heart-warming scene with Jack and Jamie! Hope you all like it and I hope it was written with at least half as many feels as the actual movie!**

**Disclaimer: Atheia firmly states that I don't own Rise of The Guardians, and unfortunately I have to take her word for it or I will, as she says, "be plummented into the ground for all eternity."**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – The Last Light  
(Jack's POV)**

I flew through the air, Baby Tooth clinging to my hoodie as I zipped through the frigid winds. My head felt like it was going to burst with all the new information and stress I had received. Just four days ago I was alone, unwanted, and just spreading snow around like I had been doing for the past 300 years; those days felt years ago. My stomach tightened with a nauseating feeling as I suddenly thought of Atheia, or really, Rose. Her eyes when she saw me fall into the cold water of the lake, and then well she bore into me with hatred at the mention of her memories.

But those eyes weren't hers. Sure, they might still have the same rounded shape, but the original colour of them wasn't the only thing that had changed about them. Her eyes when I had first met her as an immortal had held love, care and a mischievous tint, but under that layer there was a look of bottled-up pain. Her eyes now held hatred and anger, something I wasn't used to seeing. But even under that, I swear I could see the image of a helpless girl, trapped behind the glassy, exterior of her soul…

I shook my head free of the thoughts, reconstructing my expression into a one of complete concentration as I landed in the icy, cold and empty streets of Burgess. Spotting Jamie's two-storey house, I held my breath in hope as I glided up to the window pane. It was cracked open slightly, letting a small, cold airflow blow through. My chest tightened as I saw the brunette boy sitting on his bed, his back arched forward towards a stuffed rabbit that lay in front of him on the bed. I knelt closer to the window to hear his muffled words.

"Okay, look. You and I are obviously at what they call a crossroad, so here's what gonna happen." I looked a Jamie with a sense of curiosity-filled sadness as he picked the toy up, bringing it closer to his face as he continued. "If it wasn't a dream…and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like, right now."

It felt someone was playing kick-ball with my heart. I grimaced as the brown, hope-filled eyes of the young boy as he gazed at stuffed rabbit, but it was obvious with every, silent-filled moment, a little bit of hope died in his eyes. The faded-brown rabbit gazed at Jamie, not uttering a single word to counter his growing doubt. I leaned closer to the open crack in the window, gazing through the cold glass as Jamie silently waited for a non-existence answer from the toy.

Jamie paused for a little bit longer, breaking his gaze with the rabbit as he inhaled a shaky breath. "I believed in you for a long time, okay? Like my whole life in fact." The boy straightened up, bringing the stuffed bunny rabbit even closer to his face, gazing into its mismatched eyes; a sowed on button and a glass, lifeless one. "You kind of owe me now. You don't need to do much; just a little sign so I know."

My lips parted as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked at Jamie with not only a depressed look from the state he's in, but also with something else I couldn't register. I could tell it was another emotion, I just didn't know which one.

"Anything," The boy said, looking into the sown-on button and glass eye of the rabbit, his own orbs shining with visible tears. "Anything at all…"

Silence.

Jamie's emotions crashed down into a look of hopelessness and a heartbreaking, knowing look. His shoulders hunched forward and his grip on the stuffed toy slowly loosened until it eventually slipped from his grip and fell on the floor. "I knew it."

At those words, it hit me. I took a sharp intake of breath as I realized the other emotion.

Empathy.

In this crushed state of misery, the boy felt loneliness. From his point of view, he had just realized all of his childhood heroes of legends were just that. Myths. Fantasies. Stories told to make you behave. There was no Easter Bunny, and if there was no Easter Bunny, that must have meant there was no Santa, or Tooth Fairy, or Sandman. He was wrong. His friends were right. It was just a dream. No one was there to leave you eggs on Easter morning, or to give you presents for behaving during the year. No one was there to take a fallen baby tooth when it came loose, and no one was there to give you good dreams during the night. He was alone. None of those fantasies he grew up believing in were real.

_No. You're wrong. We're all real. _I pushed open the window with a sense of purpose, stepping into the room but falling short as I suddenly recalled a fault in my plan. He didn't believe in me. I couldn't go up to him to reassure the Guardians were all real. To lay a hand on his shoulder and prove they weren't just myths. I was invisible. I would go right through him. I'm only the winter spirit everyone mentions but no one believes in.

_Winter Spirit._

Eyes widening, I turned back towards the window. Glancing between Jamie, my staff and the glass pane, I lightly tapped the ancient wood onto the glass, grinning as soft cracks were heard as the frost crept its way up the glass. I pressed my finger to the newly-frosted window, moving it across the glass in a circular shape. I heard a small gasp behind me, and I grinned even more as I continued drawing a horrible –even if I admit myself– Easter egg. When I finished, I stepped back from the window for a second, cocking my head to the side as I examined the crudely-drawn egg.

_Yep…let Bunny never find out about this drawing. _I smirked to myself. It did look pretty blunt, compared to what the Kangaroo did. I turned slightly to look at the wide-eyed, gaping boy behind me. _But Jamie didn't seem to mind._

My head sparked with an idea, and I turned back to the window. The window squeaked under my finger as it ran along the window pane, taking shape of a simple and basic bunny. I could hear Jamie utter another gasp as my grin grew wider. I finished off the crudely-drawn animal, and, hoping for Bunny's and Jamie sake, I clenched my eyes shut and concentrated on the frost-drawn bunny. I felt the spark in my chest first, followed by the astounded laughter of Jamie. I opened my eyes hesitantly at first, before fully snapping them open as I spotted the now-alive frost bunny hop in the air around Jamie.

The frost bunny darted around the room, its body slightly translucent when it jumped into the light of the moon that stream into the bedroom. Jamie let out surprised, audible cries of amazement, his body twisting around the room to the movements of the frost rabbit. I let out a couple laughs of astonishment of my own, amazed that bringing the frost drawing to life had actually worked.

After a couple more hops above Jamie, the frost bunny exploded, showering snowflakes around the whole room. Jamie let out another gasp, along with a couple of chuckles as he gazed at the snowflakes swirling around in the room. I looked at them in wonder, waving them around in different directions and blowing them throughout the room.

I was so caught up in the snowfall; however, I almost didn't hear the young, brunette boy say my name.

"Jack Frost?"

I did a double take, quickly abandoning my interest in the snow flurry and gazing at the back of Jamie. My eyes bulged and my mouth was slightly agape, staring at the boy as I wondered for a couple seconds if I was going crazy. "Did he just say…?"

"Jack Frost?"

He had said it again. He had proved I wasn't hearing things. It being some cruel, sick dream, though, was another thing. I breathed heavily, not believing, but desperately hoping, that it was real. That Jamie **_was _**saying my name; that someone **_just might _**believe in me. "He said it again…he said…you said…!"

Jamie turned around in confusion, before locking eyes with me as his mouth hung agape in bewilderment. "Jack Frost..."

"That's right!" I exclaimed, breathing heavily as I started to feel light-headed. I started to ramble, not even looking the young boy in the eye as I started to pace a little. "But that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name!" I stopped pacing, turning to the boy desperately, my blue crystal orbs shining with joyful tears that I refused to let fall for my own good. "You said my **_name_**!"

It was then that I realized Jamie was still gaping in my direction. My expression turned to one of seriousness and suppressed hope. "Wait…can you hear me?"

That one nod from him was enough to break down the walls blocking my emotions I had spent three hundred years building. My breath accelerated to the speed of which I felt like I was going to pass out, and I leaned forward towards him, still not trusting myself to reach out and touch him incase my hand felt through him, but that didn't stop the grin from etching across my face. "Can you…can you see me?"

Another nod from Jamie, along with a grin that uplifted Jaime's whole expression, was all it took.

"He sees me! H-he sees me!"

I cried whoops of joy as back flipped in the air, knowing I wouldn't be able to stand still after this. I landed on a side desk, jumping up and down in excitement from my first believer.

"You just made it snow!" Jamie exclaimed, unable to hide his grin.

"I know!"

"In **_my room_**!"

"**_I know_**!" I widened my arms in exaggeration, jumping down from the table and leaping over to the end of Jamie's bed.

"You're real?" He asked, jumping on his bed in exhilaration as I paced across the room.

"Yeah man! Who do you think brings you all the blizzards, a-and the snow days?" I paused recalling a memory when I first met the boy. "A-and you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?"

"That was **_you_**?"

"That was me!"

"Cool!"

"Right?"

"B-but what about the Easter Bunny? And the Tooth Fairy? And the –"

"Real! Real!" I exclaimed, picking up the abandoned stuffed bunny rabbit from the floor. "Every one of us is real."

"I knew it!" Jamie's thrill-enthused jumps on his bed halted as a woman's voice called from downstairs.

"Jamie? Who are you talking to?"

"Uhhh…" Jamie paused, turning to me as I gestured towards the bedroom door with a knowing grin. "Jack Frost?"

The woman chuckled lightly. "Okay."

We both exchanged a couple laughs of reassured amazement, before the window doors were blown open, and a ghostly, yet familiar voice enveloped the room into an eerie sense of darkness.

"Hello Jack."

* * *

**(Atheia's POV)**

After attempting for the umpteenth time to escape from the room locking me from my subconscious, I had come to terms that it was probably about a ninety-nine percent chance I was not going to get out of here by banging on the dark, cinema-like walls.

Doesn't mean I wasn't attempting for the other one percent.

"Pitch!" I cried, hearing the echo of my fists against the wall as I repeatedly slammed them into it. My Shell had left his presence a while ago, heading out to find the last light, but it didn't mean I hadn't stopped threatening his existence. "Get me **_out of here_**!"

I let out a cry of anger, hitting my fist against the wall one last time before slumping down in defeat. I rubbed the sore sides of my hands, grimacing as I could feel bruises start to throb at the touch.

I looked up to the screen in front of me, scowling as I recognized the streets of Burgess.

"Great," I muttered to myself, standing up and brushing the invisible dust off my shorts. "The Shell's almost at Jamie's house and is no doubt going to kill him, and I've accomplish **_nothing_**!"

At the last word, I slammed my fist into the wall, wincing as the throbbing of my bruise flared up again. The echo of the bang shook the room slightly, and I sighed again, closing my eyes and ceasing my thoughts as I rubbed my fingers against my temples.

"I knew it!"

My eyes snapped open at the new voice and I turned to the cinema-like screen on the other wall. Rushing up to it, I placed my hand on the glossy, liquid-feeling screen. It may have looked like a cinema screen, but it was like liquid gold to the touch. My hand was partially submerged in the screen, but I could feel a solid wall behind the fluid exterior of it. I gazed up to Jamie as the Shell peered into his room, my lips turning upward into a soft smile as I realized the boy was actually looking **_at_** Jack, not through him. They both looked at each other, letting out relieved laughs as I gazed at them with a sense of happiness for the two. It was only when the Shell slammed open the windows of the boy's room that I was snapped back to reality, and my look of joy turned to one of fear as Jack's shock-filled eyes gazed at me through the screen.

_No. Not at me. At __**her**__._

"Hello Jack." The Shell's voice echoed through the room, panicking me to a further state.

Jamie just stared at Jack in confusion as the winter spirit whipped out his staff and shoved the younger boy behind him. I could only imagine the smirk the Shell was pulling as she stepped into the room, ignoring Jack ask he poked his staff further out towards her.

"Get away from him," He growled, stepping fully in front of Jamie and hiding him from sight from the Shell.

"Really Jack?" She said, nails coming into view as the Shell's thumb nail scratched over them. "Is that how you treat your friends?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes at the actions of my Shell. Surely Jack would know that I don't pay any attention to my nails. Even at my thoughts, I swear I could see Jack's expression twist into one of confusion from the corner of the Shell's eye (literally).

"Jamie's done nothing to you, so fly off and let him be."

"Oh, on the contrary Jack," the Shell said, focusing back onto the winter spirit. "You see, believe it or not, my master needs this child eliminated otherwise his plan fails."

"Your **_master_**?" Jack spluttered, his eyes widening in disbelief.

I grimaced in self-loathing as Jack said it. It sounded bad when the Shell said it, but when the word rolled off Jack's tongue, it for some reason felt more real. It left a bitter taste at the back of my throat.

"Yes. Pitch has been **_far _**more accommodating than any of you **_Guardians_**."

"Accommodating? **_Guardians_**? Atheia, what one **_earth _**are you talking about?"

'Atheia' groaned in annoyance, and my eyes widened in fear as I saw her slip the jagged, sharply-pointed knife from the sheath Pitch had given her before she left. "This chit-chat is very boring Jack. Just hand the last light over so I can get this done peacefully and quietly."

I heard Jamie gasp in fear while I pounded my fists against the cinema-screen wall in fury. "Don't hurt **_him!_**" I cried, pounding harder on the walls.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the knife, but as he looked up into the Shell's eyes, they widened even further. And they even seemed to be filled with…

I gasped and took a step back from the screen, not wrenching my eyes from the winter spirit as he stared in shock through the Shell's eyes.

No. That's impossible. He couldn't be.

There's no possible way he could be looking at **_me_**.

* * *

**Well? Did ya like it? ;)  
Btw, I SINCERLY apologise for the forever-changing POV's, I know that it can get REALLY annoying at times but right now it's kinda cruical, so I'm SORRY!**

**Jeez guys! Didya know I'm at 80 REVIEWS?! What IS this? I know some people might just be "Pfft, so? I've got like, 5000 on my story," But I really don't freaking care; 80 is like, snowball-in-the-face reality time for me! I just suddenly look at the reviews and I'm like: How the freaking hell did this happen?! All of you are SOOOO amazing and I'm SOOOO honoured and grateful for all your support through this story! INTERNET HUGS AND COOKIES TO ALL OF YOU! :D:D:D:D**

**Review Responses to everyone! :D:D:D:D**

**_Review_** _**Reponses:**_

**dream lighting: Yeah...everyone's gotta feel sorry for Atheia...XD I force her into a lot of crap huh? I'll keep going! Don't worry! I plan to (eventually) finish this! :) I just had a lot of stuff going on at that moment in time where on my priorites list, writing this story had to be pushed down a bit...:( But thanks for your support anyway! :D Here's another cookie! (::)**

**storygirl99210: We shall see...or maybe we shall not see...*evil grin* Here's a cookie...(::)**

**booklover1598: Awww thanks! I try to upload quickly! :D Cookie! (::)**

**JustPlainOldMe: Really? A good filler chapter? Oh good! *wips brow* Yeah, you're right about the villian POV thing, you rarely see that, and even if you do it's only for a couple of sentences. I just wanted a chapter that explained Pitch's part in the story. Even if the villains are evil bastards they need at least a little attention, right? ;) You liked the disconnection? *sheepishly grins* Thanks...:) You're right, I hate it too when you get really confused about something similar to this and you don't know what happens, and I didn't want the readers to go through the same exprence, it's just annoying and turns you off the story. Cookies to you too! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)**  
**I know you're telling the truth (don't take that as a stuck-up way), I just have trouble believing people when they say something like that :) It's too sweet and thoughtful...it's a stupid thing and I've been trying to believe people when they same similar things but it's hard...:/ God...that must sound so stupid. ;) I'm really glad you like my story, you're a very supportive person and I admire the fact that you've managed to stick with me throughout this without being bored ;) I also admire the fact that you don't judge me because of my age, you get so few people who are like that :) Hahahaha. :) Come to Australia? Wow that would be pretty epic if we passed randomly on the street ;) But we don't have snow where I live :( Sorry to disappoint...**  
**STALKER BUDDIES! XD Don't worry, you didn't kill the moment, you made it just that teeny bit better ;) It sucks you don't have an account...you'd be an awesome person to PM XD Hehehehe, and I have 80 reviews, I still got another 20 to go, don't get too ahead of yourself ;) Thanks for the AWESOME review and the AMAZING oppotunity to continue my convosations with you :) Another bunch of cookies to you my friend! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**ashthetyto: Hehe! Thanks! :D Ya know you're epic too? *GASP!* Now we both learned something! ;) Here's a cookie! (::)**

**Well, that everything guys! Oh! But before I go, a late apology to ParadoxMagic...I forgot to give you a cookie last chapter...*sheepishly laughs* Here ya go! A late cookie to you! (::)**

**Thanks guys in advance for reviewing! Also, if you're new to this story so far, review favourite and follow if you like it so far!**  
**I don't know when the next chapter might be out, because I've gotta spend time with my cousins and I MIGHT have Atheia's memories in the next chapter; I'm still weighing my options. But hoping really soon! Also, I only own what you don't recognise it the movie!**

**Ta Ta for Now!**

**_CrystalxRose_**


	18. Chapter 17 - Memories: Atheia

**Hey Guys! Guess who's back?! :D**

**Well, I spent some lovely, quality time with my cousins :) Got one of them hooked onto Rise of The Guardians...;) *fist pump* Anyway guys, sorry this wasn't out as early as I wanted it to be, it took a while cause it's LONGER *winks* and I didn't get to upload it earlier in the week like I wanted to...sorry...**  
**Hope you enjoy it though! Btw, I just quickly want to ask, are any of you guys, like, hard-core Mortal Instruments/Infernal Devices fans? Cause I freaking love those book series! :D:D:D:D And the movie for City of Bones! *gasp!* OMGOSH I'M SO EXCITED! :D:D:D:D:D:D**  
**Ahem...*cough*...sorry...;)**  
**Enjoy this 6800 something word chapter guys!**

**Disclaimer: The monkeys say I don't own Rise of The Guardians...so, sorry guys...**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Memories: Atheia  
(Jack's POV) **

I was **_not _**crazy. I swear I was not going mad. Though, after everything that had been going on, it didn't seem possible to actually **_be _**crazy. I had seen her; trapped behind the eyes of the Atheia who wasn't as she seemed. She was **_there_**. I could see her, banging on the invisible wall behind her pupils. It was eye catching, really, seeing Atheia helplessly pounding against the eyes of the non-Atheia. I had heard of humans describing eyes as 'windows to the soul,' but I hadn't realized until now how amazingly accurate they had actually been.

I was gaping at the little, humanized figure of Atheia, who stared back at me with an equal amount of shock. I was relived enough to discover that neither her eyes or her hair had obtained the colour that her outside look had acquired, and I gazed into her emerald eyes with a wave of hope.

So Atheia **_hadn't _**changed; she didn't really doubt me or the Guardians for real, it had all just been a trick of the mind. I never doubted she had changed, but seeing her, the **_real _**her and not an imposter, was as reliving as it was terrifying. Trapped behind the eyes of a lie, I could only imagine the helplessness Atheia was experiencing. How did she even get there anyway? As recent memories flashed into my mind like light bulbs, I clenched my teeth in self-loathing as I suddenly realized all of what she was experiencing was my fault. If I hadn't left her alone with Pitch then none of this would be happening.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat as the real Atheia lifted her hand in a hesitant and skeptical wave. Her mouth was still gaping at me in awe as she squinted at me in a studying look; probably to try and determine if I actually saw her. I went to return the greeting gesture before the fake Atheia interrupted.

"Jack! I said hand the kid over!" I glanced quickly to the frustrated look on the face of the imposter, who gestured towards Jamie hiding behind my back, before my eyes flickered back to the real Atheia.

She shook her head in a desperate way, waving her hands around. Her face constructed into a thoughtful look before brightening up with what I assumed was an idea. My face scrunched up in confusion as she gestured to her stomach, nodding a head in my direction. Uncertainly, I moved my free hand over my hoodie pocket, ignoring the confused looks I got from both Jamie and the imposter; only focusing on Atheia's encouraging nods. Getting the following gestures she applied, I slipped my hand into the pocket, grabbing the first thing my hand laid on. I pulled out the cylindrical object as Atheia nodded enthusiastically. Gazing down to the memory box, the gears in my head ticked as the familiar girl on the end of the box smiled up at me in mid-laugh. I took another glance at the real Atheia as she gave me another nod. The imposing Atheia, however, just looked at me in confusion, letting the tip of the jagged knife she was holding point down to the ground in worry.

Even though the voice didn't shake, I could hear the anxiety and hesitance in her tone along with the always-present loathing. "Jack…what **_are _**you doing?"

* * *

**(Atheia's POV)**

It was one of the best feelings I could experience when I discovered Jack was actually looking through the eyes of the Shell and actually at **_me_**. I was purely overwhelmed, using all my mental strength not to faint from shock. At first I hadn't believed it; it felt too good to be true, but when the winter spirit continued his mindless gaping, it was obvious he wasn't noticing how purple the Shell's eyes had gotten.

I had hesitantly lifted a hand to wave, still not quite believing he could see me despite the obvious signs. When he had went to reply the gesture I was bursting with joy, even when the Shell's voice had echoed around the room, demanding for Jamie and interrupting the winter spirit. When Jack's expression faltered into one of defeat for a sliver of a second, I shook my head and waved my arms, hoping to get the message across that Jamie **_would not _**be sacrificed for her.

Around then was the time I had to think of a plan, which was a bit difficult. My mind had spun around in my head, bouncing off painfully fast thoughts that came and went too quickly to comprehend; it had take another lot of mental strength to slow the speed down to where I could actually think without a headache blossoming. My mind had twisted into a focused expression for a few minutes as I raked my head for ideas, before I recalled one from earlier before.

_What if memories could reconnect the mind to the soul?_

A grin etched across my face as I also recalled Jack pocketing the memory box when he had first seen the effects of Pitch's work on me. I grinned back up to Jack, who still stared at me in confusion. I had gestured at his hoodie pocket, grinning with joy as he eventually got the message and pulled the teeth box out. After a few exchanged glances between the memory case and me, it was obvious he understood the message as he took a step forward towards the Shell.

"Jack…what **_are _**you doing?"

I shivered with worry as Jack advanced closer to the fake me, the tooth box clenched firmly in his fist. It glinted in the moonlight that streamed through the open window, causing the little girl on the end of the container to reflect and gleam in the light. My heart was clenched in bittersweet anticipation. This was it; I was going to finally discover my memories. The Shell questioned Jack further as he took several more steps towards her, almost in arms reach now. I could see Baby Tooth perched on his shoulder, giving me a thumbs up. I returned the gesture hesitantly, feeling my hands shake in worry. I took a deep breath, attempting to cease my shaking as Jack locked eyes with me, sending a reassuring smile my way.

In a split second his hand shot out towards 'Atheia.' Ignoring her cries and struggles of alarm, he wrapped his hand firmly around her wrist, locking it into place and pressing the memory box into her hand, keeping a firm hold on it himself. Baby Tooth had quickly flown down to the tooth container and pressed her tiny hands to the lid before the Shell could struggle out of Jack's grasp.

I saw the diamond tiles of the lid float and spin off the container, and I was only able to lock eyes with Jack and Baby Tooth for a second before the diamonds dissolved and the Shell was plunged into the memories, taking me with her.

* * *

**(3****rd**** POV)**

_A little girl, no older than five, sat crouched on the wooden floorboards near an open fireplace, savoring the comforting waves of warmth as they flowed from the orange flames. Another woman sat in a chair, smiling softly at the young brunette girl who rocked back and forth with worry as she clutched a doll to her chest. Her eyes never left the flames as she watched them dart and lick the wooden logs in the fireplace, shaping eerie shadows on the walls of the room._

_"Mamma?" The little girl uttered in a small voice._

_"Yes dear?"_

_"Are pappa and Jack coming home?"_

_The woman chuckled lightly, opening her arms for the little girl as she climbed onto her lap. She snuggled into her mother's arms, wrapping her own around the woman's torso. The woman sighed contently, smiling down to the little girl who gazed back up at the woman with glistening, hazel eyes._

_"My dear Rose, forever remember that you're brother and your father will_

_**always **come home," The woman planted a kiss onto the little girl's forehead, tightening her loving embrace around the child. She chuckled lightly, as if remembering a pleasant memory. "Those two are stubborn, it is not rare that they'll do anything for the ones they love."_

_"But where are they Mother?"_

_"They've just gone to collect more firewood Rose," The mother gave a warm smile to her daughter, placing another kiss on her forehead. "There is nothing to be afraid of."_

_**-Memories-**_

_"Pappa!"_

_Little seven year old Rose giggled in joy after her father, picking up her pleated dress as she ran after him. Her chocolate-brown hair blew in the wind as she leapt over branches and stones, taking care to not get her dress caught. She could see him ahead along with her mother, holding hands lovingly as they walked through the forest. She saw him spare a glance behind him, grinning at the young girl but not stopping._

_Rose's expression scrunched up into one of determination as she pounded after her father and mother, her little legs carrying her over the uneven, rocky ground. For a second, she heard someone running up behind her, but she took no notice of it. Instead, she focused on the ground below her and taking caution to not trip over anything._

_Suddenly, warm, familiar arms wrapped around her torso, and Rose squealed in delight as Jack hugged her to his chest for a moment, before swinging her up onto his shoulders. The little girl giggled as she grabbed onto the teen's wind-blown, chocolate-brown locks of hair for support as Jack's arms held onto her legs. Their laughs carried on the wind as the two ran to their parents, causing the two adults to turn around again and momentarily pause._

_Jack eventually caught up to them panting heavily, a smile etched onto his face. Rose sat a top his shoulders, grinning at her parents. Her father chuckled, ruffling the chocolate-brown hair of both the children, before pulling his son and daughter into a side hug as the four of them continued walking; their laughs of joy echoing off the trees of the forest._

_**-Memories-**_

_The memory cleared to show Rose alone, huddled in a corner, shivering with fear. It was dark in the cottage, the only sounds coming from the pounding of the rain outside the house and the occasional roar of thunder from the skies. She let out another squeak of fright as a streak of lightning flashed across the pitch-black sky, causing her to cover her eyes with the thick blanket she covered herself with._

_After her surroundings had gone quiet for a while, the little girl peered out from behind the blanket, scanning the dark room. She wanted to pick herself up and walk back to bed to pretend like everything was fine, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she continued to shiver in fright as more thunder exploded into sound that made her cover her ears._

_She pondered to go to her father; he was always the person that would make her feel better, but he was in the other room on the other side of the cottage. Rose's expression scrunched up into one of pained decision making, before shaking her head in refusal; he was too far away for her. Another flash of lightning erupted in the sky, lighting up the room momentarily. In those few seconds, Rose spotted her brother, his face buried into his arms as he slept peacefully. The young, terrified girl brightened up slightly, scrambling over to the sleeping teenager._

_After a few moments of hesitation, Rose softly poked at her brother. "Jack?"_

_The brunette teen groaned a bit, turning around, but not fully awakening. The girl's expression furrowed in annoyance momentarily, before she poked him again slightly harder. "Jack!"_

_Another roar of thunder echoed in her ears, causing Rose to yelp in fright. Tears welled in her eyes as Jack shot up, his hair ruffled from sleep and his eyes half-open. "Rose? Rosie! What is it? What's wrong?"_

_The said girl's bottom lip trembled as tears streaked down her cheeks. Jack, now fully awake, pulled the frightened girl into his lap, hushing her as he stroked her chocolate-brown hair. The young girl wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest as she sobbed. Jack murmured soft, comforting words into her ears, rocking him and his sister back and forth as the rain pattered onto the ground outside._

_"Jack?" Rose mumbled, tightening her arms around the teen. "I'm scared."_

_The boy hushed her some more, continuing to stroke her hair soothingly. "It's okay...it's okay. I'm here; and as long as I'm here, there is nothing to be afraid of."_

_**-Memories-**_

_The mist from the memory faded, clearing to show a snowy-white landscape. A frozen pond glinted to the side, reflecting the golden sunlight off its cold, but smooth surface. Banks of snow covered the once-green scenery, and the trees were stripped of their leaves. Light, fluffy snowflakes fluttered down from the partly-grey sky, swirling around in the light breeze._

_Rose, now seemingly around nine years old, peered around the side of a tree, a snowball clutched in her mittened grasp. She panted heavily, before whipping her head back around to lean against the bark. Her pleated dress was soaked at the ankles along with her not-so-waterproof boots, causing her feet to already start to go numb from the cold._

_The wind blew her chocolate-brown bangs into her eyes, and she annoyingly shook her head soundlessly to free them from her sight. Hearing the sound of snow crunching under footsteps, she clamped her mouth shut, holding in a deep breath as the footsteps advanced closer, keeping in mind to not crush the snowball too much. A light, carefree chuckle sounded in the air, and the young, brunette girl backed further up into the tree._

_"Atheia? Where are you? I know you're out here somewhere..."_

_Rose gritted her teeth at the sound of her first name. As if the voice could sense so, it let out another chuckle. Counting to three slowly in her head as the foot steps advanced closer to the young girl, she whipped out from behind the tree on the last number, snowball aimed, but only to face empty, snow-white banks. She only had a few moments to ponder in puzzlement before a wave of ice-cold whiteness enveloped her body and view. Letting out a small gasp as the cold seeped through her clothes, she attempted to squirm out of the frigid environment as another chuckle sounded in the air. She poked her head out of the snow bank, locking her eyes with the highly amused teen and glaring as he sat perched on the lowest branch of the tree she was just standing behind. He sat with his elbows against his knees, his father's shepherd staff handing loosely from his right hand. A mess of chocolate-brown hair sat a top of his head along with bright hazel eyes that gazed down at Rose as his smirk grew wider._

_"Jack!" The little girl whined, struggling to get out of the snow pile. "It's cold!"_

_Jack laughed again, gracefully swinging down from the tree branch and onto the snowy ground. "Sorry little lady," he said, bending down to pull the nine year old out of the snow, chuckling as he did so. "You deserved it."_

_Rose pouted, crossing her arms as Jack continued laughing at the young girl. He placed her down on the ground, ruffling her hair despite her complaints._

_"Come on," he said, nudging her into the direction of the village. "Let's get you home."_

_The young girl took a glance back at the clearing as Jack led her away. She pondered momentarily, before looking up to her brother. "Jack?"_

_"Yeah?" The teenager asked, going to ruffle the girl's hair again._

_She waved his hands away, giving the boy another pout as he smirked done at her. "Do you think you could teach me how to skate?"_

_The boy seemed to think over her words, taking a glance back to the frozen pond himself. Rose looked up at him with hope, her hazel eyes begging. One look back to her was all it took for him to give in. He smiled at the girl, causing her expression to lighten up in excitement._

_"Sure I can."_

_**-Memories-**_

_The scene cleared to show a crowd of villagers milling around in hushed whispers and murmurs of gossip. Rose, teary-eyed and sobbing, attempted to squeeze past the legs of the people in vain, wiping her nose for the millionth time. Her vision blurred with tears but her heart throbbed with determination; she had to find him. She had to!_

_Eventually giving up with attempting to get past the villagers, Rose, spotting a small, snowy hill, scrambled up to the top to get a better look, not bothering to care if her dress soaked through. Her mouth agape as she panted, her eyes filled with even more tears as the sight of her surroundings hit her with a wave of heart-wrenching emotions._

_The snowy-white landscape was the exact same as what she was use to; hills and leaf-less tress surrounding a iced-over lake, only this time the lake had a gaping hole in the middle with several, spidery-webbed cracks surrounding it. Several villagers cautiously stepped onto the lake, pulling back as more cracks emitted from their weight. Rose could see her mother, collapsed on the snow in tears, shrieking in pain and sobbing in regret._

_The look of hurt and sadness present on her mother's face was enough to bring Rose to her knees. She ignored the icy-cold water that seeped into her clothes, only focusing on regretting every single moment of her life. Tears spilled down her cheeks while the icy wind comfortingly flowed around her, drying her tears. That's all she had now, the comfort of the wind._

_Eventually, after all the villagers left the clearing and her mother retreated back to the cottage, Rose collapsed on her hands in sobs and screamed. She screamed at the ice, for taking her brother, she screamed at Jack, for sacrificing himself for her, but mostly, she screamed at herself, for allowing her brother to take his life so she could live on with hers._

_After sobbing and shrieking for what felt like hours, Rose collapsed fully onto the snowy ground, ignoring the slush and cold as it chilled her skin. She laid their for ages, self-loathing thoughts echoing in her mind._

_She had broke._

_**-Memories-**_

_Rose sat in the middle of her bed in silence, clutching Jack's blanket in her lap. The material was as soft and warm as the personality of its owner, enveloping her in a sense of warmth that her heart couldn't match. It still smelled of him, the warm, comforting smells of the earth; rich soil and cut grass._

_But now he was gone._

_Rose gazed outside through the only dusty window that was in the room. Kids, both younger and older than her, were mucking and squealing about in the village, throwing half-melted slush at each other in laughter. She knew she should go out to join them; Jack would have wanted her to, but she couldn't bring herself to move. The emptiness inside her chest pained her enough, and she couldn't bring herself to have fun when Jack wasn't around. It just didn't seem right._

_A low groan of her door opening made Rose tear her eyes from the window and fix them back onto Jack's blanket. She heard footsteps make their way slowly to her bed, but she paid no attention to them; she preferred not to speak to anyone at the time._

_"Rose?" She heard her mother's voice in her ears, but she didn't look up._

_"Rose look at me."_

_After a sigh, Rose looked up to her mother, Sarah's pale, hazel eyes starring back. Jack's death had taken its toll on her too, her pale complexion and dark rings under her eyes proving so. She let out a sigh, as if she didn't like what she was going to say, before sitting down on the mattress next to Rose._

_"Look, Rose. We're running low on money…and food. With Jack…_

_**gone**…"_

_The words were meant to be harmless, but Rose could feel the harsh blow of emotions that tackled her as the words left her mothers lips. She would've cried, but all the moisture had left her eyes, so she was left with the throbbing pain of hollow emptiness._

_"…I need you to get a job."_

_Rose didn't reply, instead, found it more interesting to gaze at her hands that were folded in her lap._

_Her mother was quick to start rambling. "I-I would do it myself, but, I-I don't want you to be alone, while I work for countless hours. I-I could visit Mrs. Burgess, see if you could get a job there, maybe as a maid –"_

_"No."_

_The response was sharp, yet almost inaudible. Her mother looked at her in a frantic state of shock and worry, her golden-blonde hair tangled up her messy bun, a few loose strands sticking to her face._

_"B-but you –"_

_"I don't want to be a maid," Rose lifted her eyes to lock with her mother's, a deadly-serious aura flickering in them. "I want to be a shepherd like dad and Jack."_

_Her mother opened her mouth, but then closed it again at the pleading look her daughter gave. She averted her eyes for a moment, silently pondering on the thought. Without lifting her eyes, Sarah replied in a quiet voice._

_"If that is what you want."_

_**-Memories-**_

_When the memory cleared, it showed Rose, nervously gazing out to the green field of sheep, cows and men._

_And not one woman or girl was in sight._

_Taking a deep breath, Rose trudged over to three men drinking and joking around. She presumably guessed that these people were the ones that normally took in the helpers, and that they'd be the best people to talk to. Anxiety clawed its way at the pit of her stomach, but she pushed away the feeling, preferring not to throw up on her hopefully-new employers._

_"Uh…excuse me?" She said the closest of the three, successfully catching his attention._

_"Yes?" He replied, obviously confused at the sight of a nine year old in this certain environment. "Are you looking for someone?"_

_"Uh, no. I was actually wondering if I could get a job here."_

_The man looked at her in bewilderment, as did the other two, before they all burst into laughter. Rose glared at the three men as they hooted in amusement, crossing her arms in annoyance. She seriously did_

_**not **want to do this at this point in time._

_"You? A young, little girl working as a shepherd? You're hilarious darl," Another one of the men said, taking a swig from what Rose assumed was a mug of beer._

_"I'm actually quite serious. My brother and father were rather good at their job; I learned a few pointers."_

_The man spat out his drink, violently coughing as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You-you're the Overland kid?"_

_Rose nodded, her arms still crossed in front of her. The three men wore uncomfortable expressions, and the entire conversation was plunged into an awkward silence._  
_After a moment the man spoke up again. "Look, I'm sorry –"_

_Rose held up a hand. "I don't want pity, I just want the job."_

_The man hesitantly nodded, turning around and picking up a branch from the ground. At closer inspection, Rose saw it was twisted around itself, an orb of wood sitting at the top of it. As she took it, she could feel the rough texture of the wood, splinters poking out around the bottom and top. It wasn't a traditional shepherd's staff, but Rose didn't mind as she cautiously traced her finger along the features._

_"You're hired."_

_**-Memories-**_

_Fourteen year old Rose gazed out to the lake as the water lapped at her toes. The water reflected off the golden sunlight that streamed down onto it. It was the middle of spring, and the trees and meadows that surround her were in full bloom. Flower petals from the tress rained down onto her mid-back length chocolate brown hair, fluttering down like snowflakes and weaving their way into her hair. The teenager twirled a rose in her hand nervously as the wind lightly blew through her chocolate-brown locks._

_"Hi Jack."_

_Of course there was no answer, but Rose felt obliged to continue._

_"Things have been going good, I suppose. Mother still misses you. She's quite silent most of the time, but then again, I don't get to see her as often as I used to ever since I started working at the fields. Remember when I told you that?"_

_Her question was left unanswered, the only sounds being the ripples in the lake and the wind whistling in her ears. Rose cleared her throat awkwardly._

_"I hope you and Dad are happy where you are. At least you got to be with him."_

_Rose picked at the fabric of her pants, letting the conversation fall into silence for a few moments. Flicking the lake water with her toes, she watched the ripples as they snaked their way across to the other side. Suddenly chilly, she shivered slightly, rubbing her bare arms._

_"I really do miss you. It's not as fun when you're not around." Rose softly stroke the red petals of the flower in her hand, as if savouring a memory. "You don't know how much I regret asking you to teach me how to skate. I feel as if it's all my fault."_

_The wind whipped lovingly around her, as if enveloping her into a comforting hug. For a few seconds Rose leaned into the embrace, pretending that her brother had his arms around her like he did when she was scared, hushing her and whispering relaxing words into her ears._

_Rose sighed, chuckling slightly at her next few words. "I know you wouldn't want me to think like that, but its so hard not to. I always think of the 'what ifs' and whatnots. I just feel so lonely without you."_

_After another few moments of silence and deep thinking, Rose got up from the ground, dusting off the back of her pants. The cold winds were whipping around faster now, and Rose could see dark clouds start roll across the sky over the village. It was probably another freak snowfall; the town had been getting a lot recently._

_Twirling the bright, red rose in her hand for the last time, Rose tossed the flower in the lake; a tradition she had grown to do every time she visited the lake to talk to Jack. The flower bobbed in water for a few moments before sinking under the lake, joining the rest._

_Rose turned back to the path that led to the village, whispering a soft goodbye to her brother as she made her way back to the cottage._

_**-Memories-**_

_The next memory showed Rose, presumably around sixteen, clutching her shepherd's staff and her daily pay in each hand as she managed to tiredly pull herself through the village. Her staff was more like a walking stick, coming up to just about her hip. It had served its purpose at the time, but right now she desperately needed a new one._

_So that's how she found herself gazing at different shopping stands, unable to help herself as she poked at and touched several types of expensive jewellery, clothing, watches and knickknacks that she had no idea what did. The owners sometimes screeched at her, but she couldn't care less as she dangled a red pendant in front of an old, short-tempered man, causing his ears to go red with fury._

_She remembered going to the market with Jack at times when their mother asked them to get bread or fruits. They would always taunt the salesmen, swiping food from under their noses and infuriating them to no end. They would never steal, instead, replace the foods in odd places and laughing when the owners would go purple with rage. The memory brought a smile to her face as she made her way through the market, her eyes flickering over products that were either way too expensive or poorly made._

_That was, however, until her eyes laid on the most beautifully crafted staff she had ever seen. Her eyes widened as she gaped at the intricate swirls and elaborate designs on it. It was hooked at the top, and was taller than her, but not by a ridiculous amount. The best thing about it was that it reminded her of Jack's staff; the object that had surely saved her life._

_Rose looked to the counter, where a kindly woman sat reading from a yellowish-paged book, before rushing over to grab her attention. The woman looked up, and smiling at her, closed the book. "What can I do for you miss?"_

_"How much for that staff?" Rose said, pointing to the wooden object._

_The woman followed her gaze, before walking over to it and picking the rod up, carrying it back to the desk. She laid it on the wooden counter, and Rose held back the urge to touch it._  
_"It's a beautifully crafted staff, one that I actually don't know the price of. But for now, let's say…fifteen silvers."_

_Rose grumbled lowly in annoyance. She hated playing this game it marketing; Jack was always the better one of them both. The sales people would always name a ridiculously high price and the customer would have to bargain down the price to a reasonable amount. Rose would always find herself either loosing money or backing out of the deal._

_The teenager lifted her chin defiantly; she was not backing down this time. "Two silvers."_

_The woman narrowed her eyes to the girl. "Thirteen."_

_"Three."_

_"Twelve."_

_"Three silvers and three coppers."_

_"Eleven silvers and two coppers."_

_"Four."_

_"Ten."_

_"Five."_

_The woman sighed deeply, wiping a hand down her face. Spotting something off to the side, she grinned slyly as she walked over to it._

_"Eight silvers for the staff, and…" she came back, holding up a midnight hooded cloak, smooth looking and stain free. "…this elegant black cloak."_

_Rose gazed at the cloak longingly. It was beautiful, with its sleek appearance and mysterious aura. It was hooded as well, making the cloak seem even more mystifying. The girl gritted her teeth in consideration, before fishing out the required amount from her pockets and handing it to the woman, who grinned in victory. Rose discarded her old staff, having no use for it anymore, and picked up the purchased items._

_The cloak had a smooth feeling to it, soft and comfortable. When she wrapped it around her shoulders, the silky material seemed to cling and flow in the right places, making the teenager feel relaxed. The staff, as she picked it up, seemed to fit into her hand perfectly. The wood was smooth, not at all like the rough texture of her previous staff. She traced a finger along one of the swirls engraved in the staff, feeling the even edges of the wood._

_Rose lightly inclined her head, signalling to the woman that she was happy with the purchase. The woman repeated the action, a smirk playing at her lips as she averted her eyes back to the yellow-paged book, flipping open to a random page and continuing to read._

_"Have a good day, Miss. Overland."_

_**-Memories-**_

_The scene cleared, showing an eighteen year old Rose, walking through the village, a handful of coins clutched in her grasp as she made way through the frequent strollers. The wind blew wildly about the village, tunnelling in and out of the gaps of the cottages, bringing in the smell of manure, hay, baked bread and dust with it. Heading to the food court, she lightly tapped kids to the side with her staff to avoid trampling on them. They moved with ease, each grinning up at her with a playful smirk. She ruffled the heads of a few with her few free fingers, looking down at them with adoration, before continuing on her way, her elegant, black cloak trailing behind her._

_Bright, colourful flowers decorated the sides of the dirt path, along with young girls making daisy chains and flower crowns. Purely for her own entertainment, the teenager plucked a bright, red rose from a bush, weaving it into her hair. Roses were her favourite flower by far, not only because she went by the name of the elegant flower, but because Jack had suggested the gorgeous blossom when she was being named, saying that she was just as beautiful as one. Rose somehow felt that the flower was one of the very few connections she had with her brother, and throughout her life without him, she had always treasured the blossom._

_Smiling with the thought in mind, Rose, juggling the copper coins in her hands, peered over the shoulders of the villagers to the food stands, looking for fresh, but cheap produce. As she sighed in annoyance at the prices, she could faintly smell something bitter that made her scrunch up her noes at the unpleasant smell. Before she could decipher the strange stench, the wind carried it away with its howling breeze, and, after a couple moments of pondering, Rose let the matter drop and she continued on through the path._

_It was only when a shrieking scream pieced the air that she decoded the faint, pungent smell; smoke. The teenager whipped her head towards the terrified cry, her mouth parting in shock and her eyes widening in disbelief._

_The wind had died down; making the cloud of smoke above the trees seem a lot thicker. The black, thick cloud stood out against the bright, blue sky and glimpses of orangey-yellow flames were visible through the trees, stunning the villagers into gasps of alarm. Rose, unfreezing herself from her state of shock, shoved through the crowd, pulling up the hood of her cloak as she sprinted towards the forest._

_"Are you crazy?" A male voice cried over the shouts of alarm._

_"You'll get yourself killed if you go in there!" Another voice, this time a woman, called out._

_Maybe she was crazy, maybe she would get herself killed, but it would be worth it, because if she didn't, whoever was in the forest_

_**would** die. No ifs, buts or maybes; life was only so short, and if hers was going to end today, she may as well make it worth it._

_With those thoughts echoing in her mind, Rose pushed aside the unharmed branches of the outer trees of the forest, and plunged into the woods, leaving the voices of the villagers behind her._

_The first thing she noticed was it was unbearably hot. The sound of wood crackling filled her ears and the bitter, dry taste of smoke choked her. Another desperate cry of help sounded from her right, near the majority of the flickering, hot flames, followed by miserable sobbing. Rose, covering her mouth and nose with the side of her hood, bolted through the trees as the burning flames licked at the wood, weakening the branches above her. The sobbing grew louder as she drew closer to the voice, and Rose quickened her pace, barely dodging through a set of branches that had collapsed from their weight and tumbled down to the forest floor._

_Despite her attempts, smoke still seeped into her nose and mouth, enveloping her in the choking smell of scorching wood, forcing her to stop for a few moments to heave in lack of oxygen. Her knees wobbled in exhaustion, and she felt light-headed and dizzy, but as another shriek filled her ears, Rose structured her features into a look of determination. She took uneasy steps, coughing harshly and leaning on her staff for support as she made her way to the crying voice._

_Her eyes widened in delight as she spotted the owner of the voice; a little girl, no more than six, was huddled in the middle of a ring of flames, sobbing in hopelessness. Rose took a step towards her, only to stop her action abruptly as flamed branches from the above trees came tumbling down, spraying a shower of sparking embers and blocking her path to the little girl as they crashed down to the ground._

_Grumbling in annoyance, Rose tucked in her white, loose, cotton shirt into her tan pants and gathered up her cloak. After a quick count to three, Rose took a running leap, barely missing the tips of the flames as she jumped over them, a came down onto the other side of the fire ring, slamming the right side of her body into the ground painfully. She heard a small gasp of fright, and Rose groaned in pain as she pulled herself up, turning her head to look into the fear-filled blue orbs of the young girl._

_'Claire,' as Rose had remembered the name of the normally happy child, was backing slowly from her, her red, tangled hair tumbling in front of her face. Her eyes were wide with terror and shock at the look of another danger, and Rose had to push back her pained scream to the back of her throat as her shoulder and right leg pounded agonizingly, to calm the girl down._

_"Claire! Claire, sweetie, it's me, Rose!" The teenager had to yell over the crackling of the flames as she laid out a reassuring hand to the girl, using the other one to push back the hood of her cloak, revealing her sweated, exhaustion filled expression._

_Claire, at the sight of seeing a familiar face, grinned as she rushed over to the teen, throwing her arms around her and letting out hoarse sobs of relief. Rose, taken aback slightly, rubbed soothing circles on the girl's back, before scooping her up in her arms. Pulling herself up, she looked desperately around for a clear path, but finding none as she realised they were surrounded. The wood crackled under the heat of the flames, and the smoke fogging up the view. She kept turning, frantically looking around, determined not to give up. Suddenly stopping as she saw a colourless gap in the flames, Rose hobbled to it, waving away grey smoke with her free hand, her staff clutched in the other with Claire wrapped up in her arm._

_As she approached close enough to the gap, Rose hurriedly put the little girl down on the ground, brushing dirt and leaves out of her hair and off her shoulders and trying to ignore the throbbing pain that was shooting up her right arm and leg._

_"Okay you listen to me," Rose said, brushing the last couple of leaves out of the little girl's hair. "I want you to get out of here and go to mamma, tell mamma everything but don't worry about me, got it?"_

_Claire looked at the chocolate-brown haired girl in confusion, but slowly nodded as Rose stood up and ruffled the little girl's hair._

_"You'll be okay though, right?"_

_Rose briefly thought to the pounding of her shoulder and leg, trying to hide the grimace and attempting to choke back on the cry of pain she desperately wanted to let out. "Yeah...I-I'll be fine kiddo. Now go!"_

_Claire nodded, gathering up her skirts and sprinting down the forest path. Just before Rose took a step to follow her, she heard a cracking sound, and looked up to see the branches directly above her groan as if they were about to give way. Eyes widening, she only just had enough time to leap out of the way before the burning branches came tumbling down and crashed into the ground where she was just standing._

_Rose landed on her right side again, shooting another agonizing bolt of pain up her arm and causing her vision to slightly blur. She could hear a scream in her ears; she couldn't tell if it was her own or someone else's, before she could feel her body slipping away._

_She felt the hot, dark smoke swirled around her, darkening her vision and clogging up her nose and throat. Rose only had enough strength at that point to reach up to her hair and pull out the rose she had weaved into her hair. The blossom was still red and vibrant, the only colours the environment that she could make out. The crackling sound of the flames dulled down to a faint buzz that rang in her ears as she softly stroked the petals with her thumb. She could feel her eyes start to droop close as the smoke filled her throat and numbed her mind._

_"I'm sorry mother…I love you." Rose muttered quietly to herself, before her eyes fluttered close and the grip on the flower stem loosened, rolling soundlessly onto the blackened ground._

* * *

**Eh...not really happy with the ending :/ How did I do guys?**

***IMPORTANT NOTE!***  
**I don't know that much to do with early America, so please excuse any mistakes I've made. I tried to do some research about jobs for women and currency at that time (early 1800s), but I didn't get much, so I really just combined the minimal knowledge I had with a bit of creativity.**

***ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE!*_  
_I've pondered on some ideas for my next fanfiction after I (eventually) finish this, but I couldn't decide what to go with, so I'm going to let you guys decide! I've put up a poll on my profile with some ideas for a next fanfiction. I would appreciate if you could vote; it would help a great deal. As for guests (can you guys vote? Honestly I have no clue...) you can leave them in the reviews if you want. Also, I'm open to any suggestions you guys have or want me to write! Again, just leave them in the reviews :)**

**_Review Responses:_**

**story99210: *glances to chapter* I'm not sure if that counts as saving or not, but he did see her! :D Thanks for reviewing! Cookie to you! :D (::)**

**ViviBright16: *blushes* Thanks for the kind comments! :) Here's a cookie for you! :D (::)**

**ashthetyto: Hahahaha! :D Yes, I loved your cookies! And your kind comments! Don't know what to do about the hair though...;) Don't worry, hyper people are awesome people! In fact, here's a cookie! ;) (::)**

**booklover1598: Yes! BREAK FREE ATHEIA! *Atheia comes up behind me and slaps me at the back of the head* Atheia: "You put me here in the first place!" *walks off angrily* Me: Owww! *rubs head softly* She can be so mean at times...:( Anyway, here's a cookie! :D (::)**

**JustPlainOldMe: Really? You LOVED a CLIFFHANGER? *GASP!* The world must capture this moment! *camera click* ;) I. AM. THE SUSPENSEROR! :D:D:D:D Atheia's your favourite OC? Really? Wait...let me get her!**  
**Me: "Hey! Atheia! You've got a #1 fan!"**  
**Atheia: "Whatever..."**  
**Me: -_-**  
**Sorry, she can be moody at times, especially when she's just seen her memories...poor girl, I would comfort her, but she kinda hates me at the moment...**  
**Atheia: I don't HATE you, I'm just really, REALLY mad...**  
**Me: ...**  
**ANYWAY, thankyou for the lovely comments about me being a sappy romantic :/ But, seriously (and I know you're gonna get mad at me for saying this) you LIKE my story?! But you're just to awesome to...MAYBE, you're right...people do say that you are your own worst critic, but its just so overwhelming when you say my story is all of those things! It's like, too good to be true...And I hate when people judge by age and gender too, it just gets so frustrating! :( But then again, it only makes our victory that much sweeter ;) And yes...we do have kangaroos...;) But despite what other people say, we actually do NOT ride around on them, they are very timid and protective a lot of the time, so getting too close to one won't be a good idea...**  
**Thanks for your review! :) I really apprecitate it! Here's a bunch of cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**  
**And in answer to your question, yes it does count, but no, it don't want you to do it ;) You reviewing just ONCE for me is PLENTY enough and all I ask you to do, but the thought is sweet :)**

**MidnightWolf191: This what?! Now I'm in suspense of what you're going to say! If I give you a cookie will you finish the sentence? (::)**

**elfen silver power ranger: Woah...let me just say that's a lot of pleases you got there...;) Thanks for reviewing! Here's your requested update and a cookie! :D (::)**

**Well that's it for me guys, cause currently, its 11:35 at night and I've got school tomorrow...my parents are so going to kill me...**

***waves farewell and hurriedly runs to bed***

**_CrystalxRose_**


	19. Chapter 18 - The Beginning of the Battle

**Whoooo! :D Guess who's uploading a chapter?! :D**

**Yes, it's me. ;) I worked on this last night but I could only upload it now because I had to go to bed straight after I finished this since I'm going out with my cousins and a few family friends today. ;) But, anyway, here it is! I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Contrary to any belief, I actually DON'T own Rise of The Guardians...*gasp!***

* * *

**Chapter 18 – The Beginning of the Battle****  
(Atheia's POV)**

The visions were pulled away from me, and I could feel myself tumbling into a black mass of nothing. It was dark, and the prickling feeling of cold needles poked at my skin. I couldn't move and I couldn't see or hear anything, only hold my breath as I fell further into the darkness.

Suddenly, as if being pulled, I was yanked from the darkness, and everything came back. I uttered a gasp as my legs weakened underneath me as I collapsed to the floor, gasping and coughing away the invisible smoke that scratched the insides of my lungs. I was barely aware of the faint ringing in my ears and the blur in my vision, but I could feel smooth, wood under my hands, and cold hands grasping my shoulders. I stared, unblinkingly above me, which was a blurred mass of indecipherable colours. The ringing in my ears faded to a light buzz, and I could make out the sound of voices, but I didn't know what they were saying or who they belonged to. I let out a groan as I felt something or someone, pick me up from the wooden floor, and cradle me. Another blur of colours invaded my vision as the buzz in my ears started to slowly fade. Patched words rang in my ears, the sentences cutting off as my ears picked up different works.

_"Atheia?! Please-"_

_"-okay! I'll-"_

_"Listen to-"_

_"Don't leave me okay, you're gonna b-be fine!"_

I clenched my eyes closed, my face scrunching up in pain, before reopening them as the colours swirled into focus. I squinted at the torn, broken face above me. His eyes glistened with tears and his mouth hung agape in a silent plea as he breathed deeply. I could feel his cold arms wrapped around me, clutching me to him as he gazed down at me with a hopeful expression.

And then everything came rushing back.

_"My dear Rose, forever remember that you're brother and your father will **always **come home."_

_"It's okay...it's okay. I'm here; and as long as I'm here, there is nothing to be afraid of."_

_"Do you think you could teach me how to skate?"_  
_"Sure I can."_

_"With Jack…**gone**…"_

_"I really do miss you. It's not as fun when you're not around. You don't know how much I regret asking you to teach me how to skate. I feel as if it's all my fault."_

I gasped, scrambling out of Jack's arms and flinging myself to the corner of Jamie's room, a fearful look in my eyes as I cowered in the dark shadows of the room. An expression of hurt scrawled across the winter spirit's face as he stood up and took a hesitant step towards me, only for me to flinch and back further into the dark.

I breathed heavily from disbelief as I gazed at the winter spirit from my huddled, terror-filled view on the wooden floorboards of the room. Other than the extremely pale skin, silver hair and wounded expression on his face, this was **_Jack_**; the happy, cheerful teenager who was always trying to make everyone in the village laugh; the one who pelted me with snowballs and cuddled me when I was scared; the one I had seen at his best and worst times; the one who had **_died _**saving me.

"Atheia…it's me, Jack."

I was petrified at the sight of the loving brother who gave his life up for me. I had spent the rest of my life wishing for him back, and when I finally did get him back, I was terrified. Terrified that he might slip away again; terrified that he would disappear right in front of my eyes; terrified that him being there was **_too good to be true_**. So terrified, in fact, that I flinched away from him again as he tried to move closer.

"N-no," I stuttered, tearing my eyes from his icy-blue ones to lock with the floorboards. "It-it can't be you."

A forgotten memory that I didn't see in the tooth container –which was now abandoned to the other side of the room– flashed behind my eyes; of Jack reaching his arms out to me reassuringly, telling me I was going to be fine, but never once mentioning that we would **_both _**be fine.

"I saw you fall into the lake…" I muttered disbelievingly under my breath, not noticing as Jack took hesitant steps towards my shaking form. "…I saw you sink into the darkness; Jack, I saw you **_die_**."

"But I'm here now, aren't I?" He said, kneeling down to me and placing his cold, pale hands on the sides of my face, wiping away tears that I didn't even know had fallen.

I looked into his crystal, cerulean eyes unsurely. He gave a small smile that brought back a wave of familiarity as he held out his arms for me, just like when I was little. I couldn't handle it anymore, if he was going to disappear from me again, I wasn't going to make his visit pointless. I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder as he patted my head in a soothing gesture. I let out all the stress I had been holding; Sandy's death, Pitch, my memories and the Guardians, only savouring the moment I had with my brother as I held him tighter.

"Umm…Jack?" The voice caused both the winter spirit's and my head to whip to the side, and I saw Jamie still standing in his previous spot, a confused expression on his face. Fluttering above his shoulder sat Baby Tooth, who looked a bit exhausted as she struggled to keep herself in the air. "Who are you talking to?"

My heart sank as I saw the little boy's eyes flicker over me. Jack, as if sensing it, gave me a reassuring smile, setting me to the side and brushing himself off as he stood up. He floated lightly over to the boy, his worried and hurt expression disappearing and being replaced by a mischievous glint.

"Ever heard of Mother Nature?"

_Mother Nature?! _I glared at the winter spirit in anger, opening my mouth to protest. "My name is **_not_**-"

"Ah ah ah!" Jack said, quickly turning around to 'tisk' me, before facing Jamie again, lightly chuckling as he heard me give an exasperated sigh as I crossed my arms.

Baby Tooth beamed at me, fluttering over to me, however struggling as she collapsed into my open palms. I looked down at her in worry as she ruffled her feathers, but she didn't seem to mind as she grinned up at me. I gave a soft smile back, petting her head feathers as I placed her on my shoulder. It was about then I realised I wasn't in my normal attire. Glancing down at myself, I grumbled as I noticed that I was still in the dress Pitch had given me before I Changed. I looked down at the scraps of cloth I wore that barely passed for clothing, grumbling irritably. Dresses were definitely **_not _**my thing, especially ones that had tears all through it. My cloak was missing, and I felt a strange sense of incompleteness without it. I also felt the weight of the leather sheath around my waist, and I looked to the floor to see the abandoned dagger on the floor. It's dark aura from when the Shell had first received it had faded, making it appear like an ordinary knife, but it still sent a wave of chills down my spine as the moonlight streaming through the window of the house glinted off the silver blade. I gazed at it for a bit, tentatively treading over to the patterned knife and kneeling down to it. The purple swirls still glowed softly along the hilt even when I wasn't touching it. I picked the dagger up, weighing it in my hands for a bit as I gazed at the glinting blade, before pocketing the knife almost without thinking into the sheath at my side.

I glanced to Jack and Jamie, who were both now sitting crossed legged on the wooden floorboards of the brunette boy's room, though Jack was hovering slightly off the ground from excitement as spun a tale of beautiful Nature Goddess who cared for and loved the children of the world. He waved his hands dramatically, adding an awe-inspiring touch to the story as he described the adventures and battles of the Nature Goddess.

I blushed lightly, settling on the cold floor and propping my chin up with my hand as I listened to Jack's tale. He was always a good story teller, being able to spin images into the minds of the listeners and make them gasp or cheer when the character did something heroic or daring. When Jack finished, Jamie was left gaping in front of him, an enormous grin on his face.

"Now Jamie," Jack said, standing up and offering his hand to the boy, who took it with eagerness. "I need you to close your eyes, and I want you to believe **_in _**the Nature Goddess, can you do that?" The boy nodded, closing his eyes and scrunching up his face in concentration.

I stood up myself, sighing in despair as I brushed dust off the torn dress. What Jack was trying to do for me was sweet, but, knowing from previous experiences when I tried to get someone to believe in me, I couldn't have faith in that what Jack was trying to do would work.

"Jack, I-"

The winter spirit hushed me, grinning widely as Jamie's expression molded into one of confusion, and I tore my eyes away from Jack as I stared at Jamie, a flower of hope blossoming in my chest.

Jamie slowly and unsurely peeled his eyes opening, before gazing in my direction with his mouth agape and eyes widened. "No way…" He muttered under his breath.

I was taken aback at Jamie's words, gaping at him disbelievingly and taking a couple of seconds to look behind me. There was nothing interesting, other than the dark sky and the melting frost on the window. I turned back to Jamie, who still continued to gape at me in stunned joy. Jack stood to the side, a triumphant smirk on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest, his staff hanging from his right hand, but I paid him no attention as I stared at the brunette boy as his grin grew wider.

"Can you…?" I trailed off, slightly nervous that Jamie might not be able to even hear me. "Can you **_see_** me?"

Jamie nodded as his grin grew and his eyes widened further with barely contained happiness. I took hesitant steps towards the boy, my light weight not even causing the boards underneath me to creak. Jamie's eyes followed me even as I knelt down so I was eyes level with him. My emerald-coloured orbs scanned the chocolate-brown eyes of the boy, as if examining him for any signs of the whole matter being a complete sham. He only stared back at me with pure belief.

Anxiously, I reached out to him with a shaky, hesitant hand. As it neared the boy's shoulder, I prepared for the pained hollowness in my chest to agonizingly rip throughout my body, but it never came. I stared wide-eyed at my hand as it connected with his shoulder, not slipping through or glowing blue at all. I felt the cloth of his shirt and underneath the bone of shoulder. I gasped as a wave of relief and overwhelming joy overcame me, causing my eyes to sting with tears that I had to blink back to stop from falling. Jamie let out a chuckle of joy and disbelief as I poked as his brown locks of hair.

"You can see me…" I whispered to him in shocked glee, to which he gave a massive grin to and threw his arms around my neck.

I gasped in alarm, expecting him to fall through me, but when he didn't, I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him, letting out a couple of breathless chuckles as I savoured the warmth of the hug. I felt a tear trail down my cheek as I gazed back up to Jack, who grinned down at me with a fond smile.

"Jack…he **_sees _**me!"

Jack smiled down at me and Jamie, but before he could reply, the windows blew open and crashed into the walls, resulting in a loud _bang _echoing in the room. The three of us looked out the window as the thunder rumbled in the skies and the sound of bells filled the air. Jack and I raced to the edge of window, peering out as a flash of red and brown flickered in the air, rapidly descending from the sky.

"Come on!" The winter spirit said, perched on the window sill, preparing to jump out any moment.

I took a step to follow him, before my eyes widened as I gripped the invisible and non-existent object in my hand. "Jack, wait!"

He turned back to me, a confused expression scrawled on his face. I held my hands palms-up towards him, my mouth turned down in a miserable frown. "My staff…"

Jack gazed down at my empty hands as his eyes widened in realisation. He hopped down from the window sill, walking up to me and placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "We'll get it back," he said, giving me a determined grin. "But for now, take Jamie downstairs; take the front door. The kid needs to see this…" The winter spirit winked mischievously, heading to the window and giving a mocking salute, before free-falling out the window, the wind lifting him in the air and out to the streets.

I smirked at Jamie as he watched in awe as Jack floated gracefully on the wind. "Oh close your mouth already, you'll catch flies." I remarked at his amazed expression.

I laughed at the boy as he abruptly closed his mouth, the tips of his ears reddening with embarrassment as I playfully nudged him.

"Come on!" I exclaimed, ushering the boy towards his bedroom door when he refused to move.

"W-where are we going?" He stammered in confusion, but nevertheless allowing me to push him along the floor.

"You need to meet a few people," I smirked at the thought. "Jack was right; you're gonna have to see this."

* * *

"V'hat are you doing here?" I heard North's echoing voice before I even opened the front door of Jamie's house.

The wooden door pushed open with ease, and Jamie rushed out, gazing at Tooth and North as they stood on the cold pavement.

"Same as you," Jack said, turning away from the two Guardians to let them see Jamie as he gazed at them with a wonder-filled expression.

"The last light…" North said in awe, gazing at the brunette boy with hope.

Tooth jerked her head to the side, and seeming to notice me hiding in the shadows, beamed in joy. "Atheia!" She cried, attempted to flutter over to me, but seeming to ditch the idea and decided to just run over to me instead.

She threw her arms around me, pulling me into a relieved hug. I stood there in shock, feeling my body and mind go numb from the caring gesture. Before I got the chance to return the hug, she pulled back, smiling at me in a thankful expression, before looking to my clothes and gasping in worry.

"Oh my goodness! What **_happened _**to you? Was it Pitch? Did he-"

"Tooth! Tooth! I'm okay…everything's okay," At those last words, I sent a small smile Jack, who leaned on his staff as he returned the grin.

"But what **_happened_**?"

"Uh…" I gave her a sheepish grin as I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's a **_long _**story…"

"It **_is _**you!" I heard Jamie cry, and I looked at him to see him gazing at North in astonishment. Tooth and I padded over the cold pavement towards him, North and Jack as Jamie fussed over North. "I mean…it **_is _**you!"

The boy chuckled, turning to both Jack and I as I came to stand beside the winter spirit, his triumphant eyes flickering to both of us. "I **_knew _**it wasn't a dream!"

North, seeming to register the look of belief on the brunette boy's face, stared at us in astonishment as he leaned on one of his swords. "Jack, Atheia….he **_sees_** you…"

Jack smiled fondly at the kid, before his expression of happiness turned to one of confusion. "Wait…where's Bunny?"

North's expression turned grim at the mention of the Guardian of Hope. "Loosing Easter took its toll on all of us…Bunny most of all…"

North and Tooth turned to the sleigh, where I could hear the sound of light feet scratching the polished floorboards of the sleigh. Suddenly, a grey ball of fluff appeared at the side of the sleigh, it's pink nose twitching. It was only when the fluff ball's green, mossy eyes locked with mine that I realised who it was.

"Oh no…" I muttered under my breath, as the tiny bunny hopped onto the wing of the sleigh, his nose twitching as he sniffed his surroundings.

Jamie chuckled lightly, walking over to the grey, dark patterned bunny. "**_That's _**the Easter Bunny?"

The bunny stood on his hind legs, his little front paws pulled back into little fists as he glowered at the last believer. "**_Now _**someone sees me!" The rabbit cried exasperatedly, and I was taken aback as the deep, Australian voice of the normally 6 ft 1 Easter Bunny came out of the little creature that now stood perched on the wing of the sleigh. "Where were you an hour ago mate?"

I raised an eyebrow, giving a sideways glance to Jack as he gave me a just-as-confused expression.

"What happened to him?" Jamie asked, turning to look at the four of us for answers. "He used to be huge, and cool, and now he's just…" The young boy turned back to the regular sized bunny, weaving his fingers underneath his neck. "…cute."

Bunny's expression softened, his foot rapidly tapping on the ground as Jamie scratched underneath his chin, before his gaze hardened on the young boy and he waved his hands away in protest.

"Bah! Did you tell him to say that?" He sent a sharp look in Jack's direction as he hopped off the wing of the sleigh and bounced over to him, kicking his ankles and holding up his front paws. "That's it! Let's go! Me and you!"

"No! Actually, he told me you were real," Jamie said, kneeling down to the grey bunny. "Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't."

Bunny looked at Jamie in shock. "He made you believe…in **_me_**?"

To his question, Jamie nodded, and Bunny looked up at Jack, for once his eyes gleaming with appreciation and even a tinge of affection. The two shared a secret exchange, and I smiled at the both of them.

The moment was ruined when a loud clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightning erupted in the sky. Bunny let out a frightened cry, his ears perking up and his eyes widening in fright as we all turned to gaze at the black cloud of swirling sand in the sky. I could see Pitch perched atop of it, his smirk glowering down on all of us.

"Atheia? And Jack? Oh dear, this is a shame…" Pitch cried from the skies, the cloud drifting lower to the ground. "Couldn't stay heartless forever, could you Atheia?"

I growled under my breath, wishing for my staff as I tried to get into a defensive stance without it. Pitch chuckled, his laugh merging with the roars of the thunder that echoed in the sky.

"Maybe you couldn't stay the cold-blooded, cruel self you know you are," He jeered from his sand cloud, pulling an object from the darkness. "But I do know that you are powerless without this."

My eyes widened in fear as I recognised the smooth, carved wooden stick grasped in his hand, and I could hear Jack's sharp intake of breath next to me. The other three Guardians, seeming to now just realise that the piece of wood was absent from my grasp, gazed up in horror at Pitch, who smirked down to all of us as he held the piece of wood in both his hands.

"And I also know," The Nightmare king continued, bracing the wooden staff above his knee. "That not only your powers are connected to this…" His grip on my staff strained, and I gazed up at him fearfully as I suddenly realised what he was doing. "But so is your very soul."

Jack's eyes widened and the Guardians all gasped, but before anything could be done, I felt abrupt pain blossomed in my abdomen, crashing down on me in waves as the _snap _of my staff echoed in my ears. I heard Jack cry out, but I couldn't make out any words from him as another _snap _filled the air and another wave of pain shot up my body.

"Every-"

_Snap._

"-single-"

_Snap._

"-part-"

_Snap_.

"-of-"

_Snap._

"-your-"

_Snap._

"-soul."

I groaned in excruciating pain as I slumped to the cold ground, my arms snaking around my waist. It felt as if all the bones in my body had been snapped in half, and I could only focus of the pain as my vision blurred and my ears rang. I could hear Pitch's echoing laugh above me, and I could feel the many pieces of my staff being crushed together in his grey-skinned grasp. I could feel my eyes droop close as the pain numbed my mind and body. The last thing I saw were bright, cerulean eyes gazing down at me and faint cries in my ears before everything went black.

* * *

**Bah! I feel like this is getting too predictable...is it? Should I tone down the OC torturing? Or do you like the suspense? O_o Let me know in the reviews. ;)**

**Hey guys! Guess what? I'm at 93 REVIEWS! I'm am SO happy! I didn't even think this story was going to get over 50 ;) I just want to thank every one of you who has reviewed, and even if you hadn't and are just reading this story, I wanna thank you too. All of you guys have been supporting me through this and I appreciate EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! Without you guys, this story would basically be nothing...I thank you for the support you've given me :) COOKIES TO ALL OF YOU! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)**

**_*NOTE!*  
Guys, last chapter I said I made a poll about my next story, and I'd REALLY appreciate it if you could take the time to vote! I wanna see what you like! Thanks!_**

**_Review Responses:_**

**dream lighting: Yeah...I feel bad for Atheia too :( I'm kinda a heartless bitch towards her, aren't I? :/ Hahaha, yeah, Jack's her brother, that's why I couldn't afford any romance between the two or it would just be awkward ;) Thanks for the welcome back note! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and here's another cookie! :D (::)**

**storygirl99210: Thanks! I was worried her memories might be a bit weak or something, but I'm glad you enjoyed them! Here's another cookie for your AWESOME review! :D (::)**

**booklover1598: Hehe ;) Doesn't EVERYONE love cookies?! ;) Yeah, Atheia's kinda locked up in her room...she kinda wants to be alone right now...but don't worry! Once everything is back in shape with her she should be happy again...she just hates it when I mess up her life like this ;) A heroic death? I thought so too! I was kinda going with the 'repeat of history' thing if you know what I mean...because Jack saved a little girl and so, that little girl grows up to save another :) I'm glad you liked it! Here's another cookie! (::)**

**JustPlainOldMe: Hahahaha, don't faint on me too much ;) Otherwise you're hair will remain permanently wet ;) Awww! I 'blow your mind'? Hahaha thanks ;) I was always planing to have Atheia's memories, but what really annoyed me was I didn't know WHEN to have them...THEN I got this awesome idea *gestures to last part of chapter* and I decided to have them in Jamie's room. I am seriously hoping this story isn't becoming too predictable...you'd tell me if it was...right?**  
**NOOOO! Atheia doesn't hate you! She's just...very emotional right now...well, I mean, I would be to, if someone was screwing up my life like this...don't worry! I'm sure you'll get plenty of hugs and thank yous once her life is back in order ;)**  
**Underdogs become non-underdogs? Hmmm...I'll have to think about that...*GASP!* I'm thinking?! WHAT IS THIS?! ;) Hahahaha, maybe I should just change my name to The Suspenseror...**  
***goes up to lady* "Hi miss, I'd like to have a legal name change."**  
***lady grabs form* "Well, okay. What would you like to change it to?"**  
**"The Suspenseror."**  
***Lady looks at me like I'm retarded.*  
Hahahaha ;) ^ I can actually imagine that happening!**  
**Aren't all words made up though? ;) Ooooo! Ya didn't think of that, did ya? And I know about the kangaroo thing! You just sometimes see these memes of us on kangaroos and I'm just there thinking: "WTF?" Oh! Also! I LOVE your idea about the two visiting their graves! I didn't think about that! And it would be a cute, emotional thing...I'm crying just thinking about it :') I was worried for their mum too...I would think she would died of depression :'( The poor woman had to suffer so much...and her life was so HAPPY at the beginning *sobs* Thanks for the complements! :D:D:D Here's a bunch of cookies to celebrate YOUR awesomeness! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**  
**Oh, and I'm just curious about your question about Memory Loss/Familiar Yet Foreign...did you mean to say Age is Just a Number? Because in Memory Loss/Familiar Yet Foreign the basic storyline is Jamie has amnesia and can't remember anything about the guardians or his life...*shhh!* don't tell anyone I told you that (even though its pretty obvious) ;) However, if you DID mean Age is Just a Number, YES the story is going to be about Jack's connection to his staff...wind will be mentioned here and there but the story will mainly focus on the importance of Jack's staff :) Hopefully I could help you with that!**

**MidnightWolf191: Hahahaha ;) That's okay, I understand about the iPhone thing ;) All I saw was 'This' and I was just staring at it for ages just like...O_o "This what?" Hahahaha ;) I'm sorry for the part of you being grounded...I know how much that sucks! It does count ;) Thanks for the sweet comments and for reviewing! Here's a cookie for you! :D (::)**

**That's it for me guys! Phew! *wipes brow* Hope you enjoyed the chapter and everything! ;) Remember! Please vote on the poll on my profile! :D**  
**To anyone who is new to this story, please favourite, follow and leave a review for me! I'd really appreciate it!**  
**Hopefully, chapter updates come soon and I only own what you don't recognise in the movie! :)**

**Cya everyone! :D**

**_CrystalxRose_**


	20. Chapter 19 - Tsar Lunar

**Yay! :D Chapter upload! :D**

**_NOTE!:  
Everyone! I have made a poll about my next idea for a story! And I would appreciate it if you could take a couple of seconds to go on my profile and vote! I've only got one voter so far and I nee__d__ more!_**

**^Yeah, I just had to mention that because I've said it for the past two chapters near the bottom but it doesn't seem to get as much attention.**

**ANYWAY! This chapter took FOREVER! I was home from school today because I forgot to set my alarm *sheepishly chuckles* so I've been working all day on this! It's a longer one too! :D So, I'm quite happy with this chapter :) Hope you enjoy it guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Rise of the Guardians! :D:D:D *phone rings**picks up phone* Hello? What? Oh...ok. *puts phone down* Apparently I don't own Rise of The Guardians...*turns to Jack* YOU LIED TO ME!**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Tsar Lunar  
(Jack's POV)**

"**_NO!_**" I cried, running to Atheia as I saw her legs give out under her.

I watched in stunned horror as Atheia let out a pained gasp, her eyes fluttering closed as she crumpled to the floor. Skidding on my knees towards her, I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her as her eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Come on Atheia! Wake up! Wake up!" I cried, gripping her shoulders tighter as she seemed to violently twitch.

Pitch grinned down wickedly at us, seeming to enjoy the fear that radiated from us as Atheia went limp in my hands. In his grasp, he held the many sharp, jagged pieces of her staff, closing his grey hand around them. I turned to look up at him, my eyes full of fury and hate.

"What did you **_do_**?" I growled, pulling Atheia closer to me as Pitch chuckled; an eerie chuckle that penetrated my ears and chilled my bones.

"Surely you would know the feeling, Jack; the feeling of severe pain radiating through your body…" Pitch grinned, rolling his thumb over the remains of Atheia's staff. "…of something in you being **_broken_**."

I stood up from the road, glaring down the Nightmare King as he gazed down at me with cold, smug eyes. Atheia lay still at my feet, causing a worm of worry to slither through my chest, but I pushed the feeling down, gripping my staff so tightly in my hand that I started to feel blisters form on my palm.

"Get Jamie and Atheia out of here," I growled through gritted teeth to the other Guardians.

I didn't notice Tooth's tear-streaked face or Bunny's grim look or North's anxious expression as I lept up into the air after the Nightmare King, glaring down his amused expression with one of determination.

I let out a cry of anger, whipping my staff around and shooting a bolt of electrical lightning towards Pitch, who easily returned the attack with surging Nightmare sand, pushing it down to me as he cackled wickedly.

"That trick doesn't work on me **_anymore_**!"

I let out a groan, flinging myself to the left before Pitch could contradict my attack any further. I breathed heavily, wielding my staff up higher as he smugly grinned down at me. He made no move to strike.

"Why are you doing this to her?" I gasped out, attempting to keep an even tone of voice as I could feel wind's hold struggling to keep me up from my attack.

Pitch chuckled. "She was always easy to scare…"

At my eyes widening, he let out an amused yet terrifying laugh. "Didn't you at all think of the possibilities I could come up with to torture her little mind when you sacrificed yourself in that lake?"

I was taken aback for a second, my eyes widened and my mouth agape, before hardening into a menacing glare. "How did you know about that?"

"I was there, Jack," Pitch grinned, floating closer with his every word. "I was there when you two went ice skating that day. I was there when the ice cracked under Atheia's feet. I was the reason she was so terrified. I was the reason the ice cracked under **_your _**feet. I am the reason why you **_died_**."

"**_NO!_**" I cried, flinging another ice attack towards him, to which he replied with another wave of sand.

"You said it yourself Jack!" Pitch shouted above the wind as it howled protectively around me. I shot another lightning strike of ice as Pitch countered in which his black sand. He pushed my attack back towards me, his smirk never leaving his face. "All you remembered was that it was cold and dark. You were **_afraid_**…" He spat the word out tauntingly, grinning down at me as I realised we were now only about a foot apart, the only thing separating us was the conjured ice and nightmare sand attack between the palms of our hands. He leaned down towards my ear, and I could hear the husky, smug whisper as it left his mouth. "Didn't you at all think you were scared for a reason?"

I faltered, and Pitch took the opportunity to summon another wave of nightmare sand and send it at me. I was only able to utter a cry of surprise as the wave knocked me out of the air, sending me tumbling to the ground.

* * *

**(Atheia's POV)**

_You are Atheia, the goddess of nature. Find Jack Frost. He is your answer to everything…_

_Where are my manners? It is a pleasure meeting you Miss. Atheia…_

_So **you're **girl in image…_

_All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!_  
_Pick? You think we pick? No! You were chosen, like we were all chosen! By Man in Moon…_

_What are your centers?_

_Hang on, is that…Jack Frost? And who's with him? Little **Atheia **isn't it?_

_We were all somebody before we were chosen…_

_My, my Atheia. You look absolutely horrible…_  
_  
They'll **never **accept you. You'll **never **be more important than a tool to them. Look at Jack, he comes in, steals his memories, and then **ditches **you! You call that caring?_

_Open your memories! It'll help you, trust me…_

_My dear Rose, forever remember that you're brother and your father will **always **come home…_

_It's okay...it's okay. I'm here; and as long as I'm here, there is nothing to be afraid of…_

_You-you're the Overland kid?_

_Jack…I'm scared…_

I was jerked awake by the sound of my own voice in my ears. I wrenched my ears open, the brilliant, white light blinding them as I breathed heavily; my own breath sounding raspy in my ears. I blinked a couple of times as the light stung my eyes as I struggled to pull myself up into a seating position. It was then I realised I was lying in a soft bed with crisp, white sheets. The room, I noticed was painted a blinding white and pale, silver lights shone down from the ceiling. A single, circular window stood on the opposite side of the room, showing a dark, star-filled sky, and a cream coloured bedside table stood next to where I laid. I looked down at myself, realising I was wearing a silvery-white cotton nightgown, the sleeves stopping at my wrist and the nightdress ending at my ankles. A silk robe hung off the side of the headboard of the bed, almost invisible against the white wood. I glanced around the room but seeing as it showed to be isolated, I sighed, falling back into the soft pillows of the bed.

And then everything came rushing back.

"Holy **_shit_**!" I cried, practically flinging myself out of the bed, scrambling on the cold, tile floor as I struggled to get up.

Grabbing the robe of the headboard and slipping my arms into it, I rushed over to the dark window, pressing my palms against the pristine glass as I peered out. What I saw caused a scream to lodge itself in my throat.

I was looking down at the dark, spherical shape of Earth. A faint, white glow was the only light shining down onto the planet that was otherwise mostly enveloped in darkness. I could make out the faint outlines of continents and the dark, almost black ocean. Little dots of yellow light, like the ones on the globe in the North Pole covered some parts of the earth, yet not in other areas. I suddenly recognized them as street lights.

In disbelief, I covered my mouth with one of my hands, lightly pushing my hand against the glass with the other. I yelped in surprise as the picture on the window suddenly flickered and changed, showing an abandoned street in what seemed to be India. I realised with a jolt that it was one of the streets that The Guardians, Jack and I had gone through to collect teeth. Curiously, taking away my hand from my mouth, I tapped the glass again, and once again the picture dissolved into another. This time, I recognised the tall, graceful structures of the Tooth Palace, which I noticed grimly, had started to crumble away. Large chucks of golden metal and elegant designs crumbled and vanished as they fell through the air. Once again, I touched the glass, letting the image of the Tooth Palace fade away into another street; another street I knew too well.

"Burgess…" I murmured under my breath, my eyes widening as I recognised the street to be the one where Jamie lived.

Squinting at the image, I noticed a flash of red. Inquisitively, I pressed my hand against the window again, allowing the image to change into an abandoned dead-end. I only had time to tilt my head in confusion for a moment before a number of figures ran frightfully into view. I gasped as I recognised Jamie, Tooth, North and little, miniature Bunny, all looking mentally stricken. My eyes widened and I audibly gasped, placing my hand once again over my mouth as I distinguished the limp, pale figure in North's arms. I let out a squeak of terror, muffled through my fingers as I could feel myself visibly shake.

"Oh, I see that you're awake."

I let out an ear-piercing scream, whipping around and backing into a wall as I locked eyes with the silvery, warm ones of a short, plump man. The first thing I noticed about him was a wisp of silver hair curling upright on his otherwise bald head. He was dressed in a cream-coloured suit, holding a silver tea tray in his hands, a tea pot, a sugar container and two china cups filled with tea sitting atop of it. He smiled warmly at me, somewhat calming me slightly down.

"I'm sorry if I gave you a fright; I merely came to check up on you," The man said, seemingly not affected at all by my scream.

Seeing no visible threat in the man, I straightened up, tilting my head to the side in curiosity. "Who are you exactly?"

"Where are my manners?" The man laughed, placing the tea tray on the side table and straightening his robe. "My name is Tsar Lunar, but you might know me as Manny." He smirked visibly when my eyes widened.

"Man in the moon?" I whispered in disbelief.

He nodded, walking over the bed and sitting on it, gesturing me to sit next to him, to which I hesitantly did.

"I'm sorry this visit is so sudden; I was actually planning to speak to you a lot later in time," Manny said, picking up a china cup and saucer, handing it over to me. I glanced down at the liquid, smelling the herbal scents of the tea, before taking a hesitant sip. "But because of certain…err…**_concerns_** I had to adapt to; I had to make this visit sooner."

I choked on the tea I was swallowing, coughing violently but thankfully managing to not spill any of the hot liquid still remaining in the cup. "Are you saying I'm **_dead_**?"

The man let out a musical laugh as I looked at him quizzically and in partial shock. After calming himself down, Tsar picked up his own tea, taking a swig. "Hardly," He smirked, glancing up at me with his silver eyes full of amusement. "Merely rendered unconscious for the time being." His expression turned gloomy as he sighed, taking another sip of his tea and swallowing it down. "I'm dreadfully sorry Pitch is causing you so much trouble; I had no ideas of his plans until recently."

"Yeah," I muttered, glancing at the image of North holding my limp body in his arms. "People might even start saying I'm a damsel in distress," I took another mouthful of the herbal tea. "Oh look, I'm even wearing a dress; it's like every fairy tale ever made coming to life."

Manny chuckled, finishing off his tea and placing it to the side. "Every myth and legend begins with a truth."

"So you're saying I **_am _**a damsel in distress?"

The man let out another laugh, winking at me. "Not unless you want to be."

I drank the rest of the tea, savouring the flavour as Tsar gestured to the cup and saucer, letting me hand it over to him. "It was a cruel trick Pitch played; snapping your staff like that," The man said, placing the cutlery on the tea tray as I tried not to visibly shudder at his words. "He did the same thing to Jack you know, but not as harshly."

I was taken aback, turning to look at the man. "He did the same thing to Jack?"

"He only snapped the staff in half," Manny replied grimly, folding his hands in his lap.

"How many times was it for me?" I hesitantly asked.

"Seven," The man replied, his voice showing a sense of anger. "Enough to drive someone like you into deep unconsciousness. I was barely able to get through to you in time before the nightmares attacked."

I groaned, falling back onto the bed. "Again with the damsel in distress stuff?"

Manny once again let out a chuckle. "Indeed, I'm afraid."

I sat up, smiling down to the man. "Thank you, by the way."

He returned my smile. "You're welcome, my child."

At his words, I faltered slightly, wringing my hands out in my lap. 291 years worth of questions tumbled down onto me, and I could feel nervousness creep up on me like a persistent stalker. I looked down at my hands, breathing calmly as the man beside me remained silent.

"Manny?" I uttered, not raising my head to look at him. "Why did you choose me to be…what I am?"

I could feel the man's warm, silver eyes on me. I looked up to him, seeing a soft smile graze his lips. "I choose my Guardian's and immortal spirits because of a strong uniqueness they have in themselves; their centre."

I perked up at his words. "What's my centre?"

He chuckled. "I can't directly tell you that unfortunately, but I can tell you it's almost always a strong attribute one has during their human years," He grinned at me, shoving his pearly white teeth that would no doubt make Tooth faint. "You tell me, since you got your memories back; what were you like as Atheia Rose Overland?"

My name sounded weird aloud, but I brushed off the feeling as I backtracked to my memories. I remembered laughing and having fun during my earlier years, a fond memory appearing in my mind during the spring as Jack and I made flower chains. I chuckled at the sweetness as I remembered how, even though Jack was the older, more experienced one, I would always manage to make better flower chains.

"I guess I was creative?" I laughed, causing an amused smile to spread across the man's face.

"Keep going," He ushered, patiently waiting next to me as I dived into my human memories.

I realised quickly that I wouldn't be the Guardian of something depressing, so I veered away from those memories. My brow furrowed as I sifted through the happy memories, and I chewed on my bottom lip as I searched for a strong attribute I had during those times.

Unexpectedly, the memory of my death appeared in my mind. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, diving into the memory. I remembered running through the flame-filled forest, I remember Claire surrounded by the ring of fire. I recalled leaping over the flames to get to her and the pounding of pain at my right side when I fell to the floor. My face scrunched up as I reminded myself of the branches that fell in front of me after Claire had ran off and the scream echoing in my ears as I felt myself slowly slip away and then…nothing.

I sighed in defeat, letting the memory slowly slip away to the back of my mind. "I don't know."

Manny gave me an encouraging smile, laying his hand on my arm. "Yes you do; you were on the right track."

I thought back to how determined I was to save Claire. "Stubbornness?" I directed the question to nobody in confusion.

Tsar grinned at me. "There you go."

I gave him a deadpanned look. "Are you kidding me? The Guardian of Stubbornness?"

Manny chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "Well, more like persistence. The Guardian of Stubbornness and Creativity doesn't sound as good, doesn't it?"

I gaped at the plump man. "Wait…I have **_two _**centres?"

"Very unique and very rare," Tsar beamed, laying a hand on my shoulder. "You were as creative as you were persistent; a strong combination."

The words ran around my head as I attempted to take it all in. "Err…wow."

"It's the strength of those two traits that makes you what you are, and what gives you the unquestionable ability to defeat the Nightmare King. Persistence; to fight whatever he throws at you and creativeness; to contradict his fear with your own inspiration," Manny grinned, patting my shoulder in a caring way as I sat rigid with shock. "Starting with that."

I glanced up to the window that Manny gestured towards, seeing as the image changed to Pitch, his strong and feared aura growing as he smugly grinned. Squinting, I could make out one of the many wooden pieces of my staff hiding out from under his robe.

"My staff?" I questioned is disbelief, pulling my eyes away from the disturbing image and looking down to Tsar. "You mean I can fix it? Here? Now?"

Manny grinned. "With the right strategies."

"But how?" I asked, glancing at him as I pulled myself off the bed, padding over to the glass and gazing at the wooden piece of many that were hidden under the dark robes of the Nightmare King in the image.

"Use your centres," The voice behind me said, faith and encouragement visible in his voice.

I turned to him. He still sat on the bed, a gentle smile gracing his lips. He seemed to glow with confidence. I turned back to the image, grimacing. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I closed my eyes and cupped my hands together.

Furrowing my brows in concentration, I pushed all the negative thoughts from my head.

_C'mon…persistence and creativity…flower chains and determination…_

I muttered endless strings of words under my breath, tensing the muscles in my hands as they cupped together. I willed the many pieces of the staff to move and flow together like streams of liquid, mending themselves together.

_Persistence…creativity…_

Feeling nothing, I gritted my teeth, willing the pieces further. I imagined them moving, floating in the air and piecing themselves together. I let out a groan of pain, but otherwise ignoring the aching in my muscles and the blossoming headache.

_C'mon! I am a Guardian of Childhood! _I shrieked in my head, holding in my breath and I tensed even further. _I am Atheia Rose Overland and I am the Guardian of Persistence and Creativity!_

Something blossomed in my chest, sending a wave of power coursing through my limbs. I let out a cry as I flew back, falling back onto the cold tiles of the room. I wrenched my eyes open, seeing only blinding yellow light.

"Manny?!" I cried, whipping my head to each side to try and spot the man.

"Don't worry Atheia," I heard the man's voice, a proud smile seeming to come with them as they echoed from all around me. "This is all part of the process for sending you back. My time with you is up unfortunately."

"Send me back?"

"I trust we'll meet again soon, young goddess."

The light glowed brighter, causing me to let out a cry and squeeze my eyes shut, covering them with my arm. A buzzing sound filled my ears as the air was knocked from my lungs. I felt myself falling in darkness for a few moments, before a loud _bang_ erupted in my ears and everything went black.

* * *

**(Jack's POV)**

Despite any contrary beliefs, rooftops and dumpsters **_hurt_**.

I had fallen through the air, my mind in a state of paralysed shock as the wind rushed up and around me, unable to keep me in the air. I slammed into the corner of a rooftop which knocked the air out of my lungs, then proceeded to fall another three storeys onto the side of a dumpster, tumbling off the side to collapse onto the cold pavement, my staff knocking itself out of my hands.

I heard Jamie cry my name, to which I groaned in reply, struggling to pull myself up. I heard the shuffles of feet as the Guardians and Jamie rushed over to me. I peeled open my eyes, seeing Jamie's brown ones look down at me in worry. I replied with a reassuring grin as North laid a hand on my shoulder.

"That was good try Jack; 'A' for effort," He said, pulling me up.

"He's stronger," I breathed heavily, partially leaning against North as I could feel myself internally healing from the blows. "I can't beat him."

And then it clicked.

"North…where's Atheia?"

North chuckled calmly. "Don't worry Jack; she's right over…" North turned, his face paling as he realised he was gesturing to an empty spot on the pavement. "…there."

I pushed myself off North, frantically scrambling to the spot the Guardian of Wonder gestured to. Tooth's eyes widened and Bunny's ears flattened to the back of his head as I tugged on my hair worriedly, my eyes scanning the pavement.

"North?! Where **_is she_**?! She's not here!" I cried, not even noticing that I had started to walk in circles.

"Err…" He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe she is lost?"

"**_How does an unconscious person get lost_**?!" I shrieked, painfully tugging at my hair even further.

"Well…"

The rest of North's sentence was cut off as a loud roar of thunder crashed in the sky and a dark chuckle echoed throughout the walls. I grabbed my staff, which had been previously lying on the pavement and held in up in front of me, looking around for the owner the chuckle. The four of us made a protective circle around the last light, backing into the wall as the shadows advanced closer.

"All this fuss over one little boy and **_still _**he refuses to stop believing," The voice jeered as the shadows flickered across the walls. "Very well; there are other was to snuff out a light."

At his words, a shadow hand appeared on the right wall, reaching up and bursting the bulbs in the lights. I could feel Jamie start to visible tremble, and I stood in front of him protectively, my staff glowing a light blue as it searched for the Nightmare King.

"If you want him, you'll have to go through me," The miniature version of Bunny said, hopping in front of the rest of us and holding his paws up.

Pitch gasped in amusement, a shadow hand reaching out towards the little bunny. "Look how fluffy you are!" Bunny flinched at the hand. "Would you like a scratch behind the ear?"

The little, grey rabbit scrambled away, hopping up into North's hand. "**_Don't _**you even think about it!"

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this," Pitch's voice echoed, ignoring Bunny's remark as a herd of nightmares trotted towards them, snorting and pawing at the ground in impatience, with the Nightmare King atop the furthest one. He smirked down at us, his golden eyes glowing with triumph. "You look **_awful_**."

The shadows stretched further along the pavement until they stretched over my bare feet. I could feel Jamie breathing anxiously behind me as another clap of thunder echoed in the dark sky.

"Jack," He uttered in a quiet voice, causing me to look down at him worriedly. His normally joy-filled eyes now held utter terror. "I'm scared."

I got on my knees, leveling my eyes with his as I placed my hand on his shoulder. I wanted to say something, anything to the boy but the words lodged themselves in my throat. My mind drew to a blank for a few moments before a familiar memory resurfaced itself behind my eyes.

"_Jack…I'm scared…"  
"I know, I know. B-but you're gonna be alright…"_

"…we're gonna have a little fun instead," I breathed, forgetting for a fraction of a second that Jamie was there. "That's it!" I cried, my eyes widening as I gripped both of the boy's shoulders in my hands. "**_That's my centre_**!"

Jamie only stared at me in confusion, before another roar of thunder rumbled in the sky. Pitch laughed, advancing another few steps closer towards us as I secretly grabbed a handful of snow from the side, molding it into a ball behind my back as I straightened up.

"So what do you think, Jamie?" The grey-skinned man laughed. "Do you believe in the Boogeyman?"

I was just about to let the ball of ice fly from my grasp when another voice sounded in the air, shocking me into a rigid stop.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised Pitch, since you rant off about it enough."

Everyone's heads whipped to the side, squinting at a figure hidden in the shadows, leaning against the wall as it chuckled under its breath. A tanned, bare foot stepped out of the shadows and my gaping expression turned to one of sheer delight as the rest of the figure stepped out.

Atheia stood smirking, her figure leaning against her fully-connected staff, which pulsed green with energy. Her sharp, green eyes glinted smugly and her long, locks of chocolate-brown hair flowed down her back to curl at her waist. I realised with relief as I recognised the deep, green tank top, denim shorts and black, silk, hooded cloak of her usual attire and, as if she could read my mind, she glanced down to her clothing, a joyful smile gracing her lips.

"Well, thank Hades for no more dresses."

Pitch looked frantic, glancing down to his robe and patting it down, realising it was empty. He glared daggers at the Nature Goddess, growling lowly in his throat. "**_You _**again? I thought I had finally rid the world of you."

Atheia shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Sorry Pitch; I'm too awesome to die."

Pitch hardened his glare, snarling in anger. "**_You_**, are an insolent, little-"

His words were cut off as I flung the hidden snowball from behind my back towards the Nightmare King. Jamie let out a laugh, covering his mouth afterwards. North and Atheia barked out laughs themselves, not bothering to cut them off. I locked eyes with Atheia as I juggled another snowball in my hand, grinning over to her as she beamed proudly at me. I looked down to Jamie, whose eyes held confusion yet, a spark of curiosity and thrill.

"Now let's go get your friends."

* * *

**Dun da da! Atheia's a bad ass ;)**

**Thankyou to Shelia (Guest) for telling me that she seemed too much like a damsel in distress, that helped me shape this chapter A LOT better than what it was originally :)**

**So did you like it guys? :D Was it good? :D Tell me in the reviews! :D**

**OH and guys! :D I reached 100 reviews! ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! :D I would give you guys 100 cookies in return but that would take up a lot of room...I can give you a cuddly, minature Bunny instead? *holds out Bunny***  
**Bunny: Wait, WHAT?! Put me down!**  
**No, seriously. I adore the support guys! You've made me feel so special! And I love each one of you for it :)**

**_Review Responses:_**

**storygirl99210: No problem! I love giving cookies to my reviewers! :D I'm pretty sure Atheia's okay, if she's smart-mouthing to the bad guy that is ;) Thanks for the review! Here's another cookie to you! :D (::)**

**dream lighting: *sheepishly chuckles* yeah...I'm cruel...;) But look! She's back! That counts for something, right? Sorry I took a while though...but at least the chapter's longer! :D Here's a cookie! :D (::)**

**booklover1598: Hahaha! ;) Another cookie to you then seeing as you like them so much! (::) No, hahaha...I made sure Atheia didn't die for reals...she would never let me live it down ;) I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**JustPlainOldMe: 'To be or not to be' it is. ;) Now for another question: You predicted the guardians would leave or help her...but did that include the famous MIM? *smirks* I was actually planning MIM to talk to Atheia, and so I thought Pitch breaking her staff would give MIM the perfect opportunity to do so...it was only a little bit late that I thought that it might be too predictable...eh...*shrugs* it's good now, and I'm pretty happy with the outcome :) YAY! I progress well! ;) And I give Atheia sass! :D:D:D *dances around the room* Sorry...my mum went crazy and bought 30 cans worth of soft drink...so you can see where that leads...;) And Jamie having a crush on Atheia? I cracked up so hard at that! XD Now I wanna see that cute little one-shot! XD I was actually thinking of writing a series of a couple of drabbles about the before/after of the story (at the same time as writing my next one, just in case I got some random inspiration), so I found it hilariously coincidental that you mentioned that! :D I'll be sure to incorporate it in! And give you credit obviously! ;) You're gonna get fat on cookies? So, you want me to give you less? *smirks* I'll just give you a bunch for now because I adore all the nice things and lovely chats you enable me to have! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Also, I'm glad I cleared the stuff up about the new story ideas :) I'm glad you're looking forward to them! :) And you say thanks for a long reply? I say thanks for your awesomely, long reviews! They always bring a smile to my face :) Speaking of reviews, I reached my hundredth today! :D I'm so happy! You've done, like half of them anways ;) So I thank you! You can have a miniature Bunny because you make me feel special and loved! :D *passes you Bunny* As always, thank you for the continued support :)**

**Storylover4ever: The best ROTG story out there? Really? Awww! *blushes* thankyou! :) I feel so special! Thankyou for the sweet review! You deserve a cookie! (::)**

**Shelia: Thankyou! I needed to know! You helped me a lot with this chapter! I am SOOO grateful for your review! I had to laugh at the 'damsel in distress' part, and I suddenly wondered what would happen if Atheia heard someone say/think that about her, hense the part in the story where she grimaces over it ;) Again, THANKYOU for that review, it helped a lot. Here's a cookie! (::) By the way, you're my 100th reviewer! Congratz man! :D**

**Well, that's it for the review responses! Also, before I got, I've got a question for everyone:  
**

* * *

**_What is your favourite pairing for Rise of The Guardians?_**

* * *

**Mine, admittedly, is JackxOlder!Jamie; I just find that pairing adorable! I also support ToothxBunny, and a little bit of ToothxPitch...but what are your thoughts? Tell me in the reviews! :D**

**Well, that's it for me guys! Remember to please leave a review and also take a couple moments to go onto my profile and vote on my next story! Also, if you're new to this story so far, please favourite and follow if you like it so far!**  
**Updates are hopefully coming soon (as long as I get time) and I only own what you don't recognise in the movie!**

**So long! Farewell!**

**_CrystalxRose_**


	21. Chapter 20 - Gathering the Believers

**_NOTE!:  
Everyone! I have made a poll about my next idea for a story! And I would appreciate it if you could take a couple of seconds to go on my profile and vote!_**

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry for the _extremely _late chapter, but I've had family business, school work and freaking NAPLAN all through the past few weeks (not to mention a HORRIBLE case of writer's block for this chapter). I'm highly exhausted and haven't been able to get a good night sleep in FOREVER so after I update this I'm probably going to collapse on my bed ;) I know I've taken forever to get this chapter out and I've spend about fours hours on it trying to complete it. I'm really sorry if it's not good but I wanted to give SOMETHING to you guys after a long and torturous wait provided by yours truly. Also, hopefully if I get enough time and inspiration, I MIGHT be able to write the next chapter and get it out on Monday, unfortunately no promises. I've still got a lot of work I have to juggle, but hopefully I can get it out :) Thanks for being so patient with this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rise of The Guardians (*gasp!* No way...)**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Gathering the Believers  
(Atheia's POV)**

I let out whoops of joy, feeling the frigid ice sliding on my feet as I skated down the road. I took a quick glance behind me, smirking as Pitch wiped the cold substance from his face, looking on to the rest of us with a gaze of anger and shock. I whipped my head back to the front, grinning at the others as they slid along the ice on handmade sleds, thrown-out bowls and metal cutlery. I could hear Jamie's giggles of joy from in front of me, followed behind by Tooth, North and Bunny who had abandoned himself into the Guardian of Wonder's arms.

Jack spared a quick glance from his position in the air in front of us while I smirked at him, giving him a thumbs up. His laughs echoed in the quiet neighbourhood, failing to disturb any of the citizens. Using his staff, trails of blue frost spilled from the end, icing the roads in front of us as we slid along them. I took a running leap on the ice and jumped in the air, twirling in excitement before skimming close to the brunette believer, resting my back on the air as I zipped through the wind.

"Anyone live close?" I shouted over the wind as it whipped along on both my sides.

Jamie looked at me startled, haven't realising I had glided up next to him before he shook the surprised look off. He squinted at the houses that flew by, trying to decipher them as he skidded along the ice. His expression brightened up as we slid around the corner, closing in on a two-storey, white building. Jamie hesitantly pointed a finger to the house, keeping his hand tightly gripped onto the edge of the makeshift sled in case he was to fall off.

"There! That's Pippa's house!" Jamie cried.

I twisted around to my stomach again, looking up to Jack, who I noticed was too engaged with icing the roads to have heard Jamie's words. "Jack!"

He turned to me as I grinned smugly at him, picking up Jamie under the arms despite his alarmed cries and persistent squirming. "We got a soon-to-be believer in that house!"

Jack grinned at me for a second, before turning back and frosting the roads in a circular pattern, sending the Guardians on a circuit of ice. North bellowed out laughs as he spun around repeatedly, whereas Bunny didn't look too pleased. Grumbling, he buried himself further in North's arms, assumingly to attempt to ignore the fact that he was spinning around in sickening circles.

Jack laughed at the three, before speeding off towards the house, Jamie and I trailing behind him. Morphing a ball of snow in his palms, Jack hurled the ball at the window, letting a loud _bang _ripple throughout the house. Seeing a figure stir from a bed, a head with reddish-brown hair poked out of the mass of blankets. Brown eyes widened at the sight of Jamie, who waved towards the girl from outside the window. She scrambled out of bed, tripping over her way to the window and hauling it up.

"Jamie, how are you **_doing _**that?" She cried, looking around the boy for an explanation of why he was floating above her two-storey window with absolutely nothing upholding him.

"Jack Frost and the Nature Goddess!" Jamie cried, pointing at the direction of both of us, while Pippa just gaped in his direction disbelieving.

I glanced towards Jack, who only replied with a shrug, sending a snowflake the girl's way and dashing back down to the road where the other Guardians were still spinning around on the circular sheet of ice. I turned back to Pippa, who was blinking away blue wisps of light as the snowflake melted on her nose. I grinned at her smugly, shifting Jamie to my left arm despite his complaints, while I watched Pippa as she blinked towards me repeatedly in shock.

"Are…are you…?"

"Atheia," I said, holding out my now free arm. "Goddess of Nature; nice to meet you."

Pippa blinked at me, before hesitantly reaching out and taking my hand, gasping under her breath in disbelief as she shook it. I grinned at her excitement, while Jamie beamed at her from my side.

"Pippa," Jamie called to her, shaking her slightly out of her stunned form. "We need you're help; all the Guardians do."

The girl nodded absently, her arm reaching out to the side. "I'll grab my coat."

* * *

After Pippa, I took great joy in gathering the other children of Burgess, with Jamie literally under my arm the whole time. Monty had come out with Pippa; being her next door neighbour he had heard the commotion at his friend's house. After that, Jamie and I zipped down the streets, leading Jack, the Guardians and two out of the five of Jamie's friends throughout the streets of the neighbourhood. The young brunette pointed towards houses that lined the streets that branched off the roads as we spiralled down them.

Cupcake's house was next. I had thrown a snowball to the window, and, even though it didn't possess the magical qualities of Jack's snowballs, it got the girl's attention. She had rushed to the window, wide-eyed at the sight of Jamie hovering in the air. When the sight of the Guardians, Pippa and Monty grinning and waving down from her drive-way caught her eye, it was only a matter of seconds before the pink-loving girl emerged from her house, a unicorn-decorated sled slung under her arm.

That only left the twins. Jamie and I zipped through the air, ducking into streets and whipping around corners at the kid's call. The other's laughs of joy echoed from behind us, causing a grin of my own to etch itself across my face.

At Jamie's word, we all skidded to a stop in front of a dark, two-storey house. Curtains were drawn and lights were shut off, giving the house an eerie appearance. Jamie, squirming out of my arm, padded up to the driveway, a grim look visible on his face as he looked up to the silent house. Jack sent a confused look my way at the sight of Jamie's troubled expression, to which I replied with a shrug and an equal look of puzzlement.

"V'at is wrong, child?" North asked, struggling with exhaustion to walk up next to the boy. Despite the few believers in their presents, it was obvious the Guardians were weak with fatigue. Even so, the Guardian of Wonder still strived to cheer up the last light.

Jamie turned to North, pursing his lips together in worry. "It's just that Caleb and Claude were already loosing belief **_before _**all of this," Jamie gestured wildly with his hands, "happened."

At his words, the curtains on one of the higher windows of the house cracked open slightly, exposing two brown eyes that widened at the sight of the individuals that stood on the driveway. The curtain was pulled open fully then, revealing the shocked expression of one of the twins. Jamie looked around at all of us, before bringing his eyes back up to the window to lock with the person behind it.

He gave a sheepish chuckle, waving hesitantly up to the boy at the window. "Hey Claude."

Claude then disappeared from the window, causing my heart to sink in my chest and Jamie to facepalm himself.

"Well," Cupcake muttered under her breath. "That was fantastic."

Claude then reappeared at the window, a sleepy-eyed Caleb trudging up next to him. The boy then pushed open the window slowly, letting a dull creaking sound echo throughout the quiet air of the night.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Claude hissed, not bothering to take notice of Caleb as yawned non-to-loudly and rested his head on his brother's shoulder. "My mum's gonna kill me for being up this late."

Jamie turned to me, a quizzical expression on his face. I shrugged dejectedly in response. His shoulders slumping only for a moment, the young brunette turned back to the twins.

"Guys, we need your help. The Tooth Fairy, Santa, The Easter Bunny, Jack Frost and Atheia are all fighting the Boogeyman, but they need our belief to help them." Jamie said, a look of determination and hope blossoming on his face.

For a second, I thought the twins actually believed him. Claude blinked repeatedly in shock, as if he was not expecting this answer when he asked his friends why they were hanging out on his driveway in the dead, quiet night. He opened his mouth to speak, but his brother beat him to it.

"Jamie, we're too tired for your childish games," Caleb said, rubbing at his eyes as if to prove his point. "Just go home; all of you." And with that, the twin pulled the window shut with a quiet _bang_ and closed the curtains, cutting off any protests from the others and letting the house fall back into its eerie, quiet aura.

Jamie's shoulders slumped with defeat as he sighed, absentmindedly rubbing at his arms. Tooth frowned sympathetically, walking over to the young boy while her wings twitched with the eagerness to move.

"Sweetie," she said, laying a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "You can't force belief."

"Maybe…" I murmured to myself, almost hearing my mind as it ticked over with possibilities. My eyes widened and I clicked my fingers as an idea swirled itself together in my head. "But you can question reality."

At my statement, Jack's crystal eyes brightened, Jamie broke out into a grin and everyone else looked at me in utter confusion. I smirked towards Jack, who grabbed Jamie under the arms and lifted him into the air, me following closely behind him while the others looked on with shocked puzzlement.

We floated up to the window, Jamie trying to suppress a laugh while Jack tried not to drop him. I chuckled lowly under my breath as I trailed my staff along the window sill. Thin, forest-green vines snaked out from the crook of my staff, sliding along the window sill and underneath the locked window. Jack and Jamie watched in awe as one of the vines stretched up to the lock, wrapped itself around it and pulled it up, letting the window freely swing open with the wind. The vines, now spouting several sized and coloured flowers, climbed through the window and snaked along the floor of the boys' room. I peeled away the curtain enough so the three of us could watch as the vines slithered up the walls and pooled around on the roof. Yellow pollen fell in clumps and floated down from the flowers, dusting onto the heads of the twins that laid in the beds below them.

Jack suppressed a laugh as Claude's nose starting twitching from the pollen. The boy, after a few groans of complaint, drew the covers up over his head to avoid the yellow powder. It was only when a lone, thin vine snaked up along the bed and starting prodding at the lump underneath the covers that Jack burst out laughing. Jamie was going red from trying to suppress his giggles, as he was the only one that could be heard. I chuckled smugly, watching with amusement as the figure under the blanket when rigid, before slowly peeling the covers away from his head. Brown eyes widened in terrified shock at the sight of the vines that snaked along his roof and spouted various flowers that dusted him in pollen. He muffled a scream into his blanket at the sight, before his eyes locked with the isolated vine at the edge of his bed and he let out another muffled scream of horror.

It was at that point Jamie burst. His laughs echoed loudly into the night as Claude whipped his head to the side, his eyes widening even further at the sight of his friend flying outside his bedroom window that was two storeys above the ground. Jamie's sniggers also alerted Caleb into an awakened upright position, gaping at both the sight of Jamie and the signs of nature that crept into his room as he pushed the covers off him in awe.

A few moments after Jamie had settled he gave a wave to his friends, similar to the one he gave on the driveway but with much more self-satisfied amusement. "Hey guys."

While Caleb gaped in awe and shock-horror, Claude ripped the rest of the covers off him and outwardly flung himself to the other side of the room towards Jamie.

"Jamie! What the hell are you doing man?" The boy said, sticking his head out the window and looking around. Monty, Pippa and Cupcake snickered as their friend looked at them in shock, confusion and mild betrayal.

"I told you; we need your help." Jamie said in a serious tone.

At Claude's look of bewilderment, Jack spun a snowflake around in the air and sent it towards him. The snowflake landed on the boy's nose, emitting blue swirls as it melted away. The boy idly smiled, before shaking his head and locking his eyes with Jack. Claude jerked back in shock, blinking at Jack in disbelief.

"You're…you're Jack Frost!" He cried, pointing a finger towards the white-haired teen.

Caleb's cries of confusion were ignored as Jack smirked, passing Jamie to me and taking a self-righteous bow. "The one and only."

Claude then turned to me, much to my astonishment. "And you," he said, a pondering look etching itself across his face as he struggled to remember something. He brightened up and clicked his fingers, turning back to me. "You're Atheia!"

I smiled fondly to the boy, my heart leaping from excitement from gaining another believer.

"You're like Mother Nature, right?"

The feeling went away instantly as I frowned at the words. Deciding against the snappy comment that formed at the back of my mind, I only muttered under my breath, "I'm actually a Nature Goddess."

Caleb, by then, had walked up to stand next to his brother, a look of bewilderment visible on his face. "Claude, what on **_earth _**are you looking at?"

"Jack Frost and Atheia!" Claude replied, gesturing wildly to what Caleb saw was empty space.

"Dude, there's nothing there; besides Jamie that is."

"I'm serious!" The boy cried, desperately trying to get his brother to see what he could. "Jamie was right; everyone he was talking about is **_real_**. Please," he begged, brown eyes locking with his brother's. "You have to believe me."

I watched as Caleb looked into his brother's eyes, as if to find the source of a lie in his puppy-dog orbs. He then sighed in defeat, scrunching his eyes together and taking a deep breath. Jack, Jamie, Claude and I leaned in towards the other twin in anticipation as he slowly opened his eyes. As soon as they focused on me, the young twin fell back onto the floor with a cry of alarm. Jack, Jamie and I peered at him from over the window sill, while Claude bent down to his brother.

"You alright?" The boy whispered, his eyes wide with worry.

"Fine, fine," The other boy muttered tensely, pulling himself up from the floor and dusting himself off. Spotting a vine he had almost tripped over, the boy inched away from it before straightening up. "This is just…a lot to take in."

Jamie grinned, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to where the others were crowded awkwardly. "Everyone else is down there."

The boys rushed to look out the window, and sure enough, the other three Guardians stood down on the driveway. At the sight of the boys' astonishment, North chuckled and waved at them.

"No way…" Claude muttered in disbelief, before grabbing his coat that rested on the desk next to his bed and rushing out the door.

Meanwhile Caleb stood dazedly for a few moments, before slowly turning around and following his brother out the door. "Santa just waved at me…" He muttered, before he disappeared through the bedroom door.

The few moments of silence were broken as the three of us exploded into a fit of chuckles at Caleb's inattentiveness. At the sight of the nature-decorated bedroom, I tapped my staff against the window sill, causing the flowers and vines to retreat away from the walls and ceiling and shrink away. Jack and Jamie stared at the act wide-eyed, before Jack broke out into a grin.

"You still need to teach me how to do that," He said as we both turned away from the house and floated down towards the others.

"Remind me when this is all over," I chuckled as my feet grazed the cold stones of the driveway.

Landing on the ground, I looked up to North, a wide grin etched across my face as I placed Jamie on the ground. "Mission accomplished."

North let out a laugh, giving me a pat on the back that sent me stumbling forward. I recovered just as Caleb and Claude emerged from the house, grinning ecstatically as they raced towards the others. Gasps of shock and handshakes were exchanged as the twins met each of the Guardians, a look of disbelieving amazement present on both of their expressions.

A loud crack of thunder that sent me jumping into the air broke the otherwise joyous mood. My body visibly tensed up as a streetlight bulb closest to me exploded and an eerie chuckle echoed in the air. Defensive stances up, the Guardians, Jack and I formed a barrier in front of the children of Burgess as the source of the dark chuckle seemed to inch closer.

I looked up to the rooftop to see Pitch glowering down at us. His hands were fisted into the mane of the nightmare he rode upon, the golden eyes of both the horse and the Boogeyman himself glowing with taunting and glowering gazes. My eyes widened in terror as I noticed that the source of thunder wasn't from the sky, but rather the hoofs of the uncountable nightmares that rolled down the streets in a wave, knocking out streetlights and consuming cars that were in their path.

Monty, unaware of the situation and still ecstatic about the twins believing, let out a cry of joy as he ran around in front of us, which then turned into a strangled cry of fear as he ducked back behind the Guardians.

"You think a few **_children _**can help you?" Pitch scowled in disgust, throwing a hand back to gesture to the wave of nightmares racing towards us from all sides. "Against **_this_**?"

The nightmares crackled from all around me, blowing out the lights and darkening the streets around us. I ignored the worm of fear that was struggling to slither its way through my chest as I held up my glowing staff threateningly. North held up his sword in defence against Pitch with a determined expression, before his arm visibly shook and he brought the sword back down to the ground, leaning on it reliantly. Jamie took a sharp intake of breath as Tooth, Jack and I franticly rushed to North's side, making sure he didn't fall over from exhaustion.

"They're just bad dreams Jamie," Jack said, turning his head to give a quick glance towards the boy.

"We'll protect you, mate," Bunny said, backing the winter spirit up.

"Awww," Pitch cooed mockingly. "You'll protect **_them _**but who will protect **_you_**?"

I faltered at the question, allowing the worm of fear to snake throughout my body. Pitch was right, whether we believed it or not, the Guardians, Jack and I were alone. Even if Manny wanted to help us, the nightmare sand had blocked the moon's rays. If we couldn't see Tsar, then Tsar couldn't see us. We were all truly alone.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, however, that I didn't see Jamie as he pushed past the Guardians to stand in front of Jack. "I will." He said, sending a smile up to the dumbfounded winter spirit.

"I will," Cupcake growled, pushing through both her friends and the Guardians to stand in front of me as I stared at her in shock.

"I will!"

"I will!"

Both the twins cried out at the same time, both pushing past each other to stand in front of North, who still struggled to stand upright.

"And me," Pippa voiced, pushing past the others to stand in front of Tooth, who looked taken aback.

"I'll…I'll try…?" Monty stuttered, side-stepping in front of Bunny, who looked like he'd rather someone else.

Pitch, however, looked merely amused. "Still think there's no such thing as the **_Boogeyman_**?"

The wave of nightmares rolled down the streets, mere seconds from approaching us. My eyes widened in fear as the sand wave rolled up high over our heads, ready to crash down to the ground.

Jamie reached out his palm to the nightmare wave as it came hurtling down towards us.

* * *

**I swear...I am a bitch.**

**I leave for three weeks, then pop out of no where, give you this shitty chapter with a horrible cliff-hanger and then leave again for who knows how long. *sigh* This must get really annoying for you guys :( I'm sorry! Please forgive me!**  
**I'm serious with the fact that I'm juggling work though; I've just finished NAPLAN and now I've got dance assessments, science prac reports and two hard math exams I've got to study for, not to mention loads of homework. :( It might not seem like much, but its putting a lot of stress on me that I rather not voice out. :(**

**But anyway, enough about me, on with the responses! :D**

**_Review Responses:_**

**booklover1598: OH! I forgot to mention those too! I do like Jack/Oc's, but as long as the OC's not like a Mary Sue...those things are just too cliche and get annoying at times :/ Though, there are some good ones out there :D Hehe, glad you liked the chapter though. Thanks for the review! You make me smile! :D Have a cookie! (::)**

**storygirl99210: Yes! Atheia IS okay! :D It's time to kick some Pitch-butt! Here's a cookie! Enjoy the show! :D**

**MidnightWolf191: Hahahaha, I did make her name a bit complicated yes, but for future reference its Atheia :D Thanks for your review, and I DO like your idea, but unfortunately I already have an epilogue idea in mind. However, I AM writing a drabble series on this story about the before and after of this story, if you want I could put it there? :D It seems like a great idea! I'll be sure to give credit :D Thanks again for your review! Here's a cookie! :D (::)**

**JustPlainOldMe: Hahahaha, thanks :) After going through a lot of school work and ESPECIALLY through NAPLAN, its nice to be reminded of the reviews I get. This is why I LOVE replying to reviews, not only because I get to talk to my reviewers, but I am always re-reading the reviews and finding they always bring a smile to my face :) It's nice...you know? Thanks for the compliments, and I'm only slightly hinting at Atheia's creativeness (though making Caleb and Claude's room a jungle was kinda creative XD), I'm probably gonna put a bit more in the drabble series :D Personally, I also think Persistance suits her more (it can be her main centre :D), while Creativity, though it was a strong point in her past life, it was more enhanced by her powers...if you know what I mean? Hahahaha, thankyou, I enjoyed the cake...BUT DON'T BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN! :0 QUICK! I'LL GET THE HOSE! *grabs hose and puts out fire* There! :D *looks at half-burnt down house* Yeah...I hope you have insurance...but what are you going to do to Bunny? *bursts into tears* If anything, threaten a duck, those bloodthirsty beasts...never trust a duck XD *secretly hoping you get the reference so I don't look like a crazy psychopath* :D Thankyou so much for another HEART WARMING review! :D I love em! :D Here's a bunch of cookies because you're so amazing and inspiring! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)**

**Well, that's it guys. I hope you liked the chapter PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review telling me how I did! :D  
Remember, if your new to this story, please favourite, follow and leave a review if you like it!  
Updates are soon (hopefully sooner than this was) to come, and I only own what you don't recognise in the movie!**

***waves farewell***

**_CrystalxRose_**


	22. Chapter 21 - Vows and Farewells

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR _ALL_ READERS! P****LEASE**** READ!****  
****I have added ANOTHER (yes, another) option in my poll for which story I should do next. If you already haven't voted, please go onto my profile and do so. If you can't vote for whatever reason, either PM me or leave your choice in the reviews! Thanks guys! Really appreciate it! :D**

**Look guys! :D I updated! And it's still Monday! (Well, for me it is!) I kept my promise! I am UNBELIEVABLY proud with myself! :D I worked on this all through Saturday and then on Sunday I had to do ALL of my work, so I couldn't fix it up. I wanted to get it out Sunday night/Monday morning but I ran out of time so I had to wait until AFTER school to fix it all up ;)**

**Funny story I've also got as well that I thought I'd share with the few people that actually like to read my A/Ns ;)**  
**On Friday, I was catching the bus home from school. I got on early so I got a seat near the front (one of those weird side seats) and I had all of these people standing in front of me so it was kinda weird. BUT anyway, their was this one girl, and out of the absolute blue she goes: "Look! There's Jack Frost!"**  
**My fangirl emotions: "OMG OMG OMG OMG WHERE?! TELL ME WHERE WOMAN!*bounces around crazily*"**  
**What I really did: *casual turns around and sees not Jack Frost, but a normal grade eighter***  
**Then the girl goes: "See that blondish kid there, we call him Jack Frost because he looks like him."**  
**HE LOOKED NOTHING LIKE JACK FROST. OR EVEN JACK OVERLAND. I WAS SO DISAPPOINTED! I was actually considering the possiblity of me yelling "ONLY JACK FROST CAN BE JACK FROST YOU STUPID IDIOT!" and slapping her without getting into trouble...instead I got out my iPod and listened to Alone in the World...**

**But, enough of me talking about how my emotions were viciously ripped from my body from disappointment, here's the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: Even if I was able to meet Jack Frost, he'd probably tell me I didn't own Rise of The Guardians...you're lucky DreamWorks...it's still yours...**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Vows and Farewells**  
**(Atheia's POV)**

"Jamie! NO!" I cried to the boy in fright, but it was too late as the wave of sand collided with his palm.

I covered my mouth as a scream bubbled at the back of my throat, before having to clench my eyes shut as a bright wave of light exploded from his hand. Blinking them open, my jaw dropped in shock as I watched the last traces of black sand around us dissipate in golden streams of light.

"Woah!" Jamie exclaimed, watching as the streams of golden sand swirled in the air around us.

The Guardians, the kids of Burgess, Jack and I watched in glee as the sand streams danced in the air around us, causing not a scream, but a joyous laugh to tumbled off my lips. The kids jumped in joy, bouncing around the golden sand as it swirled around Burgess.

Suddenly, Tooth let out a cheerful cry as her wings buzzed to life, lifting her off the ground. I turned to see her zip around the houses, her girlish giggles and the buzz of her wings echoing off the houses. The kids cheered her on as she zoomed around them, causing Jack's and my smiles to widen with joy.

North gave a hearty laugh as a wave of strength seemed to overcome him. His turquoise eyes seemed to brighten vibrantly as he lifted up his twin swords with ease, swinging them around in the air with new-found potency. Monty let out a joyous cheer for the Guardian of Wonder as he let out another happy cry of relief.

"NO!" Pitch's screams of denial rippled through the streets, though hardly to anyone's notice. "Get them!"

I looked up to him as he glowered down to us, hate boiling in his golden orbs. He shrieked in anger towards the scarce amount of fearlings that hadn't dissolved, and, at Pitch's call, they reared up, before barreling towards us.

"Jack!" I cried warningly. "Herd of fearlings, twelve o'clock!"

Jack turned to me, holding out his staff as it pulsed threateningly with blue light. With the others behind us, we both charged towards the nightmares.

I whipped out my staff, the sparks crackling at the crook. As the herd came closer, I shot several balls of crackling green light, blowing the nightmares to dust that blew away with the wind. Jack, standing next to me, aimed and fired iced attacks, freezing the fearlings and causing them to plummet to the iced roads. I slashed at a nightmare trying to pass me and jabbed the end of my staff at another from my other side. At the cries of determination from the children, I turned, momentarily forgetting the fight as I gazed at the air in wonder.

Toys of all sorts flung around and glided on the air. Frisbees, model airplanes, and mini helicopters whizzed around in the air, slicing at nightmares that threatened from above. Bringing my eyes back to the streets, I watched in awe as dozens of yetis armed with bats, tennis rackets and discarded toy parts battled fearlings left and right, discarding the black sand remains as they moved onto the next target. Bunny, thankfully back to his normal size, stood in front of an army of stone eggs, slashing at the fearlings with his boomerangs while the stone eggs kicked at and squashed incoming nightmares. Elves, smug determination etched onto their expression, flung discarded wheels, stuffing, sliced bits of wood and even each other towards the nightmares, hardly doing damage but causing great distraction. And lastly the children, palms opened wide as they rushed towards the fearlings, connecting their hands with the dark, sand surface of the nightmares and dissolving them into golden streams of dreamsand.

Eyes widening in fear as I spotted a familiar yeti in trouble on the street, I zipped towards it, whipping out my staff and blasting a fearling that threatened to jump the yeti. I slashed at a couple more surrounding it with a satisfied grin, turning to give the yeti a warm smile. Leo held his hand up in the air with a proud smile, to which I collided mine against it in a high-five. He mumbled something that sounded like gratitude before I gave a cheerful salute back to him.

"I promise I'll ask North to teach me your ways of speaking after all of this!" I cried over the whines of the fearlings and the slashing of dust.

Leo only replied with a chuckle as he sliced at another close-by fearling with a broken airplane wing. I smiled happily at him, before whipping my head around to the side as something in the corner of my eye zipped out of my view. My eyes stopped and looked up to lock with the edge of the roof where Pitch was only a few moments ago. Seeing he had disappeared, I pursed my lips together, giving one last wave to the yeti before leaping up towards the roof.

Landing gracefully on the edge of the roof, I saw Pitch in the middle, surrounded by only a few nightmare horses. He gave a sharp, hardened look to me and his golden eyes locked with mine. I only gave a smug grin in return, whipping out my staff and shooting balls of green, crackling light at the nightmares. They dissolved instantly, crumbling to dust on the roof. Pitch's eyes flashed with fear for a split second as I advanced towards him, quickly joined by Jack as he hovered on the edge of the roof to my side with a smug grin.

The nightmare that Pitch rode reared up and Pitch, growling, let out a cry of rage and flung a ball of nightmare sand towards Jack, who easily blocked it. The Boogeyman then leapt over roofs, quickly followed by Jack and me. I sent a smirk towards Jack as we leapt off the rooftops after the Nightmare King, to which he replied with a thumbs up.

Zipping around a corner, Jack and I skid to a stop, breathing heavily as Pitch armed a spear of nightmare sand to us. My brain froze with fear as I hardly regarded the other fearlings; only focusing on the javelin aimed right at my heart. Just as Pitch let go of the sharpened projectile, a blur of colours zipped in front of me, the sharpened edges of the wings slicing through the sand that was heading towards me.

"Thanks Tooth!" Jack cried to the coloured figure as it flew off, shouting an audible cheer in return.

Distractions out of the way, I leapt up in the air above Pitch, hurtling down a wave of crackling energy on top of him. He ducked out of the way, arming his scythe and swinging it towards me. I rolled out of the way and jumped up to stand next to Jack's side. Abruptly in a cloud of ash and smoke, Bunny emerged from the chimney on the rooftop. I grinned at him widely as he flipped out his boomerangs that were previously slung in their sheaths.

"Ho ho ho!" Bunny smirked, flinging one of the boomerangs towards the Nightmare King, who had to duck to avoid the spinning object.

The boomerang sliced through a few of the fearlings, while Jack and I pieced through a couple more. Bunny threw his other boomerang to another herd of nightmares just as the other one came swinging back around to him. Tooth, who had dashed up to the rooftop moments ago, zipped around, slicing at fearlings with the razor-sharp edges of her wings. Bunny leapt after more nightmares just as North emerged from the chimney, swinging his swords towards the fearlings. Smirking, I sent another bolt of cracking green light to Pitch, who had attempted to escape by leaping off the room. The attack hit the nightmare he rode on, and sent him tumbling to the cold, gravel street. Bunny, Tooth, North, Jack and I leapt off the roof after him, swinging our weapons out as Pitch ducked, swerved, and dived to avoid them. Whipping around, he took a couple steps back into an alley away from us as we stood together, all our weapons pointing to him and determination hardened in our features. He took another few steps back as Jack stepped forward.

"It's over Pitch," he stated, glaring at the Boogeyman. "There's no place to hide."

Pitch only looked frightful for a mere second, before grinning eerily and giving a dark chuckle, falling back into the shadows. We all looked around guardedly as his shadows bounced off the walls. I stepped back from the walls, my staff pulsing dangerously and sparking at the end. Suddenly, everything went all too quiet. Bunny's ears twitched and perked up, before he whipped around, green eyes widening fearfully as he gestured behind me.

"Atheia! Look out!"

I spun around, my emerald orbs widening in terror as I held my staff up in front of me, blocking the huge scythe that Pitch brought down against it. The blade of the weapon narrowly missed my ear as it went over my shoulder, my staff the only thing keeping it from slicing it open. Feeling something flutter down my leg and curl around at my feet, I realised instantly that the blade of the scythe had sliced off a lock of my chocolate-brown hair. Pitch pushed the weapon closer to me, and I could feel my arms wobble from the strength I had to use to keep it away from my body.

Pitch only smirked, leaning next to my ear. "I see we're back here again, Little Atheia." I only let out a strangled groan of protest in reply as Pitch pushed the scythe down closer to me. "Do you **_really _**think the Guardians will forgive you? After **_everything _**you've done?" He went on, hissing low enough for only me to hear.

Flashes of memories appeared in front of my eyes: my hair darkening, screaming at Jack, and threatening Jamie. I shook the images from my head, bringing my emerald orbs up to fiercely lock with the golden eyes of Pitch. "That was because of **_you_**."

"They'll still never accept you," He smirked, golden eyes gleaming eerily. "I, however, will."

I let out a shriek of defiance, pushing against him with new-found strength. I knocked him back, causing him to stumble away from me as the scythe in his hand crumbled to useless sand. He looked back up at me, his eyes flashing with fear as my emerald orbs pulsed with anger and determination.

"I would rather **_die _**than join you!"

The Nightmare King glared at me, swirling another scythe together and preparing to swing at me. Tooth, Bunny, North and Jack let out cries of exclaim as the blade came closer, but before it could connect, a golden cord pulled the hand back. Pitch, wide-eyed with confusion, could barely cry out in alarm before he was pulled over the alleyway fence, disappearing from sight.

Taken aback for only a moment, I leapt over the fence after him, followed by the others. Landing in a deserted park, I could only stand still with shock and watch as the golden cord pulled Pitch along the snow-filled playground towards a cocoon of spiraling golden sand. As the light grew bright, the five of us shielded our eyes, before peeling them open as the light faded to lock with The Sandman.

My face broke out into a grin of relieved disbelief as Sandy pulled Pitch up closer to him so he was face-to-face. He waggled a finger at the Nightmare King, before rearing his fist back and punching Pitch into the air. The children, coming around the corner, grinned at the sight of the fifth guardian. Spotting them, Sandy used his dreamsand to form a top-hat above his hand, to which he tipped towards the kids in a kind gesture. Pulling down the cord that had Pitch attached on the other end with a firm tug, Sandy then sent the Nightmare King hurtling to the floor. Pitch collided with the snow-covered ground, knocking himself out and causing dreamsand butterflies to flutter around his head as he fell into unconsciousness.

Sandy turned to us, a kind and gentle smile gracing his features. Jack and the Guardians rushed up to him, gushing over him and laughing joyously at his return. North let out a merry laugh, patting the Guardian of Dreams on the back and lifting him up in the air.

"Mate, you are a sight for sore eyes," Bunny muttered in relief.

Sandy smiled, laying a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, causing a grin to break out on the Pooka's face. Jack and Sandy shared a grin, before Sandy floated in the air, conjuring massive amounts of dreamsand and sending them out to the houses, all while a joyful and proud smile decorated his features. The streams of golden light swirled and danced into the houses, along the roads and in the air, morphing themselves into butteries, dinosaurs, dolphins and stingrays. I watched in awe as the dinosaurs stomped onto the snowy ground, and the dolphins, butterflies and stingrays floated in the air, decorating the town in golden sand animals. I saw Cupcake blissfully dance around with a unicorn while Jamie examined a school of fish with sheer wonder as they maneuvered themselves over to him.

I could feel and see the belief grow in the air; colour bloomed onto the Guardians' faces, their movements became quicker and stronger, and their laughs because louder and full of joy. Children all over the world believed again, and it was obvious on how much the belief really made up the Guardians.

Bringing my eyes back to the others, I watched from the background with a soft smile as Jack flung a snowball to Jamie, causing him to laugh and morph his own, flinging it at his friends. The act turned it into a playful war as the yetis, elves, children and even the mini fairies attempted to fling snowballs at each other.

Feeling a tap at my calf, I looked down to see Sandy grinning up at me. My expression fell as I looked at the golden man, and I could feel a sense of dread flutter in my chest at the sight of him. Images of his 'death' flashed in my memory and I could feel guilty tears spring in my eyes as I bent down to the man.

"S-Sandy, I'm so…I'm so sorry!" I stuttered, inwardly slapping myself for how stupid I sounded.

I went to rant off again but the golden man held up a finger, forcing me to shut my mouth. He gave a warm smile, before reaching into his golden robe and pulling out something vaguely familiar. The leaf; the leaf memorial I gave to him the day he disappeared. I looked at it inquisitively for a few moments, before bringing my emerald eyes back up to him. He smiled reassuringly, using his dreamsand to create about half a dozen golden images. Even though I wasn't that experienced in understanding the way he communicated, the images stood for themselves and I could clearly understand what he was trying to say.

_I forgive you._

I broke out into a smile, and, much to Sandy's surprise, wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened slightly, as if not expecting this type of reaction, before returning the hug, laying reassuring pats on my back. Tears of relief threatened to spill from my eyes as I pulled back, but Sandy only patted my shoulder and smiled warmly, before floating over to where North was.

I beamed as he went, feeling, for once, fully relaxed as I watched the children, yetis, elves, mini-fairies and even the Guardians as they pelted one another with snowballs, their laugher echoing for miles. A cold substance then hit me at the back of the head, and I turned around to jokingly glare at the culprit. Jack smirked, inclining his head towards me, before making his way over.

"Here!" He said, chucking me a small object. I reached out, catching the item in my hand and bringing it down to look at it.

I opened my palm, recognizing the small, wooden doll in my hand as a little Matryoshka doll, similar to North's; his centre. The doll wore similar clothing to me; a green tank-top, denim shorts and a black cloak. It even held a mini version of my staff in its tiny hands. As I turned it around in my hand, I noticed that on either side of the doll, there was a different expression. On one side, the Atheia representation harboured a stubborn expression, with the little staff producing the crackling green sparks at the crook. I turned it over to look at the other side, where Atheia's grin bordered on happiness and wonder as the mini staff in her hand produced a vast array of fluttering flower petals. I gave a small chuckle under my breath, looking up to Jack and grinning. He gave a smirk in reply, before his crystal eyes suddenly brightened, as if remembering something.

"I have something else to give you," he said, reaching into his hoodie pocket and pulling something out.

I tilted my head in curiosity as Jack grasped both of my hands, placing the object in them and closing my fingers around it. I pulled away, looking at the object in astonishment. It was the egg I had painted in the Warren. A light aqua colour covered the shell fully, covered over with smudged, blue, jagged lines, spiraling from a spot in the middle of the egg. My emerald eyes widened and I jerked back as voices replayed in my mind from long ago.

_"It's okay! It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me."_  
_"Jack…I'm scared…"  
"I know, I know, b-but you're gonna be alright; you're not gonna fall in…"_

My eyes stung with the thought of the painful memories as I brought my orbs to look at Jack. He was so different from back then. Gone were the open vests and cloaks, the messy brown hair and hazel eyes, replaced with icy blue orbs, snow-white hair and a cerulean, frosted hoodie. The only thing holding him to the past were his colonial pants, now tattered and stretched at the hems.

Jack seemed to be almost in tears as he breathed with a sigh of relieved longing; "Hey little lady."

Smiling, I threw my arms around him, burying my face into the crook of his neck as I let the tears flow, trailing down the frosted patterns on his hoodie. Jack wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as I heard his uneven breaths in my ear.

"I missed you so much," I murmured, letting out a sigh of relief and entirety, tightening my grip on him as if he would disappear on me again. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"You always came to the pond for me," He said, pulling away and looking into my eyes with a sense of pride as he grasped my shoulders. "You always talked to me. You made me feel like I wasn't alone. Of course, I didn't know who you were back then, but-"

I let out a chuckle, wiping away the unfallen tears from my eyes. "I always knew you were there." I said, smiling up to him.

He let out a sigh. "All this time-"

"You_**dare **__have fun in my presents?!" Jack and I rapidly turned to Pitch, who was struggling to pull himself off the snow covered floor, anger pulsing in his golden eyes. The other Guardians also stopped their fun and games, turning in shock towards the Boogeyman. "I am the Boogeyman!" He shrieked, turning to Jamie. "You __**will **__fear me!" Pitch, though, abruptly stopped his rant as the young brunette ran through Pitch, emitting him in a blue light and causing him to take a couple steps back in shock. "__**No! **__No…" He cried, turning around and finally noticing us._

His eyes widened in fear at the sight of the six of us. His breath came out jagged as he whipped around and ran towards the woods. Jack and I smiled, knowing exactly where he'd end up. We led North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy through a hidden pathway in the trees, to where the frozen lake gleamed solidly. Pitch emerged from the other side of the woods, looking behind himself and not noticing North until he rammed into him. He fell back onto the ice, scrambling to get away from The Guardian of Wonder as he advanced closer to him.

"Leaving ze party so soon?" North asked, smirking towards the helpless King of Nightmares.

"You didn't even say goodbye," Tooth added, fluttering up from behind North, flipping a quarter expertly between her fingers.

She flicked the coin towards Pitch, much to his disgust. "A quarter?"

Pitch only looked up in time for Tooth to cry out in anger and punch his jaw, causing a tooth to fall out and skid along the ice. Pitch squeaked out in surprise and mild pain, feeling around in his mouth for the now-missing tooth as he looked up to The Tooth Fairy in shock-horror.

"And that's for my fairies." She said, dusting her palms off as a couple of the said-fairies chirped and squeaked angrily at the Boogeyman.

"You can't rid of me! Not forever!" Pitch stated, pulling himself off the ice. "There will_**always **__be fear."_

"So v'at?" North replied, shrugging off Pitch's comment. "As long as_**one**__ child believes, we will be here to fight fear."_

"Really?" Pitch smirked, gesturing with his hand a herd of nightmares that appeared from behind the trees, pawing at the ground with their hooves and snorting impatiently. "Then what are they doing here?"

North only laughed in reply, causing a look of confusion to overtake the smirk Pitch once had. "They can't be my nightmares," North replied. "I'm not afraid."

The look of confusion on Pitch's features changed abruptly to terror as I spoke; "Looks like it's **_your _**fear they smell." I said, smirking towards him.

"No!" He cried, eyes widening in disbelief and horror as the fearlings charged towards him.

He flung himself away, but was to slow for the nightmares as they overcame him, swirling in a black, sand mass around him. The six of us watched in awe as Pitch's cries and screams were muffled by the sand that dragged him to a familiar, deep hole under a discarded bed structure. The nightmares pulled him down while Pitch scratched at the ground, burying dirt and snow under his fingernails. After one last futile attempt of escaping, Pitch let out a final cry as he was pulled down into the hole, the nightmares sucking the bed structure and surrounding dirt down with him. Once the dust settled, all that remained was a filled hole, nothing more, nothing less. Pitch was gone.

Tooth let out a bubbly, joyous laugh, zipping around Jack and me in delight. Baby Tooth chirped happily buzzing around my head before making her way over to Jack to gush about him. We both let amused chuckles as the mini fairy tangled herself in his hair, before zipping around his finger a couple of times and flying off to Tooth.

"Are you both ready now?" Jack and I turned to North, who stood with the other three Guardians. He gave a wide smile to us. "To make it official?"

I turned to Jack, both of us grinning. I twisted back to lock eyes with North, who seemed to take my sparkling eyes as a positive response. I straightened up, holding my staff to my side as one of the yetis I didn't recognise passed the familiar, golden book to North.

"It is time you take oath," The Guardian of Wonder said, opening the book to a page near the middle.

I didn't even notice as yetis, elves, egg statues and the children of Burgess emerged from the forest, standing behind us in a large crowd. I took a deep breath, my smile growing as North turned the pages. North cleared his throat, his turquoise eyes scanning the golden pages of the book before bringing them up to us.

"Will you, Jack Frost and Atheia, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life; their hopes, their wishes and their dreams for they are all we have, all that we are, and all that we'll ever be?"

I looked to Bunny; he had seemed so closed-up and incompatible the first time we had met. Now, he stood, smiling proudly at us as Jack and I stood side by side. Tooth fluttered gleefully, a wide smile on her face. At first, she had seemed half-crazy with her obsession over teeth, but now I realised she loved teeth because it was what she did. She loved her job, and to love something like that was heart-warming. Tooth, to me, felt like a role model, like the big sister I never had. Sandy floated off to the side, a warm smile gracing his features. Sandy was the only one I was comfortable with, he had seemed to understand my situation at the time and was the only one being really supportive. Now, standing here, I could see the proud smile he gave me. Lastly, I looked to North, whose turquoise eyes burned with a strong purpose and a kind heart underneath. Meeting him for the first time was terrifying, but now, standing here, it was as if I had my father back; the strong, proud father that was always my best friend.

"I will," Jack and I voiced out at the same time.

"Then congratulations, for you are now, and forever more," North said, handing the book back to the yeti. "Guardians."

Erupted cheers exploded from behind me, and I broke out into a grin. I turned around to the children of Burgess, who let out joyous cheers. I bent down to them, crushing them all in a hug as they laughed and hugged me back. They all pulled back at the sound of something in the air, and I looked up to see the sleigh, complete with the reindeer, zoom through the air and skid along the ice, causing gasps of awe from the children.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," I said under my breath, grinning as the wide-eyed children gazed at the vehicle in awe.

"Time to go," I heard North whisper in my ear.

I smiled, making my way over to the sleigh before a young, familiar voice stopped me in my tracks. "You're leaving?"

I turned back to Jamie, who looked at me worriedly. He had abandoned the other children, who were in the background muttering tiredly about the time. I gave a small smile to the boy, but nodded dejectedly.

"But what if Pitch comes back?" Jamie cried in worry. "What if we stop believing? If I can't see you…"

I gave a small chuckle to the boy, bending down to his level. "Hey, hey calm down, calm down." I murmured, ruffling the boy's already messy hair. "You tell me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?" I asked, tilting my head to the side with a smile.

"No," Jamie chuckled at the silly question.

"Well, do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?" Jamie looked over my shoulder at Jack, who had overheard the conversation and had made his way over. I smiled at him as he bent down to Jamie and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We'll always be there, Jamie, and now," He said, pointing to the young brunette's chest. "We'll always be here."

"Which kinda makes you a Guardian too," I added, smirking towards the boy as he gave a smile in return.

Jack and I stood up, both of us giving a warm and reassuring smile to the brunette boy, before turning around and making our way towards the sleigh.

"Wait!"

I turned around, my eyes widening in shock as the boy collided with both of us, wrapping an arm around each of our legs. I breathed heavily, instantly realizing Jamie hadn't gone through me. I looked down to the boy, not used to how Jamie was not glowing blue or slipping through me. I turned to Jack wide-eyed, noticing his expression was similar to mine. He broke out into a grin, before bending down to the boy and wrapping an arm around him. I blinked a couple times, before smiling contently and crouching to Jamie, wrapping one of my own arms around him. Jamie looked up, giving both me and Jack a smile as we straightened up. As Jack headed off to the sleigh, I placed a kiss on the top of the young brunette boy, ruffling his hair, before I made way to the sleigh.

North cracked the reins as I hopped onto the wing of the sleigh next to Jack, causing the vehicle to launch into the air. The uproar of cheers from the children caused a smile to etch across my features, and Jack and I waved down to them as the sleigh was pulled along in the air. The last thing I saw was Jamie's smile as the reindeer tugged the sleigh up and over the clouds, leaving the town and the children of Burgess far off behind.

* * *

**IT'S NOT OVER! I REPEAT: IT'S NOT OVER! DO NOT PANIC LADIES AND GENTELMEN! ;)**

**I have planned an epilogue, thanks to JustPlainOldMe's fabulous idea! :) So, expect that later on this week! :)**  
**We're coming to a close soon guys! *sobs* I'm gonna miss you all! *hugs every reader***  
**I shall respond to your reviews! :D**

**_Review Responses:_**

**esdertytg: Well, to be honest, if a creepy guy with yellow eyes and grey skin commanded a humongous army of fearlings who were made to basically kill me and the Guardians...I'd be scared shitless. But, I guess that's just me...everyone has their own opinions...here's a cookie for your review! :D I enjoyed reading your P.O.V (::) :D**

**storygirl99210: Your welcome! I love giving cookies to my awesome reviewers! :D I'm glad you liked the chapter too! :) Here's another cookie! :D (::)**

**Anonfangirl: Heh...heh...guilty...*sheepishly chuckles* I actually LOVE PJ and HOO :D I couldn't resist naming one of the characters after it ;) I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Here's a cookie! :D**

**booklover1598: How am I mean? *sobs* What did I do? Is it because I was late? *cries* I'M SORRY! JUST TELL ME WHAT I DID! *grabs tissues and sobs* Cookie? (::)**

**JustPlainOldMe: Hahaha, thanks for the sweet comments as always! I adore them! Almost as much as COOKIES! :D:D:D (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::) Yes, they're for you ;) Never bake again - There I reminded you ;) BUNNY! NOOOOO! *sobs* TRAITOR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO BUNNY? HOW WILL WE GET EASTER IF BUNNY GIVES US NO HOPE? *sobs* You don't get the reference? *slams fist on desk angrily* DAMMIT! You kidding me? Cassandra Clare? The Infernal Devices? The Mortal Instruments? C'mon! You must have at least heard of the City of Bones movie coming out in August at least? Ring any bells? No? Well then, in that case you HAVE to read these books man! They are simply AWESOME! I also get what you mean about good-fun-crazy friends ;) We name our group 'Spastica' and have a kingdom and everything...;) So freaking fun :D Hehe, you like cookies? WELL HAVE SOME MORE! :D (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) HAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you like this chapter too! :D Next is your idea for the epilogue...and then...*sobs* IT'S OVER! :'( What will I do? Oh yeah...MAKE A DRABBLE SERIES! :D:D:D:D But that probably won't come out until a little later...I've got a few ideas but I kinda wanna take a break for a while...not too long though...I have a feeling I'll miss all you guys too much :) Thanks for another awesome review! Here's a THIRD LOT OF COOKIES! AHAHAHAHA! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Guest (who reviewed for chapter 5): Thanks a bunch! I really appreciate it! Here's a cookie for your review! (::)**

**Guest (who reviewed for chapter 12): Thanks for the advice, that's actually really helpful! As for the inspiration, trust me, I know what you mean ;) But I mostly get ideas when I'm nice and comfortable in bed...and then I have to get up and quickly write them down before I forget...it's a painful process indeed...;) Thanks for the sweet and helpful review! Here's a cookie! :D (::)**

**Thanks again guys for all the sweet comments and reviews :) Remember to leave me one for this chapter! :D Also, if your new to this story, please review, favourite and follow if you like it! :) The epilogue hopefully will be coming later this week, and I only own what you don't recognise in the movie!**

**MUFFIN FAREWELLS! :D:D:D**

**_CrystalxRose_**


	23. Epilogue

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR READERS! P****LEASE**** READ!  
I WILL be closing my poll for my next story idea next week. If you still haven't vote, please go over and do so now! So far, Memory Loss/Familiar Yet Foreign is winni****ng!**** :D****  
**  
***sniff* This is it guys...*sniff* This is the end...*sniff* of my story! *bawls* Omg! *cries* I didn't *sniff* think I could *sob* finish this! But I did!**

**_ANOTHER VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ!  
_I will be making a drabble series for this! :D:D:D:D YAY! It's not completely over (to many stories have yet to be told in my opinion)! I will upload a A/N when it is first uploaded (which will be pretty soon actually, I've already got a couple ideas in mind :D) Thanks everyone for contributing to this story! I don't think I would have finished it without all of your support!**

**Well...for the last time for Lost History...I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Epilogue:**

"Do you remember much of her?" I asked, crossing my legs and sitting next to Jack.

I could feel cold, melted slush start to seep into my shorts, but I didn't pay it much attention as I gazed at the engraved stone. Mooning from the darkening sky shone on the letters engraved on the stone, and I leaned forward to brush away dust and crumbled rock from the tombstone, reading the words on it:

_Sarah Anna Overland  
1675 – 1722  
Beloved wife of James William Overland and loving mother to Jack Alexander Overland and Atheia Rose Overland. _

Jack sat next to me, his legs tucked underneath him. In his hand, he held a bouquet of Algerian Irises, their smooth purple and blue petals softly grazing against a few patches of grass sticking up from the melted slush of winter. He was quiet, his eyes repeatedly running over the words carved into the tombstone that stood before him.

The Guardians had no clue where we were, probably assuming we had gone off to spread more chaos. Over the last week of being Guardians, everything had gone smoothly. There had been a meeting the next night after Pitch's defeat, where we celebrated with roast turkey, pumpkins, potatoes smothered in gravy, apple pie and lots and lots of eggnog. North had then arranged fortnightly check-up meetings at the North Pole, and had always reassured Jack and me that we always had a place at the North Pole. After that, everyone other than me and Jack went our separate ways.

Over the past few days, Jack and I had basically circumnavigated the globe, happily talking about what had been going on for the past three hundred years of our separation. It was only the other day though, that Jack suddenly had the urge to visit mother and father. So that's how we found ourselves retreating back to Burgess, picking up two bouquets of flowers–Algerian Irises for mother and orchids for father, which I held in my hands–and landing in the cold, yet vaguely familiar cemetery of Burgess.

Now, in the light of the moon, we sat in front of mother's tombstone. Father's tombstone, even older and more unkempt, stood to the right, followed by Jack's and my gravestones. Just the sight of them was nerving, as if taunting us and reminding me of what Jack and I could've had if fate was different.

"Not much," Jack eventually replied, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Just bits and pieces, here and there; it's coming back, but very slowly."

I nodded understandingly his way. "Same with me."

We sat in silence for a while, the only noise being the cool wind rustling the leaves in the trees. Fresh, spring flower buds poked from the snow, soon to open up later when the sun melts the snow away later during the year. The air smelled fresh and damp with the coolness of the mid-spring evening, and I suppressed a shiver from the quickly dropping temperature as the reddish-yellow colours from dusk started to fade, replaced by the dark colour of night.

It wasn't only the cold though that gave me shivers; it was the feeling of something, or **_someone else _**being there that gave me the nerving feeling. I craned my neck to look behind me, only facing the dark, empty forest. Moonlight streamed through the leaves, causing patterns to dance around on the forest floor. I frowned, squinting at the eerie forest, causing Jack to turn to me again.

"What's wrong?" He asked, following my gaze.

I sighed in defeat, turning back to the cold gravestones in front of us. "Nothing."

Jack gave me a smile, scooting closer. "Hey," he murmured, pulling me into a side hug. "It's okay." The reassurance in his voice caused something to click at the back of my mind, resulting in an image to flicker behind my eyes:

_Jack sat at the base of an oak tree, shaded from the sun. The clearing where the lake stood was deserted, allowing the young adult to peacefully rest in the quiet area near the trees that bordered the forest. He had one arm lazily covering his eyes, and the other resting on his stomach, along with a content smile gracing his features as he snoozed under the tree._

_A little girl, no older than seven, padded into the clearing, her cheeks faintly streaked with tears. She walked over to the teenager, who cracked an eye open and smiled at the young girl, before it turned into a frown at the sight of the tear tracks down the young girl's face._

_"Hey," Jack asked worriedly, sitting up and opening his arms up for the child, to which she climbed into and sat on his lap gratefully. "What happened, snowflake?"_

_"Jane and Amber were saying nasty things," Rose said, sniffing and wiping at her eyes. "Stuff about how we were too poor to do anything good in this world."_

_Jack scoffed, turning his head so he could lock his eyes with the exact, hazel copy of his sister's. "Well, they're just the spoiled-rich Burgess kids, aren't they? Why do you have to listen to them?"_

_Rose chuckled, hugging Jack as he whispered in her ear: "Don't worry Rose; I have a feeling you're gonna do great things for this world."_

I smiled and hummed peacefully to myself, causing present-day Jack to look at me in confusion. "What?" He asked, chuckling. "What did I say?"

"Nothing; I had another memory." I said happily, turning to Jack and smiling.

Jack's expression lit up with a grin, his cerulean eyes sparkling with delight. "What about?"

I chuckled under my breath. "I'll tell you later." I then stood up; placing the orchids down on Father's grave as Jack did with the irises on Mother's. I blew both gravestones a kiss, before turning to Jack, who had stood up with me. "I think we should go, we still owe Jamie a visit, you promised him the other day, remember?"

Jack laughed, brushing dirt off his pants. "That kid will be the death of me."

We smiled to each other, quickly turning back to the tombstones of our parents and whispering goodbyes, before leaping up and into the air, the wind happily carrying us to Jamie's.

* * *

Unknowingly to the two young Guardians, Tsar watched from his screen on the moon as they flew away from the cemetery, a grin on his face. Next to him stood a young man and woman, both possibly in there twenties, looking down at the spirits with smiles on their faces.

The woman was hugging the man close, her tears of joy seeping onto the brown vest he wore over the top of a pristine, white cloth shirt. The man himself was also in tears, the tear tracks on his cheeks quite obvious in the bright, sliver light of the room.

"They're so happy with each other James," The woman said, sniffing and wiping at her nose.

"They've always been like that; you knew it from the start," James said, smiling at the screen. "Those two stuck by the hip, ever since the first time Jack saw our little Rose."

Manny smiled, turning away from the screen and facing the man and woman. "You both brought them up well," He said, though with his next sentence his smile turned into a frown. "My only regret is that you both didn't get to spend as much time with them as you deserved."

The woman, Sarah, as Manny remembered, smiled at him. "It was fate; it always finds us at the most puzzling times."

"We only ask," James said, tightening his arm around his wife and pulling her closer. "That you take care of them."

Manny smiled, turning back to the screen and watching as Atheia and Jack laughed and joked with their first believer, the three of them grinning joyfully.

"I will."

* * *

**Yay for sweet endings! :D**

**Thanks goes to JustPlainOldMe for the awesome idea for the epilogue! All credit for the idea goes to her!**  
**It's been awesome to be your authoress guys! You'll be missed dearly! :)**  
**This story, as of this A/N has:**  
***Been out for exactly 5 months and 23 days.**

***12,275 views  
*126 reviews  
*57 favourites  
and 74 followers.  
Thanks goes to all of you awesome people! :)**

**_Review Responses:_**

**booklover1598: Hahahaha, no it's not exactly over, even now. As I've said in the author's note above, I'm gonna be making a drabble series for this story :) I hope to see you there when I upload it! :D Here's a cookie! (::) Thanks for your support throughout this story!**

**storygirl99210: Thanks for your support throughout the story! I've really apprieciated your reviews and the fact that you've been from me right from the start :) I hope to see you in the drabble series I'm making for this and the other stories I end up making :) Here's a cookie for all your support! (::)**

**Anonfangirl: Hahahaha, even now it's not over ;) I'm making a drabble series for this! :D *cues cheers* :D I hope to see you there when I upload it! :D Thanks for your support! Here's a cookie! (::) (And yes! I'm definately open to suggestions! :D)**

**AngetianPrincess18: Thanks! :) I appreciate the comments! I hope to see you in the drabble series I'm making for this! :D Here's a cookie for all your support! (::) You don't know how much it means to me! :D**

**MidnightWolf191: Awwww! Thanks! BUT IT'S NOT ENTIRELY OVER! :D:D:D If you read my A/N before, I'm making a drabble series for this! :D I'll probably upload it soon, maybe even later today! :D Thanks for your support throughout this story though! I hope I can see you maybe in the drabble series? I dunno! But I'm gonna miss you! Here's a cookie! (::)**

**JustPlainOldMe: *sniff* It's over man...I'm gonna *sobs loudly and everyone turns to look at me* Yeah...*sniffs* I'm gonna miss you! But hopefully I'll get the drabble series up! Maybe even today if I can get my arse into gear and write it! ;) Hahahaha, it's been a long and joyful journey, one that I'll truely miss. I've finished my first ever fanfiction! This causes for celebration! :D:D:D:D *throws awesome party* YAY! EVERYONE'S INVITED! :D:D:D Sorry about Atheia stealing Jack's line...I gave part of it back to him? ;) And I think Memory Loss/Familiar Yet Foreign (I'm gonna have to chose between those names soon enough) will end up winning! ;) I'm gonna have to get started! Jeez...a load of work...*wipes brow* I actually have read To Fall and Rise, but the funny thing is the idea for my OC was actually NOT inspired by her...would you believe it was my dad? One day, a while ago, actually, my dad came to me saying he had a dream about this punk-like fairy who had lost her wings because of her wrong-doings and ended up having to pretend being a human. He said he would like me to use it in my stories because he liked it :D Only recently, though, was I able to come up with this plot for it. Maybe one day I'll be able to write it, once I get the time ;) Hopefully I can steer away from Hlbr14 though...I don't want to copy...:) I can't wait to see you in my other stories though! :) Also, I need your official vote for the story ;) I want you to have a say too! :D But otherwise...I guess this is it...*sniff* It's been fun friend...*holds out hand for you to shake* I hope we meet again on other stories :) I guess I'm gonna be saying "Thanks for the sweet comments" for the last time on this story...*sniff* It's so emotional! :'( But, as I said, thanks for the sweet comments, for the last time on this story: HERE'S A BUNCH OF COOKIES FOR YOU! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) May we meet again! :D Live long and prosper, fellow reader! :D**

**Aquadox (who reviewed for chapter 2, 4, 5, 6 and 14): Thanks for all the reviews and sweet comments! :D I'm glad you enjoyed the story! :D Here's a cookie for you! (::)**

**Guest (who reviewed for chapter 21): YEAH! HELLO FELLOW GRADE 9! :D:D:D Yeah, I am in grade 9 too! ;) Naplan sucked, ey? What was with that freaking subject for persuasive writing? That was so difficult! Everyone in my grade hated it ;) How bout you? How well did you think you did? :D Here's a cookie! :D (::)**

**Well...*sniff* this is it guys...time to change this story to 'Complete' and be done with it...I can't believe it's over...:'( I will miss EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**

**Live long and Prosper, everyone...**

**_CrystalxRose_**


	24. Author's Note (Drabble Series)

**A/N: MY DRABBLE SERIES IS OFFICIALLY UPLOADED! :D For those who what to read it the link is** **/s/9325386/1/ or you could just go onto my profile. The story is called Fun, Persistance and Creativity! I hope to see you all there! Thus, we start another adventure! :D  
Cookies to all my readers! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)**

_**CrystalxRose**_

* * *

**Oh, and in reply to ****Anonfangirl's**** review: That idea sounds AWESOME! :D I shall (when I get time) get around to making that! I don't know when unfortunately I'll be able to, but I'll be keeping the idea in mind! Thanks so much! I'll be sure to give you credit! It's an awesome idea! Cookie to you! :D (::)**


End file.
